A New Trend
by grayfox11738
Summary: How did this all begin you ask. How did my life go from normal to crazy? Well it started once I heard from some crazy man that a zero can become infinity in time. I was never truly a zero though, I think. With all the mellow drama in my family and me being tossed out the house to go to the boonies I wonder what trouble I will meet there. Hopefully it doesn't get to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow World**

* * *

I'm tired. Exhausted even. I'm in hiding, drained of all energy, and moments from certain death. Basically, life's not going my way at the moment. Sadly, it's just as much my fault I'm in this situation as it is others putting me here. I didn't have to listen to the prattle of my so-called friends or listen to anything they said about that channel. That's where it began.

Before I get into my hour-long rant about how exhausted I am and how unfair my situation is my name is Yū Narukami. Before my mom and dad separated it was Souji Seta. I prefer Souji over Yū though. I'd take Soso over Yū, and I hate that pet name. I was a bit of an average student with average needs and average desires. I went to school, participated in clubs, met girls, and made a lot of enemies. I never really talked to many other people, because I felt no need to. I never got into double trouble because I'm not stupid enough to get caught in anything crazy other people tried to get me into.

Or rather this is what I tell myself to get through those times.

It's never truly me that gets myself into these situations. It's always other people that drag me down with them. It got to the point that I flat out avoided others but still my animal magnetism drew them in. I soon found myself mixed up with organized crime and a gang or two because of certain girls that thought I looked attractive enough. I couldn't guess why because the dark brown of my hair was replaced with grey after a bad situation. I'm a bit tall for my age sure, but I'd say I'm not impressive. I don't dress for success either, but I guess it's just one of those things, right?

Now for my current predicament.

Right now my mom and step dad are having a bit of an "outing" with local and foreign authorities and so to protect me from the backlash sent me off to live with my uncle on my mom's side in some country town called Inaba. Yasogami-Inaba to be exact. Seeing that I didn't care too much at the time I just put on the uniform they gave me and left with a gym bag of a couple travel clothes and hygiene stuff. I made sure that I didn't leave my gaming system or my laptop either. Secretly, I'm a bit of a tech geek mainly because my step dad taught me well.

Best I start this from the beginning, right?

It started with me stepping off a train and meeting a girl dressed like a punk with black hair. She was hot, very attractive, head turning even, but oozed trouble. I tried to leave her alone because I know trouble when I see it. Sadly, trouble followed me wherever I went. That was the beginning of one of those times.

* * *

 **Inaba Train station**

* * *

"Hey you," I heard behind me and just about groaned. I just arrived here in the sticks and already I'm being targeted by someone.

I took a breath and turned around. A white slip of paper was risen up in front of me for me to take. I reached up for it and took it from the delicate hand that held it. I opened it to see what it was. I recognized it but still pat down my pocket to see. I found it missing.

"You dropped this," the rude sounding girl said to me before crossing her arms under her chest. I looked at that paper and smiled before pocketing it again. Must have dropped it when I took my hands out of my pockets after getting past the doors. That's a good way to reason this out.

"Thank you," I said politely.

"Whatever," she shrugged. "I only picked it up." The girl turned away from me and walked away. I watched her leave in every way possible. That girl was probably my age and maybe goes to school here. She's also very pretty, but sadly I know trouble when I see it walking, and it's not because of the attitude. I've a nose for this sort of thing and something tells me if I get involved with that girl I'll pay for it in more ways than one. But with a girl like her, I get the vibe that it might be worth it in the end. Not sure if I should find out regardless.

I looked back down to my note and smiled again. I opened it to the words written down on it. "Keep moving forward." I said to myself and folded the paper back up. This one weird girl gave this to me for whatever reason but the gesture was nice, and a little funny. Keep moving forward, but to what exactly? I'm dealing with my family business whether I like it or not almost at all times. I'm tired of the stupid stuff my parents started and sort of relieved to be away from all that drama. There's only so much a guy like me can withstand before he has to make a tactical retreat.

This is mine.

I pocketed the paper and looked around a moment for my uncle. He was supposed to be here by now to pick me up but nowhere to be found. To be honest, I don't really care if I lived with him or not because I'm tired of the drama of adults and their disorders.

I used to go out whenever I wished to when I lived with mom or dad. Though I never stayed out late like delinquents would I did visit a fair amount of exotic places to broaden my horizons. I never cared about studying or good grades, because I can recall almost anything I hear or see even if I don't understand it completely. It helps smooth things out and makes moving forward that much easier.

A fault I have is my unsubdued and unwavering sense of curiosity. My curious nature has gotten me in trouble before. I just can't leave well enough alone. Once something catches my attention I'm drawn to it. That girl is one of those things, because I'm curious of her nature and origin. I wondered what her name is and how I can get to know her as well.

My next fault is my preferences pertaining to women. I like pretty girls no matter the shape, size, color, or personality. That last one is stretching it. Some personalities I can fathom and others I can't seem to understand. I tried working for it before, but it was way too much work for me at the time.

Branched from that fault is my unshakable love for really special girls. I can't resist the special ones no matter how hard I try. I can't resist the urge to get to know them and help them were I can. If it leads to anything that's all well and good. It's how I've pissed off my fair share of boyfriends and girlfriends from the attention I gave their girls. It wasn't my fault that they couldn't give their significant other the help they needed. It's especially not my fault that they decided to pay me back with "special favors" at times either.

"Memories," I smiled inwardly a bit.

"Hey, there you are." I turned my head and spotted the man who must be my uncle since I was literally the only one to step off the train to this town. It's really out of the way and the norm for me to come here. There's green everywhere, mountains close by, clean air, and it's too quiet. I might start getting culture shock if I'm not careful and have a mini freak out. I heard a man can die from shock, and I don't wish to die like that just because of a change of venue.

The man who walked up to me did have a bit of my mom's likeness, I guess. He looked like he really needed to shave his face and his shirt was a bit sour looking as if he's been wearing it for the past couple days. I may be wrong, but I feel this is the case.

It's a grey buttoned up collared shirt with a red tie and he wore black slacks for pants. He wore a casual form of dress shoes tied in a bow and tucked in but that was only the left shoe. Did he just wake up a moment ago or was the typical for him? I suppose it doesn't matter though. I'd like to say that I can read people pretty well and take pleasure out of figuring out the persona of an individual but when it's not my business I try to keep it that way.

"Afternoon," I turned to face the man and reset the hold I had on my bag, so the strap was higher on my shoulder. The older man smiled and walked up to me. I picked up the smell of old coffee and stale cigarettes. When is the last time this man took a bath just to get cleaned up? He brushed his teeth before coming out here but forgo brushing his hair and more. I'm going to have to live with this man for a year until I'm a senior too. This might become an interesting year if I'm not careful.

Despite my thoughts and how negative they are I proceeded to introduce myself. "I am or was Souji Seta but now I'm Yū Narukami." I rose up my hand and waited for the man to take it.

"Afternoon Souji," he said my old name with an almost familiar smile on his lips and took my hand to shake it. I'm around his height being only two or three centimeters shorter but, in a month, or so I'll probably be his height. That's a bit funny that I'm this tall for my age, but mom also told me that I was going to grow up like my dad. I've made so many people jealous because of my height. I don't see the problem of being short. Being tall in this country has been so tough that I'm surprised I don't have brain damage from all the surfaces I hit. I don't mind my height though. With it I resemble dad more than mom that's for sure and would prefer my old name to my new name. I guess my uncle here picked up in this.

"I don't think you remember me but my name is Ryotaro Dojima." He chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Wow you grew up. I remember when you was this high." Annoyingly, he placed his hand at his knee to illustrate just how small I was back. I believe it was when I was a toddler.

I can remember him a bit, but I know he wasn't alone like he is now. Last I checked my uncle was married, but where was my aunt anyway? I haven't heard much of him since I was a kid and yeah my father and mother had their falling out, but I know I went to their wedding. I can remember when my aunt gave me a slice of cherry-strawberry pie. I can't really remember her face all that well, but I do recall her being one of the nicest ladies in the world next to my math teacher. She was really nice to me just for the sake of being nice, and I appreciated that from her. Most old ladies like messing with students like me because of how easy we are. Not me though. I'm thankful of what experience I do have.

"Well," I responded evenly and let go of his hand to return it to my side. "I grew up like you said uncle. Thanks for coming to pick me up, but what took you if you don't mind me asking? I've been waiting for an hour and a half now." I checked my music player that I picked up after going through Iwatodai City to visit a chat friend in the way here. I was a bit ahead of schedule and so decided to spend a night there and try out the night life and karaoke. I out sang this one girl claiming to be a teen pop idol and left the club very satisfied with myself. I won over 19,000 yen from bets and the like so I used it to buy myself a music player and nice headphones. They seemed to be in style at the time and fit well over my ears. It's screen is easy to navigate and the fact it tells time helps a great deal. I had to leave my phone at home because of "reasons" and I couldn't get one in Iwatodai City without having to pay an insane amount for it. I just settled with music player right now.

"Sorry about that," my uncle apologized. "I would have gotten here sooner but with all that's going on right now it may have slipped my mind."

I can understand that. I heard of a murder that took place here while on the way. It was on the news in the train for the victim was hanging upside down on an antenna of all things with an expression that could be explained as "Utterly crushed and stripped of all being" if that even makes sense. Coming to a town with a killer on the loose, lucky me, right?

"But I'm here now and we can get going," my uncle pat me on the shoulder.

"Ahh," we both heard from someone and somewhere and that someone was a little girl and that somewhere happened to be a spot behind my uncle's leg.

"Oh, yeah," my uncle smiled and placed his hand on top of the little girl's head. "This is my daughter Nanako. Say hi to your cousin Nanako." The little girl instead hide further behind her dad's leg out of sight but peeked out just enough to keep a suspicious eye on me. Dojima just chuckled and gently pushed her out from behind his leg to his side. "Don't mind her nephew. She's just shy is all and not used to meeting new people. Little tike latches on every chance she gets when we get out together so…"

My little cousin pouted and smacked my uncle in the rear with her cheeks puffed out. My uncle played this off well because now she was out in the open for me to see. She's a cute girl with childish dual pig tailed hair. Dear old dad doesn't seem to know how he raise her that well I'm guessing if how lackluster the both of them act and look. My city life is really making me out as a bastard. I should calm it down.

My uncle laughed at my cousin and pat her over the head again. "Come on nephew. My car is parked a over there." I nodded and followed behind my uncle.

I have to spend a year here huh? I hope it's not too boring and the girls aren't too pretty. If not my life might get a bit too interesting, and I really don't want that. A simple student life would be the best I can handle right now.

I threw my stuff in the back seat and sat beside my stuff in the center and my cousin to my left. "Seat belts." Uncle Dojima said to the both of us, but I know he's was talking to me. I'm lacking my seat belt. Hell, I forgot about it completely. Seat belts aren't really a thing on train cars and when I rode with mom or dad it been by a large car or taxi in which I never bothered. I used the city bus to get to school every day as well. Basically, I never needed seat belts most of my life. I can easily understand their application but still never used them. Statistics say a seat belt can kill you just as fast as you going through the windshield. But this is his care and so his rules, so I pulled my seat belt down and fiddled with the clip from a moment before getting it to snap in.

Uncle Dojima nodded in approval and started the car. I just about rolled my eyes at man but remained neutral as usual. I rather come off as a snob who thinks you're not good enough to warrant a response with a viable expression. It keeps the idiots away sometimes.

I rested my elbow on the door of the car and watched the country scenery pass me by. This place seems peaceful enough, and I'd believe it too if not for the murder that took place like a day ago. It's going to be like that one American movie out here in just know it just without the cannibals and the chainsaw. Instead it's going to be the sick torture, insane words, and the sense of embedding doom at the end of it. The Hills Have Eyes: Inaba edition. I shivered a bit and stopped my thoughts right then and there. I'm going to jinx myself if I'm not careful.

My cousin won't stop looking at me. Every couple seconds her eyes would float towards my general direction but avert the moment I'd move to catch her or even twitch a finger. I may be tired, but I know the feeling of being watched. Even my uncle persists with looking back at me through his rear view mirror. I want to ask them what about me fascinates that so much that they have to keep glancing at me, but I'm lacking the will and desire to. It's a bit annoying and bothering me. but I'll deal with it. In the city you don't stare at a person like this unless you want attention and sometimes it's not the variety you'd be craving for. I'd know from experience being why I can't stand it.

I took a calming breath once more like before we left the train station. This is going to take some getting used to.

"So," My uncle's voice resounded through what was an awkwardly silent car. I drew my eyes towards him and saw his through his rear-view mirror. My uncle looked taken back from my patented Seta Sight. My dad was a bit of a badass and taught me a lot of self-defense techniques when I was able to visit him. To sharpen my eyes with a firm addition of my negative emotions mixed into it and focused on key areas I'm able to get someone to back off it they which to confront me. My uncle was put off for a moment, but that hesitation lasted only a couple moments. I need to improve my stare a little more if it can't make this uncle of mine to back off completely.

"I guess you're a second year, correct?" He asked.

I nodded my head and turned my attention back to the scenery outside the window. "Yes sir," I said respectfully.

"And how old are you again?" Random question and a waste of one if you ask me. I'm a minor despite my demeanor and size. To an adult it's all about your years and not your body type. I can do things many adults can't and yet this question always came up. Unlike that one time I was asked to work at a host club for a night or two a week. I love Japan even though I wasn't born here. America is awesome if you live in the good cities like San Diego or Houston. Studying abroad was cool and I'd go back there if I could. I'd get another good job to broaden my prospects a little more, but I might get lucky here. Who knows?

"I'm 17," I responded evenly. "I was held back a year," I answered his unspoken question just as I watched us pass by a river.

"Because of you Mom and Dad's "situation' I'm guessing," my uncle said gruffly. "While you're here I don't want you to worry too much for things that usually fix themselves. If you can skip a grade and be with your peers it could benefit you. I heard you're smart." It depends on who you ask I suppose. My mom was worried about my education and dad about my physical endurance. I was taught how to fight by my dad but more to show restraint and use my words when possible by mom.

If you don't need words then don't use them.

Skipping a grade would really set me apart though. I'll need to be careful if I do decide to take the tests. Maybe once I get there just before anyone knows who I am.

I nodded my head again and my uncle grunted at response to this.

We'll see when I get there. If it's about skipping a grade I can simply take the finals and leave it at that. Maybe I'll go directly to college overseas or away from Japan. Small towns like this have a habit of making a pariah of out those who stand out, and I really don't need that right now.

I reached down to my headphones and up them on over my ears to play some J-pop. A small trip to Korea not too long ago exposed me to it, and I've never been the same ever since. All the music I've been exposed to forced me to have an open mind to what I listen to. American Rock, K-pop, Irish smash, Russian rock, and even traditional Chinese. If it sounds good I listen to it. Right now, I think I'm in a "cool off" mood so maybe a little "For You" by Azu. Just little bit.

I felt the sensation of visual intent once more and this time drew my eyes towards my little cousin. She made a small jump in shock from this and earned a small smile from me. Sadly, another fault I have next to curiosity, pretty girls, and lack of good personality is that I like kids. I sort of wouldn't mind having one right now even though I'm only 17. Whether it's a boy or girl I like to raise kids and teach them to get away with things. Nanako I think my uncle called her is innocent and cute. I feel that if I corrupted her, like teaching her how to cheat I cards or use her innocence to get her way, I'd be signing my ticket to the pit begging a demon to whist me away.

I noticed before that her eyes focused on headphones so maybe the curiosity on my mom's side might be bleeding out. I pulled of the phone from my right ear and rose it up before her. She looked at the right earphone then back up to me. I gave her an encouraging nod and gentle smile. Her small hand came up and took it from my fingers and pressed it to her ear just as the chorus started to hit it. Her eyes brightened up a bit as we listened to the final half of the song together.

"I like that song," she said just when the song ended and a minute past afterwards.

"That makes two of us." I smiled at my little cousin. She seemed to calm down a little for me which is what I really wanted. Awkward silences between myself and adults is one thing, but the same between myself and a child is not good-to-go.

I pulled my music player over to show her. "More?" I asked.

"Do you have Junes?" She asked excitedly.

Junes? Does she mean that Walmart knockoff store that's gotten big here in the East? Junes really couldn't take off like Walmart did but it's still taking Japan and China by the hairs. I wonder if I do have the Junes Theme in my playlist. While I have a healthy assortment of music I'm not sure if I have that one.

"I'll get it later if I don't." I promised and leaned back in my seat. My music comes from my phone via back up so I'm not sure if I have any theme from some random store. Speaking of stores, I really need some money to buy myself a television. Mom forgo to give me money being why I had to do some by betting and gambling to get what I have now. My dad would tell me to stop being lazy and earn it the way he did. I can do that if I find a nice club or bar and meet the daughter of the CEO of a well off company in it.

My uncle passed by a Junes on the way downtown to what I read is the Central Shopping District on a sign we passed by. Uncle pulled over and stopped at a gas station which I'm thankful for. "I'm gonna get some gas. You can go and stretch your legs if you want. Just don't go to far," he said. I nodded to my uncle and decided to do just that. If I'm going to be here for a year I might as well get my bearings now. I've pride myself on my sense of direction and navigational powers. Spending years finding my way through the back alleys of all the cities I've been to has forced me to navigate through use of landmarks and etc to get around.

With my hands in my pockets like that of a nervous teenager from a teen fic, I made my way down the street tor the direction of the highway we stopped at. I stopped by one store that had suits of armor and what not outside it like some sort of Feudal Japan blacksmithy or something of the sort. I gruff looking man was inside hammering away at a sword, and I got interested in this. I opened the door and walked in. My eyes wandered around from all the different swords, clubs, and more old fashioned weaponry on the walls and in barrels. I wandered towards a small section with imitation samurai swords at it. My dad would kill me if he heard me call them samurai swords instead of Katana, tantō, or chokuto. He prefers I call them by their actual titles or real names. My dad told me that a sword wasn't just a metal slab with a wooden grip. It's alive and can feel just like us. I found dad's talk about weapons crazy but to each his own.

I picked one up and examined it for a bit. It's well made as far as my knowledge of this stuff goes. I rose it up in my hands and still in the sheath and held it in a high stance like my Bushido obsessed father taught me. The high stance though felt like I was a lumberjack in front of a tree so I switched to a low stance instead.

"Speed and efficiency with a firm level of confidence to back up your skill." I recited my father's words well and pondered whether or not I'll ever need a sword. I doubt it. This is the time of guns and roses, war and love, so a sword will be a liability for the most part. Unless your like Raiden and can deflect bullets like a total badass. I can only wish to be as awesome as him or a mega super solider like the Big Boss.

"You like swords boy?"

I almost jumped when I heard this scary and deep voice behind me. The fact he called me "boy" on top of that had me way on edge. I quickly placed the sword down in the barrel, faced the man in front of me, and bowed. "Sorry about touching your merchandise sir." I sincerely apologized to the man before he killed me via my face through the window of the shop. The man was large, bald, has an Irish red beard and physique, and probably could Frisbee me into next week if I stepped out of line. I'm beginning to regret coming in here.

"Don't worry about it boy. I noticed you wielding that piece of art of mine with finesse. You're trained are you not?" I didn't answer and the man smirked under his beard. "Do you want one?" I blinked. This man just offered to give me a sword? No way, there's always a price. He probably wants me to work her for a month to pay off the price for a sword here. "It's no big deal. While my art is unlike any normal man can create," the man said with his chin cupped and grinned. This man is full of himself that's for sure. "I don't mind giving get one to a potential."

"A what?"

The man just shook his head. Then he reached over the picked up a sword from his left that was a little longer than the chokuto I held before. I had half of my hand sticking out from the end and I was raised to hold the sword with both. It was a bit awkward, but I made due. This one is an actual katana. Something I can use. "Here," the man tossed the sword at me which I caught with ease with my left hand. My father would so the same. He told me to always catch the blade with your off hand and never the main or worse both. "That will do."

I agreed with him and held the sword tight in my hands. "Thank you sir," I bowed once more. The man nodded and waved me off. He returned to his hammer and left me to my own devices. I held the sword he gave me in hand and smiled just a bit.

This day got better.

I left the store with my sword wrapped in paper. I can't have people thinking I'm a serial killer or something. I pass a convenience store that had a toad inside and I wasn't talking about the statue. I past this by for a tofu store. I stopped and mused on the idea of getting some. While I don't care much for vegan food I do like tofu on occasion. Miso soup with tofu being a few dishes where I eat tofu without a care in the world. I pass it by as well and continued up. There are a lot of mom and pop stored closed on this street.

June's strikes again.

Nothing really caught my attention until I spotted two people arguing with one another. I stopped and looked at them. I couldn't really catch what they were saying because… Wow that girl is pretty. This girl is my age or a year or two older than me with light brown way hair that fell past her shoulder to her upper back. Her eyes are a light brown like her hair. I couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. With her snobby attitude just from the way she's talking the guy with her I sincerely doubt it. I've feeling that she sees herself as superior compared to others and probably revels in it. I wonder if I tried to talk to her what it would build to.

"Why are you staring at me?" I blinked as the girl walked up to me and stood with her chin up to glare up to me. I'm taller than her so that makes sense. The girl looked at me with a mildly annoyed and expectant gaze with her arms crossed over her chest. That mean look I've seen many times over. I wonder how to go about this one versus the many others and almost smiled.

Play on her vanity of course.

"Because your beautiful in my eyes." Blunt and to the point usually works on this sort of girl. I smiled softly as I looked into her eyes and noticed that "mean look" of hers fade away and replaced with one of surprise that grew and grew as she looked me over. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," I continued smoothly. "I couldn't help myself. It's a fault of mine. When I see a very beautiful woman I tend to stare a bit," I said shyly and struggled to keep my eyes on hers. It's not easy.

"Well, starring is weird and rude you got that?" She said coldly but much more softly than before than when she approached me. "If you want to talk to a pretty girl you confront them not stare like some creeper."

"Sorry again. Do you mind if we talk a bit then?" I asked.

The girl rose an eyebrow at me and smiled but it wasn't joyful. "You only want to talk to me because I'm pretty right?"

I nodded in response, "especially because of that."

The girl giggled a bit with her fist covering her lips. "Well, at least you're an earnest one, my junior."

"Junior?" I muttered. I looked down at my coat and noticed I had the blazer for the school on. It got cold on the way here, and I didn't have much time to pick up anything warm for my arms. I didn't have the money to pay for it anyway, so I put on that Yasogami blazer instead and found it warm enough for me to get by. This girl goes to the same school as me that much is obvious and if she's calling me junior that means she's a third year making her my senior.

The girl smiled at me and put out her hand for me. "You're new here aren't you if you don't know who I am?" Oh no, is she one of those popular girls? She's pretty enough sure, but I didn't expect to be approached and seen by one of these popular girls right off the bat like this. I have to play this cool because if she has a boyfriend then last thing I need to do is be forced to go Bamboo Blade on him with a wooden stick like the last one.

I took her hand in my own and shook it.

She hummed and her smile grew. "You got soft hands for a boy," she remarked upon which means I have softer hands than the boys she's used to being around. I can use a sword, but I never killed my hands in a way to turn my palm into one giant calloused pad. Mom made sure of that for the day I get myself a rich girl friend and later rich wife. It's always about arranged marriages to her but my dad made sure I wouldn't follow the trope of being a stupid and defenseless pretty boy which I despise by the way. Seeing that we're on the hands subject I squeezed her hands a bit and mused to myself. Someone works for a living. Pushing carts or handling paper boxes maybe.

"I'm new and don't know you. I'd like to though if you can enlighten me."

"Isn't the man supposed to introduce himself first," she countered with those eyes still penetrating mine.

"I'm Yū. Yū Narukami from Fubuyaki City," I introduced myself.

The girl's eyes widened a bit at this. "A city boy thrown into the sticks huh? I bet this is a cultural shock for you." And she would be right. I'm not a country boy. The most country I can say I was when I went ATV riding through Arizona with my dad during my visit. It was fun and gritty. Sand gets almost everywhere whether I like it or not.

"Sort of like Hana-chan," she shook her head but not in a positive way. A guy she knows maybe.

"Is this Hana-chan your boyfriend?" I asked on impulse and she giggled.

"He wishes with how hard he tries. It's almost cute." I've heard that before. When a girl says it's "almost cute" what she means to say is that he's annoying enough to warrant attention but not exactly the good sort. I bet this guy is head over heels for this girl, but she doesn't reflect the same with him.

"Why do you ask city boy? Hoping to be my boyfriend or something?"

I shook my head at the trouble on two legs. "I wanted to talk is all. I didn't get your name."

She winked at me and took her hand back from mine. "If you impress me maybe I'll give it to you Naru-chan." I felt a fire in my chest when I heard that. This girl is trouble and I just got myself on her radar. That's just great. I nodded and turned to walk away.

My day went from not bad to good and right back to not bad in under ten minutes. That's got to be a new record.

I made my way back to the gas station and saw my uncle talking to someone with long grey hair like my own. When my uncle saw me approach he said something to the person and walked back to his car. The guy must have pumped his gas so they must be an attendant. I'm not sure of their gender though. I can normally pick up on these things but for them I can't.

"Have a good look around," my uncle asked to which I nodded. He looked at the paper wrapped sword in my hands and rose an eyebrow at it. I shrugged and told him it's a souvenir. I threw it in the back and nodded to him.

"Hey there, I'm guessing your new?" The attendant stated as I walkd away from the trunk of the car.

"I am," I said loosely. I didn't want to seem like a target like I made myself out to be moments ago with that girl.

"Well, allow me to welcome you to Inaba." The man, I'm assuming now, rose up his hand and I took it in a firm shake. I pondered on the sensation I'm picking up from his grip but came out with a blank slate. He worked at a gas station and yet his hand had no rough patches, callouses, marks or even scratches on it. I can't tell what he does with a hand shake for once and this creeped me out. I let his hand go and fought the urge to step back.

"I'd be careful in this town. It can get pretty boring and if you're from the city you might get stir crazy." Am I really that transparent that they can tell I'm from the city that quickly? Damn it.

I took a breath and said, "Sure." The man put out an ominous almost mysterious smile. "Best way to fight that boredom is with a job. If you want you can work here. We have some open spots." I never pictured myself working at a place like this, so I shook my head. The man looked disappointed for a moment before shrugged. "Well just remember what I said."

"I'll be sure to." I waved at the man before walking back to the car. While that guy was suspiciously nice to me for no apparent reason he did make a good point. I might go stir crazy in an overly quiet town like this without something to do. Maybe I'll work for that blacksmith guy and build my body up a bit more. I'm athletic in build but not muscular like my dad.

I felt my head pulse and pain climb up from the back of my neck up to my forehead. I tripped my head and grit my teeth waiting for it to fade away. I must be more tired than I thought to be suffering from headaches like this.

"Are you okay," I heard from my cousin Nanako and nodded. This pain was more bothersome than painful. It came out not nowhere, but I've had worse that's for sure. I helped my cousin into the car and sat down as well. I rested my head back and took a breath then closed my eyes as the pain persisted to hound me.

Man this day is one of those days.

* * *

Uncle Ryotaro's house was very middle class which I could appreciate same with the room he gave me with all the necessities that a high school student could need. Well, I didn't have a bed, but I can buy an air mattress or something of the sort later once I get a job. If I bring friends over I'm going to need a bed or couch large enough to hold them just encase I need to beat them at Battlefield or COD once I get myself some WI-FI in this house for my PlayStation. How can this house have no Wi-Fi I will never know, but I'll make do for now. I still got my ASUS so I won't be bored.

I straightened up my room and broke down many of the boxes placing them to the side. My cleaning took a moment but by night time I was finished for the most part with straightening everything up. Now all I was missing is a good flat screen television and not this aged old one in my room from the 90's. For the love of Kaguya it's not difficult to buy a decently sized flat screen now a day. In Tokyo I could buy one for only as much as my new sword costs. Speaking of my sword, I need to find a nice baseball bat bag to place it in so I can travel with it from place to place like a ronin or something. It would be nice take it to school to defend myself if need be. That's one of few reasons I joined the kendo club for my first year in high school.

With my list of effects to acquire piling up I thought on how to get them. I can work during certain days and at night as well. I have days off on Sunday and half days on Friday and Saturday depending on my extracurricular activities. My mom wanted me to be a full time student, but I'm really not for that so I might've tweaked the class selection roster a little to give myself more free time. I'd rather broaden my horizons more than sit in a boring classroom all day. The seats hurt my butt after a time. I need to find a couple job applications later or freelance work when I can. Either way will work out for me.

"Souji!" I heard from downstairs. I happened to have a room upstairs. "Come down. Dinner's ready!" I felt my stomach growl and gulped. I'm starving. I haven't eaten for most of the day and I've ben cleaning for most of the afternoon. I'm up for some food.

I placed my bag on my couch and quickly flew down the stairs. I picked up the smell of curry anywhere and stopped at the table. A table that was so low that I was forced to sit on my butt to eat anything. I guess this is how it's going to be unless I eat my meals upstairs.

"I know this isn't what you might be used to but…" he paused.

I noticed the hesitance in my uncle's expression and smiled. "I'm good Uncle Ryotaro, no need to fess over me." I sat down on the pillow below me in front of the food he for sure bought instead of made. The lack of dirty or clean pots and pans sprawled around the countertops of the kitchen made it off as such. Regardless, food is food and I'm thankful for such odd morsels.

"Go ahead and eat. This is for you." My uncle leaned forward with a tired smile on his lips. "I want you to feel like you're at home here and that you're a part of our family."

"Yes sir!" I sounded off with a smile on my lips.

My uncle looked taken aback before smiling as well. "You're the jock type aren't you?"

"I might be," I shrugged. I've had a very active lifestyle and always had a physical fitness teacher to grind my typical teenage phase down into powder. Then turn the powder into clay for them to mold. My mom and dad weren't always there, and I still had to know my place. I'm not a jock but I know when to respect authority. Then again this wasn't one of those times. He asked a simple question and I responded like a dumb jock.

I turned back to my food and got to business.

Ring ring. Ring ring.

I heard the ring of phone just as I was about to eat same with my Uncle. "God who's calling at this hour," my uncle cursed as he reached into his pocket for his phone. "Dojima speaking," he sighed and took the call. He said a couple words and stuff but finally ended with an tired, "I'm on my way." He hung up his phone to face us.

"Sorry, But I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me," he declared and a shocked and sad expression was equipped to Nanako's face. She stood up with one of those looks begging him not to leave but duty calls it seems. I saw the confliction in my uncles face but he buried it hard. "I don't know how late I'll be so help him out. Okay Nanako?" He asked his daughter.

Nanako was silent for a couple moments before dropping her chin. "Okay."

My uncle smiled lightly at her and walked to the back door. He opened it quickly and looked outside. "Nanako, what did you do with the laundry," my uncle asked before stepping out.

"I brought it in," she answered him.

"All right," I called back as he got his shoes on. "I'm off." He closed the door and we could hear the sound of a car moments later. Nanako sat back down and turned on the television.

The curry tastes how you would expect store bought to taste like, but it was good. Generic but good. I drew my eyes to the television and the news about some affair scandal stuff between a reporter and some average Joe name Namatame or something like that. Compared to the big shots my family deals with this guy's little scandal was small news. I past it up and went back to my food until I heard something interesting. There's a sale on televisions at Junes.

"Every day's great at your Junes~" the annoyingly catchy tune of the shore came up.

"Every day's great at your Junes~" Nanako sang right after then smiled sweetly. She looked at me and by God I couldn't resist.

"Every day's great at your Junes~" I sang next. Nanako smiled as brightly as her brown eyes shined. I smiled as well because hers was that infectious. She's really a cute girl and I really want to spoil her and teach her to manipulate her dad with easy but can't. Guys like that burn in hell to this day.

"I guess you really like Junes huh?"

"I love Junes!" That's more of a "hell yes" if I've ever heard one.

I finished my food and climbed up to my feet and said good night to my two family members. I yawned as I made my way back up to my room and fell straight down to my couch. I sighed as I sank into the cushions and rolled over to my back.

I'm tired but I really don't want to go to sleep. I've had some weird dreams as of later that I can barely remember. I thought that maybe it was because of the craziness of the week but maybe this time I'll be lucky.

I closed my eyes and felt myself drift to sleep. I felt myself let go. Then I felt myself falling. Like, actually falling.

* * *

I opened my eyes to mist and darkness around me. I saw the ground coming fast and got ready to land. I hit the floor and rolled hiring the five points back to my feet.

What happened? Where am I? What the…?

I looked around and saw only fog. In my hands was the sword I bought. Oh yeah, I fell asleep on top of it didn't I. And now I'm in a dream unsure of where I am.

I rubbed my hand through my hair and sighed.

I should have kept my thoughts to myself because I just jinx myself and made it worse.

I sighed again and started walking. Might as well get this over with…again.

* * *

A/N: I'm still not sure how far I plan to go with this story. It started out part of the Hunter series but shifted it because the story was fine just needed a shift of MC. Yu or Souji depending on whether you follow the manga or anime was never one of my favorite wild card users. The lack of back story left a lot for the imagination though I will admit that. While I've changed a few things and what not, the premise of the canon story will stick but only to a point. Let's see where this goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**04/11 Unknown: Foggy**

* * *

Fog. I never liked fog.

Mainly because of how annoying it is to navigate through it. During our road trip dad and I got lost in Washington State because of fog and dense forest. There's a reason I prefer the city over the country. As least in the city no three things are alike. I can find my way in due time. In this instance though I'm a bit SOL to put it lightly. I can barely see where to go and my path that I'm traveling on is poorly tiled, if I can call whenever I'm stepping on tile. I've almost tripped once or twice already to the point that I could almost taste the floor.

I don't like dreaming.

There's a reason that I'm a bit of an insomniac. The last dream I had was on the way to Yasogami. I saw a weird man with bloodshot eyes and a long nose as well as an extremely beautiful and mature platinum blonde woman with gold eyes. If there is such a thing as love in first sight, then I was hit hard with it. Hammer fisted with it even because she was gorgeous. The only reason I humored the long nosed man was because of her. That's only one out of many dreams I've had that made no sense to me and came way out of left field. They tried to get me to sign something, but I woke up before I was forced to sell soul again.

This one is ranked in the top five that's for sure for weird dreams.

I approached a set amount of entryway spiral doors that opened for me when I got close enough. I made sure to keep my sword close to me just encase someone or something came at me. I've had to be careful not to get taken by surprise by any vampires or werewolves like in my last dream. My dreams are always vivid to the point that it feels almost real. Some real Inception level craziness. This is another one but last I check dreams are deprived from previous experiences and I've never been here before. Or at least I think so. Dreams come and go.

"Well well…"

I drew my sword and gripped the tsuka with both hands in a middle stance. I scanned the area but this proved to be useless. I can barely see anything five feet in front of me right now. I can't track were that voice originated or what this thing was. This voice isn't human, I've played enough games and watched enough movies to know this.

"Fascinating."

I felt a presence around me. It was large and overbearing. I ready but in place and remained calm and cool as best as I could. I could feel it behind me one moment and to my right another. It's circling me, whatever this is. It hasn't attacked me even though it obviously has the upper hand and maybe for a reason. You die in a dream the dream stops. That's true which I know from experience. It's examining me not attacking me with this in mine possibly. This is a message then. With this realization I broke my stance and reached down for the sheath of my sword. I returned my sword back and remained still and at ease. I'm at this things mercy and it knows this.

"Will you not struggle against me?" It asked me sounding almost surprised.

I didn't give a response. I just wanted this dream to be over and wake up on my couch for my first day as school. I know with a dream like this I'll be well rested so might as well ride it through. I though this until I felt it get to close behind me. I swung back and my sword pass through something. It wasn't solid, but I felt some resistance as it pass through the fog. I can't touch it just yet.

"I see. You can't see through the fog yet."

I faced towards the voice. I could hear it now in one general location behind me. I could barely make out the silhouette, but the shape is remotely human. It's human and happens to be floating a foot or maybe more off the ground. I clenched my sword and held it ready on instinct to combat this threat.

"The truth won't come easy for you to find. Will you struggle to it's end?"

The truth? What is this thing talking about? What manner of truth am I going to struggle to find? Maybe I should be worried. Before I got to Inaba every vibe, every instinct, was screaming at me to run. Telling me not to come here, but I didn't have a reason to decline. Maybe I should've if I'm having ominous dreams like this.

"But I won't get caught. I won't be stopped easily."

Suddenly the mist around me grew denser. The figure completely disappeared from my sight. The good was so dense that I could barely see my hands in front of me.

"We will meet again."

The presence faded away until I felt utterly alone in the fog. I broke my stance and sighed, "Last time I eat store bought curry before bed."

I rubbed my head and groaned as I began to wake up from my crazy dream. I rolled off my couch until I rolled on top of the floor on my back. I yawned and placed my hands behind my head. Every morning I do a few training exercises with follow on stretching to help wake up the body for the days' activities. Some pushups and a few sit ups along with a couple squats and I'm good to get up for real in the morning.

That dream sure was weird, but it was just a dream. Just like the one in the room with the weird guy with the long nose and his beautiful attendant. I swear I need to stop eating weird Japanese store bought foods before bed. This is getting ridiculous. I already have so much on my plate that bad dreams don't need to be one of them. I'm already dealing with those reporters I struggled to stay hidden from just so not to get ambushed out of nowhere. I'm the child of a Lover and all this other crap that rumor and hearsay is what caused me to have to leave my lifestyle for this. While this isn't bad. I've certainly had worse when I was younger, and my mother and father barely had any money to begin with. I'm not stupid or arrogant like some modern day "prince" for I came from hardship before my family had their big break until after my eleventh birthday. After that it was smooth sailing until now. Smooth only until I actually grew up. To think it's been five years already since then.

I rolled my shoulders and jumped a few times on the balls of my feet before calming down my muscles enough to move about freely. All that crazy "Truth" talk and that shadow figure and its ominous presence was just a crazy dream and means nothing. I just have to do as my dad told me and live a normal high school life and try not to charm any girls while I'm here. I'm my father's son so it will be a bit difficult not to talk and accidentally entice the wrong girl to approach me. We can't resist the special ones after all. But I don't wish to end up like dad; juggling eight different relationships with eight different women. I've always stopped at three just to protect myself from the backlash that follows when all that dirty laundry comes to light. I love my dad and respect him but he's not the best guy to learn restraint from. While I have my mother's complexion and her likeness my personality comes from my dad. Like him, I'm a coward and I'm not afraid to admit this. Because we're cowards it's why we get into the situations like that.

I'll be living in this town for a year until it all blows over. I wonder if everything is going to say simple for me during. I've a feeling it will and usually my feelings are right.

"Do you seek the truth…?"

I felt my head hurt again and gripped my hair as the pain spread from the bottom of my brain to the top. Holy hell this hurts. Stupid headaches. It feels as if something is trying to burst out of my skull like from Aliens or something. Just from my head and not my chest. Maybe I should be happy that's the case because if a xenomorph comes out of my head that death is instant. I don't like pain. I'm a glass cannon or so my dad and trainer always told me. I can dish out a hit and I'm light on my feet, but I can't take one well. I hate pain in all shapes and forms of it. I'd rather be the one inflicting the pain not receiving it and sadly not many people appreciate this side of me. Devilish some might call me when I really get in the mood.

I heard a knock at my door just as the pain began to subside. "Breakfast is ready," I heard a meek and frail voice from behind the door call out. Who is…? Oh, right. My uncle has a daughter and I have a cousin. Nanako I believe her name is. Before I could respond I heard her light footsteps making their way down the stairs back towards the kitchen. I sighed and rolled my shoulders once more. If she's saying that breakfast is ready, then she must be the one to have made it. I know that uncle of mine wouldn't have. With everything going on during scandal season he has his work cut out for him and no time. Something tells me that the breakfast this little girl made isn't exactly gourmet either. I suppose I'm going to have to cook for this family then unless I have find a maid service to do it for us. I doubt my uncle would appreciate some strange woman coming into his house to cook, clean, and do that dishes. It might end like a cheesy chick flick with her and my uncle having good chemistry and then making things complicated by getting together. That's the last thing I need to deal with, but still I should ask him later about it.

With this thought in mind I walked over to my blazer and picked it up before making my way down the stairs to the kitchen. I noticed Nanako setting two plates on the table with toast on top. The breakfast is very simple and not at all what I'm used to. If I wasn't eating game my dad and I caught I was eating some nice food cooked by Hitomi, mother's cook. Something is better than nothing on this…

What is today?

I checked my watch and noticed that it said it was still yesterday for Monday the 11th. That time is oddly stuck at 10:24 p.m. of last night. That is strange. I pulled out the dial and reset my analog clock to get the seconds hand going again. Then I changed the time according to the clock above me and the date for today being the 12th and Tuesday. A rainy day but the looks of it. Might as well adjust my settings while I have the chance.

* * *

 **04/12 Rainy**

* * *

I pulled my blazer on and buttoned it up to the top then fixed the collar of my white undershirt. I made sure to shine my numeral first before making my way down the stairs as well. I have to look presentable if I'm going to stand before a bunch of country boys and girls.

Nanako placed one last plate on the table with eggs cooked sunny side up and fried sausage on top with the eggs. Now if she'd just cooked some rice and a bit of fish then we'd be in business. I smiled a bit at my joke which Nanako noticed.

"Good morning," she greeted and looked at the chair closest to the couch and living room. I sat down just as two pieces of toast popped out of the toaster. Nanako sat across from me with a Seta family stoic mask on her face that runs in the family as well it seems. We stay neutral and hard to figure out until given a reason not to be. It's how we get by most of the time.

"Let's eat," she said finally when we sat in silence for a good minute. I didn't know what to say to a kid or how to say it. I'd like to say that this looks good, if a bit simple, but I don't wish to hurt her feelings with an empty compliment like that. If my uncle kicks me out I'd be on the good side of screwed unless I can find another place to stay while I live here. Nanako looked at me with a poised face as if waiting from me to take the first bite which only served to make me a bit hesitant. A little girl half my age was making me nervous? What is wrong with me? I asked myself this but still I didn't eat first. I don't wish to lose this battle so instead I stuck with another tactic.

Attention Diversion.

"Do you do the…cooking?" I asked to which my little cousin nodded without hesitation once again showing me up.

"I can toast bread," she paused and looked down to her plate. "And cook sunny-side up eggs in the morning. Daddy doesn't cook, so I buy dinner."

That's a bit irresponsible. I know this is Japan and all but having a child walk around and buying the meals for dinner is careless. For the love of god, she could have been kidnapped or something during one of her outings for food.

"Well, you don't have to worry much for that anymore. I'll cook," I declared and Nanako tilted her head to the right a bit in confusion. I could read what was going through her mind without difficulty. What man in this day and age can cook? If her dad can't cook who's to say that I'm not in the same boat as my uncle? Well, I'm a Seta and a Narukami and if my family pride themselves on anything it's our cuisine.

"I'll show you how to cook. What do you want for dinner tonight?"

Nanako thought on it silently before answering, "Hamburger." That's very vague and broad spectrum. It could mean a literal hamburger with bread, lettuce, and all that. It could mean a meal but with the meat portion being hamburger meat. It could even mean a steak grounded down, rolled into a ball, dipped in batter, and then fried hard. I'm not sure but I suppose that's the challenge. I just have to figure it out.

"Show me were the market is and I'll see what I can do. After school," I added.

"I can buy..." I shook my head at the girl.

"We are going to the market together for now on and today we are cooking hamburger like you wanted. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Nanako stared at me before letting a sweet smile bless her lips that made me return it. She nodded then gave me a light, "okay." I'm happy she agreed to this instead of fighting it. That would've made this a bit problematic. I'm actually shocked a bit this worked. I half expected her to be at least somewhat resistant to the change, but she's a kid. I never liked them or bothered with them. Their dirty, messy, brats at times, and so annoying. Because of this they're predictable. Nanako though seems surprisingly reserved for her age. Maybe because my aunt is gone and uncle is out most of the time. That could be it.

"You're starting school today?" I nodded in response to her question. "My school's on the way," she remarked with a smile. "Let's go together." She said eagerly. She really wants to get away from the house it seems. She's even restless, and I can't really blame her. Girls her age need attention and she's not getting it from my uncle that much is clear. Maybe she's starting to look towards me for attention now. I did offer to cook for her and walk with her to the market when she goes. Escorting her to school isn't out of my way if it's really on the way.

"Okay," I agreed, and her smile grew. I looked down to the food on my plate and once more looked back up. Nanako was still looking at me intently. I guess my ploy didn't work. Bummer.

I ate quietly and found the food to be very plain and missing a lot of condiments. The eggs need salt and pepper or at least cheese. The sausage is a bit burnt and most of the juices remain which isn't good. The toast is fine if a bit plain and really needs of some butter or jelly. Either one will do. I have gripes and complaints, but food is food, and I finished it in minutes. I helped Nanako do the dishes and she showed me where everything goes from the plates to the cups. We cleaned off the table and any of skillets she used during. I found it a bit relaxing to listen to the pitter patter of the rain as it fell down from above on top the house and the ground outside.

I never liked being in the rain, but I do like listening to it.

After we dried up the dishes and put them away I walked upstairs to grab my bag. I planned to carry my sword with me just encase but I happen to not have a baseball bat bag to contain it currently. I can't walk around in a town like this with a sword in hand. I don't wish cause a stir. I pulled my bag over my shoulder on my back and grabbed an umbrella I noticed in the corner of my room. I made my way downstairs and waited at the front door for my little cousin to get here. She arrived in little time with a bag on her back and umbrella in both hands.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," I reached for the door to leave but stopped. I just realized that I don't have a key to the house and I'm not about to leave the house unlocked.

"Here." The little angel to the rescue rose a silver key up towards me with eyes that told me she knew exactly why I was hesitant to leave just now. I reached down for the key but stopped halfway. This could be hers and I can't really take it. I might get home later than her and thus leave her outside in the rain until either men in the house get back home. Uncle had to leave last night if memory serves for a case being why I went to sleep the instant he left. He might not get back until later.

Before I pulled my hand back Nanako reached into her shirt and pulled a chain out with a golden key on it. "How are you doing that," I asked faintly amused. It's like she can read my mind. That or maybe she's much smarter than I first assumed and if that's the case then more than likely she knows more about what's going on and her current standing as well. When I was a kid I grew up fast being why I'm classified as "Mature for my age" or so I've heard from a lot of people. Mostly girls. I'd rather Nanako be a child and stay an innocent and ignorant as one for as long as she can, but it seems she's already at that phase. She read me pretty well and the smile on her lips says so. It grew when I took the silver key from her hands. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said.

I showed her out the door, I closed it, and locked it with my new key. I need to get a chain for this just like Nanako does for my key. With this I can go out at night and explore some. I won't have to worry about my Uncle stopping me since he won't be around to stop me. If I know that Mom of mine she told him about my rebellious streak and habit of sneaking out at night without plausible cause. I need to get a night job for sure while I'm here and maybe one for the weekend as well. This way I can make some good money and broaden my horizons a bit. I'm not used to country life in Japan. America with my dad but not Japan. This might be a good experience.

* * *

 **04/12 Rainy: Before School**

* * *

Nanako was nice enough to escort me a small river way and pointed out the road I needed to follow to reach the school. I waved her goodbye before following the road in the rain. My day got a bit better when I watched this one idiot ride his bike straight into a pole and break his nuts on said bike. I'm sure he'll be fine so I past him up like the general masses that did the same. I'm usually not one to follow a trend or conform to the majority but this time around it's not my business to intervene. That didn't stop me from taking a picture and Facebook my friends in America and a few in Japan of my first morning. Am I cruel for doing that this, I wondered. Nah, it's funny.

I stopped at an incline and sighed. I could see the school from here but it's up a pretty good hill and it's raining. I have a high chance of tripping and crushing my gonads like the guy before but I'm not riding a bike like him and my shoes have good grip. I'm sure I'll fine.

"Afraid of tripping," I heard a girl's voice behind me. Or rather I hope it's a girl and there're no traps here like I saw in Tokyo. I still shiver at the memory of being hit on by one then finding out the truth. Some truths are better left unknown for ignorance is bliss. I turned around and took in the appearance of the girl that stopped to speak the obvious to me. She's normal, near secondary character status if this was an RPG but attractive in how she stood before me. Someone is confident in their stance in this coming conversation. She knows she's on the money and that smile hers says it all.

"Somewhat," I answered vaguely. I made sure to look around a bit before I actually started talking to this girl. Even the most nerdy and geeky of girls can have boyfriends that ninja out of nowhere when you start talking to their girl. Especially if that girl has a girlfriend. I noticed no one paying us any mind and walking by as if we didn't exist. She must not be popular which means she more than likely doesn't have a significant other. No bamboo blading today. Thank god because I don't have my sword with me or a baseball bat.

"The odds are really low so don't worry… You're new here aren't you?" This girl suddenly asked me radiating a strange charisma and enthusiasm. I'm unsure if it's totally real though. This thought of mine allowed me time to look the girl over quick while activating my account detective skills. Shoulder length black hair with a light blue clip on her bangs and gray eyes. From her expression I'd say she's playing with me somehow. Testing me maybe. She's a student that much is apparent by her wearing the standard school uniform of Yasogami High School.

"Yes," I rose my hand up to shake hers and without hesitation she took mine and shook it. "I'll be careful, thank you." I leaned forward to place a kiss on the top of her hand before letting it go. I winked at her before I walked past the girl. The look of shock on her face was well worth coming off as a prick with apathy syndrome; short, vague, and to the point is how I was brought up and my short interactions are proof of this. But then suddenly turning from apathetic ass to charming playboy. Switching from one mask to the next is as simple as breathing for me. That girl was trying to use me for something, I could feel it, and so I decided to win right then and there instead of playing her game.

When I reached the summit of the hill I looked around a bit and found the school to be normal. No gang signs or graffiti to be seen anywhere but that doesn't mean they don't exist here. I've had my run in with school gangs before and one even blackmailed me once. Messing with a Narukami though proved to be their undoing in school when they got expelled. Physically they tried to get pay back and out of that conflict my Bamboo Blade skill came to life. Seta's take everything we can once you become our enemy. We like total victory over another.

With the first two girls I've met so far, one of which is my senior and the other my peer, I'm off to a decent start. Looking around now, there aren't that many really pretty girls here, and I'm honestly thankful for this. I don't wish to get too involved with them and if they are too pretty I'm going to be in trouble in due time. I noticed a couple girls looking my way and whispering to themselves most likely about me. I'm sure a transfer student is big news here in a town like this and it shows. I noticed people already talking about me. In a town like this all the students know each other and I'm the odd man out that no one knows. I won't mind keeping it that way. Makes leaving this school in a year's time much easier.

I need to get to the faculty office though and have to ask someone directions. Walking around aimlessly makes anyone look like an idiot. I saw a girl, pretty and a bit snobby, at her locker and approached her. "Excuse me," I said and the girl twisted around to get a look at me. The princess sort with long light brown hair and pretty but slightly puckered lips.

"Who are you and why are you talking to me?" She spat at me like being in her presence was a crime.

"Sorry to bother you," I dismissed her right off the bat and walked away to ask someone else. I don't need to deal with this right now. Instead of that I went with some normal looking guys talking one another.

"Excuse me," I said to them and got their attention. "Where's the faculty office?" The guy pointed outwards and told me without fuss or jokes. I said thank you and walked away. It's just that easy and some people like to make it difficult. I'll never understand why.

I went to the faculty office and before I knew it a funny looking man with large teeth was escorting me to the second floor to my home room. I could tell right off the bat this man was going to be an annoying pain in the ass the moment he called me trash to my face. We walked into the classroom and my eyes wondered around until they stopped on two figures in the room. Two girls to be exact. Two of these are not like the others. One is in red unlike the black everyone else is wearing and one with a bob cut is wearing a green track top. Why do these two have different schemes than the rest of us? One is roughly cute and the other a ghostly beauty that's for sure. Both of which spell trouble if they like to stick out like this. No one seemed to question it either. I noticed on guy in the back with headphones on over his collar. Now I know that's not in the dress code.

I let the moron that escorted me to his room talk about me like I was a low life form until he called me a loser. "Who are you calling a loser bucky?" I said almost on impulse. I felt my stomach burn from a bit of annoyance and my fist clench as well. This guy was annoying that's for sure.

"You piece of…" The man rose his hand as if he was about to hit me but I stepped up in front of him and took his hand in mine before bring it down in a mocking shake.

"My name is Yū Narukami, not loser. Pleased to meet you," I said with a fake and sweet smile on my lips. My teacher to be was officially speechless. Still even after I shook his hand once more then let it go.

"T-that's it! You're on my shit list! Effective immediately!"

I fought the urge to snort at the man but left it alone for now. I've been on the "shit list" of a bunch of my old teachers. My charm is too much for them to handle. That and the fact that I feel above them at times. I bet this guy is a forty year old virgin. I get that vibe from him being why he's harping on my youth and my status as a city boy on top of that. I'm more ahead of the game than his old man that's for sure. I doubt he has kids either. With the way he acts I'd be surprised if any woman could feel anything other than disgust or exasperation him.

"Hey ya teach! Can the new kid sit here?" The girl in that green track suit top rose her hand and waved it around like she just didn't care.

"Huh? Yeah. You hear that puke, there's your seat!" What was this guy's name again? Morooka I believe is his family name. Kinshiro Morooka is his name. God even his name is unappealing. As for that bit about getting with any of the girls here as well, that's my business whether or not I do.

I smiled again and walked towards the empty chair next to the green girl with the bowl hair. Up close she's really cute. Not pretty but cute. I wouldn't mind being a good friend to her just because of what vibe I'm getting from her. Her smile and apologetic expression said it all.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Depends, is assault legal here," I asked dryly.

The girl chuckled and not a girly one. She chuckled and covered her mouth with her hand. "If it was do you think he'd be here?" The girl joked along with me earning a smile from me. This sort of girl I can always get along with. She's easy going and can take a joke in stride which is good. Her heart is on her sleeve and the devil my shoulder is telling me to mess with her.

"He's the worst huh? Its bad luck for you to get stuck in his class huh?" I couldn't have said it better myself. Last time my home room teach was a woman and at least nice to look at. This time around this man's appearance, smell, and voice is all just a bother. "We'll just have to hang in there for a year, right?" I nodded and listened in to the muttering and whispering around me.

"Sucks to be that guy, ending up in Kind Moron's class on this first day and morning here…"

They call him King Moron? That's sort of clever.

"Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad side."

Seeing that I'm on both his shit list and his bad side I guess I'm for sure being suspended today. How to explain to this my uncle… I won't, simple as that. Same girl that spoke before continued whilst King Moron was writing something one his chalk board. For the love of the 21st century we are past the days of chalk boards. In America I faintly saw a chalk board outside of a chemistry room and this isn't a chemistry classroom.

Before I could respond to the girl our teacher told us to shut up and that he has a couple hours of bitching to do. Not really what he said, but he implied it. It's when he started talking about our phones and "my-places" that I tuned him out and started the old tradition of passing notes to the girl to my right that saved my hide there.

I learned her name is Chie Satonaka and she's really cool. I already like her and her sense of humor.

* * *

 **04/12 Foggy: After School**

* * *

After a couple hours Mr. Morooka told us that lectures begin tomorrow and that we're being released after sorting through the books we have to study with and what not. When the man began to leave is when I heard a loud screech from over the school intercom that can only mean that it was turning on.

"Attention," we heard over the intercom. "Attention all teachers. Please report to the Faculty Office immediately. All students must return to their classrooms and to stay put until further notice." With that the person over the intercom cut off and everything went silent.

"You heard that," Mr. Morooka shouted to all of us. "Don't any of yous go anywhere until you hear otherwise." With that the teacher left out the door to gather with the rest of his fellows. I sighed and leaned back in my chair while wiping my hand through my grey hair. This year is going to be a bit annoying that's for sure.

I opened up my bag to pull out my PFP to play a game. If I'm going to sit here for an unknown time I might as well get some gaming in seeing that I don't have my laptop… Wait, I didn't bring my PFP now that I think of it. I left it at home per my mom's requests but I wouldn't bend when it came to my PlayStation or my laptop. I brought that with me to school even and I can continue my game since I have the time. Or I can just show off my city technology to the country kids in class with me. Just as I was about to pulled it out until heard it.

Police sirens. Those sound pretty close too.

It's so foggy outside right now. I believed I heard one student in the room with us that must really like his spreading rumors. Apparently it gets foggy every time it stops raining.

I really don't like fog. It's so empty and lifeless and made me feel claustrophobic when I'm in the middle of it. I don't like the feeling of being closed in being why I'm relieved I didn't get a seat in the back with the walls closed to me or by the window. I hate the window seats in anything with windows.

"H-Hey Yukiko-san," I heard in the midst of putting my books away from that one rumor lover from before. He was talking to the girl that also didn't care for dress code and wore red instead of black like everyone else. Her name is Yukiko? That's a nice name. "Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?" I drew my eyes towards the guy and thought on his words. On the way to Inaba I looked up famous landmarks and POI's and I remember an Inn coming up. The name escapes me but I know that it has a hot spring or something like that.

"I can't discuss such things," the girl named Yukiko muttered distantly. Her tone was so cold that it made even me shiver a bit.

The rumor lover shivered and nodded. "R-right. I guess you're right." With that the student walked away back to his friend who wore a smirk on his face like he knew what was going to happen. Something tells me that this Yukiko girl doesn't have many friends because of her distant personality despite the fact she's pretty. I grew curious and she's also pretty. This isn't good.

"Excuse me," I called out to her and just remained staring at her book reading as if she didn't hear me. "Excuse me," I tried again to no answer. I cleared my throat and said, "Excuse me, Yukiko." This time I got a response. She must had thought I wasn't talking to her being why didn't respond. Yukiko turned her head around and looked at me with her eyes meeting mine. She looked right into my eyes which was a surprise because sometimes the frail looking girls hesitate to look you in the eyes but this one has no problem. Her expression is quite neutral as well.

Looking at her now this Yukiko has dark brown eyes, soft but a bit steely as if she's holding me to the same regard as the rumor lover from before. Maybe she's used to boys asking her stupid questions she doesn't like answering. They probably made a game out of this as well is my guess. She has long straight black hair that is kept neat with her red hairband. It looked silky smooth and lustrous in the faint lime light of the fluorescents above. Looking closely now she wears her Yasogami High School uniform but with a red sweater on top. I can see black top underneath the red. I drew my eyes a bit downward. I noticed her wearing black opaque pantyhose. Something I've noticed only her doing since coming her but I'm sure this isn't the case.

I rose my hand up to her and said, "Good afternoon. My name is… well you heard my name already yes?"

Yukiko blinked and looked down at my hand before taking it in her. Her hand felt so small in mine and was really soft. "Yukiko Amagi," she introduced herself straight which made me smile as we shook silently.

"I'm sorry if I overheard but you're working at the Inn here right?" I questioned.

Yukiko's eyes lost a bit of its shimmer and turned a bit dull. Not a topic she seemed to like talking about. "My family owns Amagi inn." It's on a land mark and a historical spot being why Inaba was in the tourist guide so she must be quite well known and rich if this is the case. Thinking on it my mother did mention something about the inn and the owners having a daughter. This must be her.

"Have you heard of me?" I asked.

"No, I don't believe so," she said distantly and this only made me smile.

"My name before Narukami was Seta." This time I got a reaction. Her eyes widened at the mention of my old family name. My dad's family name.

"Wait, did our parents…?" She asked and I nodded. I thought I recognized her name and this is the reason.

"Our parents probably tried to arrange a marriage between us but your family had some test or something," I reminisced.

Yukiko nodded, "Yes, my mother and father made all guys that want to marry me take arrangement tests to see if they're worthy." To be honest with Yukiko's looks I'm not surprised. I'd be making sure any guy that tried would crash and burn if he couldn't get my approval.

"You're the Seta I heard about? You're not what I expected," she said now a bit curious of me.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

Yukiko's eyes rose up to my hair before falling back down to my eyes. "Is that grey hair natural? Are you picked on because of it? How do you have grey eyes as well? I thought that only happened during a case of intense trauma for your eyes and hair to change to such."

I blinked at the sudden and pretty personal questions and sighed. "My grey hair is natural now. It wasn't always this color same with my eyes but you are right about the trauma. I did suffer a bit to get my hair and eyes to lose their original pigmentation." It was an instance I'd rather forget as well.

"I see, I'm sorry." She said this, but I'm not sure what she was apologizing to me for.

"I can ask the same to you. What makes you uncomfortable about the inn? What does the following scandal mean for you and your family? That and how many of these possible marriage candidates crashed and burned before your family?" To see this rebound against her I felt I've taken the higher hand now. I don't think she's going to answer me but that's fine. I don't need her to and can find out in due time. I've a year to figure it out, and I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I know my mother would dance the marry gold if the Amagi Clan and the Seta Clan made vows with each other. Sadly I'm sure I'd be stuck here if I did go through with it. I'm not sure if I want to be stuck here.

"I love the inn," she admitted to me. "I love it but…" She paused and looked away from me. I feel that there's tension before her and the inn. If that's the case I wonder if she'll follow through with taking it over. I know when my dad is finished with his business same with mom I'll have to make a choice on my 18th and 21st birthday if I make the cut. I can feel the pressure family puts on you and I feel hers is heavy like mine.

"The publicity is a bit of a bother. I'd like it all just to end. My usual marriage candidates don't get past the second test." That doesn't bode well. Now I'm really curious, this sounds like a challenge, she really pretty, and I fell my mom's puppet strings forcing me forward. For once I feel like being a Seta is really working against me. Being a Narukami is my only saving grace.

"Heheh," I heard a chuckle from my right. "You two are getting along surprisingly, heheheh." The girl in green from before fell down on top of her desk with a playful smile on her lips. "Usually Yukiko is either shy or distant with boys but you got her to talk to you and even shake your hand. That's an accomplishment you know that?" Chie beamed at me.

"Chie, please don't start this." Yukiko groaned and Chie just grinned at her friend's discomfort.

Chie put out her hand and introduced herself with a smile. "I am Chie Satonaka, I sit next to you." I took her hand and found it to be a little larger than Yukiko's and rougher as well. Chie modified her Yasogami High uniform with that light green, high collared track jacket adorned with several decorative pins (one of which happened to have a smiley face) and underneath her mini skirt she wears short black compression shorts. Spats I believe they are called. Like I took note of before her has light brown bowl-shaped hair and brown eyes though light much like her hair compared to the dark brown of her friend.

"You saved me from Mr. Morooka as well," I noted and Chie nodded.

"That's right. I'm glad you remember." How could I not? It happened not four hours ago after all. We passed a couple notes as well. Is she used to people forgetting her? With her personality I feel she imposes on a lot of people without even meaning to. "You seem like a cool dude if Yukiko hasn't rejected you yet. Wanna walk and talk with us on the way home?"

Walk back home with a cute energetic girl and her pretty nearly introvert friend? How can I say no? "Sure," I nodded and picked up my bag. "I'm sure you both know that already but my name is Yū Narukami." I took to my feet with my hand on the desk with a typical smile on my lips that I used on everyone that I meet.

"Sorry… Chie can be a bit sudden in her outgoingness. It's nice to meet you as well Seta-san," Yukiko responded in kind.

"Ah, Yukiko don't make me come off as a wild girl. It doesn't speak well of my upbringing," Chie whined though playfully. If the shoe fits walk it off though. "And anyway I just wanted to ask some stuff, and why did she call you Seta?"

I shook my head to her. "Don't worry about it. It's a bit of a nickname more than anything now a days," or until I reach 18 when I can change it back to Souji Seta like I was for most of my life.

"Huh?" Chie looked perplexed. "Well, whatever. You said you're name is Yū so I guess that's more simple than Seta huh?" I just stared at her and nodded without verbally responding back.

A bleak-looking student, the guy with headphones around his neck, walked up towards us suddenly looking so innocent right now. No he looks like he just committed a crime against humanity and is moments from facing the music.

"Uh, umm," the guy seemed unsure on how to start his confession on his wrongdoings. "Miss Satonaka…?" He said oozing fear and anxiety.

That's a dead giveaway. I placed my hand in my pocket and leaned on a random desk to watch this unfold. I think I saw this guy before but I don't remember when.

"T-this was a really… I mean is a really awesome movie and… Like…" He stammered.

Oh, see where this is going and its going south for the winter.

"The movements and stuff was amazing to see and.. I'm really sorry!" He screamed.

There it is.

The bleak guy bowed with a DVD case in hand. "It was an accident! Please just have mercy on this poor soul until I can pay you back with my neck paycheck!" Chie quickly took the DVD case from him and was about to open it. "See ya! Thanks!" The guy turned to run away but Chie was much faster than him.

"Stop right there! What did you do!" She jumped up and over the desk in near Assassin's Creed style in front of him on the ball of her foot. She spun around and landed a crushing kick right into his body below the belts. I cringed and I'm sure every guy in the classroom did as well. I would've paled and felt a bit sorry for him if not for how cool that looked in almost near video game or anime fashion. The guy fell down with one arm across a desk and a hand at his gonads. I thought I recognized this guy from before. He broke his package when he was riding that bike of his in the rain from before. Man, that had to suck for him to be stuck in the rain with a sore pelvis.

Chie quickly opened the case to the DVD and looked distraught. "Yosuke," she growled as the guy cried from his leaned over position over the desk. "Is this my copy of Trail of the Dragon?" She sounded so calm that it only served to make her sound a lot more menacing.

"Y-yes," Yosuke whimpered.

"And… is this a large crack in the middle of MY disk!" I looked over her shoulder and saw the crack that started at the edge straight through the middle and nearly hit the other side. I winced and stepped back less I suffer the same fate as him.

"It's not the only thing that's cracked," Yosuke whined before falling down to the floor on his face, wallowing in pain. "I'm sorry Chie, please don't hurt me anymore."

"A-are you okay," Yukiko asked but Chie stomped the compassion that Yukiko tried to show in the split of a second.

"Quiet you," she said to her friend before stuffing the movie into her back. "And as for you," she stomped up to Yosuke. "You can take your apology and shove it up your ass!" With that Chie marched past the door and down the hall. Yukiko spared Yosuke one last glance before following her furious friend down the hall in hope of calming her down so no other man suffers what this guy did. Best I leave him alone after all, it's not like he doesn't deserve it. That's a good movie and if you borrow another person's effects and break it you suffer the consequences that follow. I left him behind and found the two girls in the front of the school with Chie ranting and Yukiko talking her down.

"That freaking idiot! I should have known! I should have known the Prince would have broken it but I gave his dumbass the benefit of the doubt. That'll teach me," Chie ranted fiercely.

I smiled and shook my head as I approach the shoe lockers and grabbed my shoes and umbrella. "It's a shame. I like Trial of the Dragon," I admitted as I pulled my shoes on.

"You do?" Chie turned towards me.

"Of course. I like kung fu movies though I prefer movies about ronin and shinobi and the like." I come from a clan after all. Yukiko knows this seeing that our families once collaborated with one another before. That mother of mine is more conniving than I first thought. She sent me here for much more than just to hide me.

"Oh, like a ninja movie. Those are cool too. I always wondered how they climbed up walls and walked on water and stuff." I couldn't really tell her how other than with the use rope, claws, and spikes. I tried ninja warrior training before and I didn't last long that's for sure. First week and I was done.

"Yes they are." I stood up and waved for them to take the lead.

"What else do you like? Do you prefer meat or greens?" Chie asked.

Strange question but not a bad one. "Meat. Normally I stay away from leafy green foods."

Chie smirked. "You and I are gonna get along just fine. Just don't break my DVD if you borrow one," she warned.

"Noted."

I continued outside to the front gate where I saw this one strange looking student in a formal uniform and dull face. He stepped up towards us with the girls in his sights. "H-Hey Yuuki," he greeted like a creep and I would know. I've seen this many times before. This would be marked as 15 maybe. "Y-Yow wanna go hang out somewhere?"

"Ah, w-who are you? I don't know you?" Yukiko bluntly questioned the creep, and I can't blame her. He could have at least introduced himself first and go easy with the forwardness. I'm seeing this plane crashing and burning in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle never to be seen again. I heard a couple guys behind me talking about something called the Amagi challenge being one I feel like going for just to get a leg up.

"W-Well are you coming or not?" the creepy kid said impatiently.

"N-No, I'm not going with you?" The guy didn't seem to like this and ran away in a tantrum. He didn't need to call Yukiko a bitch as well. That was just uncalled for.

I shook my head and sighed.

"My, what did he want?" Yukiko asked genuinely confused.

Chie rolled her eyes. "He was asking you out on a date Yukiko."

The Amagi looked shocked by this. "Really? Are you sure?"

Chie snort faintly amused. "You really have no clue ever Yukiko." Yukiko pouted a bit and looked away from her friend. "Then again the guy was a creep. He just called you Yuki and all that too. I just about kicked him." I would've liked to see that again. Before was sort of funny and cool.

"Man, Yukiko. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh?" Yosuke from before walked up towards us with his back right next to him. I was right to assume that he was the guy from before. Today is not his day that's for sure. "You're cruel… you got me the same way last year," the guy chuckled.

"Really, I don't remember." I covered my lips so not to show my smile. Basically she just said that he's not memorable in any way or even worth remembering if she flat out rejected him.

"Really, so you want to hang out later then?" He asked hopefully.

"I'd rather not," she rejected him straight, and I snort with my shoulder shivering.

"Man, that's what I get for getting my hopes up," he sighed. "Anyway, you two better not pick on the transfer student too much." I wish these two virgin girls the best of luck to pick on me. That's not easy to do being why it's usually older woman that are the ones that keep me on my toes. Age is but a number until you hit like 31. Then I have to back off because you pretty much were in middle school before I was born. That gets to me.

Chie snarled "We're just curious, is all!" at Yosuke and the guy cycled away with a grin on his lips away before she could karate spin kick him off his bike into the pavement. I would've loved to see that too.

"That's what they all say Chie-chan!" Yosuke yelled as he rode down the street. Chie stomped the ground and clenched her first. It's sort of funny how they tend to bring the bitch out of each other.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this," Yukiko said my way apologizing for this entire segment out of one of those life shows are something. In a moment I'm going to hear sitcom laughter after I say something witty and stupid for the sake of sounding witty and stupid.

"It's fine," I said and shrugged my shoulders. "From what I've seen this is about what I expected. You keep interesting company."

Yukiko smiled. "I suppose."

"I am right here ya know," Chie grumbled to the two of us. "Let's go, we're causing a scene." Chie charged down the hill and Yukiko and I followed.

I watched Chie leave and couldn't help but let my eyes fall down south. My mom grilled into me to appreciate all women in all shapes and form and discover their best quality. My dad told me what qualities to look for and to compare. Chie is more fit athletically and has a nice butt. The chest regions between her and Yukiko are close but I'd say Yukiko is in the lead. Yukiko has paler skin but with less blemishes compared to the tanned and teenaged blemishes Chie has. I'd say Yukiko has the money to buy the creams needed to keep her skin free of faults.

"Should we tell her it was her yelling that caused the attention or leave her be?" I asked Yukiko and she shook her head.

"I just let her have her way. It's easier that way," she whispered back.

On the way to my house Chie kept talking and asking me questions and the like. I answered them but I was vague for couple. Mostly when involving my family did I use short answers. I told her I'm here because of my parent's work, which is true. All the work my parents put in to get us above the general masses as well as the scheme forced them to send off their only son away to keep me safe.

"Hey," Chie elbowed my arm with a sly smile and narrowed eyes like a fox. "You think Yukiko is cute right?"

Yukiko looked like she wanted to speak out against me answering this but just persisted to look at me. "I think she's beautiful," I answered earnestly which earned me a flush from the Amagi.

"Oh, I knew…"

"But," I stopped Chie right then and there. What goes around comes around. "You're really cute Chie and pretty cool. I like you," Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed as well causing the bastard in my to laugh.

She rose her hand and rubbed the back of her head and chuckled. "Heh, I didn't expect you to be that forward." She and I both thought the same but after standing up to that teacher I felt I had enough courage to give her my honest to god opinion. If I'm going to show myself as delinquent against the adults I might as well be blunt and to the point with my peers as well.

"Got to say I didn't see you turn this around on me coming, but I'm not cute."

"Says you," I quickly said and took her aback once more.

"If I'm cute then I would have had a boyfriend by now." Chie covered her mouth with her hands with an even redder face.

I smiled and pat her on the shoulder. "Give it time."

Chie pouted at me and shrugged off my hand. "Well, Yukiko never had a boyfriend either." Yukiko winced when she was brought into the fold once more. "She's popular with the boys in school and the girls but she's never had a boyfriend," Chie said merrily but flowing with vanity and envy

Interesting.

"Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend!" I feel that both of those are lies but said nothing against it. "Wait, n-no, what I mean to say is that I don't need a boyfriend…" The hole got deep and Chie's smirk got wider at her friends misfortune. "Geez… Chie!" Chie laughed and pat her friend on the back.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Come on though this is a good chance to gale to someone from the big city. You haven't said a thing even though you know his nickname."

"Ah, well… I don't have much say…. Chie?"

"What's that?" Chie pointed outward and we saw a sanctioned off area with police cording off the area. Despite the moister in the air I know the scent of a dead body anywhere. With all the talking I can't believe I hadn't noticed it. We approached the area with Chie as lead and I crossed my arms. "A dead body," Chie repeated what a couple women were gossiping about.

Just as I was about to tell the two of them that we should leave I spotted my uncle and he spotted me. Great.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned when he walked up to us. The two girls took to my back when they realized it was me being questioned.

"Passing by mostly," I answered nonchalantly.

My uncle thought on my answer then sighed. "Of course, they released you guys and the house is on the way. I thought we told the principle to keep you guys in until further notice."

"Hey Narukami… You know this guy?" I nodded to Chie's question and my uncle answered for me.

"I'm Detective Dojima, his guardian and…" He looked at the two girls then back to me and rose an eyebrow. I didn't know what to tell him. I'm with two attractive girls on my first day, and I wasn't even trying. "I hope you get along with him," he continued. 'But not too much,' I saw him say to me through his eyes. Don't need to follow my dad's trend, and I've to wait for my mom and dad to get back together in a couple years before I can really let go.

"You three really ought to stop wandering around and head home." I nodded and walked past him.

"Oh, uncle." I walked back up to him. "I want to cook dinner for Nanako but I need some money. At least 4000 will do." My uncle looked into my eyes and I gazed back at his. He sighed and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a 5000 yen paperback and handed it to me. "Thanks."

He waved me off but not before some guy ran past us and started puking over the side of the guard rail of the road. "Damn it Adachi! Stop acting like a greenhorn? You want to be sent back to central office!?"

"S-sorry." Adachi coughed as is spat over the side once more before running back through the barrier into the crime scene behind my uncle.

I pocketed the paperback and kept my hand in my front pocket as I watched them moving a body bag with a man examining it. A coroner is my guess. I've seen a dead body before and it's always the same feeling despite the manner in which the deceased died.

"Heya Yukiko, maybe we should go to Junes later huh?" Yukiko nodded in agreement and they both faced towards me.

"It's nice to meetcha Narukami. We'll see you tomorrow." With that they both left me and I watched them walk away. Chie has a bigger butt than Yukiko, just an observation.

I walked away from the crime scene as well to get home. Nanako is required if I really want to figure out where to buy food and groceries. I don't want to leave her alone either in all this with a killer on the loose. Hate to have to get involved with whoever has the time to kill a person then hang them on an antenna for whatever reason. Why not just dispose of the body? It's not hard to do.

Recap on my day so far. I have three students I know by name but only two by full name. Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi. These two are interesting and I've met their kind before. Usually with their personalities conflicting each other a friend ship wouldn't really work out. I don't think it really does either. Chie does all the talking, takes the lead in every conversation, and picks are Yukiko emotionally to the point that she regresses into her own little box. Yukiko doesn't speak out for herself that much other than when it comes to rejecting boys, but with all the marriage candidates she's been forced to deal with I shouldn't surprised.

I happened to have been one of those candidates a couple years back and didn't make the cut as far as mom was concerned. I feel now I'm ahead compared to the rest of them that took the Amagi Challenge. For a girl like Yukiko I just need two months, maybe three at the most, to capture her heart. I rubbed my head. I need this stop playing those interactive romance games and visual novels. Their having an effect on my thought process.

I can say the same for Chie. With how she imposes herself on her friend I'd say there's a love, hate, envy, and vanity issue between them. One wishes to be like the other and it not too hard to see, especially from Chie. She picks at the beautiful, smart, popular, and rich Yukiko that has boys and girls alike swoon over her. She's not used to being noticed or called out on her antics like I have today. She didn't expect it and it had an impact on her that's for sure. I'm going to see more of them both and from what I see wouldn't and having them as friends. I've had girlfriends without romantic feelings involved but wouldn't subject them to that. Chie as well as Yukiko would be good friends.

Then I have the one guy. All I have is his given name being Yosuke. He has had nothing in the ways of luck and I don't wish to be exposed to that. I prefer having my package intact and my numbers where they're at. I feel if I hang out with him I'm going to lose something or take something from him. Maybe his man card and that can be messy. I'll admit that seeing him fail has brightened up my day on more than one occasion so I guess I'll have to see.

I really am a bastard some days and I love it. While I prefer not to be in the middle of a conflict I don't mind instigating it though or bearing witness. Either way it's fun for me and in a small town like think have nothing but quiet to work with. Making a little noise isn't that hard.

I took note of the one girl that acted like a snobby princess in front of me and made it sound as if I didn't deserve to breathe the air around her. I took the hint and walked away so now I'm on her mind as the "one who walked away" and not then other way around. I did it coldly as well so whether or not this backfires I'll just have to see. I bet she'll pass me over as a jerk and leave me be, I hope.

The girl before who I actually turned the game around one. The one with the short black hair and sweet smile was really nice in my opinion and would be fun to play with. Her masks against my own.

I tossed these thoughts away for now as I reached home and saw that the lights are on. Nanako is home. I knocked on the door before walking in. Nanako stood up to see who I was. "Welcome home," she said and I smiled at her. I placed my bag down and waved at her to get her attention.

"Where to go get some groceries Nanako?" My cousin looked back at the television and then at the phone. "Uncle knows and he's busy."

"Okay." Nanako walked up to the front door but stopped at the counter to get something. It was a 1000 yen bill I guess for her to buy food with. I walked out the door and she followed after putting on her shoes.

"Let's go get some hamburger," I said as I held the door open for her. Nanako smiled at this.

* * *

 **04/12: Evening**

* * *

The market here is just as I expected from a town like this and had just about everything I wanted. Regardless the meal that I cooked alongside my helper Nanako was a complete success with how simple it was. A hamburger steak, rice with a sunny side up egg on top, and carrots for our eyesight was really simple to make and only had us using two pots and a pan. It didn't take long for me to clean the dishes before we could ear. I have to admit that Nanako and I make a good team. She set the table while I washed up the pots and what not.

"The tables ready." She announced.

Good thing to because I just finished. I wiped down my hands with a paper towel and walked to the table. Nanako has stars in her eyes right now. Must not have had a home cooked meal in a while to be this excited. Too bad uncle can't be here to see this. It might put a smile on his face as well. Nanako cut on the television and waited for me to join her at the table. I sighed tirelessly as I left the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Let's eat?"

"Let's eat!" She agreed excitedly.

I reached for my fork but stopped. We forgot something crucial. I stood up and surprised Nanako just as she was about to put a piece of hamburger in her mouth. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of lemon tea and grabbed two cups on my way back to the table. I sat the cups down and poured her drink first.

"Thank you." I nodded to my cousin and did the same for my cup. We ate our food silently until the news came up about the body found today near the school. The deceased was that one announcer, Ms. Mayumi Yamano, who worked the television station. Ironic that she was hung on an antenna. She's pretty so it's a bit of a shame she was killed in such a way. Nanako barely paid the television no mind until the Inaba Police department was brought up.

"T-that's where dad works," she cried. That doesn't surprise me. He was there at the scene after all.

"It'll be okay," I said and Nanako nodded though she was still a bit worried.

"I know… It's his job." I stopped eating for a moment and looked up to her. I know that look. I know that look and that tone anywhere. I know that tone because I used it when I brought up my dad and mom when either of them forgot I existed for a time. Work took them over until our big break and only then did I have any fun but by then I wasn't much of a kid anymore. I was 13 after all.

"It's Junes!" In a sudden rebound she came back with a bright smile and lively spirit. I watched as she sang the tone and I had to follow along with her sadly. She sang to herself as appeared to have forgotten about her dad and the case. Looks can be deceiving though, and I know the signs of buried stress.

I picked up the dishes when she was finished and stopped her when she tried to help me. I just smiled and told her to relax and that I can take care of this. I need a moment to my thoughts after all before I shower and go to bed. I silently put the dishes away. I took my shower and went upstairs. To my surprise I saw a bed in my room with a set of sheets, a pillow, and comforter. I noticed a note as well. I picked it up and looked it over.

"Hey nephew, I found you a bed so you don't have to crash on the couch." I read off the note and crumpled it up. "Thanks uncle."

I set up my bed and fell on top with my feet still on the floor. It's soft. Soft and comfortable. This will do. I need to thank that uncle of mine when I get the chance. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me. It took a moment. I had to put my music in before I felt the release and my mind go blank. It was just as a good song was about to come on as well. Bummer.


	3. Chapter 3

**04/13 Before School**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and made my way to school after taking Nanako to school. I stepped to the right just when I heard something barreling towards me from behind and waited as a guy on a bike past by me. It was that Yosuke fella and in three, two, one… Boom!

"Ehhh!" I'm not sure how he did it but he hit the pole once more and popped the curb at the same time in a way that catapulted him up and over head first into an open trashcan. I shook my head as he rolled around the trash taking the can with him. That was so unreal that, that was just funny, and everyone around me seemed to agree. A bunch of girls were taking out their phones and taking pictures and giggling like crazy. I was tempted to do the same, but sadly I'm not that much of a bastard, yet.

"Someone… Help me!" Can he literally not climb out of the can without help? The guy isn't even that shorter than me. I have a centimeter on him at most and it's in his hair. "Go Ahead!" He screamed while the can muffled his voice. "Take out your phones and laugh at me! Just leave me," he cried almost pitifully.

Great, now I have to help this pitiful peer of mine that somehow fumbled his way into a trashcan. I walked up to him and placed my bag down. "Hold still," I advised as I grabbed his belt and plucked him out of the trashcan like a carrot then helped him up to his feet.

"Pleh," he coughed in disgust as I stepped back away from him before he could get that old food and whatever is on him, on me. I'm a bit of a cleanliness freak and hate to be dirty so left him as is.

"You okay," I asked as I picked up my book bag and faced him. Yosuke rubbed his blazer with a look of disgust on his face before looking up to me.

"Hey," his eyes widened when he realized who I was. "You're that transfer student right? The one how called out King Moron," Yosuke said with a smile with a string of noodle hanging from his ear. "Yū Narukami right?"

"Yes, are you okay?" I asked again. I had to make sure before I left him to his own devices.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for that man. I owe ya." He owes himself to get a bath in before going to school. I nodded my head to him with a typical smile that everyone gets before leaving him to his devices like I said before. "Hey, wait up!" Yosuke grabbed his bike and quickly caught up to me. "Names Yosuke. Yosuke Hanamura," he introduced himself to me. "We're in the same class encase you didn't know that."

I nodded and kept walking.

"Hey, you hear about that freaky stuff about the dead body and such," he said to fill the silence. I'm not one for conversations unless interested and I'm not interested. "It's crazy how they found that announcer dangling from an antenna." Maybe just as crazy as him fumbling into a trash can and walking next to me with some still on him. This guy is bad luck. "You'd think it was some kind of warning or something? That it was no accident."

"It was weird," I admitted. I feel if I stayed silent he'd just keep talking in an attempt to get me to talk back.

"I know right? That was messed up to kill someone and then just lob them up there… shit! We're gonna be late," he said after looking at his watch. Yosuke mounted his bike and looked at me expectantly. He wants me to jump on? Dad always told me if you're not in front then don't be in the back when it comes to bikes. How do the Americans say it again? I'm not riding bitch.

"I think you should clean up first Yosuke." I pulled a noodle off his ear and held it in front of his face before pointing to a park and the bathroom at the entrance.

"Uh, gross! Thanks man I really owe ya!" Yosuke rode off towards the park leaving me alone. Nice guy, a little too bubbly, and really clumsy. That's an accurate enough description. I pulled my music player out and started playing a little Extreme Instrumental Beethoven before reaching the school. If I'm late then I'm late. I'm not running without good reason. I don't like running.

As I walked up the incline to the school I noticed a guy who was also taking his time as well on his way to school. Guy has blond hair but he's Japanese meaning it's dyed more likely than not. His blazer is hanging off his shoulders like a cape and he's taller than I am. I can see that his build is pretty rough. If I got into a fight with him I'd regret it pretty fast. I got a glance at his collar and saw a single roman numeral meaning he's a first year and my junior. The guy glanced my way and had a serious Yakuza level hate glare pointed my way. I've seen looks like that on some real crazy people, but couldn't get on guard like normally. I'm not getting a negative vibe from him.

I waved at him and my junior snort and looked forward. We walked quietly until we reached the gate which happened to be closed at the moment. I don't think home room has started yet so best I jump the gate and get in there.

"Hey!" I heard through my music and pulled of my right earphone. I noticed my junior waving at me to follow and walked along the wall in a strange version of low profile like this was COD or something. I rose an eyebrow and looked towards the gate and frowned. Going in through the front would be stupid to do. Everyone and their mothers would be able to see me walking up. More than likely Mr. Delinquent knows a way around without getting caught which would come in handy. I put my earphone in under my shirt and followed the blonde junior as he trailed along the wall. He looked back to me in surprise when I came through the bushes with his arms crossed.

"Ya followed me huh?"

I wiped down my blazer of leaves and nodded. "You did call me. I assume you have a way in other than the front." The blonde junior's eyes widened and he nodded almost impressed with my deduction.

"I do. Come with me eh… senpai?"

"You can call me Yū. Yū Narukami." My junior looked back once again surprised by something as simple as an introduction.

"Whatever," he dismissed and walked to a different entrance in by the looks of it. I took note that a garden shed of some sort was to my right so this must be for the men or women that service the school grounds. He must use this? It's so inconspicuous and yet obvious so of course no one would use this. Then again at closer inspection I could see a lock on the gate meaning her can't enter this way. I looked around the gate until I saw a hole a couple meters away from the gate. I guess that's the way.

"Ah, damn it." I cursed when I felt something get caught on the fence on my way through. I looked back and it turned out to be my little treasure. I leaned in and pulled the metal of the fence off of the bracelet around my wrist. God I forget that I have this thing on most days. I don't even remember that last time I took this off now that I think of it. I checked the bracelet and the beads and found it to be okay along with its message. I sighed and relief and kept moving.

"Usually, when someone introduces themselves you respond in kind," I remarked after I went through the hole. I wiped off my pants legs and my book bag before standing up before my junior.

"Ya better off not bothering with me. Might save you some trouble later." Now I'm really curious. This guy dresses like a punk with the air of a belligerent prick and yet he seems to worry more for my standing being spoiled just because I know his name. That's weird but I can sort of understand.

"I wouldn't worry about that," I dismissed his words this time. "What's your name?"

"Kanji Tatsumi," he grumbled and walked away from me. "Later," he waved and walked into the school through the side entrance. I stood perplexed only to shrug for now. Whatever is going on and whatever is happening to him isn't really my business, and I doubt it will. I followed along with him to the school and made my way to class.

"Narukami!" I heard my name called just as I opened the door to the class room.

"Present," I said and closed the door behind me and sat down in my seat. I don't see Yosuke anywhere but I'm sure he'll get here eventually.

"Where have you been punk?" My teacher ranted and raved for a good couple minutes. I didn't have a chance to answer before he cut himself off and started the lecture.

Kanji Tatsumi. I'm going to remember that name.

Yosuke got to school after lunch time and slipped in unannounced as if nothing happened. I studied a bit of history and some math including some of the topics Mr. Morooka brought up during his lecture just as school was about to end for the day. Once the bell rang he walked out the door to go do… whatever he does when school ends. I pulled my books together and got ready to leave and go home until I heard someone call me.

"Hey Yū." I looked back over my left shoulder and saw Yosuke coming up to talk to me. He looked cleaner than he was before. I wager he went home to shower that being why it took him so long to get here. "You getting used to this place man?"

I thought on it for a moment. I've only been here for like a couple days but despite this it's a bit of a relief to be away from the city. I'd like to say that "yeah, just about," for it was true because I like the atmosphere despite it giving me the creeps. That fog especially. I just can't yet. The people are simple and the area just as plain compared to Osaka or Kyoto.

"Wow! That was fast." Yosuke said dryly like he couldn't believe me. "Believe me, I know this isn't the big city and there isn't much to do. Even I'm not used to it yet and I've been here for a while. Then again there's something here you can't get anywhere else."

"But that can be said about anywhere," I stated with my back to my chair to break my "perfect" classroom posture.

Yosuke chuckled a bit. "That is true. Clean air and good food can be found almost anywhere… Speaking of food, you got to try the local delicacies!" Yosuke leaned in with a smirk on his lips as if he's about to give me the scoop or something. "It's grilled steak," he said slyly. I gulped just at the thought of getting some nice and steamy grilled steak. "You look eager and I got just the place man. Wanna come?" I nodded my head. "I knew it," Yosuke said with a smile. "You helped me out so it's on me."

Free food, how can I say no?

"Yoohoo," Chie came walking up towards us with a snarky grin on her lips. "Do thine ears deceived me or did you just mention… steak," she winked at us with that grin growing as Yosuke's frown followed.

"I don't…." Chie pulled out that DVD from before from her bag on her back and twirled it around. Her copy of "Trial of the Dragon" by the looks of it. The same one that Yosuke broke. At this moment I really wished she would stay out of it so I can get that steak but I don't think it's to be. If Yosuke can't afford a movie like that or a new bike to replace his old one then he must be tight on money. That means no steak me.

"Urgh," Yosuke let out an annoyed sigh. "Like a hound once you smell meat you come…"

"Hiya!" I winced as Yosuke suffered a kick in the stomach and coughed as he stepped back into his deck and into his seat. I felt no sympathy after all he did just call Chie a dog. Her being a female doesn't help as well. I'd say he got off easy. "You know Yosuke I think you should treat all of us, right Yukiko?"

Yukiko, who had no part in this conversation at first, cleaned up her desk of her books silently as if she didn't hear a thing. She stood up after a couple seconds with her hands behind her back along with the bag of hers in hand. "I'll pass," she declined like I assumed she would. This is the seventh so far I believe. "I don't want to gain any more weight. I'm needed at the inn anyway." Just 16 and already being trained to take over the inn. I can relate being why I was taught computer processing and business management once I hit 14 as the sole heir of my family's growing business. Dad does his overseas thing and mom holds the fort with my stepdad here in Japan and the Pacific Islands. I wouldn't mind going back to Guam or Hawaii again.

"Well, okay then. I'll see ya later Yukiko," Chie said bye to her friend.

Yukiko nodded. "Yeah, bye." Yukiko left with a tire look in her eyes to her job. I wonder if I can work at the inn. I don't have much better I could be doing after all.

"Hey, Yosuke." Chie loomed over the pained man with her hands on her hips. "You gonna wallow all day. Let's go."

"Uhg," Yosuke groaned. "Do I seriously have to treat two people…? Damn it."

I stood up with my bag in hand. "You don't have to worry about me. I can treat myself," after all I still have some money left over from buying groceries yesterday. I spent most of the money uncle gave me and kept the change Nanako used with her bill so I have about 950 yen on me which will be enough for a single steak I'm sure.

"N-no man I got…"

"Me later," I finished for that guy before helping him up on his feet with a pat on the back. "You need to pay your dues first before offering favors."

"You should learn from him Yosuke," Chie snort. "He's making sense."

"Come on," he groaned again and I just smiled amused at the antics between the two of them. They bring the bitch out of each other that much is for sure.

I helped Yosuke up to his feet and made my way out the door with the two of them behind me. Before I do anything I need to get that baseball bat bag while I'm here as school. I don't want to pay for one and know they have an abundance here somewhere. I think I know who to ask as well.

I asked around a bit and was pointed to the direction of the school gang boss name Kanji sitting alone at a vending machine on a bench. I told my two new "friends" to hang back and wait for me at the shoe lockers while I took care of business. Hopefully they don't burn the school down while I'm gone.

I stopped in front of Kanji and said, "Excuse me" to get his attention.

"Heh?" He growled and looked up and saw me. "Huh? The hell you want?"

"I need a baseball bat bag. You know how I can get one?" Kanji pointed behind him to a shed near the track.

"Thanks."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and went back to resting his head back on the bench.

I walked to the shed and saw a bunch of stuff inside from kendo club armor to soccer balls and the like. I walked to the first baseball bat bag I could find and picked it up for me to use. It's black with red stitching and a red cap at top that zips open. I had to pull the Yasogami stickers off but this will do just so I can conceal carry without policemen jumping me every step of the way. A high school student with a sword would not look good during a murder investigation after all. This will fit my katana pretty well that's for sure.

"Thanks again," I said to Kanji as I pass by him on my way back into the school.

"Nice bracelet," I heard behind me from Kanji. I looked down my cuff and found it sticking up a bit.

"It's girly," I muttered before hiding it back under my cuff like before. I pulled down the excess cloth at my shoulder until I could move my arm without it showing.

"It's still nice."

I left it at that and left that guy on the bench. I'd rather this not be brought up even though I know eventually it's going to be brought up. I never take it off no matter what I do so someone is going to ask me about it eventually. As I took to the front entrance of the school found Chie leaning on the cases and Yosuke sitting down on the step. Both of them are quiet and a bit… boring. This isn't what I expected but I just met these two. I can't just go off base assumptions. Life isn't that predictable.

"Hey, what took you Narukami? What's that?" Chie pointed at the bag on my back.

"I wouldn't worry about it."

I put on my shoes and walked out the doors with Yosuke with me. He grabbed his bike and we were off.

* * *

 **04/13 After School: Rainy**

* * *

The steak here is good. One of the best in fact because while I was in America with dad most of the steak I had was poorly processed and tasted like it wasn't even alive before. The taste was terrible but that's an American city for you. It wasn't until we traveled south to Texas and Louisiana that I finally got myself a decent steak. Here in the country the meat is on point but the milk is bad. I'm not sure why but this sounds about right to me. I spent the rest of my money on that steak but it was worth it that's for sure.

I met a very strange girl as well at this place near the steak place called Aiya's. The girl there was a bit strange. She's putting a stoic guy like me to shame with her bearing and speaks in a monotone with an all work demeanor. She was riding a scooter around doing deliveries past we're we sat down and was going fast. Like Tokyo Drift through the central shopping center of Inaba just to deliver her orders. It was sort of amazing to witness. This Inaba place just keeps getting better with how animated it is sometimes. I saw a guy get kicked twice and nobody bat an eye. The norm in this town is so strange. In the city I never once had to deal with situations this crazy but this town… it's different that for sure.

Currently I'm alone in my room sharpening my sword with a small welt stone. Today was quite nice. I met some interesting people, got a bag for my sword, and even got a taste of the local food. With my uncle out cold downstairs I won't have to worry much about making too much noise with my sword sharpening and servicing. It's not like I need to make it samurai sharp like some people believe but just enough that it pierces skin with a slightly weighted slide. I'm not out to cut off limbs but maybe those Onizuka guys from Iwa might visit me so I need to be ready. Hopefully this won't be the case and I won't have to use this blade's edge. If I can just stick to the back then I'll happy. I need to oil up my bokken as well.

I stopped by the armory on the way home and worked behind the scenes for one. The man wanted me to hold the calipers while he hammered away. I had gloves and all manner of protective gear on and the smith had on only an apron. Sparks and hot metal touched his skin and he didn't bat an eye. I sort of wish I could be that hardy. I was rewarded with a wooden sword or a bokken for my troubles and was told to drop by any time after school or at night. That's was nice of him.

I worked all the way to midnight with my music playing but my earphones hanging over my shoulders. It was getting close to the witching hour now. I remember Chie bringing up something called the Midnight Channel. Apparently at midnight if I turn my television off and look at the screen in the dark I'll see my soul mate. I found this a bit crazy but it's not like I'm doing anything better with my time right. I returned my sword to its sheath and placed it in my bag along with my bokken a moment later. I cut off the lights and my music leaving me in the dark with only the ominous pitter patter of the rain fall outside my window.

Okay, I'm a bit spooked right now but this wasn't bad. I sat down on the table and waited at midnight came around to…

Nothing.

I smiled and shook my head. I knew it. These supernatural things never happen because it's impossible. Ghosts, demons, shadow devils, or espers do not exist. I'm sort of relieved that Chie was blowing smoke for the most part and nothing happened. I climbed up to my feet to turn my light on and get ready for school later today. It's a new day seeing that it's…

Screech~ Static…

The room lit up faintly and I whirled around to face it.

"I-Impossible," I freaked. The television cut on? How? I made sure to unplug my television before I left this morning like I do most of my appliances so to save energy. I didn't bother with plugging it back up and yet it's on right now! This is insane!

I checked behind the television and picked up the cable and brought it up to my faced. I examined the plug in front of me and lifted it up to the television, being the only source of light in my room. To my horror I noticed that my television is still unplugged and yet it's on right now. This has to be a trick. Some sick joke. It had a capacitor maybe and it using up the rest of its charge. I thought of more logical reasons to make this remain in the realm of possible, but I know what I'm witnessing, impossible as it may be, is happening. The Midnight Channel is real and it works on televisions that are unplugged. Does that mean I'll see my soul mate?

I moved back in front of the television and looked into the screen. I could barely make out anyone with all the static but I saw someone. Suddenly the picture grew clearer. That's a girl, thank god. Long brown hair, black boots, the Yasogami School uniform, and vaguely familiar. I can just about make her out.

"I Am Thou."

I felt my head pulse and pain spread throughout my brain. It was like it was being split open at the seams.

"And Thou Art I"

I leaned forward as the pain grew for something to grab onto. My hand reached for something and I felt cold all of the sudden. I opened my eyes and saw that my hand was in the screen if my television. Not on it but through it.

What the hell!

Just as I was about to yank my hand and arm out of the television, the pain in my head forgotten for the moment, something latched on to my wrist and then pulled. Something in the television grabbed my hand and is currently pulling me in, wherever "It" is. I know for sure that I don't plan to find out. Not today.

I pulled back but suddenly it pulled even stronger before until my shoulder went through. My neck and a part of my head followed. I was starting to get scared now. It was pulling even harder now. I braced my feet down and pulled back in a sudden jerk until my shoulder left the screen. I felt the grip wane and pulled the rest of the way.

Success. I was out. I was out and flying back and landed in my table. "Ah," I grunted as my back hit the table and I fell to the ground. I panted and fell over to the floor and on my back.

"What…the… literal hell…is going on?" I said between pants. This is the last time I listen to my friends when they suggest something crazy.

I climbed up to my hands and knees and crawled to my bed. I fell on top and closed my eyes. I'm done for one morning.

* * *

 **04/14**

* * *

I took a breath and opened my eyes only to find light outside shining through my window. A restless sleep is one of the worst ones I swear. It's like you never once fell asleep at all.

I groaned and leaned up on my bed to check the clock. I found it to be five thirty in the morning right now so I've only been asleep for five hours. That's enough time guess to get by with. I pulled my hand up and rubbed it through my hair. Last night I swear was crazy. It wasn't dream. It can't be a dream. My wrist hurts a little from the grip of whatever grabbed me from within my television.

I pulled my hand down from my head and looked over my wrist to make sure that I wasn't bruised or anything of the sort. To my luck I didn't see anything despite the hours that went by in my restless sleep. I rubbed my wrist and then finally noticed that while I don't have a bruise or mark on my hand I can see that I'm missing something on this wrist as well. I'm missing a bracelet that I wear. One of which that I always wear was gone from my wrist.

I never take that off.

Never.

I know that I didn't remove it before I went to bed so that means that thing within the television took my bracelet… it took my bracelet!

I shot up to my feet and walked to my television and reached for the screen but stopped. I'm crazy. That was too crazy to be real… right? I reached for the screen and to my surprise my hand went through… again. It really wasn't a dream.

I pulled my hand back and looked at it. Nothing was different about my hand but still no bracelet. I clenched my fist and reached in once more to the top of my shoulder like last night. I felt around and my hand touched a rough surface of some sort. I felt around until my finger brushed against something. I grabbed it and pulled back. I examined the thing in my hand and noticed it was a handkerchief. A black one with yellow star designs on top. It's not my bracelet but it's something, I suppose.

I rose it to my nose and took a whiff. Perfume, this belongs to a girl. This perfume is familiar though. Does it belong to the girl I saw in the television? If so doesn't that mean she's in the television? If she's there then that means so is my bracelet. If I can get a hand and arm in then I should be able to get my body in as well. I just need a television I can fit into. Last night proves that I can't manage this here because my shoulder got caught on the edge.

I need my bracelet and I'll damned before I let anyone take it.

I clenched my fist and finalize my thoughts.

Like the last couple days I got ready for school but made sure to grab my sword as well. This is insane of me to think of or even do. We feel as if that going through with this will put me, the small fish, into the shark tank, but the thought of losing her bracelet... I need to get her bracelet back and whoever owns this handkerchief has it.

I was silent and focused as school pass me by. I can't think right without my bracelet. I need it. I need a television I can fit in as well as a way to enter without anyone noticing. My answer came to me in the form of my friend Yosuke who happened to be the Prince of Junes because his family manages the store. He even works there on weekends, a job I'll never have if I have a choice. Junes has large flat screens and those stands that can support human weight. I weigh only 165 lb so I'll be fine making my way into one of the screens.

I can only wait for school to end and for me to politely ask Yosuke to lead me to be store and his electronics department.

That clock was moving too slow. Maybe I should have just skipped class and walk in anyway but a student walking around while school is in session is a target for police to question just to help alleviate boredom. The bell rang and I was quickly putting my books away. I don't remember or care about the talk between them until we got to Junes.

I had to stop by my house to drop off my book bag first though. These books are expensive and I don't wish to buy anymore.

In little to no time we reached the store and Yosuke showed me around. We reached the televisions and I found one I could fit into well enough. Chie and Yosuke touched the screen and I watched as nothing happened. They walked away towards another television and I waited as they began to turn away from me. I checked around for a moment and saw that there's a good amount of cameras around us. None are pointed towards me.

I placed my hand on the screen and my hand went in almost instantly and smoothly. I pulled back and checked my hand. I was okay.

I took a breath and rolled my shoulders. I thought of maybe going in with Chie and Yosuke as back up, but what if there's like Sword art online level monsters back there? I'm the only one armed. This is personal as well. I can't let this go.

I took one last breath and looked around. I was clear. I leaned in and climbed into the television.

* * *

 **After School - The Shadow World**

* * *

I was falling for a moment before I hit metal below me. It didn't hurt as much as I expected so I stood up and brushed off my clothes. First thing I noticed was that I'm surrounded by fog. I can't see too far in front of me. Maybe ten meters or so. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my sword from inside. I sharpened it already so I'm ready for anything or anyone. I placed my bag down and pulled out that handkerchief enough to show out of my pocket and looked at the designs again. I've seen these before but I can't place where. Before I start walking around aimlessly without a plan like a damned fool I need to put on some music. Something…upbeat.

I thought on it and for some reason the song "God Knows" came to mind. I've always love the guitar solo for that song to the point I taught myself to play it and I hate musical string instruments. With this in mind I started my music player, found my song, and put in my earphones. Might as well get this over with.

* * *

A/N Another chapter out of the way. I will be implementing factors of P3, the original P4, and P5 into this keeping to most of the game factors but adding a touch of realism to base on the rule of the outerverse.

Next chapter might be a long one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hours Later**

* * *

 _"Continue straight."_

I stopped when I heard a human like voice in the distance. So far I've been hearing this voice for hours now. This voice is what has been leading me through this world to somewhere that isn't full of monsters. An hour into walking around and looking for any indication of where it originated from instead I was attacked by… something. It was a head with a large tongue and no eyes. I was a bit afraid at first, but I've been trained for bouts and experienced my fair share of them. I drew my sword and in two cuts it faded to black. I can kill it. If I can kill it I don't need to fear it. Without fear I've no problem pushing forward.

I cut my way through monster after monster for maybe three hours so far. I've killed or banished more monsters than I wish to count after falling into that television, of all things. To think that my life went from normal to supernatural in under three days of arriving in Inaba. From impossible to a certainty. I'd chock this up as a bad dream if I could but the wounds are very much real. I was tackled by a head and stabbed at by this other monster that was like two in one with a rapier. Both of them went down easy though. I'm faster than these things and have had contact once every five to ten minutes.

I wish I could blame someone for this, most likely Yosuke or Chie if I could, for my situation but can't. The fault is mine. I could've put the past behind me, but I persisted to live in it. I could've left this world alone and called the bracelet a lost cause, but I can't lose her.

Not yet.

I strangely recognized some of my surroundings even though the fog. I deduced that I'm in Inaba right now. A dark and distorted version, but this is Inaba. I past the hotel I saw from the train and the school was here to. This is strange, but it doesn't really matter right now. I fell into the television and somehow found myself here with a mission to complete. That's what matters and keeps me going.

A voice screaming through the fog caught my attention much like the last one. This world is constantly changing and yet repetitive in the way it waves and flows. It wasn't too difficult to follow the sounds of human voices. It wasn't too difficult to distinguish the sound of the monsters to that of a man or what I believe is a woman being attacked by a monster. Hopefully not a monster in the form of a woman. I mention this because I've seen one in this world. It was the shadow of a woman. A woman I heard and saw on the news. One that's supposed to be dead, and yet I saw her alive in front of me. She was a bit weird with golden yellow eyes but still breathing and standing before me. We talked for a moment then it attacked me like a mad dog. I fought for a time but ran once it proved too much for me. It could do some sort of transformation into some powerful monstrous form. I ran as fast as my legs would let me because there's no way I'm fighting that thing.

That was a couple hours, maybe two, ago I believe.

My rotary watch remained working and oddly my music player. No matter how long it played the bar never once went down from the half mark it was at before I entered. Oddly enough I could hear other things if I kept my head phones on once the music stopped. Static, which isn't normal, played but that wasn't peculiar enough. In the static I could hear whispers. I'm not sure what they say, but I'm sure I don't want to know. The whispers in the white noise don't matter though. That voice from before is has been haunting me is in it as well. Whoever this voice belongs it wants something. It also sounds so familiar. Even now as I play my J-pop music every time the music ends the static comes back and I hear it again.

 _"Please reach… only one… the gods…"_

These fragments of maybe one or many sentences make almost no sense to me but the word "God" always brought a shiver to my spine. When gods are involved with the wiles of mortals it spells trouble. Anime proves this theory.

I took a breath and pushed back the fog around me clearing it at least three meters in radius with me at the epicenter. A circle surrounded me comprised of the fog only being held back by my will power. It's sort of cool once I discovered I can do things here outside the norm. I pushed forward towards the next voice along the road. This highway lead me through Inaba to the Central Shopping District.

 _"Take the next left."_

I made it to the shopping district and stopped outside a liquor store. I narrowed my eyes at the sign and the designs on it. Blue with yellow stars. I took a whiff of the air and that perfume from before was coming off it. I looked around to try to recognize that area… this is where I met that one girl that didn't gave me her name. Is she the girl here?

The store looked just like the rest of this town, warped and distorted; maybe if I'm unlucky I'll walk into the store and have to fight another BBM or Big Boss Monster. It's mainly because the large ones with the most human of form seem to be the most powerful of the monsters.

"Y-you're lying!" That's a human's voice for sure. A young woman maybe 17 or 18. The voice isn't mature enough to fit a fully grown woman so a kid is trapped inside by something. I sighed and drew my sword again for the next confrontation. I walked up to the door and reached for the knob.

 **Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep!**

* * *

 **04/15**

* * *

It's midnight according to my watch and the fog grew lighter. It was fading away. I looked around the town and saw more buildings becoming clearer as the moments pass by. I rose up my watch and the seconds slowed down. One millisecond past according to the counter on my watch for ever seven seconds worth of time according to my count. The number seven, why that number? The fog seemed to be sucked into the spiral in the sky. Everything became crystal clear. The static grew to ear piercing volumes and alternating frequencies when my music came to an end. A moment later the song "Colors" by Aqua Timez began to play.

I pulled off the beanie I found here and finally my head phones. The ear piercing screeching grew louder instantly. I covered my ears and grit my teeth. It was like two drills were piercing my ear drums and meeting in the middle. I took up my head phones and threw them back over my ears. I flipped the noise dampening switch on the right muff and the screeching fell to bearable levels. I looked around again and noticed the shadows around me started to seize up and convulse. Some of them started taking form and attacking the surrounding area. One broke down a light pole for no reason.

 _"Stay strong…forward."_

The voice grew louder and clearer the closer I got to this house. It was clear as day.

The size of the shadows grew to levels that left me a little anxious. I've fought oversized monsters already and they proved to be insanely powerful compared to their smaller counterparts. If this happens to the shadow after at midnight… this isn't good.

"Ahhhh!" I heard inside the store. Some girl is in trouble and I just about left it alone but I know what I seek is in there. But what If one of those monsters happened to be in the building. The human ones that is. If there is then it grew in both ferocity and power at the turn of midnight as well. I ran from the last one but I wasn't sure if I could beat it. This isn't Dark Souls with unlimited retries. This is real life and if I die what might happen to me?

 _"You must overcome."_

"But I also can't go back on my word," I sighed with my head down. This is why I never make a promise unless it's something incredibly childish and easy to keep.

I pulled my black beanie back over my head and reached for the door knob. I took a breath and breached into the store. The world around me was much more different and larger than a building of this size should have. Then again it had to be to fit the thing that inhabits it here safely. The monster appeared to be like some manner of demon woman. It stood up to at least six metersa and maybe 15 meters long in total. It's huge with grey skin. Over it is a red gown made out of what appeared to be scales. Its hands turned out to be claws made of fire and its arms black and muscular. It's black hair feel well past its face covering its face leaving only a pale nose and red lips showing. That hair was also nearly touching the floor and behind it I could make out red glowing eyes full of rage and just as much bitterness.

It stayed hunched over with its arms waving back and forth. Instead of a human's legs I saw some manner of lamia snaky half covered with brownish-red scales and a red triangle on its underbelly as it slithered around further surrounding the girl. It's height contributed to its snake half that was maybe four feet in thickness. Coming out of its back are these appendages, long and sharp with blades at the ends that are as pale as its face. I could only describe them to be like lightning rods because of an arc the flowed from one to the next. It's a hideous monster and exceeded every other monster I've seen to date. It's power is stifling as well. The pressure exerted on my body from being near it, it's like having a hundred pound pack on my back.

"Holy shit," I gasped at the monster and nearly stepped back and ran again until I saw her. The girl stood in the middle of its swirling black clouds that seemed to suffocate her as they converged upon her. She rivaled in pain and cried out… I brought back those memories. The memories of my failure. My body was trembling and every part of my body was telling me to run like a bitch and live.

"You laugh at your friends, your family, and even your little brat because you believe everyone else is below you. And why not?" The monster chuckled slyly at the girl but she didn't respond. She covered her ears and shook her head in a futile attempt to block out the noises. "You're a pathetic excuse of a person than thinks of no one but yourself and how you can rub your situation in someone else's face. You think you can help your family as well by working at that stupid store. You're kidding yourself."

"No! You don't know me. You don't understand me," the girl cried to the monster.

"Haven't I told you?" The monster loomed over the girl with its face right above her. It's mouth opened revealing ghastly breath I could see and teeth that looked that should belong in the mouth of a dog, maybe a wolf. It's mouth dropped to a point that would be impossible for a human but this thing wasn't human.

"You. Are. Me." The shadow of the girl. "Because I'm a shadow of your true inner self."

My eyes widened at this. A shadow of her true inner self. I thought back to the monster or shadow of that announcer from before.

"No…you…you're not me!" The girl denied it.

Suddenly the shadow burst into a fit of laughter and if possible that pressure grew more powerful than before. "You're right!" It said between its evil crackles. "I'm not you. **I am me!** " The shadow reached for the girl and grabbed her by the throat with both its deathly pale hands. The girl struggled to no avail as the shadow hoisted her up in the air above its snake like coils. The black smoke from before swirled around her like a hurricane of "And now… you are nothing." The four arms protruding out its back like arms rose up pointing the blades at her. Saki struggled and tried to kick at the shadow but it did nothing.

If I do nothing this girl dies. Another will die in front of me while I have the power to stop it. "Damn it," I bit my lip and swallowed my fear. I rushed forward with my slightly bloody sword gleaming at my side. I have to save her. I don't understand any of this, but I have to help her because that thing is killing her. It said it was a shadow of her true inner self. That thing is her darkness or something? Doesn't matter right now. I have to move.

"This is the end." It said as it strangled the life out of the girl.

I climbed up the coils and jumped using at hard as I could into the air as the shadow thrust its arm down on the girl. I rose my sword up and swung down on the shadows shape back limbs and connected cutting them down just as they were about to tear into her. I don't even know how I climbed up its coils so fast, but I made it in time.

"What!" The shadown roared as I landed on the ground next to the both of them in the middle of the coils. I slashed down with my sword on its left arm and slashed through it forcing the shadow to roar at me. The shadow brought up my senior by the neck and threw her straight at me. I caught the girl if you can call her impacting my chest and sending the both of us flying catching. I landed on my back in a small skid and grit my teeth from the impact. I stopped when my back hit a box in the corner of this large store of televisions and roaring shadows.

"NOOO!" The shadow thundered and faced me glaring daggers and murder. I've a feeling she didn't mean to throw my senior at me like it did. I lost air from my lungs and coughed up a storm from the impact. The girl coughed as well and wheezed on top of me as she took tried to recover from almost being strangled to death and possibly ripped to shreds. That's my good deed for the day over and done with.

"A-are you okay?" I asked as I reached up and grabbed a box. My senior, whose name I still haven't gotten, coughed again as she climbed off of my chest.

"Y-yeah," she gasped with her hand on her throat.

"Let me see." I rose my hand up to check, but she quickly bat my hand away.

"No don't…" she panicked.

I don't have time for this.

I rose my hand up again to give her a quick swipe across the face the moment I saw that she was about to freak out. Her face shot to the left and her eyes widened. I brought my left hand back to grasp her neck gently. "Come to your senses. I'm human like you, not a shadow, so calm down." I finished checking the marks on her neck and leaned back up with a deep sigh of relief. A second later and she'd be dead.

I recognized this girl well. She's the one outside that store talking that one guy. She blinked with the light of cognizance returning to her eyes. She looked up towards me the turned her head over in a tilt. "You/ **you!** " They both exclaimed at same time with a mixture of curiosity and shock in their voices. "You're that one guy," the girl pointed out.

That one guy is pretty vague but nodded regardless. "Yū," I reminded her. "Yū Narukami." I spotted something on her wrist and sighed in relief. I leaned down and reached for her hand. She watched as I gripped her hand gently. I rose my eyes up and she just watched me carefully as I pulled a white bracelet with beads from her wrist. "I'll be taking this back, thank you." I pulled my bracelet back around my left wrist. I touched the beads and traced my name written on one the beads. So I never forget my promise. It's a cliché memento of a time lost from a person in which I owe my life to. I will never meet them again but… I will remember my promise to them.

"T-That was you?" The girl questioned. "It was your hand I reached for?"

"Yeah," I rose the blue handkerchief and dropped it down into her lap. "You can have that back."

The girl looked down at the cloth and gripped it hard in her left hand. She brought it to her chest and sighed softly at its return. "Thank you." She looked up to me.

"I…"

"You should stay out of this!" The shadow of this girl's true inner self screamed at me cutting me off.

I faced the shadow snake thing with my sword in both hands. "Stay behind me," I said to my senior before making my way forward to stand between the snake thing and my senior. I have to admit this is insane. I tried the Midnight Channel thing out and lost my promise bracelet. Then I willingly entered this world, a distorted shadow self of Inaba, to find said bracelet. I fought monsters that I thought only existed in movies, anime, shows, or any form of entertainment that can have the genre supernatural attached to it. Now I'm about the fight the darkness or shadow of my senior in high school who refused to get me her name. Life has a way of screwing you with the irony.

"Sorry," I apologized to the shadow. "I might not be capable of doing that."

The shadow's maul closed and it showed a very deep but toothy frown on its face. I still can't see its eyes from behind that The Ring styled hair, but I can tell its glaring questioningly at me. "And why not. I've only known you not even four minutes after watching me like a weirdo. You may be cute, but that still bothered me."

Cute? I looked back to my senior and she looked away from me. If this is her shadow self then that means these are her true feelings. She found me cute but in what way?

I shook my head to get back on track. "Sorry about that. She… uh… you were…"

"Beautiful in your eyes." The shadow finished for me. "I'll admit that was a first. I've been called hot as hell, a raging bitch, and sexy a few times, but never beautiful. You were the first and sounded genuine as well." The shadow chuckled. "I was about tease a little as well for that, but like I said, you're weird."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

The shadow chuckled again in a sort of cute way. I think it was meant to be a giggle not a dark chuckle but came out as such. "It would've been. I was interested in finding you out and what you wanted from me… sadly it was never to be," the shadow's tone turned vicious. "Move Narukami. She and I both have business with each other, and I'll hurt you if you get in the way." I took a breath as I faced towards the shadow and walked towards the monstrosity. I guess pleasure talk is over and done with then. Very well. If this was an RPG I'm pretty sure this would be classified as a boss battle.

"No, keep that away from me. That thing," my senior pleaded. The shadow hissed at her. Its eyes turned red under its hair. I still couldn't see them but I know that it's pissed off once again.

I pointed my sword towards the shadow then I took a middle stance

"You stupid bitch. He can't save you. He doesn't even care about you." The snake woman laughed then it stopped only for that laugh to be replaced by a gritty growl. "This doesn't concern you! Now move!"

The shadow made a good point. While I don't really care about her as a person, I still can't stand back and watch as a woman gets torn to shreds. I took a stance with the sword over my shoulder still pointing towards the shadow same with my offside. "I don't know her much, but if you're trying to kill her I have to help her. It's sort of what I do." If I see another woman die in front of me I'll end up having nightmares as well.

The shadow gave me an empty stare. It rose its human arm up above its head and brought it down. I looked up and saw something form above. On instinct I rolled away and watched as lightning the struck spot I was in.

It can use magic?

"Holy hell," I awed as I stood back up and took my stance again.

"You're in my way." It roared and charged at me.

I started to have flashbacks of that one movie I saw in America. Anaconda I think it's called. If one of those coils wrap around me I'm screwed. I need to stay nimble and fast if I want to survive this. Running away isn't an option. I tried looking around for an exit while I was talking but sadly the door I went into was gone. I tried looking for weaknesses to nothing. At least it's not slash proof like this one wall like shadow I stabbed. I was able to cut into those arms quite easily. I need to go for the head or maybe the heart. Something generic like that.

I followed through with its charge. One of those coils came at me to take me out. I jumped up and vaulted over its snake appendage. I hit the ground but wasn't down for long. I always told my mom that track was stupid and didn't see much use in it. I can hear her laughing now. I rolled to my feet and trailed my sword across its snake half. My attempt was denied when my sword skid across the scales and her coil rammed into me, pushing me back. I tried to swing my sword again but still it bounced off its scales.

This isn't going to work.

I felt a presence at my back. I swiftly climbed up its snake half and fell as something swiped across my back. I heard the sound of fabric ripping and fell over to the floor. I rolled to my feet and rolled around swiping back just encase that human half gave chase. Instead I hit its lighter colored underbelly and pierced into it.

"AHH!"

That did something.

The shadow screamed and slithered around me. I vaulted over its snake half once more but this time it caught me. "Oh no," I groaned as I was stuck up into the air and landing on top of a box.

"Ahh!" God damn that hurt.

I climbed up with adrenaline running through my brain now.

"I have you now!" That snake shadow somehow wrapped around me leaving me in the midst of her coils. It rose its hands up to grab me with its mouth open to bite me. I rose an eyebrow at the snake and rose my sword up. It impaled itself on my sword and picked me up forcing me back against its scaly body. I gripped the hilt of my sword tightly and pulled while slashing outward. Blood, black and inky, sprayed over me as my blade exited her human half from her left side.

It whirled around and one of its back blade arms came at me. I rose my sword and blocked it's swipe, but the pressure made my bones rattle. It felt like getting hit by that car all those years ago. I braced as I was picked up and thrown over its snake half tjem rolled over the top until I was out. I hit the ground with my feet and one hand then shot back to get some distance to reset. I bet it felt that.

My victory was short lived as the damage I caused before began healed over. The slice through it body seemingly stitched itself back together in a near grotesque manner. Like when Venom from Spiderman came back together with inky back tendrils. "Oh man," I looked away for a bit as it came back together with loud pops and smacking sounds on top of that. It faced me and stood up high like a cobra glaring at me heatedly. I rose my sword up ready for the next phase of this battle but strangely enough it just gave me a blank stare suddenly as if gauging my power.

It rose its arm again and brought it straight down. I was ready for the lightning and looked up but nothing came. Instead a dark aura formed around me. It looked to be black magic energy or something because I felt dead on the inside. It was like the smoke that surrounded the girl before only much more condensed. It got worse the more this energy hugged my whole body. I broke my stance and waved my hands around the dark tendrils in hope to push it back to no avail. 'Shit,' I cursed inwardly as I braced for the choking sensations and riving pain I witnessed from before, but it never came. I blinked and put my arms down from my brace as the smoke hugged my body I dare say soothingly. It felt almost revitalizing and so very good. It was like I had something nice to look forward to. Something… peaceful. I took a breath and felt them dark tendrils take to my being.

"What the…" I breathed out and that spell it used came to an end leaving me mostly the same and very much alive. I felt sort of good actually from whatever that was. I rolled my neck and smiled. "That was nice," I said as I rose my blade up. The darkness and shadows seem to like me. Why don't I feel happy about this fact?

 **I am thou…**

I blink but kept my eyes on my foe. My music player must be malfunctioning again. I reached down and changed the song to something less domestic. Something American and classical. I've always loved AC/DC and a little "You Shook me all Night Long" works well enough for the situation. I could feel my determination grow and rise to the surface. I can hurt it I know that. I can tell by the way it's slouching a bit. That last attack did some damage and this sword is freaking awesome. I knew it was of high quality but didn't realized it could slay demons like this. I can do this just like in Demon and Dark Soul's fashion. Screw those games as well. My mom got the hook up from From Software and got it for me. I 've such a love/hate relationship with that game.

I felt my instincts scream and charged forward dodging bolts of lightning appearing from above and ran underneath her. I rose up my sword and tailed along its underbelly and made a scratch at the most. It's resistant to my sword at the snake half but not impervious. The underbelly is the weak spot. I just need to put more power behind my strikes it seems.

I turned around with my blade swinging around and bat her arm away. I swung again in the same spot only for it to scratch across the shadows body. I changed into a thrust and put my body weight into the piercing stab. Success, my sword dug into the top portion. I turned the blade and ran along its body dragging the sword behind me. I ducked at fire shot past me and dragged out my sword. The shadow's screeches pieced my ears despite wearing my headphones, but I didn't stop. I shot away from it when a coil impacted my body. I grit my teeth and forced in shoes into the floor while leaning forward. I can see how heavy armor could help against blows like this. I weigh close to nothing compared to this thing and it's able to push me back with ease. I can't be impatient and charge in just because I can. I'll lose in a contest of might every time.

I stopped in a skid but with my sword still up and my hand against the false edge. I panted a bit from that attack and felt my chest seize a bit. I hate pain so much, but I've learned to channel it. I need it to make me swing harder.

I stomped down and slashed downward when it tried to grab me then lunged to the left once its bladed rod arms came down upon me. I whirled around and sliced through those as well. The snake shot the tip of its tail at me, and I took a stance. My sword's master always told me something about a technique called "Master's Focus" but for the life of me I didn't understand it or cared to. I felt something though. It was as if the attack was moving in slow motion but so was I. I gripped my sword tightly at the attack came and I took a breath and waited with my katana ready.

I stepped right when I felt the time was right and shot under the thrust of its tail and allowed my sword to move into its soft and lighter underbelly. The tail shot back from the stick spilling black ichor over me and my clothing and sword. It faded away almost ostensibly becoming one with us both. Crazy talk, every bit of it. I tried again and this time I ran towards it and slid the sword through flesh. Just as I thought I had the upper hand I felt something hit me and send a shocking feeling through my body. I gasped but it didn't stop there. It shot at me and tackled me back against it's coils. I coughed as the air fired out of my lungs. I bought the blunt end of the tsuka of the sword up and forced its jaw shut when it tried to bite me. It fell back and dropped just as it backed away. It lunched back at me but I was ready and met it with a thrust. I connected with its shoulder but was still pushed back again away and over its coils from the power behind it. I skid to a stop on my stomach and grit my teeth. I was in pain but very much alive.

I look up to the shadow and scoffed.

"What are you!?" The snake reeled back with her hand over her wound. I climbed to my feet again but with most of my weight on my right leg. I took my sword in hand but held his end pointing at the ground. I leaned forward with most of my weight on one leg over the other. The shadow just stared at me. It persisted with this until my song ended. How my headphones are surviving this I will never know, but I'm not questioning it. Strangely as well there's no static to be heard when the song came to an end.

 **Hear me now…**

I shook my head and drown out the voice.

The shadow stopped and slowly slithered around me. It stared at me with that same curiosity as before. "Tell me," the shadow mused as it circled me. I'm in a bad spot and can't run much anymore. I think it knows this. "Why do you defend her? It's between the two of us not you," it asked while swaying left and right almost hypnotically. I didn't have an answer for the shadow. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.

"You… are a 'shadow of her true inner self'? You came from inside of her so why not…" I tried to handle with talking until the girl screamed at it.

"That thing isn't me!" The girl yelled from the side. The shadows let out a ghastly moan with her glowing red eyes pointed terrifyingly towards Saki. "That thing can't have come from me," Saki denied. I looked back between them. She's rejecting it and it doesn't like that. Maybe that's the key.

I turned back to the girl. "This is you…you on the inside." It wasn't a question and my senior knew this.

She glared at me. "No…I."

"Shut up," I said firmly and my senior closed her mouth. "We all wear a mask and we all have something deep and dark inside of us!"

"Yosuke," I heard from above in disgruntled disgust. "What an idiot. He is so annoying thinking that could ever like him. Ha, like that would even happen. The Prince of Junes, what a joke and I'm not laughing." I looked back to the girl and she shook her head. "My family resents me and always puts me down but who cares if they don't like my choices."

"But why," I asked just to by some more time.

"Because," the shadow said from behind me. "They think I just want to join the winning team but they understand nothing!" The shadow charged at me in a fit of rage and grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me down into the ground. "I want to help!" The shadown cried.

I pushed it back with a kick and rolled back to my feet. I leaned back from a swipe of its claws and dropped to watch my sword slide across its scales once its coil past me by.

"I want them to see that if I work for them then maybe we can get better business!" The shadow shot fire and lightning every which way in a mad tantrum.

This might have worked too well but it's almost in a frenzy now.

"The money I get goes to our food and my employment makes everything more affordable!" The shadow caught me by the chest and slammed me straight down into the ground. It picked me up and buck and I went flying. I fell and braced with my good arm over my head and tucked in my legs. I hit boxes to the side and felt my body plow into them.

"They all bad mouth me, spread rumors about me, and deny me everything. I don't let any of it get to me, but I still hate that I have this crap to put up with." The shadow rose her hands up and opened her mouth. A gas or smog shot out of her mouth and surrounded me. I choked and gasp. The gas entered my skin and burned into my wounds. It entered my lungs and set them aflame. I was forced to close my eyes as this smog entered my body. This gas was taking the energy out of me. I prefer another one of those dark attacks would hit me now than this.

"They will never understand me and what I do for them," this time it mostly whispered as it stood before us all. "I'm always put down and inside I feel like a germ effecting everything around me." The shadow sniveled. I felt almost tempted to give this thing a hug just from the sorrow it's emitting.

"I'm disgusting and terrible because that is how they see me," this time I didn't hear from the shadow. This instead came from the girl herself that was just a few feet away from me.

I struggled to push out of the rubble a little sick and tired of this world, this shadow, and this ordeal. I startlingly heard something behind me and glanced back with a turn of my sword to see. "Oh crap," I saw one of the coils coming down upon me. I shot to the side in a barrel roll out of the way and crawled up to me feet as it chased me. I moved as fast as I could but not fast enough. I evaded when I could and attack forcing it back to get some distance away. I glanced back with my sword once more and saw that tail coming towards me in an arcing attack. I have no way to dive out of the away or time to turn around to block. I took a breath and leapt back. My back hit the coils at my shoulder and rolled me back on the opposite side. I landed on my butt and back with a grunt.

"I'm tired of falling on my ass," I groaned before rolling to my feet. I felt a burning sensation like standing too close to a raging bonfire. It surrounded me and forced me back. I turned and rose my sword and saw a fire ball of sorts just feet away from me. I blocked it and cringed as the heat burned my hands and my sleeves. I cut it down and panted as my body began to catch up thus setting in the pain.

"Got ya!" Suddenly, I was slammed face first into the ground. It fell on top of me and crushed me into the floor. It grinded down on top of me and my back.

"Ahhh! Damn it!" I yelled and struggled under its body but it persisted to crush me down the more I tried to struggle. It persisted until I felt the pain and exhaustion overcome me and force me still. I whimpered a bit as those sharp scales broke my back apart. It was like my back was getting sent back and forth through a cheese grater.

"Hurts doesn't it," the shadow slithered right into my face with a wolfish smile on her face. I looked around for my sword and it was just out of reach of my right hand. Suddenly it stood up off of me. I looked at it in shock and it just tilted it's head a bit at me. A soft smile was painted on her face. A groan of relief escaped my throat and I reached for my sword. Once it was in my hand it caught me by the neck and dragged me up with an arctic cold hand then placed me in front of its face. It was so cold that it burned… the pain in my body right now is unimaginable. It's worse than almost every injury I've ever suffered combined.

My eyes shut from the pain else I'd see nothing but blinding white right now. Suddenly it's grip loosened and the pain began to wane. It waned enough for me to get a single eye open to look upon that shadow. It was different now. As if pushing curtains to the sides the shadows hair flowed from around its eyes to behind it's ears instead. It revealed it's face to me and I was mystified. This close I have to admit that this shadow was sort of pretty as well. Her visage is one of calm, very much poised, and lady-like. It's like I'm gazing upon one of those noble women from like Edo time. I can't see her eyes for they appear closed almost, but I know under those closed lids are hell fire. Her smile took has lost its predatory grin to a much softer smile. I felt… overwhelmed but this sudden change that both my eyes opened to gaze upon her.

The shadow's smile grew a bit as she took in my shock. "You still think I'm beautiful don't you?"

I rose my sword arm not far for it's back arm pierced straight into my shoulder. Pain exploded into my side and made a cry come out of my throat despite the fact it had a hand around it. I didn't drop my sword but my right arm is lost. I can't use it to defend myself anymore. I rose my free hand to try to pry hers from my neck to less than success. It wasn't choking me as much. It's just suspending me in the air. "I wonder," I mused as it's sharp lightning arms surrounded me. "What are you to do what you do," the shadown thought out loud. It must've because she wasn't asking me. Before I could react it clawed at me swiping one clawed hand across my chest, legs, and face. It brought its open hand up and tore open my blazer in one fierce swipe. The buttons of my uniform flew every which way and one hit its face. The shadow used a free hand to move the long bangs of its hair to shift over her ears when it fell back over in her assault.

How can something so beautiful be so sadistic and malevolent?

"Who knows," the shadow giggled profusely at me. I must've said that out loud as well. Seeing that my arm was lost to me it brought me in closer until we were almost face to face. "Maybe I should play with you like I did Hana-chan. It might make us feel better about ourselves too," it suggested gently and with the calm grace of a noble woman from like an anime or something taking place five or so hundred years ago.

I grit my teeth as it's grip doubled in pressure. My lungs began to seize and my face turned hot from the pressure. I'm going to die if I don't do something.

"STOP!" I gasped as the shadow released my neck enough for me to breathe. I coughed and remained still and limp in it's grip. The shadow grew it's attention away from me and to the origins of that voice.

"Why?" the shadow asked someone and swung me by the neck left and right. I was afraid she might tear my head off from this.

"He's not part of this and… You can't do this!" I heard from the background.

"I can do anything I want. I am me and if I want to toy with this boy like you have Hana-chan and the rest I will.

"Not anymore," I gasped and got its attention back to me. I can't used my right arm but i can still feel my hand and use my fingers some what. Just as it looked at me I dropped my sword down and kicked its blade. The sword shot forward and stabbed straight into her freaking face! Right between the eyes. Hell yeah, I can't believe that worked.

"Ahh!" it screeched loudly.

I felt my energy come back during their talk. With my working free hand I reach up to her now flaming claw and pried it off my neck while it wrestled in pain from having half of my steel in her face. It's grasp gave but mine didn't. I held on as it bucked and shuttered around like a raging bull and waited for that moment. I released and landed at the shadows woman part. I caught my sword and fell. I rode down with my katana in hand cutting it down the center. It dislodged in a loud squelch once my feet touched the ground. Black blood poured all over my blade and blanketed me and the shredded remains of my clothing.

I coughed it out of my mouth as I landed in the ground but my left leg gave out. I fell straight down onto my rear. My leg was broken at the ankle. I stabbed my sword down and gripped my ankle to check it. My stepdad taught me how to join my joint back together. I pulled then pushed the joint back into place causing a spike of pain to hit me but dull down a second later. I looked back and saw the shadow convulsing on the ground like a snake with it's head cut off, which is pretty much what just happened. I slowly climbed up to my feet and watched the shadow quake until going still.

"Ah, shit." I sighed in relief as I limped away from the monster towards the girl. I'm freaking done. I felt like I'm moments from passing out. I glanced back and noticed a small trail of red behind just when I did it to make sure there wasn't one. I'm bleeding out and god knows from which cut, gash, or laceration I've suffered from that damn shadow. Maybe all of them combined. How did Guts from Berserk do this for two years? This is insane.

"A-are you okay," the girl reached out to me and I smiled at just how retarded that question happened to be. It was also very cliché. Of course I'm not okay. Nothing about this is even close to being remotely okay. But, I'm alive and victorious. I think I made the Slayer of Demons proud this day. I have hope that we just might survive this and get out of this alive. I beat the BBM so what else is there to come at me?

When I was half way to the girl she gasped in shock and pointed upward. I blinked as a shadow loomed over me. I froze as the sound of slapping and smacking resounded behind me. I'm positive it's the same sound it made when it stitched itself back together.

"No," I almost begged and shook my head. Most of the hope from before almost fell out my chest. "You can't be serious." I turned around and I watched nearly horrified at the hell fire in those eyes grew in unimaginably levels of fury. Its blackened ichor drenched the ground like black tar and shifted beneath my feet like worms creeping and crawling under my skin. In true Venom fashion it began to come back together with blood and part splattering out from it's bisected halves. One flew out and hit my forehead and cheek, but I didn't react. I watched as a reddened haze surrounded its body and its hair went all medusa like snakes. It slithered convulsed angrily much like it's user.

It rose its two arms up to the heavens just as it came back together for the second phase of this boss batter then pointed them towards me. Suddenly lightning it must have been charging fired at me. I rose my hands up and braced. My back convulsed from the massive amount of voltage it produced pierced through my body once. It wasn't as bad as I first assumed though. Surprisingly, I was alright. This was the same amount as when I evaded it before. How is that possible?

It repeated and this time a large ball of fire came at me. I rose my sword placing the false end against my arm and held it in reverse grip. I faced my off side towards it and leaned down. Just when the fire ball was about to him me I shot up and cut the ball down and forced my way through it. i was hit with the intense heat and know my fingers are burnt hard now, but I've forced through it. I stabbed my sword into the ground to keep myself up the best I could but that was it. My body is overwhelmed from it all and I don't have anything left to give.

"So," the shadow bellowed before me. "Electicity doesn't seem to effect you and you shrug off fire. Darkness seems to embrace you, or maybe you embrace it." The shadow spoke calmly with a poised face in contrast to the heated volcano hot glared focused on me. It then rose all of its arms and appendages into the air and that red haze grew clearer. It's pressure grew heavier to the point that I was dropped down to the ground. I hiit my hand and knees with my sword to the side in front of me.

 **Thou Art I...**

I heard again from my ear phones. Another song come to an end and a new one begin. Sarah's theme from Final Fantasy 13 and after that is Lightning's. I paid that no mind though. I can't move let alone run. I'm basically at this thing's mercy. I can't even lift my sword up anymore. My body won't work. It just like that time. The car crash.

"I can't die here. I can't." I said this to myself for the thousandth time as I climbed up to my shaky feet. I looked up with my good eye while the other was burning too much for me to open. I reached up and felt something on my forehead and pulled back to see that it's blood. I looked up and witnessed as the shadow hands began to fall.

Unexpectedly light surrounded me. Some sort of cards encases a light base power around my body and then it happened. It didn't feel divine and nice. I felt dread and every pore in my body told me to run. I couldn't though. I couldn't move and watched as the cards stopped and blasted me with light in every direction possible. It pierced through me and not just my body. It felt deeper than that. Deeper than any bullet or blade could ever reach. I felt whatever the light stabbed pierce through it and shatter it into piece. Like every molecule inside and out was split into a million pieces. My mind was shattered and I felt something break loose. My life force was sucked out of my body. I felt like I was dying and not in a good way. I felt like I was no longer in my body.

Is this what death is like?

That feeling of having little to no connection with the world anymore?

A quiet and almost still sensation.

Cold but also gentle.

Is this what everyone feels when they fade away into darkness?

It's… over for me.

 **I am thou… And Thou art I…**

The voice was louder than before and my eyes… they opened but I wasn't in my body. I was watching from above.

The shadow turned towards my senior and growled. She didn't bulge from how close her shadow drew. "You're next," the shadow promised.

The girl didn't react though. Instead she stood straight with her head down. She murmured something, but I couldn't hear it.

"What did you say," the shadow asked.

Saki looked up towards the shadow with a steel glare. "You're a monster," she spat at the shadow and it looked taken back. "But you're right as well," she admitted I think. The shadow looked taken back by this and began to static over. "You didn't have to kill Narukami you bitch! He was weird but he was also great! He…" The girl clenched her fists before her shadow as I watched.

"I do want to help but they never understand and I guess I am a stupid bitch and a monster just like you on the inside aren't I. Uncaring of those closer to me and snuffing out anyone that tries to get close! Using them just like…" The girl didn't finished but I could see tears falling from her eyes.

I saw a light and looked down at my wrist. I don't have one for I don't have a body, but the one on me. My body I guess. I looked down at the empty area around me becaming visible. The light on my body and my… spirit remained tethered together.

 **Take up your sword…**

I looked down to my body and the sword next to it. I began to fall down to myself and reached out. My right hand, the bracelet, I touched it and then everything went black. The peace from before faded away and was replaced by pain.

 **Accept it…**

I used everything to lift up my chin to my katana. I reached for it and shakily took up my sword my right hand and left the wall.

 **And Stand…**

I pushed my arm down, following the words of the voice in my head. One that… has always been there but I think only know can I hear him. I felt some sort of energy from within giving me the strength to push up. I stepped up to my full height with my head down and my back slouched.

 **Now say it…**

"You want to know who I am and what I am!" Saki screamed at the shadow of herself. "I'll tell you everything you bitch! I'm a girl with an ego the size of a skyscraper. I'm above every little son of a bitch around me, because I do what they can't. I do it all for them but it's never enough," Saki sobbed with her hands trembling from the pure and raw emotions she's revealing. "I want my parents to back off but they just ridicule me! I don't like Yosuke and his antics." Saki looked up to her shadow. "I hate working at Junes, but I have to in order to support my family. But leech off it all. Anyone and everyone around me, I take advantage of them and milk them of everything as payback. You are right!" Saki stomped down whilst screaming at her shadow. "Are you happy now!?" The shadow remained speechless as a realization flashed across the girl's eyes. "You are me… And I am you. I… we are just a bitch that does it all wrong thinking it's right... and does what's right in the wrong ways."

"No," the shadow wailed and charged towards Saki who stood her ground. "You think you can accept me so easily?!"

"No," Saki yelled with her arms to her sides and hands open. "I dont. But if you want to kill me then go ahead!" She challenged bravely and reigned to her fate. One that she doesn't need to fulfill.

 **Say it…** **For the time has come. Open thy eyes and call forth what is within.**

My body, beaten and broken without any form of life in it, moved. Like a raging typhoon energy swirled around me, encased by the confines of the walls around us. Whatever that light did and whatever that light shattered into pieces… It released the flood. The pent up raw thoughts, feeling, emotions, dreams, and finally her memory burst. Around this time as well Lightning's battle theme began to play.

"W-what the…" The shadow gasped.

"Y-you're… alive?" The girl panted in shock.

 **Open thine eyes to the Truth!**

I heard in my head and took a breath. I can hear him loud and clear now.

And I know who he is.

 **If you hear me… Then SAY IT!**

"I… hear you…" My hollow voice left my lips. With this, I let it out in a breath.

"Per." The power that blew and scratched at the floor and walls and even shredded a box close to me. I compressed hard and the pressure grew.

"So." A card formed in front of me. I closed to my eyes and took one more breath. My left hand came up and the card floated right above my hand.

"Na!" I roared this last syllable and I closed my hand into a fist.

The card shattered.

Power unlike anything I've ever felt before surged out of my body starting from my head to my feet. I poured out from my heart and out every pore. That part of me that shattered before revolved in front of me, to the left of me, to the right of me, and behind me. It swirled around until the pieces began to fire behind me. They formed a figure I couldn't see but this figure is much more powerful than the shadow on front of me.

The shadow despite its size and power reeled back away from me. "W-w-w-hat a-a-re y-you!?"

I smirked at the fear evident on the shadow's face. The entity behind me did as well. I could feel it.

"Izanagi," I said out of reflexes I didn't know I had. I rose my sword and pointed toward the snake. With one word the fate of this shadow was sealed. "Zionga."

The entity behind me released its energy. It was so powerful it shook the building placing a gravitational stress on the foundation. Lightning spread around the snake and covered its entire body and blasted the area lifting up dust and rubble from the ground. The snake screamed this time in pain instead of anger. I swiped my sword down and a strong hurricane of wind barreled toward the shadow and battered it down into the ground much like it did when it sat on me. That was from a simple swipe of the blade Izanagi held.

I walked up to the shadow during all of this and stopped at its face. "Hurts doesn't it," the words of the shadow seeped past my lips in a hiss. It looked up to me in horror and wonderment as I smirked at it. A wolfish smirk at that.

I rose my sword once more and the being of godlike power behind me mirrored. "Cleave."

A large blade came down on top the snake and pierced right into its body then cleaved its way across from waist to tip of the tail. It was down, but I had a little more in me though.

I rose my hand up and looked up to a small orb of light gather up above. It grew bigger and bigger like a super charged spirit bomb. It had its own name though. "Megidola," I closed my fist and it came down on top of the snake in a beautiful display of light and omnipotent wrath. Light covered the room so brightly it almost blinded me.

I felt the power that bolstered my being fade away in an instant after that then slouched over. I sighed from the strain and smiled. That felt so good. Just releasing all that pent up energy and I don't even understand what just happened. I rose my left hand and saw my bracelet glowing a faint white before fading away. I clenched my fist and closed my eyes. "Thank you." I said just as my song came to an end.

The light faded away and the shadow was nowhere to be found. Just a crater was left in the wake of that power I just used, but it wasn't empty. Inside the crater I saw a human form. A girl by the looks of it. I have to be seeing double right now. I looked back to my senior who was approaching me with a attentive shine in her eyes and back to the girl in the crater. The shadow with golden eyes slowly walked up in the same school uniform as my senior, with the same wavy slightly dark brown hair as her, and even wearing the same black leather clip buckle boots as her. The only difference between the two are the golden eyes and shadow was glitching out.

I stepped back as the shadow covered in a dark shroud with golden eyes (that are very hot for some reason) climbed out of the crater. A conceded look was in her eyes. The shadow no longer held the will to fight. It was beaten.

My senior walked up to the shadow that struggled to crawl out the crater. The girl then did the unexpected. She extended out her hand to the shadow. The shadow's eyes widened at the display of support. "You were right the whole time," my senior said again. "I want them to understand me but don't so I let it change me. I blamed others when I didn't take responsibility. You are right about everything." She placed her head down and smiled sourly. "You are me…and I am you." The shadow looked relieved and reached out for Saki. When their hands touched the dark aura around the shadow turned a radiant blue.

I stepped back. The shadow faded away with a smile on her face and rose up in the air. It turned into a woman. An extremely beautiful woman dressed in red kimono with scale like patterns white in color. Her eyes closed but they opened a tad to that red glow like before but with an almost purple hue about it as well. Protruding out of her back are four pitch black swords floating behind her and in her hands I saw a white whip of sort the took to fire in a dance. Beautiful and majestic.

"Lady Kiritsubo," she whispered but loud enough for me to hear. The shadow or whatever this thing is smiled at me and bowed before disappearing back into a card and falling into my senior's hands. The card went into her chest then the light faded away.

The girl turned around and faced me. She looked me over then smiled. Then she fell back. I moved and caught her quickly before she could fall into the crater. She panted and gripped my shoulders. She must be tired I suppose. We are both exhausted. I feel empowered and my wounds don't hurt much anymore, but I know that won't last for long. I turned around and let her fall on my back. I felt her hands loop around my neck and her chin rest on my shoulder. I caught her legs looped my arms around them. "Y-your name is… Yū Narukami right?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I'm Saki. Saki Konishi, and you've impressed me." I felt a smile take my lips and chuckled a bit. I've impressed her and it just took me risking my life in a death defying struggle against her shadow self, dying, and finally beating the hell of out her shadow self. Dad I really know how to pick them huh?

She muzzled herself to my back and her head fell to my shoulder "Can… Can you take me home?" I blinked when she gave me that request. She rested on my shoulder and went quiet. I looked back. She's asleep it seems.

I sighed and stood to my feet.

Get her home huh? I guess I could manage that…I hope. That shadow was powerful. If it wasn't for my persona Izanagi I'd be dead right now. Maybe that and the thing around my wrist. What the hell was that? What I dead or in some sort of suspended animation? I looked down to the beads once more but couldn't read the words the characters made out. I've kept them against my skin at all times.

"Well, mission accomplished I guess." I said.

I sheath my sword at the hip then walked a door that formed in the distance with the room slowly turning white and shrinking down into nothing I believe. I didn't stick around long enough to see.

* * *

A/N: Wow what a shift in the story. How will the world change with the survival of Saki Konishi and the discovery of her persona? What Arcana could she possibly be in this story? How will she factor into the main story? How will the MC escape Shadow Inaba alive during the midnight hours? Tune in next time to see.

Please Review and tell me this revision went.


	5. Chapter 5

**In Shadow Inaba**

* * *

 _"Continue forward."_

The voice persisted with leading me through the shadow world, and like a blind bat I listened. It lead through Inaba and then to Saki. It even helped me move past strong enemies. This voice doesn't belong to Izanagi. This voice doesn't belong to a male that much I know for sure. God, so many questions and no answers to speak of. If my mother were in this situation she'd be ranting on the ridiculousness of this world and its effect on her. Especially on this shadow monster thing that's going on. One in particular has been hounding me.

The Reaper.

It's the only name that comes to mine when I saw that monster and how heated it's been on my trail. It doesn't have any of those cliché giant scythes like you'd expect but instead two massive pitch black long-barrel revolvers. Its face is shrouded from view behind an executioner's head sack with blood, red blood as well, staining it. That sack only had on single hole in it and through it I saw death putting me on a pike and lighting that bitch on fire. That and a single ominious white eye. Like pure white without an inkling of color. It was like a floating brown trench coat with gloves mostly and around that coat are chains. They floated off the body across its left and right shoulders forming a cross. The moment I saw it I ran like a girl. I fought Saki's shadow and it was strong but didn't match up to the Reaper. Saki's shadow wouldn't even be seen as a bug compared to that thing. So, I ran away, and it has persisted with hunting me ever since.

What a dick.

Right now, I'm hiding in some messed up looking house after using my sword in collaboration with Izanagi's abilities to survive, but it's been tough. After awakening him my strength came back twice fold and it shows with me cleaving through legions of those big headed shadows with ease. Hundreds attacked at once but amounted to nothing. Izanagi cleaved through them all until ending it with a godly show of Thor lightning upon them all. He incinerated them in one nicely tight knit swarm in seconds. But just when I begin to get used to fighting these large shadows the freaking Reaper with its twin black revolvers come barreling at me. I can still hear the rattling of the chains dragged behind it as it gave chase.

Dad always told me to never show my back to the enemy. Screw that I can't go all god like on that thing like Saki's shadow. Heck I wasn't even about to do those spells from before when I took her shadow down. I don't even remember the names of it now that I think of it. So that must have been a spur of the moment thing and without that power I needed to get away every time. Three times now it's found me, and I pray to Izanagi that I don't have a fourth. I barely made it out the last time.

This world was unlike any other I could've ever imagined. Before I just walked and fought without paying most of my surroundings any mind but now that I have my bracelet back I've been looking around a bit more.

This place resembles Inaba some much and yet the town is empty and dead. This place was completely devoid of life. Not even a man, women, or child in sight. The sky was distorted, red with a black swirl spinning in an infinite loop as if it is saying what is beyond that portal is too far out of my grasp to reach. The world was this dark and gloomy feeling to it with shadows at every corner. The shadows move around taking different shapes and forms, and rode the walls once they got bored of the ground.

If I grew too close to the living shadows or it approached me fast enough that I couldn't avoid it, the shadow would rise up from the dark and reform itself as a monster with one thing in common. Each wore a mask and whispered some sort of language I couldn't understand. The shadow all appear in different forms but it seems one is constant in certain areas like I found myself in. The giant white head with a swirl design covering its entire body. The shadows also had huge mouths with rancid breath and somehow white teeth. Its tongue was a long as half of my body and hung out at least three feet from its lips.

These shadows for some reason attack on sight and screech loudly as they bum rush you. I was attack many times after leaving the store but compared to Saki's shadow they're easy to kill and fade to black afterwards like the rest. It was interesting to see at first put they just keep coming at and in numbers as well. It's now like squashing cockroaches. Kill one and two take its place. You kill those two and four take its place. The chain goes on and on and seeing that I'm carrying excess baggage it only serves to make this even more difficult.

I sat her down next to me as she breathed softly with her eyes halfway open. I had to take a rest because I'm on my last legs.

"You'll be okay. I'm here," I heard from the "sea of my soul" as Izanagi decided to call it, and I just went with it. I found out the shadows are actually the distorted thoughts, emotions, and desires personified in physical form that take shape in this world. These shadows can actually get attached to me by the looks of it and I was lucky enough to have one decide to follow me willingly. She decided to call herself Pixie. No name but just that. I accepted it for now along with her assistance because she's really helped me when Izanagi's cleave began to wear me down. A single Dia and I could keep going without many issues. The hole in my shoulder is healed leaving nothing to show for it. Not even a blemish or scar. The pain though is still evident though and skin deep. I think it might be dislocated but usable nevertheless.

I rose my hand up and a card like before appeared on top of it. I closed my fist and Pixie cast her magic and rejuvenated my body with her healing light. Without that annoying fog I've been able to navigate the world quite easily. The fog that shrouded the entire town returned after a couple hours of walking through this place, just five or six minutes ago according to my music player. On a good note the shadows seem to be returning to their old one to two hit kill sizes but on the other hand the fog made it much more difficult to navigate this area again.

I felt drain and leaned sluggishly back against the wall. That last Dia is what did it. I'm completely out of spirit power so the fog totally encased the two of us now that I lack the power to hold it back. It feels as if the longer I stay here the frailer I become. It is like this world and its atmosphere sucks the life out of you and the shadows that I see in the fog and darkness as well drain me as well.

"I'm sorry," the persona said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. I smiled up to Pixie and pat her over the head. I felt a bit of warmth from her forest brown hair and light radiating off of her wings. She's sad that she can no longer heal me now that I'm out of energy from the "sea of my soul" as Izanagi called it. It's okay if I'm out of energy because it's the fact she worries for me that I find myself not caring too much. Pixie is the only light I have in this world.

"You're the best summoner." Pixie smiled at me before flying down and placing a kiss on my cheek before disappearing. I felt my smile grow then let it go. I wonder what other persona I can acquire and what they will be like. Hopefully they're supportive and nice to be around like Pixie. With the environment I'm in right now she was a welcoming presence.

For what felt like hours and could very well be days, I sat in this spot to rest and listened to my music. One of my favorite James is one I heard while in Iwatodai. "Mass Destruction" is the name and it's got the upbeat blues tone to it. A little "Old Folk Blues" from one of my favorite anime played as I sat down to rest a bit more. Then I turned to some Nujabes instead. Something to calm me down and keep my would in this messed up apartment I've found myself in. It's a mess littered with posters and flyers of some women all with the faces cut out.

Whoever did this has problems. If this world is a distorted reflection of the real world that means this place would reflect the dark and light deposition of the occupant in the real world. If the guy that lives here feels this cross about women then he has some real issues he needs to talk to someone about. The thoughts and feelings I'm picking up from this room are terrible. This guy is crazy with a mixture of obsession and possessiveness.

 _"Kept in mind…destiny…"_

I heard the voice again and took a breath. Every time I've heard the voice it's been meant to be coupled with an action on top of that. I looked around the apartment building and prepped to leave the empty room. Whatever presence that left its mark on this room is no longer here. I don't wish to meet the owner of this room. I feel he might be a closet serial killer or something.

"Hey, Narukami-kun," Saki mumbled as she turned her tired eyes towards me. I pulled my left headphone off and drew my attention towards her. "Where're we?"

I shrugged and remained silent.

I honestly don't know where we are. I don't know Inaba that well. I've only been in Inaba for three days and I've only had time to walk from home to school, school to Junes, and Junes back home. I haven't explored like I wanted to but I thought I'd have time to learn my way around before I had to navigate around. Being in an inverse world doesn't help much on this as well.

"You carried me the entire way huh?" Again I didn't answer. I opted to look away from her tired knowing smile though. "Thank you," she said, and I scoffed in response. "I can't believe you survived that," she admitted.

That's the thing, I didn't survive. I died. I know I died, but I came back. I know what death is and what it feels like, and I wasn't just close like I was so many years ago. I'm not sure how I came back. Maybe it was Izanagi or maybe the beads on my wrist. I'm not sure and hesitate to hunt for the truth.

"I'm happy you did though," she kept going. "I'm sorry… about my other self," she apologized after a couple pauses.

"It's fine," I waved it off. "I'm alive and you're alive. That's all that matters."

Saki just opted to give me a look of skepticism. "Yeah, you're right," she dropped the topic and just sat down with me in the quite with the fog enshrouding us both.

I rose my headphone to my ear but stopped for a moment. I rose it in front of her instead. "Want to listen?" I asked.

Saki looked down to it and rose her hand up to take my head phone. She brought it up to her ear and hung it on top. I turned my music back on and closed my eyes to rest a bit more now that she's awake. After listening to a couple songs in silence I opened my eyes and climbed up to my feet. Saki watched as I forced my body up and took my head phone back.

"Let's go," I said thought with a bit of my enervation showing. I'm really starting to feel it. It's not the fact that I'm physically fatigued, because Dia rejuvenate me, it's that I'm spiritually drained. I feel so empty right now like my life is just barely hanging on by a thread. Like my soul is moments from falling out of my throat. That light based attach really broke me and I'm going to have nightmares from it but that's for future me to deal with. Right now we need to get out of here. We need to escape.

"Right," Saki said maybe as bushed as me. She climbed up to her feet herself and took a couple labored breaths. She walked with me up to the door to leave. I stopped once I felt something on my shoulder. She rose her hand up and took me by it. I looked at it then back to her and a single raised brow. "I'll lend you my shoulder," she offered.

If she's offering I'll take it.

I took her hand and she helped me off the wall and let me have her shoulder. I placed some of my weight on her shoulder and she snaked her arm around my waist. I'm taller than her but she seems able to keep me up. I can't use Zio or Dia anymore but… Saki has a persona as well. I saw it and it smiled at me.

"Your persona," I said. Saki blinked and looked at me. "What…powers does it… she have?" I corrected myself

"I don't know." Saki said dismissively.

"Ask," I stressed. If I can talk to mine, and I don't know what hell I'm doing, I'm sure she can do the same. I've fought her damn shadow and it is more than powerful enough to destroy legions of these shadows.

"I-I can't," she shook her head at this.

I know a lie when I hear one. She's afraid. For the love of god I'm afraid right now. We could die in here and, if that announcer is any indication, end up suspended on a television antenna the next morning. I could die again and I doubt I have that Deus Ex Machina Lazarus Rising power to help me out again. "Now's not the time. Please," I begged her, and I'm not a beggar. "I can't… not alone."

Saki seems to understand what I meant by this. She bit her lips to control the quiver on it and nodded her head. "I'll try." Saki stared out to space as she began her mental conversation. I waited as she spoke to her other self until she eyes flickered and nodded at me. "Lady Kiritsubo said she'll help in any way she can."

I sighed in relief from this. "Tell her I appreciate it." I'm curious to see another persona in action anyway.

Saki smiled, "I'll tell her later."

Saki and I left the building and almost instantly we made contact with eight or so shadows. I separated from Saki and took a high stance as the shadows began to form. Just as I was about to make the first move Saki stepped in front of me with a blue circle forming around her. A card formed in front of her which she took in hand between her thumb and index finger.

"Persona," she whispered and snapped her finger this shattering the card.

"Lady Kiritsubo," she beckoned and her persona appeared before me. I stepped back with my hand over my eyes for that persona of hers picked up dirt and rocks and the like that threatened to pierce my eye.

The persona stood before us with her whip in hand and left side forward. She stood straight like you'd expect of a noble woman of proud standing and smiled gently upon all of us.

 ** _"When you have the favor of your lord, no matter the lack of support always strive to set yourself apart from the minor._** " Lady Kiritsubo actually spoke to us in a voice was just as powerful and smooth as she is graceful. Her scaly gown pushed back as the soul power from within Saki burst pushing even me back.

 ** _"A True Lady provokes the jealousy of others but remains a lady with well-founded hopes of becoming Queen."_** The white triangle upon this persona's back glowed and the four swords levitating behind her back arced with electricity.

 ** _"_** ** _And no matter how low your status is."_ ** The persona let her whip drop and it crackled the ground with it's weight.

 ** _"Even if inflicted by the harassment of the lesser and the humiliations of the court."_ ** This Fair Lady rose up her hands and allowed on to hold the grip of the whip and other to hold and feed the whip out.

That smile as well turned a bit ominous. Her eyes as well remained shut and yet her look was equally as menacing.

 ** _"A Lady will always remain A Lady."_ ** The persona let the whip fly around and smack the building to the right cracking the windows and even pushing the shadows further back away from us.

 ** _"Let us show them what a True Lady can do."_** The persona finished its chant/introduction as I watched from the sides, mystified.

"Yes," Saki smiled as her eyes flashed golden yellow. She blinked and like that they appeared to be normal. "Don't look so shocked," Saki said to maybe all of us with her right hand out and fingers together. She snapped them and her persona mirrored it with her chin point upward towards to the shadows and her back arced to the rear a bit as if critically looking down upon them. I've heard in olden times noble did this gesture towards those they saw as lesser, but to see it in such a way was… I don't have words for it.

In a literal snap. Lightning arced from the swords pointing downward from her back and shot up. Then all together in single, but multiple simultaneous strikes they fell down upon every single one of shadows. Five of which ended up disintegrated. Three were that lovers duo but that shock forced them all into some manner of DOWN'd position. Saki's persona faded away a moment later now that her purpose has been served.

She hit them all at once? I can only do it one at a time, or when they're all in a very large group thus expending more energy. But she can hit eight at once?

"Surprised," Saki asked. I nodded then she smirked at me, and I did as well. "Let's do this," she declared.

"Right behind you," I declared. I moved with her and in moments we crushed the shadows. Saki literally stomped and kicked them to death while I did a classic finisher. Those boots of hers are deadly. I'm surprised that she's so good at this all of the sudden. Before she was like a damsel in distress, then again I thought back to when I was watching overhead. She showed a lot of strength to do what she did. I never would've imagined her fangs and claws being that sharp. She's the independent sort that's for sure and a real Lady.

"That wasn't hard," she remarked upon. She said that now but after the twentieth confrontation she'll sing a different tune. And the only reason she got it so fast is because of watching me do it dozens of times.

I sheath my sword on my hip and leaned against a light pole. I've a feeling her persona is of a high as hell level. Maybe equal or greater than mine. How did I survive again? A couple lucky but lethal blows I believe. If it uses lightning then how did mine DOWN her before? That makes no sense. Then again none of this makes any sense. I'll just go with that in this Shadow Inaba.

Saki and that thing that attacked her in that inner nightmare, the same that I fought, is the shadow of her true self. Talk about facing yourself. To think you literally do that here in this world. Having to admit to the deepest and darkest secrets in your mind and body. That sends chills down my spine. So far a shadow of me hasn't appeared, and I pray one doesn't. I still feel remnants of the power the shadow used before. Well, more like the memory of it. I'm trying to swallow it but I still catch myself trembling a bit. God, what if I die permanently here in this world? For all I know I might come back as a shadow and this place will grow truly dark if that ever happens. My shadow would be a massive bastard. I know myself that well.

As we walked Saki took charge. She recognized a couple landmarks and had an idea of where to go once I explained to her that this was shadow world basically. As we made our way through the fog I noticed that shadow interaction grew less and less. More in number but also more time between instances. Saki made a mistake and sustained a hit from one bad shadow forcing her to lean on me instead of the other way around. Thankfully while she did her persona magic thing I rested and very rarely had to attack at all. That power got to her head, and I just let it go. She ran out of steam soon but we reached an area were the shadows were more docile. They left us alone for the most part.

"I think we're in the clear," I told her.

"Thank freaking god," she sighed.

I heard our footsteps clank on the ground instead of clunk meaning we changed surfaces during the time of my long walk. I looked down to a metal surface that I could see through with all the holes on it like a rafter at the top of a studio. I walked along it feeling a shift in the presence that surrounded me. I made my way into the center of the studio and saw that it lead to seven different pathways other than the one I came from. I couldn't see any shadows like from before and made my way to the railing to rest. This place was less draining than the others especially that one room. I scanned the room and noticed something leaning against the railing to my left.

My baseball bat bag?

I reached the area where I began when I entered the television. The exit is here somewhere in this area. I just need to find it.

I looked around but couldn't find anything. No doors or portals of any kind that will help us escape. Come on, we made it so far. Can't we have something go our way?

I couldn't find anything so I relented to rest in this Safe Zone.

I let Saki down from my shoulder and scooped her in my arms in bridal carry. I sat down after placing her down on the metal platform next to me. I kept her close to me as she unconsciously did the same when her arm wrapped around my neck over my shoulder. Near death experiences do that I guess, make girls really grabby and all. I rested my head on the railing and ignored the moving in the fog the best I could to calm down. It's a mirage I think. Well, I hope.

"Are we going to die here Narukami?" Saki asked.

I honestly didn't know and I think my silence only made the situation grimmer. We're exhausted in every form of the word and on top of that this world is killing us one breath at a time. The air here is poisonous, that is the only explanation I could think of from this kind of exhaustion. My muscles aren't getting rest from inactivity like is normal when you do nothing. The body enters a resting stage. No here though. We could breathe yet not breathe at the same time. My muscles aren't receiving the oxygen they needed to continue on for this long. This damn fog as well is sucking each bit of energy left in my body.

I looked down to Saki and thought on what her shadow self said. She knows Yosuke. She called him Hana-chan, or rather her shadow did. She knows her junior has a crush on her as well but keeps him at a distance like that of a child's attraction towards an older woman. I'm not sad to say that Saki and Yosuke getting together isn't going to happen if the shadow Saki was speaking the truth. This girl almost completely despises the kid and is a bit on the bitch side. She did kill me after all and called herself one multiple times. With the life she's living right now and all the bull crap from high school I'd be stressed too.

The Prince of Junes. I scoffed a bit at that title. It sounds more like a joke or insult to me, and apparently it's one placed on this Hana-chan's shoulders. Seeing someone's deepest darkest secrets shown in such a way like that isn't an experience that I'd like to repeat like ever again.

God I'm tired.

So very tired.

'I think I might just close my eyes for a bit.' I thought to myself as my eyes grew heavy. 'Just for a couple minutes.'

Just when my eye lids began fall I noticed the form of a... What the hell is that?

"What are you?" I asked. I blinked a couple times to make sure I wasn't dreaming, if I can dream here. and examined the thing in front of me. It looked like a bear mascot or a giant teddy bear suit with blue fur and wears of all things a red and white jumpsuit. This think had large eyes as well that seemed to look at me as a whole instead of separate. They're that big. The bear, I think it is, jumped back in surprise at the sound of my voice and backed away.

I reached for my sword.

 _"He will help you…not kill."_

I halted my motion an inch from taking my sword in hand and brought it back down to my lap "Are you a bear or something?" I asked just so it wouldn't leave. This is one of the first shadows in this world that didn't attack first and ask questions later. Pixie joined with me willingly and didn't fight me at all.

"Ah... yeah I'm Teddie," the male bear introduced himself.

 _"Be nice…will exit."_

And why not? In a world like this why shouldn't what appears to be the mascot of a middle class high school be the key to my escape?

I put the best smile I could manage on and gleamed at the kuma plush doll. "Come closer, I can't see you well with all this fog." Kuma hesitated though I understood why after all I am as much a stranger to him as he is to me. Kuma examined me from what I could see though how he could see me in all this fog is beyond me.

"Okay, you won't do anything will you?" The little shadow monster asked with obvious fear in his large eyes and also shivering a little in place. It was afraid of me it seems which I found a little relieving despite how backwards that should sound. After fighting monsters with no fear for the longest time just seeing something with some inkling of emotion more than rage made me feel a little anxious but at ease. The fear was just a good addition to this things survival if it was the way out.

A feeling rose in my chest at the little bear. The inner bastard I never knew I had inside of me grew and with it so did that smirk on my face. "I don't know. I'm a little cold and I hear bear fur is warm." I snickered evilly making the bear jump back and trot away. I laughed loudly at the joke and settled down. The little bear was out of sight, but it was fine, I have his scent now and can find him anywhere in this place.

I laid my head back down and closed my eyes again. The shadows are gone for the moment thankfully making it easier to fall asleep in all of this. I sighed and felt the last of my consciousness slipping away.

"Ahh." My eyes opened in an instant to the bear teddy thing that was face to face with me. "Man you look terrible."

I sighed tiredly and nodded. "This place takes a lot out of you Kuma. You, not being human and all, wouldn't understand that." Even I could tell that this thing is a shadow. A shadow of what or who I'm not entirely sure because unlike those shadows I've killed over and over again this thing doesn't seem to rely on just one trait. Some of the shadows I came across use abilities of different variety and seemed to be immune to certain damage. Some talk in a way that I can't understand but others speak in a language I can. I listen to most of them and figure out what they are.

I hear them talk about moments in life as if they once lived in the human world. They talked of ways they died to how someone left them. They all fell into darkness and lost their way and depending on each person they are placed into categories. I've spoken to a few but most just attack me. It's all about the signs really. I'm not sure what to call these signs are but there's only one they align to. It's based on the power they project.

This creature in front of me is different though. It's a shadow but not like the ones I've come across because of what I see in those eyes. It still has an inkling of humanity inside of all that…whatever it's made out of. This kuma might be the 'person' holding answers to all the questions I have rolling thought my mind.

As I went through my thoughts silently the bear shuffled in place. The bear frowned and turned my head left and right. I didn't even notice it move toward me. I didn't even feel it touch my cheeks. That wasn't a good sign. My rose my hands up and noticed them turning a demented gray coloration. This shadow world was talking the life in my body away from me and is leaving me a husk even passing minute.

"Wow you're in really bad shape," Kuma stated on as he lifted my head up looking into my eyes. Again, I couldn't feel his touch. "If you don't leave soon you both might not get better." I heard a loud bang and felt it on the floor around me. I looked around but the fog was twice as dense as before which couldn't have been a good sign. I could see the bear yet nothing else. My sight was beginning to go.

Kuma grabbed my hand and lifted me up to my feet. "Come on," he panted as he dragged me up. "The way out is this way."

I felt energy I thought I had lost long ago fill me again at the mention of an exit. "Saki," I tapped her cheek a bit. She was beginning to fall asleep, and that's bad last I checked. Saki blinked and her tired eyes rose up to look at me. "We have a way out," I pointed at the television sets stacked on top of each other. Saki drew her dull eyes towards the televisions then back to me in disbelief. "Come on." I showed her my hand and took her shoulder in hand and looped my other arm under hers. Slowly she got up to her feet while using the railing as support.

She panted and I gave her room to breathe. "O-okay… I'm good." I took her by the hand and the bear took mine to lead us both there. We past my bag so I made sure to grab it.

"Thank you Kuma you're grand," I thanked the bear.

"Heheheh, thank you beary much for the compliment." The pun wasn't lost on me and made me grunt as he led me through the fog to three televisions stacked on top of each other.

"Narukami, what's that thing?" Saki more than likely was referring to Kuma here.

"A resident that is helping us," I answered as I put my sword into my baseball bat case right behind the bear mascot.

"How can we trust it though?" She rose a good point.

"He hasn't killed us yet," I pointed out. "When he very well could have so maybe we can."

"I would never harm you ma'am," Kuma said for himself from his place next to the television sets. "I'd never to such a beautiful flower." Saki snort and I smiled a little from the bears flirting. "Anyway, come on and go Tatsujin." I rose and eyebrow at the nickname the bear gave me but left is as is for now.

Kuma pushed us both into the televisions and a worm hole or something of white box swirls that sucked me in then threw us out.

* * *

 **Inaba – Junes Electronic Department**

* * *

I fell on to my back and grunted at the sudden impact that made me gasp when something landed on top of me. I groaned thinking that a little fall like that would never faze me but now does in my weakened state. I leaned up with Saki in my arms and looked around. A catchy tune was playing above me and I was surrounded by televisions including a big flat screen that I most likely fell out of. I took a deep breath and tasted the clean non-foggy air.

"Every day is great at your Junes~," I sang that wonderfully catchy and annoying tune of the Junes store.

I made it.

We made it out.

We survived.

I breathed in fresh air and it tasted like the finest wine in the land. I leaned on a shelf sucking in the air around me, loving the refreshing energy that filled my core and spread throughout my entire body. I stayed there building my strength so I could continue on. I rose my hand up and saw the color return on my hand. Tan, red, and blue was slowly taking the place of grey skin, white palms, and my empty blood vessels as well. My hand finally turned its normal color and the rest of my surroundings followed. Even Saki was beginning to breathe easy now that we have taken our place in the real world yet again.

Slowly, I stood to my feet while leaning on a small rack next to the television and took in the nice air a bit more. Saki struggled but also stood up on her feet on the opposite side as me and sat on the stand for one of the flat screens. She looked around a bit the sighed in relief.

She smiled exhaustedly at me. "We made it." She said.

"Yeah," I nodded and leaned back more on the rack. Saki stood up but almost immediately fell forward. I had to catch her on my back again else we both would have stumbled to the ground. I've energy left to get home and hit my bed. I could use a shower as well.

"Hey, sorry to ask this Naru-kun but can you carry me a bit more?" Saki asked.

"I'm not sure if I have enough in me to do that," I leveled with her. "But I can try." I strapped my bag to my chest with my katana resting within. I turned and waited for her to get on my back. I took her legs in hand as she looped her arms around my neck. Her legs are soft and smooth. I gulped a bit when her body conformed to mine and her chin rested on my shoulder. But the looks of things she's beginning to go in and out again and again. She had a mantra she repeated before when I had to carry her and she continued it once more.

She'd asked the same question to me. "Am I almost home?"

And I responded every time with a "Yes, just rest for a while longer."

Before stepping off I looked in the reflection I saw from on television and saw that I was breathing hard and my slightly tanned skin happened to be a bit pale. Saki was worse off than I was. The fog would've killed the both us if we stayed any longer. I'ill have to thank that kuma next time. I'll get him some chocolates or some other weird gift that teddy bears like.

Junes sure is weird past closing times. I didn't see anyone or any guards in my area so slipping through to the escalator wasn't too difficult. I walked through the store and looked at the clock the store had at the elevators. It's not even one in the morning yet. I looked out the windows and by the looks of it foggy outside the store making my stomach fall. Even here the fog follows me.

The clock has the date at the top right corner so lucky me as well for that one. I've only been gone for seven hours. I know I was wandering around for maybe six hours before I found Saki and her shadow self in that liquor store. Then maybe four or five more to escape back to Inaba. How the hell does that work? Time being distorted in such a way

Today is the 15th of April, a Friday, like my watch showed and a little past midnight. "What the hell," I said to myself.

Regardless, Saki is lucky I found her when I did.

'Why did I save you to begin with?' I still ask myself that question. Keeping myself alive was a hard enough with the constant attacks and The Reaper. Even after all of that I still took responsibility for her enough to fight her shadow and almost die again to keep her alive. Her power must be large if that thing came from within her.

I wonder if there are any shadows here as well since it gets foggy here too. I doubt it. This is the real world and crazy supernatural stuff like shadows don't exist here. Well, I hope.

I found a nice side hatch to walk out of into the night and bit my lip as I took a step out into the fog. It wasn't dense like the fog in the other world, and I felt like no one was watching my progress this time around.

I walked to the North and made my way through the fog.

Saki mumbled and opened her eyes. Her eyes resembled mine with how weak they looked and they looked around at the fog. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Am I almost home?"

I sigh and nodded. "Yes just rest a little while longer." Saki looped her arms around my neck a bit tighter with her chin resting atop my shoulder as I walked through the fog. I don't know the area that well so I'm not sure how to get to the central that well from Junes. I know I have a good few blocks to travel though if what I saw in Shadow Inaba can transfer to normal Inaba. As I walked I could make out familiar landmarks from the shadow world and followed them accordingly in the direction of Amagi Inn as well as the Central Shopping District.

My thoughts went to where I'm going to go for the night as well. I can't go home to my uncle because he's probably scouring the city in search of me. I'm not in health to withstand an interrogation at the moment. So, I need a place to stay. I can't stay with Saki because that will cause misunderstandings. Again I'm not in shape to correct any adult with their imaginations running rampant about their daughter's virtue. Maybe the Amani Inn. I remember seeing it some time ago but it was in the reverse world.

I let these thoughts go while dragging my feet and slowly making my way up down the hill with Saki's house in view.

"Hey." Saki whispered in my ear in a soft tone. "Thank... you." I chuckled softly and continued on.

The fog was beginning to fade away, possibly to the shadow world again. Maybe the fog comes from that world and maybe an hour past midnight the fog sucks back out of this world. In the Shadow World the loss of the good drove the shadows insane and more powerful than before like Saki's. I'm positive it was smaller than that originally if her persona's size means anything. After a time the fog will return back to the shadow world and lift from this one. Good riddance if you ask me.

When I reached Saki's house I shook her a bit to rouse her from her rest. "Saki, I got you here."

Saki hummed and lifted her chin off my shoulder and look up to the sign. "Thanks." Saki pat me on the back, and I let her down. Her feet touched the ground, and I helped her to the door. Saki guided me to the side of the building and then to the rear for the back door instead of the front. She pulled a key from under a rock and unlocked the door. She turned towards me before entering and smiled. "Thanks again Narukami. I was wrong about you."

That implies she thought of me in a negative light when we first met which is a bit messed up. These thoughts didn't last long though because I felt something warm touch my lips. I blinked as Saki leaned back away from me and winked before walking into her home and closing the door behind her.

I got a kiss. It will do for now I guess. That's probably more than most guys can say.

I rubbed my head and walked away back to the street with my bag on my back instead of my chest. I walked up the hill to the main road and looked both ways along the near empty street. Home should be to my left and school further down right with another right along the river. The inn isn't that much further past the entrance road for my school. It runs between the two on the way to Junes. It could be closed at this time though. I shook my head of my idiocy. I just need to head home and stop being a little girl. I bet uncle isn't even home right now. I need to sleep and get something to eat and seeing that I've money now.

Those shadows had money in them interestingly enough. Like actual Japanese currency in the form of bills and change and with everyone I killed I got currency from it. Saki didn't notice, but I sure did. I took advantage every chance I got to pick it up. For the most part I picked up the golden 500 yen coins and 100 yen coins but focused on bills essentially sadly I got only a few bills being five and they are 1000 yen only. I might've found a nice source of steady currency if I don't mind risking my life to get it. With how easy it was to kill those shadows I won't have much problem until that Reaper with his chain rattling finds me again. I'm not used to running anymore with a pack like my dad had us do when we went hiking. It's been a long time and it shows when I could only sustain a run for a minute and a half with Saki on my back. She's not that heavy but it was wearing on me.

I let these thoughts go and made my way home so to hit my bed. Once I get a chance I'm going to have to get to Junes and do something about the security footage because god knows what was captured in it. If I can just get my hands on it I won't have much problem escaping. If I can enter the television in my room and Junes Electronic department then the ones in the security room should work as well. I can get in, get the film of me being there, enter the television, and then escape the same way Kuma showed me. Maybe there're other ways to escape though. It doesn't make sense if there're a thousand entrances and only a single exit. Maybe I just have to find it. If I can connect it to my room that would be cool. Instead of traffic and peering eyes I'd jump into the television in Junes and make my way home in Shadow Inaba and find the entrance through my television.

First things first, I need a bigger television so I can fit in and climb out without struggle.

God, I really am an opportunist like my dad. I see a toy or tool I can use to better my quality of life and push it to abnormal extremes. I found a world where I can get money, do some cool video game style fighting, and possibly an ease of travel from one place to the next. Time moves differently in Shadow Inaba compared to normal Inaba. I'm going to have to buy some stop watches and wander around collecting time to see. If I can find the areas were time moves slower or faster I can use that to my advantage depending on situation.

There's also my mother's desires I can fulfill while I'm here. I need to start something in Inaba that much I understand. My mother never does something on a whim. If I can say anything it's that I inherited my calculative nature from her. I'm impulsive like dad for menial tasks but for the most part I plan my way through properly for the future. Mom never tells me the why and leaves me to figure it out. I will figure it out for sure.

I walked down the street that Uncle Ryotaro's house is on and yawned softly. I can't wait to fall on my bed and get some sleep. First I really need a shower. Sadly at this time of night the hot water heater is turned off to conserve power. Looks like I'll be taking a cold shower this morning. It's better than nothing I suppose. Then there's the problem that is my uniform. My school uniform is in tatters, literally. I looked myself over in the mirrors in Shadow Inaba and in the television in Junes to find my clothes ripped, burned, shredded, and just in pieces. My back is basically non-existant. I can't go to school with my pants ripped up and the large claw mark on my chest. One shadow shot fire at me and burned off one of my sleeves even. I'm going to have to wear some armor or something to protect my clothes else I'm going to run out of serviceable apparel before this year is over and done with.

I'm not going to ruin my good clothes if I can help it.

I reached the house and noticed a light was still on inside at the living room. I reached for the knob and to my disappointment it was unlocked.

Really? Anyone could just walk in and steal something or kidnap someone and this house is unlocked, on a foggy night like this. There's a murderer out there on top of this.

I pushed the door open and closed it behind me. I made sure to lock it behind me before taking off my shoes and walking in. I looked towards the living room and saw a figure with their head resting on the table, out cold. Nanako. She must have tried to stay up until I got back home.

I walked up to her and frowned. She didn't need to do that for me, but I do appreciate the gesture. I reached down and picked her up and walked to her room. I kicked her door open and laid her down on top her futon. I pulled the covers over her and made sure she was comfortable before leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

I sneezed and coughed. I wiped my nose and snort.

I'm sick. I've been sick since yesterday being in a new environment and all. I hate being sick.

I walked to the bathroom and stripped down until I was completely naked. I leaned forward as I looked at myself through the mirror. I saw a new mark on my chest, a bit of a cut. My shoulder though is fine without a mark like I thought. Though I did noticed a bit of disfigurement. It must have healed wrong then meaning I'll have to break it again and reset it.

I turned around and looked back. I winced when I saw three red streaks running across my back from the left hip to my right shoulder. I turned back and examined my neck. I have a ring around my neck that was just as red as my back. It's going to take a week or two for these bruises to heal over. I'll need luck to explain the ring around my neck that's for sure and shoulder. The others I can hide with my clothes but I'm not wearing a scarf or anything to hide this. There'd be no point.

I pushed off the sink and got into the shower after i turned the water on. I groaned from discomfort as the cold water washed over my skin. I grabbed my washing rag and soap and quickly washed off the dirt and grime from my body and hair. It was in and out in three minutes and quickly drying myself off with my big towel. I felt better but still need water. I'm dehydrated, and I need a couple glasses of water before I go to bed.

I left the shower naked for the most part and grabbed a cup from the kitchen. I poured myself several cups of water and drank them smoothly. I left the cup at the counter and made my way to my room but stopped by the bathroom to grab my raggedy clothes to take up with me. Once I entered my room I grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on. I discarded my clothes in the waste bin and tied up the back to toss out tomorrow.

Without hesitation I fell on top of my bed and closed my eyes. I was gone in seconds.

* * *

I opened my eyes unsure of where I was, but wherever I am it's fancy and comfortable. The temperature as well is near perfect for me to be in here. Not hot or cold yet hold a slight chill.

Perfect.

 **"Welcome... To the Velvet Room."**

I looked straight and saw a man behind a small table in the midst of this car? This is a car but more accurately a limousine. The strange man was on the short side. The man looked old with a bald head and white hair coming out of the very back of his head. The old man had a long nose, pointed ears that point back instead of up, and large bulging bloodshot eyes. The old man has a casual black suit on with a handkerchief in his left breast pocket and white gloves. His fingers are interlocked and resting instead of under his chin like a normal person they are under his long nose. Another thing I found weird was the fact he called this place the Velvet Room even though we are in a limousine, but I suppose a room is how you make it not how it was designed.

'Oh crap it's him again,' I thought with an internal cringe. I remember this dream from when I was on the cable car.

"My name is Igor and it is a pleasure to meet you." I nodded not entirely sure on how to go about understanding just where I am. I see the fog shifting around outside the windows like a living thing that long furthered my suspicions I'm not in the house. With how dense this fog is means that I am not in the human world either. Well not in Inaba. Am I back behind the television?

Just when I thought I was out I'm pulled right back in.

"Oh no I assure you have not moved at all. Right now you are asleep and sound in your room."

"So that means this is a dream or maybe a vision?" I asked.

"Yes, it very well might be." The man snickered.

That wasn't even a straight answer but there is nothing straight away about this place call Inaba.

"This Velvet room, what is it exactly?" I asked.

The man's grin grew slightly even more wide if that is even possible. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... and I am surprised to see a guest so interesting so soon." Igor waved his hand across my desk and a folder opened on top of the surface. A pen materialized next to the paper that rested in the folder at the same time as well. "Ah, in my excitement I forgot to introduce the other resident here in the Velvet Room. This is Margaret."

I noticed a woman standing sitting to my right but to this Igor's left. She was writing something a piece of paper. I couldn't see what from my position though. The woman finished and placed her pen down on then turned her attention back to me and just like that my eyes widened and my fists clenched. I can't believe I missed her, again.

This women is still amazingly beautiful with long yet shoulder length platinum blonde hair in a ponytail that is pulled back and held by a blue hairband. Bangs of her hair do fall down but only on the left side of her face facing me between her eye and ear. Her hair wasn't neat as I could've been but kept enough to be acceptable. Her skin is pale and her eyes golden making my own gaze at them with wonder. Gold eyes, sort of like the shadow self of Saki.

She is wearing Velvet Room blue coat that reached down to mid-thigh with eight golden rings sewn into is. Four at her chest area in the trace of a box and in the center before the next four at her waist is a blue belt around her stomach. From what I could see this women has black stockings on and blue high heeled shoes. Not sure what is under that coat or if there is anything to begin with. I'd like to find out regardless.

The woman smiled heavenly at me on her from her seat and faced me. "This a pleasure to meet one so strange and yet... Capable." Even her voice was beautiful as well with a deep suave tone to it. The woman examined me then smiled warmly with the most hypnotic gaze I've ever seen in golden eyes.

Oh man I hope I'm not in love right now.

I felt my cheeks burn but swallowed the blush the best I could and said, "Thank you but if you don't mind me asking how and why I am here in the Velvet room? You make it sound as if I'm an abnormal so then why am I here?"

"Even that is a mystery the needs to be solved. There is a first time for everything as they see." Igor chuckled.

"But seeing that you're here means that it's fate that bought you here." Margaret opened her purple book titled "Le Grimoire" to a page in the middle. "You've already started down the path to your own personal truth by acquiring the power of the Wild card. Your display of power and ingenuity truly swayed me," the woman smiled warmly. "I look forward to assisting you on your journey and to see you advance in the ability of Persona."

I felt happy at the praise yet had to ask, "Persona?"

"Yes." Igor waved his hand again and a card formed on the table along with a sheet of paper. A shadow of a woman with a cone in hand seemed to be sending a message to a family of three below her with a rising sun in the background. The woman could almost be taken for a god spreading a message or maybe something more. "An example of the following persona and arcana would be The Judgement Arcana or the Confinement card which is much like a force always imposing on others as it does the user. It is always ever shifting but of course you know much about the concept I speak of."

That my dad in a nutshell. The card fell from its place in midair to the table on top of the paper.

"As well as this, the Empress," Margaret said next with a hint of amusement in her tone. A card appeared in front of her with a black ram scull in the center and the shadow of a man and women on opposite sides. "The Empress strives for prosperity, embraces the spirit of creatively, and usually exhibit their authority on others in a way." The woman giggled this time and pulled my heart strings.

That's my mom. She's the brains and likes to be in charge. That card as well fell upon the table into the paper as well.

"This power was unlocked in your time of need and in your call your persona heeded your call," Igor said.

An different card compared to the first two appeared before me. It was weird like a fool or a jester laughing close to the edge of a cliff. By his side was a dog right at his heels.

"The Fool," Margaret said though not out of spite but almost like respect. I didn't like the sound of it or that I'm associated with this though. "Before, you appeared to be busy so I'll explain once more," she noted and I looked away with the decency to feel sheepish. I was a dream and a weird one. I can't be blame for not listening.

"The Fool Arcana is also know as the "Wild' Card. In your time of need one such Persona associated with this Arcana came to your aid." Izanagi formed before me and nodded his head before fading away. "The Fool Arcana may be a zero but that does not mean that it can be taken lightly." She smiled at me. "It is the void from which all other things come into being."

That didn't really make sense to me but at the same time did. Before I could question her on what she meant I felt a pull on my being and Igor chuckled. "It seems our time is coming to an end but before you go please sign the contract."

I looked at the paper and read it over finding it to be simple. "All you ask is if I be accountable for my actions?" I asked.

"Yes indeed for your actions will change everything." I looked back down to the paper and picked up the pen. "As you write your name can you please tell me yours?"

"Yū Narukami," I shrugged making the man shake his head.

"No please I mean your real name." He said.

I rose an eyebrow at the strange man. How does he know that that wasn't my real name? I nodded my head, "Souji Seta," I said and wrote down at the same time. That name was my first name and it's the one I feel the most familiar towards, I think.

"Hmm, I see, before you go please take this." Another wave of Igor's hand and a key appeared above me. I opened my palms and it fell into my hands. "That is a key to the Velvet Room so that you may return in the real world."

I pocketed the key and nodded. "Thank you."

Igor chuckled, "A first time for everything." Igor bowed and Margaret smiled warmly at me while giving me a short head bow. "Until we meet again." He sent me off.

The vision faded as the black covered my sight.

* * *

A/N: Another Chapter revised to improve the flow a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**04/15 Rainy**

* * *

 **Knock knock knock**

I woke up with a start and leaned up. I looked around my area and saw flashes of fog and mist. The walls of the room are plastered with pictures and a noose is in the center. I blinked and rubbed my eyes and that vision of mine faded away. I was in my room and I felt terrible.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

"Come in," I called to whoever was knocking on my door. I'd assume it's Nanako from of the sound of the light tapping that can be classified as knocking. I looked up to my clock and saw that it's six in the morning meaning school starts in an hour and 15 minutes. I sighed and let my head fall down to my pillow and closed my eyes.

"Hello," Nanako called into my room before opening the door and coming in.

"Morning," I said back to her and rolled over in my bed. I faced her and opened my eyes as she stood by my table.

"Uh, dad was worried and he went out looking for you." That's what I figured. My mom would kill uncle if he messed up something as simple as watching out for me. I wasn't in any condition right now to get up so I can't really do much let alone call him to call off the manhunt. I need a couple more hours to rest before I can move so I'm going to miss home room for sure at school. I'm sure that Saki is in the same condition as me and probably won't be as school at all. I should visit her later once I get the chance to see if she's alright.

"You should head to school," I put on the best smile I could make at the moment.

"Are you okay?" She asked, but I remained silent for the most part.

I'm anything but okay, but I'm alive so that's something. After the ordeals of yesterday that flowed into this morning I'd like to say that I deserve a day or two of rest. Sadly if I'm going to put up the front that nothing crazy happened then I'll need to make an appearance at school if I can. Through sheer determination I climbed out of bed and threw my legs over the side. I noticed her looking upon me in worry. "I will be. Head downstairs and I'll be there…shortly." Isaid to alleviate some of her concern.

Nanako nodded and stepped back out of my room and closed the door back.

I willed myself up and winced at the soreness I felt everywhere. Never have I swung my sword more times in one sitting as I did in that world. Never have I been beaten, battered, and broken in such a way as I was this morning. That last Dia helped with my injuries and the muscle cramps before but after was a different story.

I'm a bit relieved I left most of the fighting to Saki after she used her persona for the first time. Saki is a badass, and I never would've guessed such a strong and independent woman was underneath all that country. My body is sore though, and I'll need three days of rest to recover.

I pulled my body off my bed and stumbled to my closet. I grabbed my of the extra yasogami school uniform and placed it on the couch. First I had to stretch out my muscles and get trendy for the day despite being sore like I am. I have energy, but I'm still mentally and physically drained. Spiritually I feel okay. I stretched until felt and sharp pain in my shoulder. I grit my teeth and gripped my right shoulder right where that shadow stabbed into it. It gashed it open and destroyed it that's for sure. I might need medical help with this.

I rubbed my shoulder and got dressed. I grabbed my book bag and walked down the stairs to Nanako eating a bowl of cereal. I sat down in front of her and grabbed the bowl she must have set for me and poured the flakes in. It's better than nothing but I'm for sure stopping somewhere on the way to school to get some bread at least.

I noticed Nanako was glancing up to me like the first day as if she wanted something. I don't have much understanding on what might be bothering her so I left it as is. I don't have the energy to talk much today anyway. We ate in silence right now and left the house in silence.

I walked silently though the rain without my music to keep my mind off the pain and what caused it. I have my player but not in the mood to listen. I stopped by the Central Shopping District and went to the small store and got myself some food for lunch and something to eat on the way. I ate my custard bread silently through the rain. Fog and mist early this morning and rain on the way to school, nice ninja.

I past a couple girls gossiping about policemen and a car zooming by one of their houses this morning for whatever reason. I passed by them and continued on to school.

"Morning stranger." I stopped and looked to my right and saw her.

"Saki-senpai, morning," I greeted her. I'm a bit shocked to see her up, but I guess if I'm up it's not to farfetched to expect her to be out and about as well. Saki was just at tired as I am. Her tanned skin is slightly paler than normal and her eyes don't have that much energy behind them, but we're alive so I'm counting my blessings.

Saki folded up her umbrella all of the sudden and joined me underneath mine. I looked at her and she looked at me back expectantly. "Well," she said expectantly. "What are you waiting for? Let's go." It seems I have no choice but to walk with her under a shared umbrella. This is a bit awkward I won't lie. "Come on, there's not need to be embarrassed. I won't bite," she said.

As far as I know she won't. I've the feeling that if I don't do this I might pay for it later. With a little hesitation I started to walk up the road to the school.

Saki chuckled a bit. "You really are my junior aren't you?"

I'm pretty sure we are the same age, because I could be third year if I so wished it. I'm just not bothering with the placement tests at the moment to move up a grade. I just never walked with a girl under an umbrella before. Kissing or doing a couple intimate activities isn't new to me but stuff that couples usually do like this or holding hands are lost on me. I'm not a romantic. I've never had a girlfriend and so know nothing of it's interworking. I've had at most a physical relationship with women, but I never placed emotions to it.

My mother would always warn me of city girls and their bimbo-esque ways. She drilled into my brain to keep my heart shrouded in stone until I find what I want. She's not much of a help on how this works. My dad isn't the prime example of how a healthy relationship should work. I was never taught or experience something like this but I know that misunderstandings are born from interactions like this. If Yosuke saw this how would he feel? If he got violent I'd have to beat him up and I don't want to do that. I'd feel bad after.

"Yesterday was… Different huh?" Saki said breaking up the silence. That's a word for it if a bit of an understatement. "All that shadow stuff you heard and… It was a bit embarrassing to tell the truth. To hear my inner feelings like that," she muttered under her breath.

"We all have masks we hide behind," I stated evenly. "Taking them off and embracing your True self isn't easy." I would know.

"Yes, but you heard everything. How much of a brat I am and how I feel about them. I really am a snake aren't I?"

"I bit," I said earnestly earning a sharp glare from her. That was but bit of an impulsive quip from me but the truth.

"Thanks for the support," she scoffed and I rolled my eyes. I think saving her life, carrying her halfway through the shadow world, and then carrying her home is more than enough support and then some. I didn't have to do either one of those things, but I did. I risked my life to save hers even after I got my bracelet back and this is how she thanks me. It's true, heroes are always undermined no matter the time or instances.

"Did you see your other self in that world?" She asked and I shook my head. "Why not? What makes you special?"

How am I supposed to know that? I don't know why I can enter the television while Chie and Yosuke couldn't. I don't know why I have a Shinto God as my persona while she has some woman I don't even know. I don't know why I have more than one persona versus her one. I don't know why all this weird stuff is happening around me. The truth is out there somewhere, but I ask myself whether or not it's worth chasing after. I'm exposed to the other world now and I'm thinking about going in again so maybe I have no choice but to follow along with it.

"Well, whatever. I guess it's fine as it is. Has your guardian questioned you yet?"

"No," but he will. I'm just waiting for it. It'll probably be this afternoon when I get home that he'll decide to grill me for information on my whereabouts last night. "I told my mom and dad that I was out with a friend."

"That won't help," I declared.

"Huh? Why?" She questioned.

"Because, my police detective of an uncle started a manhunt to find me. That mean's the police will be looking for you and last I checked you went missing as well," I pointed out.

"Yeah," she nodded. "My mom and dad call the police and told me I was missing. I can be smoothed over right?" She asked me a bit hopeful.

"No. We will be taken by the police and when we're questioned about our disappearances last night it will be done by them. We need to collaborate to fashion a story together to explain our injuries, bruises, and cuts same with our whereabouts from school to earlier this morning. If we fumble this it might not end well for either one of us."

"Hm, okay." She nodded understandingly. She's not ignorant and seems to be more insightful than I first assumed. She knows I'm a transfer student meaning that I'm here without my parents but have to be watched by a guardian. My uncle is obviously my guardian as well. I half expected her to question me on who I have to answer to but she put it all together well enough.

I'm beginning to realize that Saki is pretty reliable. At first I thought I'd be the only one able to defend us both, but she stepped up in the midst of the madness. She didn't even back down when it came down to our survival before. She might have been tired from being in the world longer than me, but still she took the baton when I couldn't fight for much long. She didn't seem comfortable with fighting but didn't hold much back when the shadows swarmed us. She put her feelings aside so we could escape. I think we came to a consensus that if we are insane that we're going to live with it by any means necessary

"Fine me later at classroom 3-C at lunch time. Then we can talk." She instructed.

"That would rouse suspicion don't you think? The new transfer student meeting with you might make rumor's worse on you Saki-senpai."

She waved off my worrying. "I don't care," she paused for a moment. "Well, I feel numb to it now. Just make sure to bring some of the custard bread you have as well." I looked at her aghast. "What? I don't have lunch and you do. If we are partners in this then at means you have to give me 50 percent of the take."

The safety of our freedom and the topic of my food are completely different subjects. I worked hard to get the hefty sum of money I have on me now and even more to drag myself to the market for medicine and some lunch as well. It was a bit out of the way but still did it, and she has the gull to request, no, demand food from me? She has a job as well but she uses the money to help support her family and its shop. Maybe even save up for that college guy she's enamored too.

I rubbed my head and took a breath. I'm letting my selfishness and self-preservation get ahead of rational thinking again. I took a couple breaths and thankful a softly smiling Saki waited for me to come to terms. Those eyes… and that smile… "Fine," I relented and Saki winked at me.

I felt myself die a little inside.

I noticed people looking at the two of us as we walked past the gate and whispered to each other. More than likely about us. Saki didn't pay them any mind and seemed to bask in the attention without batting an eye to their prattle. When we past the doors and made our way inside Saki stepped away from me with her fist out. She placed it at my heart and smiled at me one last time. "Lunch time, you got that Naru-chan?" I nodded solemnly. "I'm counting on you."

"Right," I said but suddenly I felt something in my heart. I don't understand what this feeling is but I do know that Saki is putting her trust in me. That's something.

Saki kicked off her boots and put on her shoes leaving me at the front. I put my umbrella away to the side and removed my shoes as well.

"Yo, Narukami!" I cringed when I heard that voice. I turned my head and he was there.

"Yosuke," I greeted the prince of Junes. "Good morning."

"Dude!" He walked up to me, and I got ready for it. Whether he hits me or questions me I came up with the proper response to both of these and stood ready for anything. "Dude you disappeared on us man. Where did you go?" I blinked and looked into his eyes. I didn't see anger but a bit of shock and worry as well. He must not have saw the interaction that took place between myself and Saki a minute ago. Or maybe he's just acting like he didn't.

"I went to the world behind the television," I decided to be truthful with him. I know he's not going to believe me. Whether or not he will doesn't matter to me.

Yosuke lost a bit of his smile at my answer and regarded with uncertainty so I clarified a bit. "When you and Chie weren't looking I climbed into the television seeing that I could fit into it. Once I was there I wandered around the happened upon someone there. You'd know her because she knows you." Yosuke's eyes widened and his fists clenched. "I found her in at world and saved her from a shadow of herself. Then we made our way out knowing that the police are on the lookout for the both of us. We are going to fabricate a story for us to give the police when they question us. That's why we are meeting together at lunchtime. I'm sure you overheard us."

I tested him this time. I'm not sure if he was listening in on us or if it was a coincidence that approached me with questions a minute after Saki left. Life is never that simple. Yosuke stared at me as if he couldn't believe me but seem to reserve his judgment from later. "So you both…were in a world behind the television? That's why she's counting on you?"

So he was listening in then. I don't like eavesdroppers that much but I've done it more than once or twice in my life so I can judge.

"That's crazy Narukami, just crazy."

I shrugged at him and walked past him. "You can believe me if you want Yosuke. I won't force you."

"Show me." I said.

I stopped and turned back around. "What?"

Yosuke faced me. "Show me this world you're talking about?"

"Dare I ask why? What would be the point?" He has no business going to the other world. He has no reason to enter the backside of the television. Why does he want to suddenly enter the world where I almost lost my life?

"Because I think you plan to again and… what if you take Saki-senpai."

"She's older than you and able to make her own decisions. Whether or not she does is her choice. Even if I choose to go back I don't plan to have anyone follow me. That world is dangerous. I almost died. How do you think we got this on our necks?" I pulled back my collar to show him the purple and red bruise from when that cold hand Shadow Saki nearly choked me to death with. It left a mark but thankfully the burn healed leaving just the mark.

"Then I need to… I don't know. See what it's about. Protect her if I can." I looked at Yosuke and sighed. I shrugged and waved for him to follow me. It was about time for us to get to class.

"I'll think about it but more than likely Saki-senpai won't want anything to do with that world. I can guarantee it." There's no way she'd wish to go back. That would be insane. "So calm down Yosuke and don't worry about it. It's over and if I do go back I'll be fine and you won't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Yosuke chuckled all of the sudden. "You know, this is the most I've heard you talk man." I blinked. I didn't expect to hear that. Thinking back on it for the most part I've let both Chie and Yosuke do most of the talking. Only a few times have I really interjected in the conversation. I kept to myself mostly because I didn't feel I had a place in their conversation. I've always been a bit of a loner and minded my own businesses when I could. I never really talked to people that much and I guess the same transited here. I talk when I have to and not when I don't have to. It hurts my throat after a time as well.

"I'll meet you and Saki then and see. If she goes then I'm going to," he said firmly and I nodded.

That was fine after all she's not going back.

Yosuke and I went to class and I fell into my seat and took my usual dignified sitting position in my chair with my back straight and hands at my knee but feet apart six inches. I pull books out from my bag and sat them down on my desk before nodding my head down and resting my eyes a bit.

"Narukami!" I opened my eyes as Chie noticed me and jumped into her desk and talk to me I guess. Sometimes I miss Tokyo. No one bothers you without reason especially when you're visibly tired. Then again that can be anywhere. "Where were you! Where did you disappear to? What happened? How did you get those marks on your neck and cheek? Are you alright because you look a little pale?" She asked too many questions at once.

"Chie," I said quickly and she winced at my tone. "I've had a very long day yesterday and an even longer night. Can you please tone it down to like a 4?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry bout that?" She laughed with a sheepish expression on her face.

"I appreciate it." I closed my eyes once more and rested my head down.

So tired.

Before I knew it the bell rang for lunch time and I was up on my feet in seconds. I dragged myself and my bag through the door and up the stairs to where the third years are. I past a few that I was much taller than and earn the stink eye from a lot of my seniors. The inner bastard in my reveled in this and took in everything.

"Because you know you love the attention. It makes you feel whole." I heard in my head and rubbed it. I can't say it's just a voice anymore because it originates from someone or something within me. In the corner of my eye I was a devilishly charming and admittedly alluring creature floating with her back on the wall. She gazed upon me with her arms crossed and devilish grin on her lips. "Isn't that right summoner? You love it." The little demon glided towards me without even flapping her pitch black wings with purple webbing beneath.

I can't say she's wrong because she isn't, but still I'm a bit unsure of what this is.

"You can call me Lilim." She introduced herself as she stopped on front of me. She rose a single hand up from chest. One hugged by a pure bite and extremely skin tight body suit. Her body was an eye catcher. She used her fingers to push her midnight black hair from the right side of her face behind her ear. Her eyes peered into my own with the color of amethyst in the faint light. "I am you and you are me," she stated as her hand came up to rest under my chin. It felt comfortable warm as well. "Shall be fall in within the wiles of debauchery together? I can make sure you charm any little girl you come across if you accept," Lilim giggled mischievously. "I'll even help you until you get an Empress persona to back you up."

"I appreciate the offer," I said dryly to the persona. "But I was warned against making deals with the devil." Lilim smiled at me then faded away from view but didn't fade away. Instead I felt a pressure on my shoulders and heard a soft humming in my ears. I guess this Lilim is going to stick around for a bit. Man, having a woman inside me is a bit strange, but I'll get over it.

"Hey, you!" I drew my eyes to the left and noticed a girl leaning on the wall next to a vending machine. The girl has messy short orangey-red hair, a nose piercing on her left nostril, chain like choker on her neck, and a sly smirk on her lips. "You're ol' Konishi's newest toy huh?"

'Ohh, I like this one,' I heard in my ear. 'This conquest will be simple if you follow my lead," Lilim chuckled as she flew around the girl and became the devil on her shoulder instead. She rested her elbow on top of her left shoulder and the other on the air but that didn't stop her from overlapping her fingers and placing her chin on top as she laid down on her air bed. I dare say if it wasn't for that sensual look in her eye Lilim would be cute. 'It'll be fun,' Lilim grinned at me. I thought on the persona and her offer then relented.

'Why not?' I said within my head and Lilim smiled at me. I'm fascinated to see where persona can take me outside the Shadow World.

"I'm no one's toy," I declared to the girl who happens to be my senpai as well with a Chie short skirt just without the spats. She didn't' appear to be wearing the under shirt for her blazer strangely enough and even had the top button undone to show a bit of cleavage.

"Really," she mused and pushed off the wall. "You're a little cutie aren't ya?" She walked up to me. She noticed quickly that I'm taller than her like most of the students here other than a few. I could probably count the amount on both hands. "I noticed you this morning being a little bitch and saying you will feed her like the princess she claims to be. You even held the umbrella for the both of you like a good little tool," the girl said with an almost cocky grin on her lips. "Adding you to the list of boys fawning over her just like The Prince and that guy from Iwatodai."

Saki doesn't claim to be a princess or anything of the sort. She hides behind a mask of independence and at times denseness. I feels like nothing gets past her enough to affect her that much. This girl doesn't know her or what she goes through. I think I'm the only one who does.

'Question her on why she's talking to you?' I looked at the devil on her shoulder and nodded.

"So why are you talking to me, your junior? I'm sure you have better to do than bother someone like me." I said.

The girl didn't seem to like my tone and glared at me. "Careful with how you talk to me. I might cause you a bit of trouble if you don't." This girl warned.

I felt a very hold feeling in my gullet flare up. 'Yes,' Lilim grinned. 'Challenge her on this and smile pleasantly with a touch of innocence.'

"Trouble goes both ways," I stepped closer to her with I nice-guy smile on my lips. The demon on her shoulder helped me mold that into an evil grin instead that's extremely out of character coming from me. "And my kind of trouble topples skyscraper including girls that believe themselves untouchable." The girl adopted an uncertain expression as I drew a bit closer using the lessons and advice from my persona to being the "conquering" process. According to the devil with in me and resting on her shoulder all I need is a week to conquer her and get her in bed with me though I'm not doing that. That time can go into finding a job or exploring the shadow world.

"Back off punk. I don't know where you get off…"

"You approached me," I reminded her. "Not the other way around. If you don't like me in your face," I leaned inward towards her and placed my hands on the wall she back up into. She maybe my senior in the school system but that doesn't get you far against someone like me. It showed when I adopted a different smile. I'm not sure what manner of smile it is but it made her seem to rethink her position.

'Keep going, but make sure to grease her palms. Fear, confusion, and vanity go hand in hand with the female species.' Lilim whispered in my ear next.

"You know, despite the small piercings and that choker you're pretty cute." The girl's eyes narrowed.

Lilim laughed a bit. 'Back handed compliment,' she laughed out.

Ignoring the devil I continued. "You're nowhere close to beautiful but you are attractive."

'Now go on the offensive and seal the deal heheheh.'

"Just enough to steal a kiss." I finished.

"Now wait a moment you…"

I rose my hand up and cupped her cheek and felt it warm up beneath my hand. Slowly, I leaned forward to kiss her but she quickly rose her hands and grasped the fabric of my shirt. That didn't falter my advance though. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her against me. Her grip tightened on my uniform and I felt her pulling more than pushing. It's that easy.

"Having fun?" I winced when I heard that voice behind me. Even Lilim winced before fading away while snickering at me. I leaned back and stepped back away from the girl on the wall. The girl was panting and gawking at me in disbelief and just a bit of excitement. What do you know? That Lilim might've been on to something. Saki stood behind me with her arms crossed. She turned her gaze to the other girl after giving me one of disappointment. "Why are you bothering him, Yuuki?" Saki walked around and stopped between us.

Yuuki rubbed her head through her short hair and sighed. She quickly fixed her sleeves and coughed to get her composure back. "What a bother. I'm out of here. Later Saki, hope you the best." This Yuuki character left us with her hand over her head but spared me a glance before walking toward classroom 3-A.

Saki followed Yuuki with her eyes as she walked away then drew them to me instead. "Be careful around her. She has a lot of boy and man friends and you might've just caused yourself more trouble than it's worth. That… slut." She spat out.

My, that's a bit of a severe slur to call something without reason. Funny thing is that from what I heard around the mill the same could be said about Saki. I believe that she has a guy in the city an hour from here by train that I pass by. Then Yuuki brought up one from Iwatodai as well I didn't know about. Seeing that I don't picture her with a guy like me or Yosuke without possible using them like a hopeless romantic, it might mean this men are older than us.

As for the trouble I might've gotten into. I'll too late for that for I'm in the midst of it sadly. I figured that Yuuki was one of those popular girls with guys. I can tell by the way she dresses and smells that she attracts every other guy she passes by. Her manner of dress is a bit provocative and loose so maybe she's more desired for than popular. I can see how the actual people of note are students like Yukiko instead of her. She's almost out the door and held up by her looks despite looking a bit like a punk. I've met her kind many times. They act tough like they have a thousand bodyguards to protect them from the consequences of their choices, but I've never been one to care about that. Its one reason I ended up protecting a girl from a gang without knowing it until it was too late. I was in the midst of it and suddenly kidnapped. I had to tell my mom I was with a friend for those two days.

"You appeared to be doing well for yourself though so maybe I shouldn't worry," Saki praised me sarcastically. "But we wasted enough time. I know a good place we can go to talk this through." I nodded and waved for her to lead the way.

"Oh, Yosuke is going to join us." I said before we hit the stairs up to the roof.

"What!" She shot back around.

I nodded and pointed back to Yosuke who was waving at Saki from his corner.

"H-hey Saki-senpai." Yosuke chuckled nervously as he approached us. "I-I got you some tea and bread for lunch so uh…" He stopped and bowed with his peace offerings presented to her.

Saki looked slightly annoyed but took it with a stiff thank you. "Why's he hear," she whispered to me as we climbed up the stairs.

"I told Yosuke what happened and he wanted help us make a back story for us?" I lied smoothly.

"How so?" She challenged.

"We can say that you were kidnapped. Yosuke was out looking for me for a while when I went into the television. We can say he was threatened along with his family if he talked after baring witness to your kidnapping. I was the one that was unnoticed and so made sure to follow and get you back."

Saki thought on my words and glanced back at Yosuke. "Hm, I guess that could work but we should talk once we get to the roof," she finished with a scoff before climbing up ahead.

"Right," I said and followed her lead.

"Dude, nice save." I gave Yosuke a thumbs up.

Yosuke listened to the uncut story of my entering the television in my room. I forgot to mention why I went in, in the first place. It'll stay that way. I've sentimental value in so few things and this bracelet happens to be one of them. This is the only item I brought because of the promise attached to it. I told him what happened when I climbed in and what I faced within the Shadow World. I told him of how it felt and how I happened upon Saki in that world. I left the details of her rescue to her and she evaded and avoided certain parts of it. Yosuke got the point and let the matter rest.

After a good couple minutes he understood that Saki would be dead if not for me. I feel he's both envious but grateful for me.

We fabricated a bit of a story for us to go and rehearse how we would relay this to the police. If I learned one thing from my step-dad it's how to avoid police incarceration and resist interrogation. I wasn't worried about Yosuke because he would for sure fumble this up but between the victims, being myself and Saki, our responses have to be parallel and similar enough to show me as the stupid teen that went to save the girl. The story of our escape and resistance included all our bruises and a few of my cuts including my shoulder's state. I'm sure that with x-rays the doctor will see a couple abnormalities I'd have to explain anyway. My shoulder has been on fire all day and I'm sure I'll have to go to the hospital soon and get this looked at.

Once the story was made we came to a question we've all been avoiding. "Saki-senpai, how did you get into the television?" Yosuke asked for me.

Saki leaned further into the fence that she's on and crossed her arms under her chest. "I don't remember."

I believed her. I like to say that I have a good lie detection system in my head and the alarm isn't going off. She truly doesn't recall how she entered but who in their right mind wishes to remember something that traumatic? It's leads me back to the question on how she entered on her own If she entered on her own. I can enter because of all the Velvet Room prattle, I think. What part of this involves Saki though? If someone did throw her in then my question is why. What's the purpose? Why throw that announcer in as well? Revenge maybe? A scandal works in every direction imaginable and there're as many guilty parties as there are furious ones. Anger breeds hate. Hate leads to vengeance.

"Try to remember something," Yosuke pushed. "Anything. Do you remember anything or anyone out of the norm?"

"Hands I guess," she snapped at Yosuke. "I remember a bear," who's probably Kuma that chased after her. "Being lost." She listed off as well. "Almost being killed." She sighed.

The hands portion confused me. I think she's going in order of what she does recall. She saw hands, then kuma, and almost got killed. She was pushed or thrown into the television maybe and then she saw kuma and ran for the hills. She found her way into her liquor store for all animals run to familiar scenery when they are scared or confused. Then her shadow almost killed her until I intervened. This deduction is all from speculation but it's plausible.

"Hands? Someone put there hands on you?" Yosuke asked frantically.

I smiled a bit at this question of Yosuke's. I hand my hands all over her when I hand to carry her and when we rested together at the studio behind the Junes television. Saki glared at me and I quickly re-equip my stoic mask of total calmness. "I think so Hana-chan. I sort of remember hands being on me but I don't…." Saki winced and took her head in hand.

"Senpai!" Yosuke teleported in front of her. "Are you okay?"

Saki cringed and rubbed her head a bit more before nodding her head. "I'm fine. Just need a moment."

"Uh, yeah okay." Yosuke gave her some space and to the spot to my right. I've been standing here for the most part and getting tired of standing. "Narukami, what's your thoughts on this?"

"I think I'm going back to talk to Kuma later once the police question us. After that I'm going to continue living my student life the best I can. I'm tired and I just want to rest." I said restlessly. I turned around and walked away to the door down.

"Wait Narukami! Dude!" Yosuke got in front of me. "What about the guy that pushed Saki-senpai?"

"What about them? I don't know who they are, why they did it, and how they did it and neither does Saki. I've been in that world searching for hours and found nothing." Except that room with pictures of the announcer on the wall as well as the noose in the center of the room. I need to investigate that room later with the bear as well.

I placed my hand in my pocket and took hold of the key inside. Proof that my dream wasn't much of a dream. It's a world parallel to that of the shadow world maybe. It exists between dream and reality. Maybe with their help I can discover who and why before it spills over to the wrong person.

"You have no business going there and getting killed and the same goes for myself and Saki. I can tell you for the next couple days I'm going to rest, and so whatever you do don't go to that world. Don't try to enter your television. If you do whatever happens to you when you get there is on you, because I'm done." I explained this to the both of them firmly to get my point across. "I hope you both understand," I tested.

Best they don't further involved if they don't have to be. Igor told me that I'll have to take responsibility for my actions that means if they go because of me that will be on me. The death of someone is tragic, and I refuse to have that on my conscious. If they ignore me there's nothing I can do. Saki almost died and someone might try again, but if that happens she knows the way out and Kuma is there to escort her out. Also she's not defenseless. She has the power of persona like I who holds the wild card. Yosuke would end up dead for sure if he met his shadow. He'd be like Saki and reject it then die.

I guess whatever happens will happen though/

Before I could continue the tune of the intercom resounded. "Will Yū Narukami and Saki Konishi please report to the faculty office immediately?" The tune of it turning off resounded next.

"Show time." And it's done after lunch time as well. Should have known.

* * *

 **04/15 Inaba Police Department**

* * *

I rested my head on my hand and my elbow on the metal table. I'm so bored right now that I'm afraid I might die from it. So far I've explained the same story over and over again in the interrogation room for maybe two or so hours being grilled by police for no reason other than to help them "cover their bases" and other bull they decided to feed me thinking I'm just an ignorant high schooler. They had the guts to blast me and question in such a manner. As if I had something to do with the death of the announcer and if I took part in Saki's kidnapping. They accused me of assisting the kidnappers and then threatening Saki to say the same rehearsed story we prattled. I stopped caring and it showed when I started to be belligerent. I'd remark crudely on the appearance of some of them and the marks on their faces. It's annoying to be honest. Being accused of a crime I had nothing to do with. Adults I swear.

"Answer me damn you!" The next interrogation expert that defies all logic and could have made the sickest of mad men confess to their crimes decided to enforce his will upon the table in a loud and powerful smack with his hand. My god the intimidation factor this man has was by far the most impressively dull and boring act I've seen like ever. I've seen enough TV to understand what he was doing.

I sighed and rubbed my head.

"I'm sorry am I boring you, you little shit!" the man yelled at me.

"Wow, am I that transparent?" I yawned and looked towards the door out with another police officer standing there to stop me from escaping. This guy could be more useful chasing poorly fabricated leads in the murder investigation than grilling me for information or a confession.

"You have something to do with all of this. None of this started until you arrived here in Inaba," the cop pointed out. That was true. The first death happened only a day or so after I got here being the announcer and later Saki was kidnapped and I went off the grid in search for my bracelet. One that I fiddle with every few minutes. I sort of wish they didn't take my music player. I'm pretty sure that's another one of my rights they violated.

One of them put their hands on my wrist. While I didn't plan to do anything, he touched the wrong wrist and I sprained his wrist in defense of this. It became evident that to touch me means to lose something. The fact I did this all sitting down made my resisting hard to prove. I haven't moved from my chair since I was put in the back of a police cruiser and escorted here. I need to get home to get my phone. It should be in by now.

"Taka let me take care of this, take a walk." The man behind that Taka fellow took his partner by the shoulder and helped him out before he jumped to try and kill me. I'd embarrass the hell out of him if he tried. Wouldn't be hard to hurt him even with my hands cuffed at the moment.

Taka snorted and stood up before leaving out the door. The other man, the good cop, sat down in front of me and sighed. "The more difficult you make this the harder this becomes Mr. Narukami. All we ask is that you cooperate," the good cop said smoothly. "Let's start over from the beginning because we tried to connect your witness Yosuke Hanamura with your claims but his story doesn't add up. He mixes up his locations and gets his lines mixed up if you don't mind me saying."

I shrugged. I wasn't counting on Yosuke to be able to relay is part smoothly but only to give them the crucial details like his worry for Saki and my part in her return which is backed up by Saki's story. Also his frantic search for us all of which happened to be in the wrong places like I told him to say.

"As we've questioned Saki Konishi her story aligned well with yours and bits and pieces of Mr. Hanamura's, but as I said it all sounds a bit fabricated. All I ask is you tell me what happened once more and clear everything up."

Like I did before a couple times already I recited my story from start to finish ending with me ending up in this office being grilled by stupid cops wasting my time. The detective didn't take offense to this.

"Once you saved her why didn't you call the police?"

"Getting her home was my priority and the fact that the police failed to stop the first kidnapping of that announcer, then her murder, and finally Ms. Konishi being kidnapped didn't place so much of my trust in how you guys operated." I crushed him in my dull monotone.

The man nodded with a soft sigh. "That was unfortunate I will admit, but to take things into your own hands was exceedingly dangerous. What if they followed you?"

"Whether or not they followed me is irrelevant. They took her for a reason which means they know her, know where she lives, and probably knows what she ate for breakfast this morning. If they followed me home then so what? The moment I saved her I became a target for someone despite us taking care of the four men that had us put away."

"Where you said they took her and where you followed as well…"

"The park? Lots of activity goes down there at night little did you know/ and I soon found out." And since it's the park and didn't involve vehicles I won't have to worry about foot prints confirming my involvement or appearance there. The rain would've washed away all evidence and these men know this the moment I gave them my story. The only link to the murder they have now is Saki, who found the body and was later taken, and me, who became an unfortunate part in this. In the end they have nothing to go on other than our injuries and our word.

Speaking of injuries they were nice enough to get me a doctor to come here and look at mine. He asked me to come to the hospital once I'm finished for a scan and possible therapy to help heal my bones faster.

"I saw to that myself. There wasn't a trace and the rain this morning probably washed everything away. What footprints we found did little with furthering our investigation. I feel though you know more than you let on." I sat in my seat silently so the detective continued. "And you refuse to tell us. Sadly, I feel if we tried to find out more we'd go in a circle for hours, maybe even days if we could hold you that long. You're consistent with your tale and so is Ms. Konishi. I believe you did save her life and maybe overcame your captors, but you also made a note that you might not get targeted again. You or Ms. Konishi. What makes you say this?"

"I have a way with words and actions. I don't take myself or my family being threatened well." If this man did a background check on me then he knows my family and knows what we Narukami and Seta happened to be capable of. You threaten us or our people we destroy you. It's what we do.

"I'm sure." The man took a breath and stood up from the table. "Well, I'm done with you. I have your statement and your guardian has been called to pick you up. I can see that you're tired so you should take it easy, okay?"

"Sure." I rose my hands up and waited for them to take my cuffs off. The guard from the door walked over and placed a key into the cuffs. They fell off and I rubbed my wrists. I hate hand cuffs. That's the fourth time I've been in them and the third time I've been subjected to interrogation.

The door to the room opened up and there stood my Uncle. "Detective Dojima, he's all yours." The good cop picked up his file and note pad and left out the door.

My uncle sighed and walked up to me. "Are you alright?" He asked first and I shook my head. I'm really not alright. So much has happened in period of 24 hours. Too much if you ask me. "I heard you took a blow to the shoulder." He spied the bandages on my shoulder and I nodded once more. "Damn it Souji," my uncle took a seat in front of me. "I could have helped you. I'm your guardian and witnessing a kidnapping and taking matters into you own hands! That was brave but extremely stupid. You should have called us!"

"I'm sorry uncle but she'd be dead right now if I hadn't done what I did." I spoke truthfully. "I used my own sound judgement so to keep her and myself alive," I shot back at him with my desperate argumentative tone trained and near perfected.

My uncle scratched his head in frustration. "Yes, I get that you saved her and that you overcame her kidnappers but… damn it nephew you can't be going vigilante and taking something like this into your own hands. You could have ended up dead as well and where would that have left us!? With two dead teenagers and a lot to answer for without answers to give!"

"I'm sorry uncle."

"I heard you the first time," he snapped and climbed up to his feet. He was disappointed with me and it hurt to have those eyes on me. He took a deep breath and sat back down in his chair. "You take after your father just as much as your mother. I should have expected this but hopefully you won't replay this without consulting me first. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

My uncle nodded in approval. "Get your stuff and let's go. I'll drive you to the hospital." Uncle reached into his pocket and dropped music player on top of the table. He slip a phone towards me that looked brand new. "An unmarked package came in today. I didn't know you were at school so I thought it was from the kidnappers. It's a phone from your mother," he explained. "Pick it up and let's go."

"Yes sir." I picked up my new android and my music player. I cut the phone on and checked the settings and contact listing. I have a lot of numbers in this including the numbers of Yukiko and her parents interestingly enough. I shook my head, "Mom you conniving…" I smiled and pocketed the phone. I hung my head phones over my ears next. My uncle tossed me my book bag next and I caught it smoothly. I'm relieved I left my sword at the house. That'd be hard to explain.

I followed my Uncle out of the police station to his car parked in the very front. I noticed that Adachi fellow that was puking last I saw him waiting by the car. He put on a smile and waved at the both of us. "Dojima-San, how are you?" The man's happy tone was so fake that it was sickening.

"Fine Adachi. Let's go," my uncle dismissed that man.

"Right." Adachi took to the passenger seat of the car and waited for us. My uncle sighed and waved for me to enter his car. I climbed in back and rested my head back.

"So, you're the guy the saved that Konishi girl huh?" Adachi noted from his seat up front.

"That's what I told the police yes."

"Wow, you must be brave."

"That's a word for it. Most of the police would call me stupid." I recited for that word came up a lot today.

"I bet hehehe," Adachi chuckled.

"Leave him alone Adachi, he's been through enough." My uncle said as he entered the car. "Roger that." Uncle to the rescue.

I closed my eyes and rested back. I needed it.

* * *

 **04/15 Inaba Municipal Hospital**

* * *

We reached the hospital in about 30 or so minutes and i groaned once we pulled in. "Souji I know you don't like hospitals but you need the shoulder checked out though," my uncle remarked and I groaned. I pulled myself out of the car once he parked and he followed. My uncle accompanied me into the hospital. I hate hospitals and the smell of drugs and alcohol in the area same with bleach and ammonia. My uncle walked up to the appointment desk to the nurse. "Hi there," he greeted the nurse and the chubby freckled nurse grinned up to him. I stepped back to let him take the blunt of that and let him confirm my appointment. I reveled at how the lady flirted with him and made him increasingly more uncomfortable by the minute.

I waited as the chubby nurse made a call on for the doctor over her phone who said he'd send a nurse to pick me up. I bet that nurse is going to be as unappealing as this lady trying way too hard to bag my uncle. I let my eyes wandered until they happened on one nurse in particular. She's more than appealing to the eyes with such soft but small smile on her puckered lips. She walked towards Dojima and I with a clip board cradled in her left arm and her hand resting over the top of it. She's gorgeous that much is for sure.

Like the chubby nurse here at Inaba Municipal Hospital she wore nice form fitting white nurse's outfit but she's the only one I've seen with a pink blazer on as well. She had short black tied into a ponytail and the milkiest chocolate browns eyes I've seen since arriving here. She has a beauty mark on the upper left side of her chin and her skin is fair and glowing. Her eyes brows as well are trimmed small and thin with a nice ark to right to the third quarter of her eyes.

"Uncle," I called.

"Yes, Souji," he said quickly. I think it's because I'm distracting him from his future lover.

"I think I might like this hospital," I admitted.

"Why's that," he questioned.

"Hello," the nurse stopped before us and my uncle turned around. His eyes widened a bit but I remained stoic and wavering. The nurse's voice was just as mature as you'd expect. I dare say this woman is second only to Margaret in the "Mature" woman category. Women over the legal drinking age is what I mean by this. The nurse examined the both of us. "Which of you two is… Narukami Yū," she asked.

"I am," I stated and stepped in front of my uncle before he could jump on this. I need help right now and I'd like to get going.

The woman looked me over a bit and nodded with a gentle smile. "I'm Nurse Uehara, please follow me Narukami-san." She stepped to the side and waved for me to follow her.

"Yes ma'am." I walked past her.

"Sorry sir, you'll have to wait here." The nurse said to my uncle.

"What? But I…"

"I'll be fine uncle," I said in a tired but strong tone. "Thanks for the support though."

"W-we can keep talking," the chubby nurse offered.

"You both do that," Nurse Uehara said before escorting me away. On the outside I was cool but inside I was laughing maniacally. The nurse led me to a back room and sat me down on a bed. She pulled up a Cardiac monitor in front of me. I put my finger in a clamp and she placed a thermometer under my tongue to get my temperature.

"Hm you have a temperature," she noted before placing a hand over my forehead. "You're about three degrees over." She looked to the Cardiac monitor next and looked at it perplex. "130 over 80 as well. Your blood pressure and abnormal high for your body type."

'Heheh,' I heard behind me and felt that pressure of that devil again. 'I bet you know why. You're staring,' Lilim muttered and turned my head away from her.

"It might be because of your fever though. I'll be sure tell the doctor when he comes in. Now," the woman sat down in front of me and narrowed her eyes at the mark around my neck. "Are in you any pain?"

"I lot of pain," I said earnestly.

"Really, can you show me were?"

'Yeah, show her,' I heard above.

"Only if you say please nurse," I felt a bit of my dad coming to light.

The nursed was taken aback by my response then giggled a bit at me with her fingers covering her smile.

"No need to cover such a sweet smile as well Nurse. It a very nice feature you have," I admitted for her smile was very pretty.

"Really," she purred as her gaze turned almost predatory. "You're a cute one," she lost that almost empty nurse tone he had before and adopted a new one. One that made me shiver a bit. Her eyes drew from my feet down to my head and she grinned. "Well please tell me where the pain is."

I felt like I could understand clearly where a woman like this would want to take this. I think its partly because Lilim was whispering these tips in my ear both for that Yuuki girl and now this woman. I wonder why only these two but left it in the air with the rest of my unanswered questions and missing information. Strangely enough I felt compelled to play this woman's little game but thought about the doctor and if someone might walk in.

"Don't worry about the doctor little boy," she teased. "He won't come here until I get him or at least 20 minutes from now."

"Hmm," I hummed a bit before standing up to face her. I reached up to the cuff of my blazer and undid the first button. "I'm in a lot of pain Nurse Uehara," I gazed into her brown eyes with my grey. "I might need some help to show you where though."

"Oh," the nurse narrowed her eyes a bit. I giggle a bit more before placing her clip board down to the side and standing up as well. "I best help you then… so to complete the examination," she reasoned to us both.

"Of course," I struggled with on hand to get my blazer open. I can use both but this give her the opening she needed to excite contact first. She didn't fail to disappoint me. She reached up and took hold of my collar. I "tripped" forward and she almost stepped back until I got close to her face and focused on her eyes as she undid my blazer.

"My," she purred a bit. "You're an interesting one," she giggled as she pulled me a bit closer with every button she undid.

"I try to be," I muttered as I took in her scent. He smells good. Like chocolate strawberries. "You smell really good Nurse Uehara."

"Please," she looked up to me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Call me Sayoko," she murmured heatedly.

'Hm, not bad.' Lilim taunted with a scoff. 'Seal the deal once everything is off summoner then hold off. Make sure to tell her you'll be here a while as well,' Lilim instructed.

"Okay Sayoko," I said easily making her giggle again.

"Not even a flush or a break in your composure. How many girl's hearts have you taking," Sayoko teased.

"One or two," I admitted. Only a couple girls have gotten emotionally attached to me only for me to refuse them. It's a shame but I didn't desire a relationship like that in the first place. If they decided to get close to me like that its on them and their problem to deal with.

"You heartbreaker." Sayoko pulled my blazer off my body and sat it to the side. "What else," she asked fervently.

"My shirt," I answered. "My back and my shoulder really hurt."

"Ah," she reached up to the top of my shirt next. "I'll help you what that." One button as a time she took in my torso. I'd like to say I keep my body good shape with a decent amount of muscle. I'm not slim like Yosuke because I got a little more weight to my body than that. It shows in my arms and my torso. Sayoko licked her lips once she pulled my shirt open. I took her hand in my own before she could pull it off and slip it to my chest. Her eyes were stuck on mine.

"Sayoko," I breathed out. "My lips… they hurt a bit as well."

"Really? Anything I can do to alleviate that pain." She clenched her hands on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her to the small of her back. I didn't answer her and instead leaned down. Sayoko stood up to the tips of her toes to meet me with her soft and delicious lips for the taking.

'Aim for the cheek and then get back on course,' I heard from the devil and followed them. I leaned my head and pressed my lips on her right cheek. Sayoko's eyes flashed open startled by what I did. I adopted a smile from her questions gaze and stepped back from her before removing my shirt myself.

"Thank you, no I have pain in my shoulder, neck, back, and right ankle that I'd like to have looked at. The pain is sitting at about a 7 out of ten. As you can see my shoulder is a bit disfigured so more likely than not you'll have to break it the put it back in place. Do you understand Nurse Uehara?" I questioned and waited for her to come to her sense.

"What... wait what about…"

"Sorry nurse I need medical help for right now." I sat back down in my seat with her still standing before me. She blinked at me then adopted an expression like that of a lioness moments from pouncing.

"I see Narukami-kun. But I'm going to have to examine those portions of you though," she recalled from earlier.

"Of course. Here's my shoulder and back." I turned around in my seat to let her see.

"Oh my," she gasped. "What happened?" In a quick one eighty she went from an imposing temptress to a caring nurse. Her hands touched my shoulder gently and with great care but it still made me hiss. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I'm alive that's all that matters."

"Still though. You're have quite the pain threshold to not be screaming in pain right now from what I'm seeing. You mentioned your ankle as well I believe. Remove your shoes and socks please."

"Yes Nurse," I said evenly. I did as told and rose up the foot I dealt with in the field. She looked it over and frowned.

"You have a bit of swelling her but nothing major. Probably just a sprain at most." If only she knew. I let the nurse gather her notes and jot down my numbers and information.

"How long have you been here in Inaba," she questioned.

"About three days," I answered. "I came from America before coming here," I added in as well.

"So your body is still adapting to the changes of elevation and environment. I wager you came from a warm climate as well so the humidity must be hampering you." I nodded. She's right about that. Ever since I got here it's felt like I've been swimming on dry land with all the humidity in the air. "We'll have to give you a couple shots for the serious excoriations on your back and chest in case of infection. Did you come into contact with metal or anything rusty?"

I thought back to my time in the shadow world and shook my head. I didn't hit any metal mostly rock, concrete, and cardboard.

"That's a relief. How long are you going to be here?"

"I planned for a year but I might say here longer for you," I said slyly.

"Tee hee," Sayoko giggled a bit. "Stop being charming while your injuried… but a year huh?" She jotted down a couple more notes. "You're a high schooler aren't ya," she asked knowing full well I am. "Are you looking for a job soon?"

I rose an eyebrow at this. I've pondered on getting a job for a while now but haven't had the time to look into it. "Yes," I said though loosely.

"We're going to be hiring night time janitor soon," she leaned in turning back into the temptress from before. "My shift is normally at night but I took today's for a friend." Convenient I'm not gonna lie. That did perk my interest though. I don't like hospitals but I might deal with it here for some money and interesting conversation.

"I'll definitely look into it," I smirked at the woman with maybe as voracious a glare as she used before.

"Please do. We need strong young men to… handle the messes and potential messes," she implied something and I felt eager to find out.

"Yes Sayoko." I responded feverously and she purred a bit before giggling softly to me.

"I'll be back with the doctor," she stood up and strut slowly to the door. That sway in her hips was deliberate same with her glances back to observe my reaction. I held none and wouldn't give her the satisfaction of one.

She left the room and I was left to my own devices. 'Heheheh,' I heard Lilim giggled as she laid down on her air bed before me. She swung her feet back and forth past her knees playfully. "Not bad summoner. Let's have all the fun in the world." She tempted me.

I scoffed with my mouth closed and my eyes followed. The doctor came back and soon my peace and that sense of pleasure I held before faded away. I was subjected to five shots in total, they held me down to dislocate my shoulder and snap it back into place, my wounds were doused in disinfectant, and was forced through a mock physical to check over my body. The entire time the doctor was lifeless and a bit of a dick. This is why I hate hospitals.

A couple appointments were set so the doctors here could examine me in a week's time and again in a month's time just to make sure I'm not having any complications. Thankfully I can use a sword with my left hand just as much as my right. When I saw Link from that one game wield the Master Sword with his left arm I thought it was confusing but cool. If he could do those incredible feats left handed then why couldn't I? In few days I will come in for another checkup. I left that alone though.

I need to go into the television to see if I can meet up with that one shadow. The Shadow of the announcer woman I saw in the Shadow World. She might know something.

For now I sat in the waiting area as my uncle lefted to finalize everything and grab my perscriptions. He basically left me with Adachi.

"Shame about the announcer eh Narukami?" Adachi asked me out of nowhere for almost no apparent reason. I still can't get a read on this man. He fumbled around like a fool but the looks I've seen him make along with a couple creepy smiles I noticed once when he looked at my uncle left me a bit more on guard around this man. I don't know him but I feel its best I keep it that way. Then again, I don't know him and I could be just overthinking this like any green would.

"She was really pretty," I said instead of a direct answer to his question. "Too bad she decided it was a good idea to sleep with another man. Women," I sighed with a shake of my head.

"I know right? Women do some of the craziest of things. It make me wonder why they do what they do."

I decided just to follow along with him banter and responded, "Maybe the same reason any human does what they do? We have free will to make our own choices."

Adachi chuckled at me and cupped his forehead. "You're a kid so it's understandable if you feel that way but you need to wake up. Life isn't that easy."

"Trust me," I reached up and pulled down my collar to show off my bandages from my "Battle wounds" that the doctors wrapped for me. My neck, chest, and leg are wrapped in dressing. My arm being in a sling as well sucked. "I know life isn't that easy. It hurts like hell."

"I bet, but you're a tough kid to defend yourself and that Konishi girl from your kidnappers. How did you discover that she was taken again?"

"Yosuke witnessed it and told me while was I waiting for him to buy a drink where and when it happened. I followed instead of him and told him not to cause a panic like reporting me missing while I looked for her."

"And you, on foot, followed a car to the Recreational Park of Inaba?"

"Not on foot I can tell you that. I don't like walking long distances or running and even in emergency I try my best to avoid it."

"So how you do it?"

I smiled as disturbingly as Adachi did not too long ago. "Now that would be telling and a magician never revels all of their secrets."

Adachi laughed this time and pat me on the back. "I like you Narukami."

"I'm not sure if I like you though Adachi. I feel you might stab me one day," I spoke my mind earnestly.

"That's fine. I got that same vibe from you as well."

I feel we are going to get along just fine.

"You two having fun," came the unamused voice of my uncle as he walked towards us.

"Uncle," I greeted.

"Hey Dojima."

"Let's go you two."

"Sure," we both said.

* * *

A/N: A little longer and revised.

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

**04/15 After School**

* * *

The drive home that day was uneventful to say the least. My time at home was basically me on lockdown. I was under my guardians watch even though I spent most of my time in my room. That is until I got bored. I'm a free spirit and a rebel and I can't really lounge around in my room all day. I don't mind playing my games on my phone or listening to my music all day but the quiet was bringing up memories. I don't like to be locked away in a cell anyway. I leave that for other people the seem to have that sort of preference. I can almost imagine myself in a cell with the striped outfit on but banished that thought with a shake of my head.

I leaned up from my bed and pulled the headphones out from my ears and set my music player down on the table in my room next to my book bag. I grabbed my umbrella from the corner and walked over to my window. I pulled my window open and climbed out carefully so not to place too much pressure on my arm. Why couldn't Dia heal my arm fully like I first assumed? Then again I'm relieved that I didn't lose the arm so maybe I shouldn't complain too much.

I pulled my window down then slid out into roof and down to the stone wall outside my window. I jumped down from the wall into the street in front of the house into the rain with my umbrella under my arm within my sling. I really can't sit still right now. I'm suffering from like ADD or something because I keep shaking. I need to walk or so something right now.

I think literally defying death today has had an effect on me. Sort of like PTSD maybe and the doctor did say I might suffer from attacks from my trials. I close my eyes and I see it. The white lights of that doctor's office had me freaking out unintentionally. The sensation of being tore into pieces from within will never be washed clean from my mind. My own death and that nothingness that followed. I was never afraid of dying before and still not now that I know what it's all about. It's about what comes before that has me rattled. I'm not afraid of death but dying.

The reaper was frightening and scared the living hell out of me every step of the way. It's dark lifeless eye and large revolver that looked powerful enough to destroy a bomb bunker. Then the sound of those rattling chains on top of it that drew closer and closer from my hiding place that circled around me. It was as if it knew I was there. It knew I was afraid. It knew that if it caught me my death would be at hand, but I didn't by some stroke of luck. We got away and left that world but that darkness still haunts me. His darkness move as well was just as creepy as its face.

Facing the shadow version of death was scarring and once I can actually fight back I'm killing it. It's a shadow and shadows can die turning into an inky black mess. The same will be proved to that reaper but first I need to grow stronger. I'm not sure how but I have to.

"Just use us against your enemies," I heard a lucid and sweet voice in my ear. I didn't see an apparition like with Lilim but I know the voice of Pixie anywhere. I appreciate the little sprite and what she's done for me. She's been both supportive and nice to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked my persona before opening up my umbrella to shield myself and her from the rain. The pixie flew under my umbrella when I offered her room even though I'm pretty sure she can't get wet... I think.

"I'm of the Magician Arcana, do you understand what I mean?" I just remember some bull about Arcana from Margaret being The Judgment and Empress who happen to represent my father and mother well. I'm the fool ok top of this. The Magician is another one of these Arcana things I'm guessing and I have no knowledge on it like many others. It honestly sounds like something I'd hear in a bad RPG if you asked me. One of those about magic with fairies and elves and other weird things like in it.

"I'm a fairy though," Pixie interjected not really helping my point, if I had one to begin with. "You used my magic to heal you as well. You used Izanagi to fight utilizing his electrical skills…"

"Thank you Pixie," I cut her off rudely. When I noticed her expression turn downcast and sad I frowned and apologized to the sprite to make her feel better. She shook her head and smiled brightly at me meaning all is forgiven I'm guessing. I'm not liking the fact I have more than one being within me that has thoughts, feelings, and emotions and that I can actually interact with. I don't like the fact they, and I say they because so far I've interacted with two of them in unreal ways, can read my mind and respond to my actions accordingly.

Lilim helped me with that Yuuki girl and Nurse Uehana and pixie is trying to offer me guidance. Izanagi has been quiet since his manifestation and destroying Shadow Saki. I wonder now if I should try to talk to him but decided against it. He's the manifestation of my inner self, I think. I have multiple persona of different Arcana so that means I probably don't have an inner self. Izanagi is of the fool and the Wild card isn't an Arcana.

"Pixie what is Lilim? What Arcana?"

"Devil," she said easily. That makes so much sense. I should make a journal or a book so I can have an accurate account for all persona I discover and their stats. I can place them in order as well by Arcana. Speaking of which I don't know the Arcana other than five. There must be more.

"There are, but I'm not sure how many or what they are. I'm sorry." Pixie said sadly.

"It's fine." I reassured the Pixie before patting her over the head with my slung arm's hand. "You've helped me so much already Pixie and I appreciate it." The pixie smiled with an energetic nod. I can find out as time goes by. I'm going to be here for a while and it's not like I'm on a time constraint. With monsters like the Reaper and the true selves of the people here I bet I could throw a man in, have him manifest itself, and then beat the crap out of it until I get stronger.

"No," Pixie cried at me. "You can't do that!"

"I was joking Pixie." I sighed before the hysterical Pixie as it flew in front of my face. It calmed down a bit from my words but I continued, "I'm not going to throw people around like that."

"Oh," Pixie sighed in relief. "Thank god."

I rolled my eyes. I swear, I must be losing it. I'm practically talking to myself right now, to a manifestation of myself, or maybe my inner thoughts.

I pushed this thought to the back of my mind to begin my walk this rainy afternoon. I'm tired of the stillness like I mentioned and need time to clear my head. What I don't need is some annoying sprite talking to me forcing me to respond and appear insane to anyone that may be watching. I may be alone for the most part right now but still this is insane. I thought back on what I know about pixies I learned from folklore books I've read and this one isn't what I expected. Pixie are supposed to be like tricksters. They cause trouble for people, steal cows only to return them later, move a rack from the ground to the roof of a straw house, or other mischievous deeds of the sort. This isn't the case from what I'm hearing. This pixie seems to care about my well-being for some reason. I suppose if I die it dies. That's probably it.

"Hey, look over there!" Pixie pointed towards something in the distance.

I drew my eyes expecting a dog or maybe a cat or something insignificant like that at the moment. To my surprise I spotted Yukiko of all people, out here alone by the river, and under the small gazebo. She's sitting with one of those old fashion umbrella to the right of her and dressed in a pink kimono of all things.

I blinked and found myself a bit to a standstill. I never cared much for kimono all that much but hers wasn't too bad. It was cute on her and contrast with her midnight black hair well.

"You should talk to her," Pixie whispered in my ear. In my mind I asked her why. "Because you spent your whole life alone and without friends. She seems to hold you to higher regard than most other boys. Like Chie said, you're the first she's ever shook hands with. Go and talk to her. Come on, make friends." The sprite egged me forward.

I don't want to know how this Pixie knows this about me seeing that I have yet to tell it anything, but I guess she's making good points here and there.

"Izanagi wants you to get a pretty girl as well and she's pretty." And Izanagi is the other me meaning that him and I are the same. If he desires something that means on the inside I desire it as well if you think about this logically. I do want a really pretty companion. Just like dad who found mom, I want a very pretty and smart girl to call my own. I'm not sure if its worth it though. The first couple of times I messed with girls on a level above friendship it always ended badly.

I looked down at the bracelet on my wrist and sighed. This is a reminder of my mistakes and promise that day two years ago.

"You need to let go. It wasn't your fault so cast it away..."

"Enough," I snapped at the pixie and made it back away from me. I noticed a sorrowful expression on her delicate face nearly ruining her amazing features. I took a breath and calmed myself down. "Sorry Pixie. I didn't to say that to you," I paused for a moment. "Or call you 'It' so can you forgive me?"

She responded by fading away from view leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"I guess that's a no." I really messed up. She was trying to help me and telling something I've known for a long time now. I know I should just let it go but… I just can't. I can't just forget and I can't forgive.

"Pixie, I'm sorry please talk to me," but no one came or answered my call. I'm sure she can hear me, but I hurt her feelings, as crazy as that sounds. How can a manifestation of thought in the form of a make believe fairy have feelings? I guess pretty easily.

She's not going to talk to me because I know I wouldn't if someone yelled at me for no reason. I remember that one girl I tried to approach on my first day and reacted to my honest question with snotty tone like a rich brat, and not like me, so I completely ignored her with no indication that I would interact with her again. Pixie is probably the same. She and I are truly one and the same in that regard it seems. That means I just have to be patient until she talks to me again, sadly. I appreciated her input nevertheless.

I looked up from the ground back up to the shelter from the rain. Yukiko was looking at me and I'm not sure for how long. She waved at me when I finally got my senses back and I waved back before making my way towards her.

"Are you okay?" She asked me precipitously with a small frown marring her lips. "Because you were standing there for a hot minute."

Unsure on how to answer that, I just pulled my umbrella closed with use of my bad arm's hand and sat it down by the table. I winced at the small bit of pain I can't believe I didn't noticed until someone touched it. I thought Dia would fully heal me, but I guess when you're impaled or stabbed wounds heal a little differently than a cuts or bruises.

I relaxed in my seat next to Yukiko and fixed the bracelet on my right wrist before getting comfortable.

"Is that important to you," she gestured to my memento with a quick glance.

"No," I said snappily and turned my head away from her. "It's not important to me but it is important, in a way." I pulled my sleeve to my jacket over my wrist to hide it way from view.

Before this thing has been out of sight and out of mind but then Saki had to grab me through my television and take this away from me forcing me to chase her down in the shadow world. It was annoying to say the least and I was half tempted to leave her there with her shadow self to die. I was tempted because this thing is more important than other people's lives to me. That's terrible to say but I'm an honest guy when I can be. I saved her regardless but I was hesitant despite what I said or did.

"Are you okay?" Yukiko questioned once more and I nodded my head.

I turned my head back to her and smiled. "I will be." Her eyes went to my arm in its sling and I just shook my head. "A battle wound. I'm sure you've heard the rumors about me, right?"

"I don't really listen to rumors much." That was good. I can appreciate that because rumors are just as annoying as losing this thing on my wrist. "And I'd rather hear it from you. I don't think you'd lie to me."

She was right about that. I don't have a reason to lie to her and I don't want one.

"What happen, if you don't mind my inquisitiveness." I didn't mind and to be honest I sort of wanted to talk to someone, and I felt that Yukiko would be too much of an airhead to listen copiously to what I was saying.

"You see," I began steadily. "I tried out the midnight channel thing to see if I would see my soul mate," I began and kept going and going. I told Yukiko of the other world. The shadow world behind the television. I told her of the fact that I lost something in the world and so entered the world after Yosuke and Chie lost sight of me. I told her of Saki and what we faced together for hours just to get away. I told her of the power of persona that Saki has along with what I have but left the fact I have more than one to myself. I her told of my limited time at school and finally, "I sneaked out of my house and wandered around to clear my head. That's been about the last day and a half for me so it's been eventful."

"Really eventful," Yukiko giggled a bit. "That was a fitting story."

I smiled. Of course she didn't believe me but she didn't really need to for me to get past this. I just needed to talk to her and I got that chance to do that. I feel much better now that I just let it all out. Pixie was right. I just needed to talk to get better.

"It's a pretty crazy story," I admitted. I just might tell it to Nanako later to see if she likes it. I can even tell her about any other time in the other world I will be spending, and I know that no one will take her seriously from the absolute absurdity of the story. Maybe I can tell her my story of the Samurai saving Fair Lady today over dinner.

"But at least you saved Saki-senpai." Yukiko added in.

That is something I guess. With all the medical help I've received on top of the drugs I was given to take with food and water I feel pretty good. I'm almost half tempted to return today to speak with the bear. It'd only take a couple minutes after all. I thought on this with my eyes floating towards Yukiko's kimono. She really is cute in it. I don't think pink fits her, especially hot pink, with sakura flower designs running along her left shoulder to her right sleeve.

"A-are you surprised to see me dressed this way Souji?" she stammered a bit.

"A little. It's raining and all so I'm a bit shocked you decided to come out with a kimono on instead of changing. Speaking of which, why are you out here anyway?" I questioned the Amagi heir.

"Oh… My parents sent me out on an errand." I looked around for something that could prove to me that she's out and about on an errand but found nothing. It's hard not to see that like me she decided to run away from her home just to clear her head as well. I smiled at her and she looked down guilty. "A-are you getting used to here?"

"Changing the subject won't help," I put out with a sly smile on my lips. I heard a sinister snicker at the edge of my hearing. "Why are you running away from home right now?"

"I-I'm not running." I just smiled and nodded. I believed her. I believed her so much that I'm sure that the chance that she's lying right now is the chance I'll get home without wet shoes today. Yukiko took note of my look and let out a soft breath. "I'm… I felt a bit suffocated," she admitted to me. "My parents they, they want so much from me and they don't really think about what I want. I just… needed some time away."

"I can understand that. My mom, dad, and stepdad put a fair amount of pressure on my shoulders every week about my commitments in the future as well as their expectations. With our group growing they tell me that once they step down I have to pick up where they left off. That being why I study the way I do on my off time." I've been neglecting my studying lately but once I'm comfortable I'll start again. I think I might skip a grade as well. I'm a bit tired of high school in the three years I've been doing it. "It's never easy and you feel trapped."

"How do you deal with it?"

I shrugged. "I just keep living my life how I want it. While one day I may have to take the reins that's a long time from now and until then I will live my life how I want it. Its not like our parents can make us take control of their establishment at the age we're at. We're going to think differently ten years from now than we do now as well so I wouldn't worry."

I looked back to her. "If you're concerned I can call my mother to talk to yours."

"Nononono," Yukiko bawled frantically. "You don't have to do that Souji-kun but I… I appreciate it," she smiled. "Thank you for talking to me. It helped. I wish I could be like you, mature and looking forward like you do. You sort of remind me of Chie." Yukiko wore a sad smile. "She's so lively and chases after what she wants."

Sounds like someone is jealous.

"Well, I best get going." Yukiko stood up to her feet. "I'll see you at school Souji-kun." I nodded and Yukiko bowed to me before leaving me alone with her umbrella open. I watched as the ghostly girl left and disappeared from my sight.

"Nice girl," a demon snickered in my ear. "A bit too green for me though." I agreed but she's a girl from a well off family so not used to the struggle of life outside her town like I am. We are from different walks of life and I don't regret the hard times. They shaped me into who I am and I'm thankful for this.

I climbed up to my feet and opened my umbrella too and walked back to the direction of the Central Shopping District to get something to eat and then get myself back home. Seeing that I haven't been called yet my uncle doesn't know that I've left and probably thinks I'm sleeping. I made a dummy made of towels and my bags under my sheets to make it appears as if I'm asleep. That man is suspicious of me for one reason or another and I doubt that is the last of him I'll have to deal with his looks. But right now that doesn't matter.

I'm hungry after so little sleep. I'm sick as well so burning more energy than I normally would. Coupled with getting five hours instead of a full six to eight hours has me dragging my feet. I feel under the weather as well as if the effects of that place still haven't pass through me as easily as they did Saki. I guess she was left better off than I was.

The thought on what food should have then my eyes wandered to a small shop. They have a special today so might as try it.

I pulled my umbrella shut and opened the door. "Hai, welcome to Aiya's," I young woman said to me as I walked into the building. It's clean and the food smells good. "Might you be interested in our Mega beef challenge?" The young woman asked me taciturnly.

"Yes I am in fact." I sat down at the front counter with the grill opposite of it. The young woman nodded and called to the man at the grill for a big time special. "Do you know how the special works?"

"No ma'am, can you tell me?" The answer caused her to blink at most to me and here I thought I was the stoic one of the school. "It's simple, the meal is 3000 yen if you can't finish it but if you can the meal is on the house."

"You will regret telling me that."

"You're confident." I nodded and waited for my order in silence. The restaurant was in essence a family one in looks as well as the homey vibe I'm getting from it. As I waited I surveyed the place and decided it is a good enough place to rest in on me off time. If the mega beef thing is every day I get a free meal but then I will run this place under for sure with my 'monstrous appetite' that my mom liked to comment on. I'm a guy stuck in his youthful years so I get hungry all the time among other things as well.

"Here you go sir enjoy."

My jaw dropped at the shear amount of meat that was on top of on so little if any rice. I snapped my chopsticks in half and threw them away and reached into my pocket. A spoon appeared in my hands ready for use complements of the house and I dug in.

By god there was so much meat and no matter how much I ate it seemed that the meat would never end. I could see the trick behind this. You need to have the proper knowledge over your body to time yourself and know your limits, you also need to have the guts to face this challenge without getting discouraged for your mental fortitude also effects your physical limits, and you need as well the drive to press forward even if things seem to be bleak. Good thing I was more of an empty black hole than anything else because who cares about those things if you are a staving man like me. In a couple minutes I was full and nowhere close to done. I let my head fall and groaned as my stomach felt moments from exploding. I rose my hand, "I give."

"You did well enough. Hope it was worth it," the stoic girl said and boy was it. I gave a thumbs up before letting it lazily fall back down. I'm just about done for the day. I'm one some good pills so I don't feel any pain. Speaking of which, I reached into my pocket and pulled out of Ziploc bag with five pills in it. One for headaches, two for pain, one for inflammation, and the last for indigestion from the first four. I left the pill to help me sleep at home where it belongs until night time though. I drank enough water to down the pills and sat down in my seat on my phone until the pills kicked in.

I left Aiya's with a waved back outside to more rain but I'm in a decent mood right now and this little rain won't ruin it.

I decided to call it a day and return home but sadly I didn't make it too far before I was approached by a man in street clothes and a camera around his neck. The guy screamed ace reporter to me and even had the inviting smile to match.

"Rainy day huh," the man greeted me smoothly but unlucky for him I know this game. I thought the police decided to keep all of this in the down low. And keep my part in it anonymous. Maybe some one dropped the ball.

"You're Yu Narukami right?"

"I might be. Who are you?"

The man put out his hand and I shook it with my left. Funny thing is that he put out his right hand. "Daisuke. Daisuke Honda."

"Like the car," I added in before taking my hand from his. "Since you know me by name you want something from me then."

"Just a statement on your daring rescue of Saki Konishi."

I out my hand out with my palm facing up. "Information isn't cheap so pay me or leave." That smile of his waned a bit. His charisma isn't going to help him here. I may have been born at night but it wasn't last night.

"Okay, how about this. Tell me your story and I'll split my take…"

"I want at least 50,000 yen." The man's eyes bulged out of his skull. "I don't have a guarantee you'll make anything big so I want some decent change to spend now not later. Makes sense."

"I…I don't really…"

"If this is a problem then I can wait until you come up with the money or find a different source of info. As you can see I'm a bit injured and tired from hours of interrogation so your questions are unnecessary."

"Uh, okay."

I bowed my head a bit and walked around the man to my house which happened to be right around the corner which it was but I stopped when I noticed my uncle's car still parked in the driveway. I can't return home until he leaves to continue the investigation cause I can't really climb up the same way I came down. Not with my arm the way it is. I sort of wish the stats of my persona would affect me here like it did in the other world. I was able to jump higher, hit harder, and pain wasn't as noticeable there as it is here. If I had Pixie to assist me I could probably vault up the fence and Assassin's Creed my way to my window but sadly this won't be the case. They can assist me with talking to people and make for interesting conversation but with how things are now I can't really see physical feats of awesomeness to happen unless I work for it.

With this in mind I turned back the way I came and walked away to another place in the rain. I can't go home and I can't go the school since its out and the gates are closed. The black smith whose name I still haven't gotten is closed today and I've already eaten. I guess I can… go to the world behind the television while I have the chance to talk to Teddy. First I need to make a stop.

* * *

A/N: A shorter chapter but with a longer one to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**04/15 Shadow World**

* * *

White swirls and lots of static, that's what I saw and heard as I fell from the television. I exited out of the television sets above the studio, which happened to be the same ones from yesterday. The fog is less dense than before and I found it was easier to see things now that I'm better rested. Being full of maybe a quarter of that delicious Mega meat bowl special that bought today might be helping as well. Last time I didn't even eat breakfast or lunch. I landed with little problem on my feet and dropped into a crouch to make the impact spread to multiple whole body not that I needed to. I practically stepped into this world with ease. I breathed in the air of this world and felt with was less harsh than when I was in here before as well.

Today was turning out to be an alright day. I won't have much issue with keeping time now since I have a couple quality stop watches now, complements of Junes. I'd like to say that I'm not a thief unless I need to be and normally shop lifting is beneath me. But then I'd be a dishonest man and Junes has the money to lose a couple stop watches, some juice boxes, a couple snacks, and a few other things in the small bag I've precured as well. Since I can basically just jump into the television whenever I can just take things, and no one would ever know or can track me. I need these anyway and as the saying goes, "What's yours is mine."

My phone totally stopped working with time coming to stop at 5:57 pm. That's the time when I climbed into the television and landed in the studio. My music player didn't stop working and keeps with the time and the battery seems stuck at a quarter left which is cool. I can keep listening to music none stop while I'm here which works for me. My wrist watch is working still in this world and can help with keeping time that passes by. My phone stopped at this time and I'll use my watch to see how long I've been in here.

With the stop watches I've acquired I can keep the time and measure just how slow or fast time here moves compared to the many different areas and portals I wander into. I know some areas move faster and some moves slower. You can tell by the shadow's movements this is the case. I wonder if I can gain a job opportunity to work here at Junes for ease of movements or maybe at the inn to at least keep mom happy. It wouldn't be the first time I've ever worked at a bathhouse or an Inn and I know just how to make the customer stack up whether they be men or women.

My agenda will slowly but surely is come together once I get the times down, the effects this place has on what comes from the real world, as well as methods of travel between areas. I have a tool here I can used to my advantage, and I can't wallow in ignorance forever.

I need to find Teddie or Kuma or whatever it called itself. My memory is a bit fuzzy right now. I think it's because of the exhaustion. This place fatigues you as time goes by filling it chock full of supernatural enemies but it turned out to be perfect for training. I grew stronger on the inside with every shadow I felled. I need to learn a good way to combat those spells that shadows use because last time was too much and I wasn't ready for a situations like that. I will be this time around.

I looked around and noticed I was at that studio place that Teddie came to me in. The bear was nowhere in sight from where I was standing. Where would he'd even go anyway? What does he do here? I looked around a bit more to nothing. "I guess he is doing shadow things," I muttered to myself.

"Who's doing shadow things?" I heard behind me and this was wrong for many reasons. My senses of hearing and smell are as keen as an animal's right now. I noticed this when I could pick up the scent of different forms of shadows. I could hear the Reaper before it got close sufficiently enough. Once it did it carried the scent of a bone yard. Not a grave yard but a patch of land with bones littered literally everywhere. If I can pick this up then I should've been able to smell him at least. I tried to smell the bear this time just for the record. What I could smell from the bear was poorly made French leather, if that even makes sense. It's distinct but very faint as well so maybe that's what made me over look it. I couldn't hear the little guy walk toward me either. I couldn't feel any vibrations on the floor like I can other shadows so this one must weigh as much as air or something.

I turned around and saw the bear mascot standing a couple meters from me. I checked my watch then greeted the bear. "Good afternoon Teddie." I kneed down to the bears level as he hesitated to come closer again, but this time I brought some incentive. I placed the small Junes shopping bag of goodies down in front of us and reached inside with my good arm. I pulled a box of chocolates up out of the back then held it up for him to take. "Here." I beckoned the bear with the treat.

"That's for me?" The bear trotted up to me and took the box in hand or paw, I guess.

"Yes, I wanted to get you something for helping me before Teddie so I got you a universal gift. I wasn't sure if you ate chocolate but it was the only thing that came to mind." I prayed a bit that my little gift will work on this thing. The bear examined the box and rolled it over staring at each side and then finally he opened the box to the treats inside.

"I..." he stopped with his eyes flowing from one treat to the next.

It brought up something so maybe it worked. "No need to thank me I only..."

"Whaaaa huhuhu!" The bear started to cry and in the most unreal fashion I've ever seen. Like the tears literally flew out of his eyes to the sides in a cartoonish fashion. The fact I could see the tears themselves raining out from and wetting the spaces six inches at his flanks got to me. Also, how the heck is a shadow thing crying in the first place? I know that shadows feel fear, because after a couple kills some of them got the hint and ran away from Saki and I, but can they feel anything else? Teddie was a shadow, I'm sure of this, but why doesn't he act like the other ones that attack me without hesitation?

I stepped back away from the bear as he went through his fit and asked, "Teddie, why are you crying?"

"Because no one has ever given me a gift before until now," he sobbed and hugged the box to his torso. "Thank you so much even if I can't eat them."

That was a real shame. Those are some pretty good chocolates as well and worth a good amount if the price tag said anything. Apparently, those are imported from Germany or one of those countries. I waved it off especially since I didn't buy them. "It's okay Teddie. Anyway, I need you to tell me something," I leaned in a bit.

The bear dried his face and ate the entire box in one go. "Shoot friend. I can tell you anything." The enthusiasm in his voice made this easier.

"I found out that two women were thrown into this place by someone in the human world, do you know who?" I questioned.

"No, I'm afraid." The bear shook left and right. "I'm not sure who has been throwing people like you and the others into my world. I remember the other girl that you left with before and the one before that. I do remember this other person I think, but I didn't get a good look at them. The fog was too dense around them and lost them in no time. I couldn't run after them."

Interesting. That sort of reminded me of a dream I had of a figure in the fog. Now that I think of it this place and my dream are very closely related just from the dense fog alone. My dreams aren't dreams either, I've figured out that much. Maybe this fog shrouded figure is the one that's causing this and if so more than likely they're strong. Maybe stronger than I am cause if they're killing people here and exploring without fear then that means they possess extensive knowledge of this world versus me who knows so very little. I'm sure this world has existed for a long time, because these different realities aren't created in just the four days that I've been here; I know that for sure. This guy or girl will be strong so best I don't bother with them for now until I'm stronger.

"I see. Tell me Kuma, have you noticed anyone else that has been here, because this world can kill anyone not careful enough to trek it?" Yet again Teddie shook his head and told me that all he knew about the intruders in his world are those he mentioned before. Only three people as far as his knowledge goes outside of myself. The one lady who's shadow I ran from, the intruder possibly in here now with me, and the Saki who was resting on my back while I carried her. That means that anyone in the town of Inaba is a potential culprit. Saki told me all she remembers is that someone pushed her back, into a television I'd assume, yet doesn't remember who did it. She does remember that she was feeling angry, at someone maybe, before it happened.

I need to find out who pushed her. Maybe I'll find something at the liquor store where I found her or maybe the inn where I fought that other shadow that I was forced to run from. Maybe I can find that shadow once more, but how if I can't track her down or have the voice to guide me like before? It's been quiet so far. I remember her scent so maybe that could help me. I thought through all this and was brought back to this reality when Teddie waved his hand over my eyes.

"Hey, you okay Tatsujin." Teddie used that nickname again, but I didn't question it.

"Teddie, can you smell anything strange in this world?" I asked him instead.

"Strange? Like what Tatsujin?" He stood with his hands behind his back.

"Like the smell of... This." I remember while I was facing that shadow before I ripped off a piece of her dress in the struggle and sort of kept it on me in my wallet. I pulled it out in front of him and replaced my wallet to my back pocket for him to smell.

Teddie sniffed it then blushed then sighed in pleasure, "Smells pretty."

"This belongs to a shadow of a woman that was thrown in her. I need your help to find her if you don't mind."

"You think this will help you solve this mystery?" He asked eagerly to which I nodded once.

"Yeah I do. I need you to help me if you can sniff this woman out."

Teddie shot to attention and saluted, "No problem but before we go here, before I forget." The bear reached behind his back for something and pulled a pair of glasses out of somewhere. He held it up to me somehow. He doesn't really have fingers so I'm not sure how he's holding those. "These are for you. I made them." Teddie presented to me a pair of sleek black framed glasses that looked stylish in my book. These looked better than the expensive shades and glasses sold at Junes.

I looked to the bear and his smile and shrugged. I reached for the glasses and pulled them from his paw with my left hand. I looked them over and hummed a bit. They look interesting. Sort of like a very expensive pair of HD 3-D glasses that cost like a couple hundred dollars. They're large enough to cover my entire eye and admittedly sleek. They have five different color stripes along the frame at the sides but I don't see the point of it. Regardless, I smiled down at the bear and thanked him with a pat of his head. The bear chuckled with reddened cheeks which still weirded me out a bit. I didn't let this stop me from putting them on though. When I did suddenly all the fog was gone from my sight. My head didn't have the pressure on the back from straining to look through the fog and my mind cleared.

"Wow," I awed and looked around the studio.

"Better huh?" He asked but already proud of his accomplishment.

"Yes," I responded evenly. Now I have to get him something else for these because this treasure is priceless. First he saved my life and now gave me the means to navigate the world for longer, see clearly, and fight without increased mental fatigue. Before I could barely focus and I was fighting the dizziness the moment I got here but no more. I don't feel it anymore now. This bear is amazing.

"I made them while you were gone because I was sure you'd be back and keep with your promise." Now I don't remember making a promise but I don't remember much from this morning. Today has been a long day.

I grinned and pat down on the bears head. "Kuma, you're the best." I looked around until my eyes happened on a door in the corner. A blue door that I never noticed until now maybe because of the fog. I looked down to my pocket and saw a blue glow radiating off of it though the pocket. I reached into the same pocket as before and pulled a blue key out and looked at the door. I took a step to it.

"What are you doing Tatsujin, I got the scent?" I stopped mid step and looked back at him then the door. I pocketed the key and turned away from the door. I walked back to my bag on the ground and picked out a couple watches as well as a C.C Lemon for me to drink on the way. I pulled one out and tossed the box back in the bag. I hung a watch on the railing and started the time.

"What's that?" Teddie asked with examining eyes on the stop watch.

"I'm going to start leaving watches and the like around the area to keep track of the time distortions within the different pockets here. I want to keep track of the differences in time as well compared to that of the human world on top of that." I explained to the bear as I pulled out the rest of the watches before replacing them to the Junes bag.

"Oh, what for?"

"Because it could help knowing how this world affects me and others from the world on the other side of the television." I would've said the human world or mortal world but with the reveal of this world who knows now. Gods exists through humans so more than likely they populate the world and we can't see them. Lilium was capable of exploring the world and Pixie took notice of Yukiko when I myself didn't notice her. Maybe they exist but we can't see them unless something like this happens. I'm going to have to investigate this as I go.

"Yeah that makes sense," Teddie watched me. I glanced back at him and thought of a good idea to put kuma to good use.

"Kuma can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," he said without hesitation.

"Can you keep track of the watches I leave as well as monitor and record the time zones of this area? I'm going to need your help to start a map as well to help us navigate without getting lost… it'll help me keep my promise to you," I added in even though I still don't know what promise I made to this thing.

"I can try that out. I'll leave them in the strange places I can get to but shadows in some places make it more difficult though." Teddie looked out and pointed in a direction. "I know in that direction the shadows are very vicious and I could never get too close."

"Well, what makes this area different compared to this one," I questioned and the bear shook his head and body along with that seeing he doesn't have a neck. I suppose I'll have to find out later because I'm curious now. "Okay, place them in the places you can get to and we'll label the red zones for later expedition once we have enough **Courage** to dive in and **Diligence** to push through until the end. Deal," I rose my hand to the bear.

"Deal," the bear took my hand and shook it with his paw.

"Alright, lead the way to the woman."

"Right," the bear declared strongly and rushed off to find her. I followed behind him with another watch in hand.

* * *

Ted led me into a couple strange places and we somehow came upon a place I don't recognize. It's a TV station if my guess is right. The satellite dishes on top made me decide yes, this is indeed a television station, and the voices I heard from inside means that a good deal of shadows live inside waiting and wandering aimlessly. The memory of how the announcer's shadow slinging me around like a rag doll is still fresh in my mind. That was without my persona though and since I've arrived here I can feel the power they've bestowed upon me. I feel a bit lighter on my feet thanks to Lilim.

I pulled my arm from the sling and rolled my shoulder a bit to test it. I have free range of motion but the pain is still there. The pain in my back, leg, shoulders, and neck are still noticeable, and I really should be resting now that I think of it. I could probably put this off for another day, but I don't like to wait sadly. This pain is going to get in the way and annoy so best to take care of it. I reached into my pocket for my bag of pills. I pulled out the ones for pain and inflammation and put them in my mouth. I drank them down but didn't finish my drink fully. Suddenly I felt the pain seemingly disappear as if it was never there.

"Hn," I grunted as I looked over my hands. The calluses on my hands from swinging my sword faded away but my hands felt a bit tougher interestingly enough. I reached up to my neck and pat the area I was choked to nothing. I pulled back on the bandages a bit and held up my phone to my reflection. The blue and black of the burns and broken skin was gone and replaced by a soft redness sort of like a sun burn. This would heal in days. I reached up to my shoulder next and tested it. The pain was gone same with the swelling of it. My shoulder didn't creak either.

'Drugs can do this in this world?' This realization opened up many more possibilities to me and my mind churned every which way.

The pain slowly but surely began to return in my back though and a bit in my shoulder suddenly. I winced a bit at its return but it was significantly duller than before. "My oh my," I mused to myself. My joints are healed it seems but the skin damage is still there. I thought back on this and rose my hand up. I felt that barrier in my mind with the power of Persona stored behind it heed my call. I closed my hand once a card appear over it and shattered it into pieces.

Pixie appeared before me with her hands up. A light from the Dia spell surrounded my body seemed to be focused on my torso like where my major organs are. At that point it halted its progress. I didn't have time to study this before so I tried again. I concentrated the warmth of the spell on my shoulder exclusively and like before the pain faded away. It stayed away after a couple moments.

I can actually focus the power on key areas? Now that I think of it I used the spell on every part of my body equally meaning that my more extensive damages only healed as far as my less severe injuries within the limitations of the spell. If I focus it on a specific place the healing of that area is maximized to its limit. This is quite fascinating and requires experimentation later down the line, but I can do that later.

I repeated this for my back and ankle and took a breath from the loss of power from the Sea of my Soul.

I was a bit skeptical about jumping into something like this so soon, being a bit injured still and all, but now I can see that this world has the potential of uplifting my body. With the right spells, drugs, or maybe supplements I could heal my body fully. Fix in a couple minutes what could take weeks or months. Already from the combination of drinks, food I snacked on in the way here, spells and the drugs I have the weight on my tired body fade away and is relaxed. I think this world actually supplements certain conditions of my body.

I clenched my fist of my right hand and felt my doubts fade away. I think I can do this. I don't have my sword but with Persona maybe I don't need it as long as I play it smart.

"Are you okay Tatsujin," the bear asked me. He sounded worried for me I guess since I just stopped and checked myself out suddenly. I pulled open my blazer to the bandages around my body same Witt revealed the ones on my neck to him.

"I'm fine," I stated evenly before taking my place next to him. I looked up to the television station," So this the place Ted?"

The bear confirmed with a quick "Yep." He pointed to the swirly portal into the station next. "The sweet scent is in there Tatsujin. I bet my fur on it." So the dhadow of the announcer is within the building somewhere protected by god knows how many shadows. She might know more about her death though shadow or not.

I wonder why hasn't this shadow faded away with the death of her other self? Can they become self-sustaining? If so then maybe they can become more powerful with time as well. If shadows grow with time like people maybe…

"Very well, let's find this shadow and get some answers," I stated.

"But..."

"What is it?" The bear looked down in depression, "I can't help you anymore other than this Tatsujin. I can't help you fight." He beat himself over bit at this.

I pat the bears head and gestured to the swirling portal leading into the station. "Come on Teddie we're in this together." I started walking and sure as the sun rises in the morning Ted followed. "And besides I think providing me support would be more preferable for you. You have a knack for coming through when I need you kuma."

"Heheh," the bear flushed at my words. "Okay. I'll support you the best I can and see what I can do to help you explore!"

I rose my thumb up before walking though the portal. "Gah," I grunted as I phase through the portal. It was like walking in front of an industrialized spot light with the light just a few feet away. It doesn't feel good. In comparison when I entered Saki's place I felt dizzy instead of hot. Maybe this changes for every living nightmare. Maybe I'll call it that for now on. These are portals to Living Nightmares.

I saw long hall ways and more doors than a place like this should hold. The stations layout was impossible because I counted my steps and walked at least half a mile straight with a couple hallways here and there and the occasional door that was bigger than anything this building should have. The place didn't have a ceiling either only shadow above me. I wonder if this place has a second floor.

"Can you smell this woman anywhere here?" I questioned the bear when we reached our eighth intersection.

"Hmm, I think it's this way." Kuma pointed towards our left and I turned that way.

"Hahahah!" Teddy jumped behind me in an instant in response to the loud laughter that was heard around us. One that I could recognize for this was not the first I have heard it. "Ah my dear comes again hahahah!"

The shadow of the reporter that died. That's her voice for sure but it's coming from everywhere. Mainly up. "Yes, and I wish to talk to you," I said loudly in hope she heard me.

The woman's moaned in a way that caused Teddy to blush. "Then come and get me dear. I'm impatiently awaiting our next dance." The shadows on the ceiling shrieked and fell around me. A weird sort of music started to play that sound sort of like a mix of electro and pop if that can happen. The shadows around me took form and started to surround me.

"Shadows," Ted screamed and hid behind me. "W-what are we going to do?"

"Teddy sniff her out," I said calmly as I pulled my head phones on over my ears to block the loud static those shadows made. I pulled out my music player in one hand while rising up my hand for persona as well. "I'll handle the shadows." After all these things are nothing compared to what I've faced before.

"R-Right!" Teddy started teleporting around the hall sniffing everything, so I left him too it.

I saw a blade of fire come my way and readied myself to dodge. 'I shall assist you,' I heard in my mind and stopped in my tracks. Suddenly the card appeared before me. A card I recognized well enough for this arcana card is my mothers. It's the empress.

I rose my hand and gripped the card and felt my soul swell as a strong sense of ferocity filled me. A Persona manifested before me. A jungle cat of sorts on two legs and a ronin hat its head. It blocked then bat the blade away with ease. The persona glanced back with a grin on its face and then disappeared.

A shadow in the shape of a table with hands and a mask came at me and a cube shadow that was black and blue as well. I rose my hand and crushed my card. Senri formed before me and I felt a bit of my energy drain as fire hit the cube knocking it back. I changed persona and smashed the card again. Lilim formed before me and sent a blast of lightning towards the table knocking it back. I changed to Izanagi. He charged in and cut both of them down. I felt a pain in my hand from the cleave. I pulled my hand up and spotted a cut even.

"Wow," Teddy awed and stopped his sniffing. "You have the power of Persona," he said like he knows of it. I took note to question the bear later and turned back to the many monsters before me.

"Keep sniffing Kuma." I rose my hand and crushed the card once more. "Persona," I said firmly.

I rushed the army of shadows with Izanagi before me. Two shot towards me first and Izanagi cut the cube while I rushed behind him. I kicked off the cube's mask to the top of the table and shot upward. Izanagi came then stabbed his blade deep into the top of the table with ease.

I landed with the shadows behind me climbing up while I walked towards the next one in front of me. Fire blasted towards me, but I jumped back out of the way of it. I rose my hand and summoned Izanagi once more to cut the head hunter shadow in half along with its big tongue. The cube shadow floated toward me, vibrating and glowing. My senses told me to take cover from this thing and a barrier seemed to be the best way to escape. The table shot a second fire blast at me and I plan formulated in the back of my head. I swiped my card across my face then switched to Senri once more. I felt my reflexes gain a boost and my sensitivities adjust a bit. With ease I slid under the table and kick the legs at the same time. The cube appeared near me and started to crack then exploded. I wrapped my arms in as I hid behind the fallen table. The table shadow took the blunt of the explosion then burst into black goop then faded away. I suffered a bit of the blunt and shot away but rolled to my feet with no burns. The blow would've killed me if not for the table shadow.

A couple coins fell to the ground out from the black stuff. I picked them up then dropped them into my pocket for counting later. The thing I like most about killing these shadows was the money they all appear to drop. Though in small amounts, I'm sure with the constant battles the money will bulk up in time.

"Wow, you're amazing Tatsujin." Pixie blasted one more shadow into nothingness as Teddy cheered me on. I glared at the upbeat bear making him cover his mouth and resume his sniffing of the air. I caught a couple coins and pocketed them just as Kuma said, "This way Tatsujin."

As I pushed through the Living Nightmare I built up a system of taking on shadows. One at a time and using their own attacks against themselves I'd maneuver my way through them with the usage of mainly physical attacks. I may not have a sword, but I hit hard thanks to persona. I'd switch to Senri when I was in danger of being burnt to a crisp. When speed is what I needed against one lovers shadow I'd switch to Lilim who let me nearly fly from one foe to the next and evade attacks easier than the others. If I wanted to heal myself I of course used Pixie, whom of which still refuses to talk to me. With more and more battles getting under my belt I felt the need for more persona as I improved.

Lilim sucked the energy out of one shadow then I shocked it into obscurity. One persona I obtain when I called helped me against the shadows with ice based powers. It's called Apsaras. She's very beautiful and is more than willing to offer me insight as I wandered the corridors. Her healing powers are much more powerful than Pixie's as well. I was half tempted to remove her from my soul but relented to let her stay for now. Apsaras has a way of weakening the defenses of shadows which helped when meshed with Lilim's skill.

So far my count is five persona. Izanagi, Senri, Apsaras, Pixie, and Lilim and I'm feeling a bit full. I might have room in my body for one more before I can't anymore. Here I thought I'd have infinite spaced like the wild card is advertised as but this wasn't the case.

I began to notice that the best way to obtain persona is after I overcome an enemy. I've seen a fair amount of cards form before me when I defeated a team of three not too long ago and stood a bit confused. I think I've seen them before but never paid them any mind. That was that last time I was in this world though and I was busy. I might have grabbed a random card thinking it was just my persona acting up but seeing it now I might have been wrong. I reached up and snagged on card and it faded away into nothingness.

Another way to gain persona seemed to be through the shadows themselves. They appear to be talking. I can hear their voices in my head phones but only screams and screeching when my head phones are off. I've listened to one as it wandered the hallway. I turned my music off to listen to the shadow and it's mutters of unfairness. It was telling me some manner of story of total loss. Not losing a possession or even a person but more like losing themselves and being blind of it's grace.

Against my better judgement I walked up to the lonely shadow. It turned into some manner of scale shadow. The first I've seen. It looked ready to attack but I acted first. An agi shot it down to the ground and form there I approached while listening to it's screams of pain. It was lost and reminded me of something from the past. I talked to it for a moment about what it said for a couple moments. Before I knew it I took off it's mask and it changed.

'I am thou and thou art I. I will support thee for the light is on our side,' I heard in my head but ignored the voice from within my soul for now. It's getting crowded in my head that much is for sure. But every bit of this is an learning experience. Even more so now that I know what I'm fighting.

We reached a couple rooms without the fog in it and I took a much needed rest and break. I ate a couple snacks to get my energy up. Like food revitalized my tired and pain racked body same with my drinks. If food and soda can do this here I'm eager to find out what different drugs or supplements will do. Maybe bandages can be like a miracle cure here.

I found a random chest in the middle of this dungeon with a sword in it. It was a good find but it was a knight's long sword. Like that sort you'd see templars use or something like that. It's two handed and dual edged. It isn't what I'm used to but a sword is a sword. I think I'll take it to the real world and have it sharpened because it's a bit dull. I'm sure Mr. Blacksmith won't mind helping me for a fee.

Teddis ran to a hallway for cover at the sound of a scream. I jumped back from a tackle of one Shadow walked after him. "Lilim." The devil persona rose her hands up and blew a kiss at the shadow. Darkness surrounded the shadow and began to consume it. The shadow shrieked, cried, and struggled to escape the foreboding tendrils that sprout from the ground and took hold of it. Lilim giggled evilly as the shadow struggled to no avail until it was gone without even the black inky mess remaining. I felt a dark emotion fill me. Pleasure from devouring this shadow and the desire to grow with every kill and death. To see the life fade away was grander than watching the fire works in the summer time. These aren't my thoughts or emotions, I hope.

"It's been so long since I could really stretch my wings," she jeered as she flew down on my shoulders and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Of all the men in this world you are the most priceless," she whispered in my ear before fading away back into the sea of my soul. "I'm so happy you accepted the dark my love." Her giggling slowly faded away until it was replaced by the music instead. I took a breath continuing down the hall right behind the bear.

"Persona I swear," I muffled to myself.

I spotted the bear opening a door and pointed inside. The shadows gathered right behind me in bulk and I frowned. I hate running, but I ran to the door. "Hurry Tatsujin." I did then burst through the door and slammed it closed. The shadows never touched the door I think because I heard nothing from the other side. "This way Tatsujin." I saw the bear next to a stairwell way too big to be normal.

"How far up is she?" I said at the bottom of the staircase

"Not too far she's really close. I'd say one more floor."

That makes it the fourth floor huh? "Let's hurry. Slaughtering these shadows is starting to grow old." I'm getting tired as well. My rest times in the safe rooms have helped a great deal but I'm feeling a bit drained. Even though I stuck with physical attacks some of the shadows are resistant to them. Piercing and slashing damage work for many but not all. To counter this I've skills like the Mudo but at the cost of the power from behind the barrier. I don't have gear or many items to restore my soul. I need to facilitate this next time.

Shadows and stairs, that's what I'll call this game because I've found both without a problem. The voice of that women haunted our every step. The shadows my persona and I fought started to decrease in number the hire I climbed up but grew in overall strength. Most of the ones I've fought now use some form of physical attacks and magic to affect me. Some make me have to swing harder. Others make my armor feel like rubber. I found a security guard's crisis vest with Kevlar inserts and black gloves along with knee and elbow pads as extra protection. A riot suit basically.

I'm not accustomed to long swords like the knights of old but my mother is of English decent so she must have some knight lineage for me to fall back on. I found that using this longsword was a lot more difficult and different than using a katana. It was heavier and longer so I had to shorten my strikes and use larger arced strikes. Each one was slow though. I had to place more strength and control in my strikes and change my style. I basically intimated what I've seen in Star Wars and Knight movies to see what worked. With such a large hilt, sharp cross guard, and heavy pommel I've gone Kingdom Come: Deliverance on every shadow that came at me.

It's official I play too many games.

I used a high stance and thrust my sword into one shadow and DOWN'd it. I twisted around but released my grip for the blade and stabbed the cross grip into a large head. I grit my teeth at the fact my guard got stuck with a lion coming at me. I stomped my feet and swung the head up and down on top of the lion. That only served to piss it off though. The lion swat the head away and roared at me. I leapt back from a slashing attack from it's claws and took a low stance with my sword pointed upward and me low to the ground in a ready crouch. The shadow I DOWN'd from before began to stand. I ran towards it and the lion used its large ball and chain collared around its neck to stop me. I dove and rolled to the left and the ball landed near me. I rolled and charge driving my sword into the shadow. I pulled it up and out then spun around and cut it in half.

The lion roared at me and pounced at me. I braced and leaned forward as it ran into me head first right into my sword and forced me down to the ground. I grunted as the lion pinned me down. It's weight bared down on my chest. I rose my hand and felt my power come forth. Just as the power released the beast leaned down to bite me. When it's fangs were about to sink in I heard a loud thud and the beast stopped. I looked down as much as I could and spotted a blade sticking out of its body. The beast was then thrown to the side with Izanagi standing over me.

"I need to tame one of them," I sighed and leaned back on my hands now that all the shadows have been killed.

Stronger shadows, millions puzzles, tons of dead ends, and close calls galore. I'm beginning to get the feeling that this place is designed to force me to struggle to the top; but not in such a way that its impossible to reach the top. I panted a bit and reached into my knapsack. In one the golden chests I've found a bag and potions in another. I reached into the bag and pulled out one. I drank the horrible tasting sludge with a runny consistency that restored my soul power. I whipped my mouth and struggled to keep it down the best I could. It's pretty bitter as well. Monster, items, bottomless bags, and coupled with the labyrinth layout of this place, it's all like a game. I'm being toyed with by this places creator, and I'm not amused.

"Kuma," I called the bear from ahead at a corner. I pulled my black gloves down on my hands when I saw the way he peeked over the corner. Another Shadow I'm guessing. I fixed the black beanie on my head same with my armor. I checked over my bag with my uniform in it then stood up from my spot and made my way towards him. I glanced over the corner and saw another golden chest at the end of the hallway. No shadows in sight. Back to what I was thinking before, "How is a dungeon like this possible Kuma?"

"Well, I believe it's made by the distorted desires of the creator so…" I rose my hand and nodded. That's enough and simple.

I stood up and walked to the golden chest with a large lock on it. I looked the lock over and frowned. If only I had my lock picking kit with me. I reached for another golden key I found in this place and held it up to the lock. I put the key in and turned to a click. The lock opened and I tossed both the lock and welded in key away. I pushed the chest open and looked inside to a couple potions. "Snuff souls," I named them. Three in fact. I took them and got back on track.

The shadows slowly became more of an annoyance than anything else and I pressed on for what felt like hours. According to my watch it's should be one in the morning right now but seeing that the fog is still here I guess that's not true. It's been five hours so far but I wonder what the actual time is.

I left that though behind to give my attention to a huge door. It was much larger than the rest of them the words "Lights, Camera, Action" plastered on turned front.

"She's behind this door," the bear declared.

"That's what you said about the last three Teddie and each had a big shadow inside. I still wanted to check that box you told me to steer clear of."

The bear shivered and shook his head. "No Tatsujin. Did you not hear the ominous sighing and the sound of dragging chains? That box was bad juju I swear on my beary life."

I shivered a bit at the mention of chains. But I doubt a shadow that powerful would loom within chests in the middle of Living Nightmares like this. "Ted it was just a box and whatever is in it couldn't have been that bad."

"It was!" He cried.

"Okay, calm down kuma I didn't open it like you asked" 'though next time I will.' I kept that last bit to myself. I pushed the door open and shielded my eyes from turned brightest spotlights ever pointed at me. I weird music liken would hear on TV when introducing an announcer came on. I peered my eyes though the light heard I could.

"Lights on me," and the lights focused off me and then pointed to a woman in a business suit. I rose an eyebrow at her and walked to the camera. "Camera ready." A shadow camera man pulled a large camera towards the center stage.

"What the bear is going on Tatsujin? What is that lady doing?" I shook my head.

The shadow looked up toward us and smiled then pointed to the chair in front of her own. "And action." The studio lights rose and fell in a way so they would overlap. The lights are on the surrounding area and her specifically.

"I guess she wants me to sit down."

"Of course I do dear. It can't be an interview with only me." The shadow smiled gently.

Against my better judgment I approached while the bear took you pants leg and followed. We sat down in the chairs and waited for the woman to address us then finish her introduction. I stabbed my sword in front of me and waited as she did her thing.

"Now dear you fought your way past my ex's just to get to me. Such dedication should be rewarded," the shadow smiled at me softly with golden eyes taking in my entire visage.

"If you want to reward me tell me about what happened," I pushed for the truth. I'm tired right now and just want some answers.

"Hmm, happened with what?" The shadow played dumb or was teasing me.

"Who pushed you into the television and forced you into this world?" I leaned in from my spot as the ruin of this place started to buckle.

"Oh, isn't that a big question," the shadow giggled. "Shouldn't you ask that other me?"

"The you, you killed you mean," I reminded the shadow earning a frown from my quip. "You are her shadow; the shadow of her true inner self, and she is you so you know what she knows."

The shadow woman stared at me with golden eyes then burst out laughing. "Funny that you can say it but she couldn't. That's why she had to die. That's why I killed her for denying her true self."

I sighed and leaned back into my chair. "I'm sorry that your other self repudiated to accept you, but can you give Teddie and I anything on the man or woman that did this?" T

he shadow laughed. The laugh started out soft then grew progressively louder and louder. Teddy hid behind me as the woman laughed her fill then her eyes shoot to me. Her head followed slowly until she was facing me entirely. "For that you need to really prove to me that you're a man, dearie." The shadow of the announcer smiled cruelly.

I knew I was going to regret asking this but, "how exactly do I do that?"

Then smile grew into an ominous grin."By overcoming me dear," the shadow announced in a multi-layered voice. The area started to change and the room because an arena with cameras, spotlights, and TVs every which way. The pressure from the shadow's release bared down upon me. It was nothing compared to the reaper or when Saki brought forth her persona for the first time.

"Ahhhh!" the bear yelled. I grabbed him and jumped back out my chair with my sword tight in my hand.

The ceiling was beginning to cave and creak. I piece of foundation fell down next to me from before. This place was really run down before but now the ruins of the studio are starting to crumble around us.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"The world here is starting to crumble without its creator." What Ted said did make sense but why is it taking so long for this place to fall? "The release of the shadow's power must have been the straw to break the bear's back." The saying is actually the camel's back not a bear, but I get it.

"5 minutes lover. You have five before turned its light out!" I watched as turned shadow transformed and took the shape of a black and white butterfly with claws and tentacle like appendages coming out of her back and four wings. It was larger than last time that's for sure and her power more predominate. A large projector fired the time at a wall and it started counting down. "I don't like quickies so come and satisfy me."

I drew my sword and took a high stance with the sword parallel to my arm. I gripped the cross guard hard and took a breath. "I'm ready shadow." I'm ready to end this chapter.

"Tatsujin watch out!" I vaulted over a tentacle was it whipped under me and cut the thing down the middle. I bite my teeth when the woman used her Ghastly Shriek on me. I felt debilitated for a moment but shook it off and cut a second tentacle down and got close enough to make things more interesting. I hawk stroked upward dead center along the shadows body and stabbed into its chest. The shadow screeched and blasted me backed to the ground yet didn't press turned attack. It stopped with its appendages in front of her and I got a bad feeling about this.

"It's about to use a strong attack. Watch out!" I looked up to a ball of energy that grew above me.

'Megidola.' I heard a whisper in my head for a second.

"This will end you little man." The attack fell from the ceiling on top of my last spot. I jumped back in time to escape the blunt force of that attack but the shock wave battered my body forcing me further back to my back.

I frowned and wiped the blood from my chin I felt slithering down it from my forehead. I rolled back up to my feet with my hand up. "Apsaras," I said and the defense weakening spell did it's work. Play time is over.

"Come lover is that gahhhh!" my sword found its home in the forehead of the shadow. I don't like throwing my sword like you'd see in Kingdom Hearts but I'd be a liar if I said that wasn't cool.

"I don't have time to play with you. Senri." Fire surrounded the monster but seemed to suck into it. I bit my teeth and recalled Senri. It's a giant bug so I expected fire to work. I need something else. I crossed my hand over my face and the card between my fingers changed. "Persona." I closed my hand and felt Justice filling me and a desire to show an infidel retribution. "Angel!" I greeted her and the beautiful servant of God bowed before me. "Garu." The wind picked up and a flap of pure white wings the fly was blown back into a down'd position.

That worked.

I changed persona to Izanagi and cleaved the shadow back down. The shadow rose back up and levitated above ground with a fierce sensual glare set upon me. Her hands rose up to Izanagi's spear and yanked it out. Suddenly it appeared on top of my sword and took it in hand. "Die." A spell hit me dead on and I felt my mind go blank. Just as my senses came back a claw slashed me upward into the tentacles it still had and there was still a good amount. The tentacles grasp my arms, legs, and waist. "Okay I'm really not into this," I grunted at one also wrapped around my neck.

"Now I have you. So much for being a real man." A dark energy formed below me like before. 'Mamudo.' The instant kill spell that she used on me before. I got lucky that time around that it missed. Luckily, I've Izanagi equipped which ups my resistance.

The spell hit to no effect and I rose an eyebrow at the shadow. I took in a series of breaths and pulled on my right arm and caught the tentacles that held it. "Izanagi." Lightning coursed through my hand and flowed into the tentacles. The shadow grunted at the shock and loosened its grip. I pulled my leg in and brought the shadow closer to me with a shift tug. I crossed my hand over my face and felt my persona change. I felt almost dead on the inside and filthy and I loved it. I clenched my fist and pulled myself towards her. "Ghoul!" My persona manifested behind me and bashed the shadow in the face forcing it into the ground and my sword further into its skull. I winced at the impact it suffered. A ghoul is dead and so doesn't know how to hold back being why it's so strong.

The tentacles released me, and I fell to the floor as the shadow gleamed at me. "Hahaha come now, you can do better than that." The shadow was really staticing now but still had enough fight in her. My sword was behind her and she blocked me from it. The mudo spell faded away but at the same time the shadow took flight.

"Now for part two of our dance," The shadow giggled. It flapped its wings and blades of wind fired toward me and shot me back. My armor and coat took the attack without problem, but the impact into the wall was harsh. The wind was knock out of me, but this was no time to assess my injuries. The shadow was coming in fast with the intent to ram me.

I grabbed the cracks in the wall I was in, 'that's it just a little closer'. I lifted my legs up and my torso followed. I could feel as her claws passed under me and stuck into the wall cracking it farther than it was. "What the?" The shadows surprise grew as I release the cracks and rolled over her arm to my feet. I ran to her head and cracked my fingers making it seem I was going in for a punch. The shadow rose her good arm to shield her face. Imagine her surprise when I leapt over her and grabbed her left wing. "What are you doing," it yelled as it's balance took a toll forcing us both to the ground. The wing was still in my hand.

"Angel," I called and the shadow was blasted even further off balance by the wind spell until it hit the ground down'd once more. "Ghoul." I called next and my other persona came down and bashed down upon the wing I extended out. The wing right off earning a screech of agony from the shadow. One of which I didn't care much for. All I cared about was that its wind attacks are useless now and it's grounded.

I jumped towards the other wing and pulled back on it with the aim to do the same as I did before. I pushed with my legs and pulled with my arms as the woman frantically tried to throw me off. It was like riding a mad Mothra, I can't pull it out to bash it off like this. I let go at the right time and was sent straight up into the air. I dropped down atop its back and gripped hard on the fur on its back

"Let me go!" It roared.

Fat chance of that happening. I know sure how but I think the inner Shadow of Colossus within me came alive. I shot up and grabbed hold of an antenna and fell down yanking its head down. I swung down and my feet touched it's chest. I grabbed it's slimy rivets and shot upward back to it's wing and this time I got it. I grabbed my current card and switched it for the Fool. "Cleave!" Izanagi's spear came down and swiped across the wing forcing it off much like the other one. I flew out and hit the ground with a stream of blackness pouring then fading into nothing following me. The shadow screeched and fell to the ground once more.

"This is your chance!" Teddie yelled and he was right. It was down hard this time and I could wail on it if I had Saki with me but right now I was weak.

I dropped down to my knee and switched persona with my eyes closed. "Persona," I rose my hand and crushed the card. A cool sensation came across my back and hands as I focused on those areas. "Dia," I said the name of the skill. It's effects were instant. I repeated two more times as the shadow recovered as well.

Just as the shadow began to stand up I did with a change to Lilim. I shot toward it. The shadow fired some manner of ice towards me but I evaded with ease. I kicked it's head then shot upward to tis' back. It bucked up as I past the head with the hilt of my sword in sight. I reached out and grabbed it and the cross guard and fell causing my sword to dislodge from the back of its neck just as I landed.

I rolled across the floor and shot into my stance. I heard banging and the sound of bucking. It was getting closer as well. I rolled to avoid getting crushed by the frenzied shadow. I stabbed my sword into the ground and fixed my disheveled clothes and beanie. I reached for my sword and fixed my glasses as I took it in hand. I turned toward the now weakened shadow that was staticing all over her body now.

The shadow struggled to stand and the second she was up high enough I moved underneath it and cut its belly open and moved to the right-side wings. The shadow roared up and swung her two left over wings at me. A blade of wind shot toward me, but I leaped over it in a suicide roll. I rose my sword up and slashed down with a heavy slash across its face with this decaying feeling in my body from Ghoul. I rolled under its body just as it tried a headbutt and landed behind her in a crouch with my sword up at my chest.

"Here we go." I finalized.

"Get her Tatsujin!" Teddie cheered.

"I... won't... lose!" The shadow asserted.

I rose my hand and felt divinity take precedence upon me. The shadow blasted something at me and it hit me. I didn't move and shrugged off the blast with ease. "Angel," I prayed and my angel appeared before me ready to unleash god's judgement upon this creature. "Hama." Light surrounded the beast and in a flash the beast roared and cried as the spell worked its magic. The spell didn't kill it but it was now severely weakened. I walked up to the crippled shadow with the intent to finish her once and for all.

The shadow gave me another look of passion that made me hesitate. Why is she looking at me as if she has won? She does see that my sword is posed ready to finish her, so why does she still have that look? I stabbed my blade down into her chest and forced her back. With a garu the shadow shot up and landed on its wingless back. Instead of screaming like I pictured that would happen she laughed. I wondered why this was then I thought back. At first the battle was a bit extreme. It had plenty of chances to finish me and yet she didn't. Why is that? She laughed at everything, not just me. Most of her moves almost consumed her just as much as it could have consumed me. This kamikaze behavior is strange. She's willing to kill herself if it meant killing me. This shadow has nothing to lose.

The answer to everything shown itself when I looked up above me when I noticed a bluish white light on the floor. Maybe that's why she stopped fighting back as hard. She was charging her power to make one last attack with the evidence being a white light that lite up above us. It was like a Spirit Bomb from DBZ.

"What is that?"

"Megidolaon. One so powerful that it will destroy everything around you," the shadow chuckled weakly. I looked back to Teddie and back up to the Megidolaon as it started to glow brighter. "There's no escape dear... We will die together... here and now."

"I don't plan on dying here," I drove my sword into her body and slid it up from the body to the head in a nice personal cleave. I dropped down and landed at the head just as the shadow started to fade into blackness. I fell to my feet with the Megidolaon still building energy above. I placed the sword on my back but struggled at first. I'm not used to sheathing a long sword on my back.

"It's too late lover. In sixty seconds the nightmare will end and I will finally be me and no one else." The shadow of the announcer said as she laid on the ground a couple feet from me back in her human body. The clock was ticking and it was time to go.

I scooped the shadow in my left arm and rushed over to the bear. "Kuma hop on!" The bear didn't think twice before he kicked up and grabbed on to my back. "Kuma can you sniff our way out?!"

Shadow Mayumi chuckled and shrugged her shoulder. "You won't make it dear. This world will end and you bringing me will only spell your undoing."

"Teddie!" I yelled to the lost bear as I shot out the doors to the main studio into the hallway. The world was rumbling and shacking. Everything is moments from coming down.

"Ahg, right! Go right!" I passed all the agitated shadows and found the stairs.

"Out of my way! Izanagi!" My persona manifested and cleaved through one shadow after the next. I couldn't use my hand so I focused as hard as I could to switch persona. "Aparsas! Dia," I cried when I noticed myself slowing down. My leg was hurting and I don't need that right now. Cleave and all these physical attacks cost me my own body's health so the more I used the less healthy and lively my body became.

I flew down the stairs and rushed out the door of the room using Senri. "Three floors to go." I picked up the pace to extreme speed and Teddy led me from stair to stair. I reached the first floor and it was then the ceiling began to fall. "Shit, Lilim!" I felt weightless as I flowed and dodged fall rocks and walls. This place was coming down fast and the portal was nowhere in sight. One set of shadows got in my way and I focused. Lilim faced them for me and electricity shot out from her hands and impacted all of them. They were down'd but I didn't have time to finish this. I shot past them and kept going.

"Straight. All the way straight! With ten seconds on the clock." I picked up the pace with more juking, more jumping, and dodging with all the falling walls and doors around me. I watched shadows crying and panicking as this Nightmare was coming to it's end. With my head phones on I could hear the pleading and begging. I drowned it out and focused on getting out of here.

"Why didn't you leave me?" The shadow asked as it looked up to me with displeasure. "You won't make it with me intact. I am weak because my real self is gone. The battle took the rest out of me so by the time the Megidolaon falls I will disappear anyway." The shadow is practically weightless, same with Kuma, so his want really a bother. The sword and armor I have are the real weight that's forcing me to struggle but the chance of dying kept me motivated to keep moving.

"Times up!" Kuma didn't need to tell me. I saw the opened portal and the Megidolaon exploded down above me vaporizing and covering the hall with light. The building collapsed and the Megidolaon followed me to the exit. It was faster than me and gaining. Walls fell in front of me and Teddy held on to me as hard as he could. I breathed in as much air as I could and pushed through the wall with a kick and pushed forward.

I thought on the answer to the question more than the coming doom we might face.

 _All beings long for acceptance._

I heard the voice once more at the edge of hearing with Angel coming to mind and how our union came into being. She appeared right next to me then nodded before fading away.

"Because," I panted. "You are the real Mrs. Yamano. Because you are the only one that I know and I accept you. You are you even if you other refuse to accept you." The Megidolaon was right on my tail but the shadow didn't care or even she heard a word from me.

She took hold of my back and chest then pulled herself up. "Hurry or else we will never get what you came for." Mayumi said to me.

I nodded and pushed faster toward the exit with debris falling from above to hinder my progression. The Megidolaon was right on me but I made one last jump and slid under a pipe into the portal. I panted and fell over with the bear and shadow in tow. I literally jumped out of the station and hit the pavement hard in a skid and series of hard rolls. I hit the surrounding fence and stopped with my back against the fence but upside down.

I rolled over and watched as the building started to glow white and black from Megidolaon pushing against the walls. In a flash, the light easy gone and the station crumbled into nothing. The station faded like any shadow to leave the area bare and void of anything. I rested my thumping head down and tried to calm my heart down. With how fast it was beating I was afraid I might have a heart attack. I painted and coughed harshly. I don't think I've ever ran as fast as I did today ever in my life. God that freaking sucked hard. Even harder than having to come to Inaba and that really freaking sucked. But hell, I made it.

Teddie was first to recover and looked at the faded away building. "Tatsujin... you did it!" The bear ran at me and tackled me back a little by not much because the little bear is mostly this mascot outfit that weighs nothing to me. I panted and let myself fall over down to my back and just laid there. I happened to be on the sword I got as well for my back had the scabbard, but I didn't care. I hope to get some down time after this and worry about the murder later.

"Hey, Hero." I tensed and saw that Mayumi was standing over me with an unreadable expression but the static thing she did before was happening to her now. Was she fading away? She didn't say once the station fell she would disappear so I guess I did carry her for no reason. "Did you mean what you said?" The shadow asked with her hand out for me to take.

I reached up and took her hand. It was cold even with my gloves on. Teddy jumped back and edged away from the shadow that gave me a hand up as I stood. I leaned up to my butt and leaned against the fence instead of standing up. After than shit I'm done stand for the moment. I closed my eyes as I calmed down and nodded at her. "Yes, of course I never lie to a pretty woman."

Shadow Mayumi giggled and opened her arms out toward me with her palms facing the sky waving for me to come forward. "Then do what I couldn't. Embrace me." I was skeptical about hugging a woman the just tried to kill me.

 _Embrace her… set… path_

Then again from how badly she was staticing she didn't have long before she faded way like the world that crumble a couple minutes ago. I might as well send her off with something positive. I climbed up with help of the fence once I felt calm enough not to fall over into the pavement to face her.

"Tatsujin are you sure to trust her. I mean what-if she..."

"It's fine," I said silencing the panicking bear, "it's okay. She doesn't hurt people without good reason because she's a good person. She maybe a little misguided and a little eccentric at times she does what she sees at right. It's only human." Shadow's eyes widened. I embraced the woman in every way I could. I hugged the woman close to me and she nestled her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear. I never noticed this but her frame is quite weak and petite. She's trembling as well and I could feel the mixture of emotions swirling within her. I closed my eyes and embraced her further.

"Anytime." I'm a bit not happy at the fact I went through all that without anything to show but such is the life of Yu Narukami. Still if I can bring peace to this shadow I'll do it. Maybe that's good enough.

"To be accepted with all my flaws and misdeeds... it feels good. So very good that I need more. I am me and I now… I am you. I will stay with you forever," she murmured in my ear. I just accepted her words as few of her last. Suddenly the black haze around the shadow faded away and it rose above me. I felt a pull on my life energy and felt her hold on me tighten.

What the hell.

"I am me," she smiled and kissed my cheek, "and now I am you." The shadow faded away and a light surrounding her grew smaller into a card. The card entered my chest and I felt a place in my own mind fill with thoughts.

"Calliope." I whispered the name that crossed my thoughts.

"Y-You purified her and accept her as your own." Teddy put his hands behind his back, but looked upon me in shock. "You truly are amazing Tatsujin."

I'm not even sure what just happened or if it happened that way. I do know that I'm done for today and need some sleep "Come on Ted I got the answers I wanted."

"Really! How?"

"She and I are one and the same so what she knew I now know." I know many secrets and I can see her life in my mind including the man she slept with that started this.

"Ohh. Well what did you find out?"

"I am not sure," because Mrs. Yamano like Saki lost that small bit of memory after entering the television, but I know she was angry and on edge when it happened. Just like Saki she was angry at someone specifically and the anger she felt was that of a woman antagonized by a man. That narrows it down to a man and not a woman who is doing this.

"Let's head back," I muttered. I walked to the front gate to the station and pulled down on my stop watch. I was in there for a little more than an hour. I stopped it and pocketed it after resetting it. With the Living Nightmare gone there's no point in having this recorded.

We reached the studio in no time at all and waiting for me were the stack of TVs that will transport me back. I checked the watch and saw it was past two in the morning according to my watch. I said my goodbyes to the bear before walking to the portal out of this world. I stopped for a moment and looked myself over. My armor is nice and useful, but I can't walk around looking like I'm part of SWAT team.

"I can hold on to your things for you if you want. You'll be back to help me find the culprit anyway."

When did I say I would help him? I guess it doesn't matter and the bear has made itself useful though. I pulled off my armor and placed it on top the bear's head along with my sword. I left my knapsack with him as well with my uniform on in good condition. I told the bear to observe and document his findings first and stopped the watch to the studio. It was only a couple hours out from when I entered. Strange.

I placed my arm in its sling again and nodded to the bear one last time before leaving out the portal to Junes.

* * *

 **04/15 Evening**

* * *

The happy tune played just as I walked out to no one around. I opened my phone and checked to see what time it is right now. It's only 8:15 and not even close to the time on my watch. My watch in moments changed to the right time. Time moves at the same rate in the studio as in the normal world. It moves faster the further out I get maybe. I can't wait to get this down.

I smiled and walked through Junes with one place in mind to go to, being the security room. I had to scope it out the security first. I left Junes and made my way back home. My uncle's car was gone so I entered the house with all the lights off. Nanako is more than likely asleep right now and my Uncle is out doing work. I don't have much to worry about then and I'll have plenty of time to sleep today and into tomorrow. Something tells me I'm sleeping well tonight. I'm too tired for any dreams today and maybe it will stay that way.


	9. Chapter 9

**04/16: Before School: Cloudy**

* * *

My morning routine was the same as the first day. I'd stretch my muscles, do a few exercises, and eat breakfast with my cousin. I've been given the day off by the school to recover from my traumatic experience and all which I'm thankful for. I needed the day to myself anyway while I'm on my medicine anyway and to talk to my persona without anyone around. I don't plan to leave the house any time soon. I'm on house arrest and not supposed to leave. I have a police officer watching the house right now on the lookout for gangsters or dangers to my livelihood. It's nice of them to keep an eye on me but it's better to watch Saki. She's in much better condition than I was. Now that I think of it I think I saw her and someone else on the Midnight Channel yesterday. That's impossible though.

I'm feeling pretty good. My body restored and stronger than ever. The water in the sea of my soul has grown past its old maximum as well. I'm stronger than before and my new other self makes me wonder. I'm capable of accepting the shadows and gain their power in the form of persona. Mrs. Yamamo's is Calliope. I looked up this Calliope on my computer same with the rest of the persona I have with me. Lilim especially. I found a lot of on the mythology of these beings same with Calliope. She's a Muse. Like the Greek Muse of poetry and ballads. She's of the Temperance strangely enough. I looked up the Arcana and they seemed tied to that of tarot cards. Sort of creepy if you ask me because I remember my fortune telling and that tragedy I'll face soon. Not looking forward to that.

I closed the lid of my laptop and pushed it to the side. I took a breath and closed my eyes. I let the breath out and felt a sip of the sea flow through the dam. If this works, which I doubt it will, then I can actually call for a manifestation of myself, one of my selves that is.

"Yes." I opened my eyes and met with the sight of a woman, that's what she came off as. The majority of my persona are female other than Senri and Izanagi and they don't cover their chests. Izanagi has clothing and armor on but Izanagi is male no matter who or what anyone says. She covers her chest with a single strip of cloth with her legs crossed before me from across my table. Her eyes are closed to me and yet I feel as if she's looking through me. "How may I assist you holder of the wild card," Calliope asked me in a near symphonic voice that harmonized with the noise coming from the television. I don't remember cutting it on but Nanako might have left it on accidentally.

"Can you help me Calliope? I need help understanding ma'am."

"There is no need for such pleasantries. That's better left those of more major Arcana who demand such respect; even from one as special as you. I am Temperance. I am the holder of the truth and I give such to all willing and unwilling to listen, my dear." The persona reached up to her bangs of long dark brown yellow hair over her forehead and pulled them away from her still shut eyes to behind her ears. I noticed her raised her arms up and some manner of see through cloth appeared. It was like the wings of a flight suit. "I have spread the words of my mother, my father, and all heroes throughout the ages. All from different walks of life, countries, and empires. Some ended gracefully but most tragically. Every single story ended fittingly. I wonder now," one eye opened.

I stood up and backed away from her from what I saw. I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

"What manner of hero will you be? What story will I sing once you fall to time?" The muse closed her eye and smiled at me. I gulped and sat back down in my seat before the Muse. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out in due time. Isn't that correct Yu Narukami."

"That's not my true name," I said remembering what Igor said to me before.

"That's not up to you to decide my dear. True names change and shift with the times and the era. Who you are now and who you will be tomorrow or a year from here will not be the same. You say that isn't your true name, but do you even know yourself? Have you come to terms with who you are and what you represent?" I listened to the woman's words as her hair shifted in cold. Her now bluish black locks fell over to shadow her eyes as well as her ears. "But that isn't what you wished to hear, correct?"

I nodded my head and Calliope smiled once more. Her eyes cracked open a bit so looked away swiftly. "I cannot give you what you wish in the form of knowledge. The beginning of this story starts with you… and not Miyuki Yamano."

So like I first suspected she cannot assist me with finding the truth.

"My dear, do not falter for you are red now but it will shift. Red isn't blue and blue is not black. You do not understand but in time you will. I feel sooner rather than later." Calliope bowed her head as a veil of sorts rose above of head and she faded away bit by bit. When she was gone I sighed in relief.

"Holy hell." I hope never to look into those eyes ever again.

I closed my eyes and focused once more.

"You called me," I heard before me and opened my eyes.

"Angel," I said to the light based being.

"How may I be of use to the Holder of the Wild Card?"

'Is that going to start being a thing? Holders?' I thought to myself.

"It's to gather insight from you as well as for you to understand me. I understand you are me and I am you. That means we know each other but I feel it's only on the outside. I know your faults and your weaknesses like you do mine, but we don't truly "know" each other. Correct?"

The angel gazed upon me with her eyes covered by the black band that binds her. "There is little I can tell you that you don't already know Holder of the Wild Card. You contain the Holder of Truth as well as the Holder of Rebirth so I'm unsure of what to tell you that they cannot." The Holder of Truth is Calliope and maybe Izanagi for the last, but I'm not sure. "I am your Angel. I am a servant of my lord and will smite his enemies with light and follow the lead of their charge. I will always protect you from all heathens that use my father's light or 'its' light against you. I will bring retribution for as long as Justice is truly on our side," Angel spoke firmly and with strength that barreled down upon my shoulders. The confidence in her words shown just how powerful they really are.

"What do you mean by Justice being on my side?"

"I am a manifestation of thought. I am Angel meaning I personify what you see within as an angel. Because of your thoughts, wishes, and beliefs if you are to divert from the righteous path your hold over me will weaken. My power will become stagnant. You will become weaker and while I will never leave your side the light will soon abandon you. Your future will be full of darkness and destruction and you will follow," Angel spoke with full seriousness and bearing meaning that she knows this. Its not a belief but knowledge to her that if I leave the side of justice my life will lead to darkness and destruction. "I see you understand."

"I do. Thank you for the insight."

Angel bowed her head with her wings opening to their full span before fading away as well.

I rubbed my head and took another breath to call the next one.

I felt a soothing presence in the room. I let my hand fall and bowed my head to Apsaras who returned it equally. "I'm sure you know but I called you so we can talk."

Apsaras didn't talk to me but instead smiled and nodded.

"Are you a mute?" Again she nodded. Well this will make things much harder.

"Then I can speak to you. You know my name and I know yours. You are me and I am you. I'm still a bit confused when it pertains to you and your arcana."

Apsaras tilted her head as if confused on where I'm going with this.

"I looked up your arcana, being Temperance, but I'm not sure where my actions can fit within it. Angel told me my temperament is what will decide my fate, ultimately. I already knew this but she made it sound as if more than a couple lives are on the balance. Does your arcana mean that I'm going need to be careful or neutral maybe?"

Apsaras rose her hand and made a "somewhat" gesture.

She rose her other hand and beckoned me forward. I hesitated. I'm not sure of this power of mine and the fact I can bring deities to life with my mind. It's strange. That smile though was so inviting and honest. I felt that she wouldn't harm me if she could. I stood up in my chair and leaned forward towards her. She met me half way and cupped the side of my head. I felt her touch me. Her touch was cold but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was like putting an ice pack on a bad burn. I groaned and felt my eyes grow heavy. **_"Find your inner balance,"_** I heard a beautiful voice in my head. **_"Hold on to your balance and let nothing falter you from your chosen path. My Holder of the Wild Card."_**

I opened my eyes when the voice went away and found myself alone once more. I leaned back in my chair feeling… good. I felt good. My mind feels clearer than before. This has been an interesting experience but first I need to speak to Pixie while I have the chance. She still hasn't talked to me and I'm beginning to become concerned.

"Pixie," I called to her. "Please talk to me." I looked around for something. Anything to tell me she's here. I looked within myself but found nothing. "Pixie?" I searched and searched but I couldn't feel her. "Pixie." I stood up from my chair and closed my eyes. Maybe she's hiding in the recesses of my soul somewhere. She has to be here some for there are… Six persona within… but Pixie isn't here. I accounted for Angel, Apsaras, Calliope, Izanagi, Senri, and Lilim. That's six.

Pixie… she's gone.

I fell back in my chair as the possibilities all compiled together within my head. Maybe she left. Maybe she got tired of me and left me. Maybe she was lost in one of my battles or took one of those mortal blows for me. The more I thought on it the more I came to the truth of the matter. Calliope had to take her place alongside me and pixie was by far the weakest of my persona. Lilim hits harder and has more spell power than Pixie and Apsaras is a healer by nature. It only makes sense that she was replaced even without my knowing. Somewhere down the line I lost her to another persona. I felt full as I went through the world and it burst the seams after I felt Calliope.

"Damn it." I rubbed my head.

"Damn it." I slammed my hand on the table.

"Damn it!" I stood up from my chair. I'm not sure what to feel right now. I couldn't even say I was sorry before she was taken away. This doesn't sit well with me. Unfinished business and bad blood between myself and another I can tolerate unacceptable. Sadly, there's nothing I can do now that she's gone. I can't do anything except let this stay with me until I forget. Maybe something to do will be nice. Get some gaming done for once. I've been neglecting my games for a while now and should at least put forth the effort to play them.

I heard an erratic series of knocks at the front and pushed off of the table. "Narukami!" More knocks followed the desperate cry. I recognized the voice and she happens to be skipping school today I guess.

With my conversations with myself finished I walked to the door to answer her. "Yeah," I said as I opened the door. Suddenly I was hit with hysterics from Saki. I stood there and waited as she prattled on about something about Yosuke and the television world and a shadow, and other stuff that I couldn't understand. From what I'm gathering from bits and pieces of what she was telling me Yosuke went to the television world after I denied my furthered interaction with it to investigate for…reasons that she kept prattling around. Then she told me that they met a set of shadows they couldn't handle, Yosuke was hit hard by them, and everything basically went south from there. My one and only question I had to ask was whether or not Yosuke was alive. She told me she didn't know but of course that's a terrible way to say that he's more than likely dead.

Idiots.

I did warn them and told Yosuke not to go there. Here I hoped the figures I saw on the Midnight Channel weren't who I thought it was, but I was wrong. I can wager that Saki didn't notice my police guardian angel outside who more than likely saw her come in. I glanced around her shoulder and took notice of him listening in.

"Saki," I called her nam calmly. "I know what happened before was traumatizing but you need to calm down and take a breath. I'm sure you had a bad dream that felt real. You did do all this close to midnight after all so…"

"Are you listening to me! Yosuke could be dead!" She screamed.

"Saki," I said firmly with my hand ready to slap her across the face if she kept this going. "You need to calm down like I said. You're probably imagining everything because how can there be this world you're talking about. I think you might be…"

SLAP!

My face shot to the side but I didn't feel that much pain. Ghoul made it so and he's made my resistances towards physical abilities grow well enough. Now that I'm thinking about it that makes seven persona that I have instead of six. I thought I could only hold six before but then again after getting ghoul I don't remember summoning Pixie after that. I lost someone for Calliope I believe but maybe this is a special case. I might have to ask Igor about this later when I have a moment to myself.

"What is wrong with you?" she snort behind grit teeth.

I rubbed my cheek and looked down at the girl. "I could ask you the same Saki. I'm resting right now and you walked into my uncles home screaming hysterics about monsters and Yosuke. Why were you even with him in the first place?"

"I told you. He wanted to investigate yesterday and… And then we… I…" I waited for her to finish but she just looked down to the ground and trembled. I took her by the shoulder, but she yanked herself back out of my grip.

"Are you coming inside or not? You're letting the heat in and the cold out."

Saki glared at me.

"Well," I said impatiently. Saki clenched her fists. At first I thought she was going to hit me again but she brushed past me into the house. "Take your boots off as well." I said before she could step on the carpet with her boots on. Saki quickly did so before she rudely sat down on at the table and crossed her legs and arms. She looked back over her shoulder awaiting me to sit down. I shook my head and closed the door.

"Upstairs." I walked to my room and went into my room. I sat down on my couch and waited for Saki to follow. She finally charged in and looked around my room for a moment I think to find a place to sit. I don't have a place for her to sit and I don't plan on getting her one. I'm not in the best mood now that I know that these two idiots decided to take a trip to the Shadow World and who knows who else they included into their little trip.

"What is with you?" she demanded.

"That fact that I have a policeman watching my house only for you to come up screaming bloody murder," I stressed through my tired state.

"A policeman?" I nodded my head.

"And here you come screaming causing a scene. I didn't think my senior could be such an idiot," I narrowed my eyes at her as I rested my elbow on the arm rest of my couch.

"Don't talk to me that way!" She screamed at me.

"There you go screaming again even though I'm right," I leaned in and controlled my voice so not to go any louder than where it is now. "You didn't listen to me and went to some world you knew nothing about and now because of you Yosuke is more likely dead than not."

"I didn't think…"

"Yes you didn't think," I rose my voice a bit but calmed down after a breath. I don't like to yell. Even when in battle I keep my voice down at a balanced level. "So you lost him yesterday and when he didn't turn up today you came here expecting me to do what exactly? Return to the world when I said I wanted nothing to do with it anymore. His death is on your shoulders and his blood on your hands. YOU," I pointed at her this time. "You killed him when you let him go and left him there."

"What else was I supposed to do! Stay there and die!"

"I don't know. I very well could have left you in that store and let your shadow strangle the life out of you, but I distinctly remember staying and saving you." I spoke in a dull tone. "I guess Yosuke didn't deserve the same," I shot at her.

"Don't you put this all on me! The bear told me that you were in the world yesterday as well!"

"Your point?" I yawned.

"You said that you wouldn't go back!"

"And how does me going back equate to the fact that Yosuke is dead because of you?" I crossed my legs and waited for her to answer. I didn't get one. "If what happened to Mrs. Yamano means anything then more than likely his body will be found in our world once he dies. If not then maybe his body is still in the shadow world and still alive. Either way he will be declared missing and will be one of the first the police go to in order to find out why."

Saki's eyes widened at this and looked weak in the knees. I watched as she stepped back and caught on to my desk to keep her from falling. Her chin dropped and I left her to think this through without my intervention. "W-What do we do?"

I shrugged. "I wasn't there, and I don't have a plan to explain this. I think you might be on your own this time around."

"What!? No, you can't just abandon me!"

"And why not? I've done enough and getting involved in another case that we're already connect to on top of the first one won't look good for either one of us. I can deny knowing his whereabouts yesterday and resist interrogation so I'm fine. I'm not sure about you and I'm not sure if I should help you or not."

"But you have to…"

"Do nothing." I continued for her. "I have to do nothing, and I will do nothing because I warned you both. I told you not to go or get involved and now look at the mess we're in. How could you even leave him despite how strong the shadows were? I was able to…"

"I'm not you!" Saki screamed at me with tears falling down her face. She slunk down and looked moments from falling down to the floor. "I'm not you, okay? I don't have what you have. I was scared, and he told me to run so I ran and he… god I could hear the screaming for so long. It wouldn't stop."

I leaned back in my seat and took a breath. "You're right. You're not me. I am Me." She's suffering that's for sure and this is heavy on her mind, but I can fix this. I don't know the first steps to fixing this for I lack both experience and the understanding of the situation, but I'm sure I can get us through this.

First step though I need to comfort her I think. I remembered a bunch of stuff I read once and seen on the screen that might work. I'm not one facilitating other people's feelings but I'm sure I can handle a girl in the middle of a midlife crisis. I stood up and walked around my table and kneeled down to her level. She drew her eyes up to me and in them I saw desperation, fear, and guilt. I rose my arms up then looped them around her shoulders then back.

"Narukami," she cried and took my shoulders in hand. She grasp the fabric of my white long sleeve shirt then leaned into me. "I-I don't… I left him and I… god what have I done." She ran away but by the sound of things she could either run or die. I guess she forgo weapons as well.

"Listen," I pushed her back away from me and smiled down at her the best I could manage. "We'll handle this okay? It'll be fine." Saki snort and shook her head hopelessly. I fought the frown from coming to my lips. One idea came to mind so I did it. I leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. Saki gasped in shock at this gesture. Slowly but surely her shoulders stopped quaking and she leaned into me further. I leaned back with that same bright and reassuring smile on my lips. "Don't you trust me Saki?" The girl shivered and stuttered to say something. She took her time and looked up to me with a bit of light in her eyes.

"I-I trust you Narukami."

Suddenly my vision went dark as a card entered my mind. It made little to no sense to me but I know a tarot card when I see one.

 **Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Though shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana…**

I felt a bit different. I felt a bond? I felt a bond form with Saki and the power in my heart strengthening. I pondered on this feeling but knew nothing about this. I really need to go and see Igor. Maybe today or at least tomorrow. I need more insight. I know that I've developed a bond or maybe a Link with Saki in the form of the Magician Arcana. I'm not sure what any of this means but maybe I can figure it out later.

"Well get through this. Just follow my lead, okay?" Saki nodded much like I'd expect a nervous girl to do when she's unsure of her position. "Now get up and take a seat on my couch. You need to rest a little because you look and sound exhausted." Saki sighed just proving my point. I helped her up and guided her to my couch and let her sit down. "Just rest and we'll take this one day at a time."

"O-Okay."

Saki laid down on my couch and slowed her breathing. She was asleep in only a couple minutes leaving me to think this through. God this is a mess and it just gets worse and worse with every passing moment. My days here haven't once been normal and for once I'm wishing for my normal days to come back and stay back. At least things can't get much worse.

"Don't say that," Lilim rightfully yelled at me.

I heard the doorbell go off and walked down the stairs once more. "Narukami!" That voice. That's Chie's voices and that is her banging on my door like the police. Is everyone skipping school today?

I stood up then opened the door and the hysterical girl burst through the doorway and shot up to me. "Yosuke's gone! I can't find him! He's not answering his phone! I think he might have been kidnapped! And… And… I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down for one," I said calmly before reaching up to her hands and gently pulled them from my shirt. I held her slightly rough hands in my own and put on another rehearsed smile once more. "And come in and talk instead of yell, okay?"

Chie took a couple labored breaths in and out and appeared to be near the edge of hyperventilating. Her forehead is covered with a bit of sweat as well almost as if she ran all around town instead of taking a taxi or something. This girl really is lively to run around in panic like this.

"I… but I…" I looked at her and shook my head. I released one of her hands then moved out of the way to let her in. Chie panted and nodded before letting herself in. "Sorry for intruding," she muttered under her breath. "I just don't know what to do. You were gone most of yesterday and today, Yosuke's disappeared, and Yukiko isn't answering her phone and her mom doesn't know where she is."

Jesus this is really getting out of hand and even more so if I'm saying that. I'm not even Christian or Catholic.

"It's okay, I hear you. Want me to take your sweat jacket?" If she's sweating like this I can only imagine what's going on underneath that jacket right now.

Chie looked over her jacket and shook her head. "I-It's fine. I mean I don't want to… well."

"Stink up the place," I chuckled a bit before walking up behind her. I let her hand good then took her shoulders in hand instead. She nearly leapt out of my grasp as this. "Calm down," I said swiftly before she did a jumping spin kick to my face on impulse. "It's fine. Just take it off so I can hang it up. Then take a seat at the table that way you can rest a little because you look stress and need a moment to catch your breath. Can you do that?"

"I…" Chie of sighed and let her head fall. Without answering her reached up to the zipper of her jacket and pulled it straight down in one quick swipe. She let her shoulders relax and I pulled it out from her shoulders and arms. "Thanks, Narukami," I think she said bit the scent of her body assaulted my nose. She smells of sweat and and her body odor is sort of getting a tingle out of me.

I like it.

I set the sweat jacket to the side and hung it up on the coat rack next to the umbrella case near the door where my uncle hangs his trench coat. Chie removed her shoes before hitting the hard wood floor and staggered towards the table. She grabbed the first chair she could and sat down and placed her elbows on the table then her head down. I took most of the time I've been watching her to admittedly check her out. Chie is in good physical shape and muscles shown on her arms as well as her legs. Especially those legs because now I can see why Yosuke's would take twenty years to get back up. Chie could drop a fully grown man if she wanted to. My guess is she maybe 109 lb in weight and if she's had the same training as me she can place ever ounce of that weight into a kick. That much weight focused on one single point would hurt, a lot.

Her shoulders have a bit of a size to them, but I can tell that she would us her arms for defense and her legs for offense. Looking at her now she's really cute and quite appealing to the eyes with those tight black spats and grey tank top on. She has a good body odor as well which is a plus but comes from a basic family. That much be a problem.

I shook these thoughts out of my head and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. I reached into the fridge and grabbed some orange juice for her and poured it in. "Here," I said as I approached her and placed the glass in front of her. "Have a drink. It'll help."

Chie pulled her face up and it was then I could see how weighed down she felt right now. She's placing so much on her shoulders that it's not even fun when it's not her fault. She's placing the responsibility of those two on her conscious and it's killing her. "Thank you," she said with a soft breath out before reaching for the glass. I watched her lean up with the glass in hand and tip it back once it hit her lips. She drank it all in four gulps and placed the cup back down with a breath. "Thanks so much. I don't know where else to turn to." She looked towards me and placed the glass in the center of the table.

"It's fine Chie. Just tell me what happened then I'll see if I can set the record straight, Okay?"

"Okay?" She nodded her head and leaned back in her chair which I mirrored as well to match her. "You see Yosuke's and Saki-senpai, well I saw them together after school while I was training. It was like 7 I think but they were walking towards Junes. I mean I thought nothing of it at first but Yosuke's eyes." She looked down to the table. "He had this look in his eye that I've never seen before and I got curious so I followed them." She gulped and coughed a bit so I poured her some more juice. She thanked me and drank it. Once she finished I told her to continue.

"Well, I followed them into the store and I swear they we're talking crazy. Like about a world in a tv and other stuff that made no sense."

Really? They talked about it in the open? Idiots.

"And then what happened?" I urged for her to continue.

"Yosuke took her to that one place where you went missing and then… like… well this is impossible and crazy, but Saki put her hand, like in the tv!" Chie held up her hand and pushed it forward. "Like in the tv Narukami! Not on it but In it!" She exclaimed to the point of almost standing up and flipping the table.

"Continue," I told her once she called down a bit more.

"And like, Yosuke did the same, and then they both went in and disappeared, and I was freaking out, and I didn't know what was real anymore, and…"

"Chie," I gripped her shoulder. I stood up a bit and moved closer to her to keep her from throwing punches or anything. I looked into her eyes and gave her a soft shake before she said anymore on that single breath and passed out. "Calm down okay. I'm here and listening to you."

"T-Thank you," she said unable to comprehend what she witnessed. The line between sanity and drooling out the mouth crazy can get a little blurry during times like this. "I know you think I'm crazy and don't believe me and…"

"I'm not the police and I'm not going to say you're crazy Chie." I swiftly interrupted her. Her eyes widened in shock at my admission, but I wasn't done. I've seen that look before because I had the same when I had my rough patch. If she keeps falling she'll land and hard enough to damage something. "I don't have the right to. I do believe you saw what you saw. Everything will be okay."

"But what I saw… it's crazy and impossible." And normally she'd be right. Even I'm questioning my sanity and debating what happened was real or a figment of my imagination. The injuries could be produced by those kidnappers and I'm just filling the rest with fabricated dreams to help me cope. I know this isn't case though. The discovery to come is what keeps me fascinated enough to return to the world.

"It's going to be okay, alright?"

Chie nodded in a midst of her quivering.

"I will see if I can find Yosuke, wherever he may be, so don't worry about him." Now with Saki and Yosuke out of the way that leaves one more. "What's happened to Yukiko?" I released her shoulders and rested my arms on the table.

Chie blinked and then it came to her. "I tried calling her today and she didn't answer and her mom doesn't know where she is." Chie clenched her fists.

"I'll try and call her." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I searched for Yukiko in my list but stopped once I realized I didn't get her number. Oh, wait I have it. My mom sent me this phone with it in it. That conniving woman. I pressed the number and held the phone to my ear. I waited for the phone to hit voice mail until I heard it pick up.

"Hello. Souji-kun?" I sighed and leaned back in my seat once I heard her voice.

"Hey, Yukiko I…"

"You got a hold of her!" I leaned back out of Chie's reach as she attempted to steal my phone. I put my hand in the middle of her chest to keep her at arm's length as she demanded I'd give her the phone so she can speak with Yukiko. I decided to compromise. I held my phone up and pressed the speaker icon.

"I was wondering what you're doing." I spoke out loud for both of them to hear. "Your best friend is in panic and your mother supposedly doesn't know where you are." I continued despite my sudden interruption. I placed my hand on Chie's shoulder to keep her at arm's distance as well.

"Oh no, don't tell her that," Chie whined but I ignored her.

"Yeah, my old phone is being switched so it's been off for most of the day. You called my work phone though. I didn't recognize the number so it had to be you." I thought on her logic and just left her with that. I don't think that sounds right but whatever.

"My mom knows as well, but I asked her to not tell anyone."

That explains that as well. Yukiko is fine, like always.

"Alright. Can you call Chie once you're finish, please?" I added that at the last moment.

"Uh, yeah I can. Thanks for calling to check up on me Souji-kun."

"It's no problem Yukiko. See you in school."

"Alright," and then she hung up.

I pocketed my phone and faced Chie as she sat dumbfounded. "I get stuff done I guess," I shrugged leaned away from the table back to my chair. I dropped my hand from her chest as well and steadied myself in my chair. "Yukiko is okay Chie and I'll search for Yosuke so don't worry. Leave it to me."

Chie nodded silently and appeared lost. "How did you get her work phone? I didn't know she had a work phone so how did you get it?" Chie asked.

"Our families are familiar with each other," I said dryly. I didn't feel like getting into specifics.

"O-Okay. But what about Saki-senpai? I'm sure if she came back from wherever they went."

"She's on my couch upstairs and out cold after telling me what happened," I admitted before picking up the glass on the table and walking back to the kitchen to wash it.

"What?" Chie looked around her to nothing. I waved for her to follow me and she did up the stairs to my room. I pushed the door open a bit and let her peek inside. Her eyes happened upon Saki who was indeed out cold on the couch despite all the noise that she made. I closed the door once she got her look. "What is she doing here?" She probed as we walked down the stairs back to the table.

"She came here in the same manner you did about missing people and such. Like I told you, I told her that we'll find our missing friends. Yukiko is perfectly fine as you heard." I had it on speaker phone after all.

"But I…"

"Like I said it'll be fine. Whatever you saw doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that he's out there and we just need to find him. Simple as that, agreed?" I tested for a good confirmation from her and got a nod in response. It'll do for now. "Now go home Chie. Chill out a bit if you can alright?"

"Yeah, you're right. TV stuff aside that idiot is out there somewhere. I think if anyone can fine him its you Narukami." She looked up to me with confidence. "I don't know why but I feel that you can do this or anything. It's amazing really," she chuckled shyly. "You get here and saved Saki-senpai and now you're gonna save that Yosuke-baka."

I put on a very fake and practiced smile and helped her up from her chair. "Come on, get something to eat, some water, and chill out for the day. I'll see you at school with Yosuke in tow."

"Yeah, okay then. If you need help call me alright," she stood up before me much more calm than before. "I'd like to help you in any way I can." Chie grinned up to me. "By the way," she looked dead at my bandaged neck. "Are you okay?"

"Wanna see," I teased her a bit.

"Maybe," she thought on it. "But anyway I got your back if you need help."

"Thanks." While I'd like her assistance I'm not sure what she can do to help me. Last thing I need is for her shadow to appear and fight me. Then I'd have to beat it up and gain a very interesting companion. I thought this through and nodded. "Tell you what Chie," I stopped her before she could walk away. "I could use your help with… with that world you mentioned."

She faced me fully with her eyes a bit widened. Before she could speak out I rose my finger to my lips and shook my head. "Listen, in time I'll call you so, can I have your number?" Chie flushed a bit at my direct question.

"Whoa, kinda rushing into this dontcha think?" She smirked a bit at me and I scoffed from amusement. "But you mentioned that world… does that mean you…?"

I just smiled at her in response. I rose my phone up and pulled up the settings with my number on it. "Like I said leave it to me. I still want your number though."

"Why," she asked even though the reason should be apparent. Sadly I have Lilium equipped right now else I'd give her a simple and practical answer.

"To see if you want to go out some time," I shrugged nonchalantly. Chie flushed a bit further and literally was taken aback from my response. "Maybe get some lunch or something."

Chie's eyes widened. "Man I think I might like you," she laughed with a shake of her head. She smiled up to me and nodded. "Alright my number is yours. Call me if you need my help with looking for Yosuke." Chie put her hand out for me to take with my phone in it as well.

I felt like Chie was placing a lot of her trust in me at this and I know for sure I can trust her. This girl is the sort that's too ignorant to lie even to save her own ass. Still though I took her hand with an genuine uplifted feeling in my stomach. Suddenly my vision darkened again.

 **Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Though shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Chariot Arcana…**

She handed me my phone leaving me aghast of what just happened. Before I could catch her, Chie quickly rushed to her jacket and snagged it. "Later Narukami," she waved at me before rushing outside the door and she didn't even close it.

I closed the door after letting her in and walked to the table and sat down. "The Chariot," I said to myself. I grabbed my computer and looked it up quickly and it's meaning. Yeah, that's Chie in a nutshell. A second bond already. I feel there's more but this was… unexpected.

I closed my laptop then rested my elbow on the table and my forehead into the palm of my hand. "This can't get any more complicated?"

'Stop saying that!' I heard in my head again from Lilim.

Just as I looked up I saw a face at my window and a man looking in through said window intently. He noticed I was looking at him and quickly hid away from me. That man did a terrible job at hiding but I'm guessing he heard every word we spoke. He might be a cop or a reporter, either way spells trouble.

Imagine the article or report about deranged teenagers and how they babble about other worlds and other crazy mess.

God damn it, I should have kept my mouth shut.

'I told you.'

"You're not helping." I barked at my devil and wished I had my fairy here right now. Regardless of this I reached or my phone and text the officer watching my home about that man outside my window and waited. A moment later I heard a noise and smiled at the sound of someone resisting arrest. I rested my head down and closed my eyes to rest a bit.

* * *

 **04/16 After School: Couple hours later: Rainy**

* * *

I dropped my hand after a much needed check of my watch. I heard another knock at the door after my check whilst in the middle of some much needed gaming. I don't care much for the television my uncle has downstairs but made due with my Play Station regardless. I decided to play a little Dragon Age: Origins and continue one with the journey of my Elven Mage badass. I've played a lot of the game in it's two years of release and love every moment of it. I've played as a dwarf and elf mostly and one human. It had to be the generic human noble warrior though. Anything else just felt wrong. I love the fact that if you play the conversations right you can have a romance with both main ladies. Morrigan and Leliana. I can't choose between them and love them both to death. I like the ending as well when I get the card for Morrigan being pregnant and yet traveling with Leliana in the end as well.

Sadly, my gaming for today has to be paused. I just got to my favorite part, The Fade. Most hate the fade, myself included, but the fact I can get free points are cool.

I sighed and climbed up to my feet to answer it. I opened the door and Nanako happened to be behind it. "Hello," she greeted and I smiled down at her. This is good. I can get to Junes' as long as she's here to watch after my friend in the couch.

"Hey Nanako, welcome home." My cousin smiled as well and walked in with a lively step. "How was your day?"

"Good. How was yours?"

"Not bad. Nanako, can you do me a favor?" She blinked and nodded her head like a good little girl. "Can you watch my friend resting on the couch while I'm out?" The girl blinked in confusion and I directed her to my room. We walked up and it was a repeat of what happened with Chie until Nanako walked over to the couch with her book bag in hand and looked at the still form of Saki.

"Is she okay?" She whispered in my ear when I crouched down. I nodded and pat her head gently.

"She's tired and I have business and can't watch her. If she wakes can you send her on her way and offer her water before she leaves?"

"Sure, I guess."

I pat her head again. "Thank you. I got to go to Junes for a bit so…"

"Can I come too!" Nanako asked with all the excitement in the world. I just about said yes until I remembered why I'm going there. "Tomorrow, I'll take you for sure okay?" Nanako was a bit disappointed but nodded her head regardless.

I wondered back up to my room to snag my katana before walking back do to leave. I walked to the door with Junes in my mind to fine me an idiot.

"Uh, have a nice trip." Nanako waved me out.

"Thanks," I pulled my footwear on and walked out the door. I made my way down the street towards Junes with my police escort nowhere to be found. Guess they had someone to arrest like the guy outside my window.

* * *

I reached Junes in no time same with the electronics department. I looked around and placed my hand on the screen, not in it. The swirling pattern came alive on the screen and I just about went in until I saw a camera on me. I stopped and turned away so that the camera couldn't see my face. If I can go in maybe my voice can. The door is open after all.

"Kuma." I called from this side. "Teddie." I called his name. I looked around again and then at the television. "Are you there?"

"Tasujin? Is that you?" I heard the bear over the speaker. "Yeah, can you tell me if you can smell anyone or anything strange? Like, another human being?" I looked around again.

"Uh, yeah I still do but it's not as strong as before." I grit my teeth. "Like the girl from before or the woman at the station."

"Ah, both."

So he's made contact with his shadow. I need to get in here… and I might need Saki to tackle this.

I pulled back from the tv and walked up to the camera. I climbed up and pulled a cord in the back. I made sure to use my sleeve and not my fingers directly and made my way to the television before stepping in.

* * *

 **04/16: Shadow World**

* * *

My feet touched down on steel and I looked around for a moment at the fog. I pat my jacket down but my glasses are nowhere to be found. Where did I put them?

"You're back!" The bear ran up to me with those wide eyes of his on me. "I thought you wouldn't come in for a moment there." He's not the only one, but I have to find that fool before he ends up dead. "Oh, here you go." Kuma held up a pair of glasses for me and I took them with a nod. I pulled them on and the fog cleared away leaving the Backside of the Television clear. I looked around and saw a small knapsack in the corner. I walked to it and noticed a rolled up white sheet of canvass next to it above me.

"Like it? I made if after you left." I'm wondering on how he made this more than anything. Maybe scavenging around. Kuma walked to the side and reached up to a rope to the side. He pulled it down and the sheet fell open and contained my armor set and weapon from before. I didn't bother question how that worked.

"Nice." A sheet to hold my current load out. I got outfitted in my riot armor in an instant. "Good job kuma." I pat the bear over the dome. I tied my katana's sheathe down on my hip. I prefer this over a long sword any day.

"Kuma, can you lead me to where this scent is?"

"Uh, yeah I think so. Follow me." Kuma began to step off I followed right behind him.

The shadows outside the dungeons left us alone as he guided me on through Shadow Inaba. I wonder if Yosuke made it this long in this world. It's been a while unless he's lucky enough to get into an area when time moves super slow versus that of the normal world. A hyperbolic time chamber of sorts. That would be sort of cool to find since I've proven that time in certain areas moves at differing rates than others. Speaking of which.

"Did you get the times of the areas you could get to before Kuma?" I asked him.

"Some of them but not all. It seems to move really fast in this one place. Like an minute in there was only a second here."

"Really," I mused at this. "Anywhere else?"

"Well, one area seems to move slower but the shadows protect it. A hospital I think and an inn."

"I see. Thanks, we'll take care of those areas in time then." If I want to use this world as a means of travel I don't want to deal with shadows coming out of the ground and walls during my stroll in key areas.

"There!"

I blinked and refocused on the area before me. I walked up to the building before me and rubbed my head at what I saw. "Is this a circus tent?" I looked around the area and tried to wrap my mind over this. The reporter had a television station but Yosuke is at an circus is a bit… strange. I guess the reporter wanted to be a host more than anything and her desires reflected her. Maybe Yosuke wants to be young, wild, and free like kids can be at the circus. Free of bias and what not.

I looked at the door way and just about approached until I noticed something strange. A clown in front was waving slowly. Like really slowly. Like to the point that it's like he's not moving but he hand changed its position that's for sure. It's slight but there. Even the rides on the other side of the tent are moving excessively slow. How slow is time in this place?

I reached for my stop watch and cut on the timer. I slid it into the distortion field and stood back as it entered.

"What are you…"

"Testing something," I swiftly interrupted the bear and watched while keeping count with my foot. I stopped at a minute and reached into the field to freeze the time and pulled the phone out. I looked at the time and blinked in shock. Time normally moves slower already in this world but this Living Nightmare moves at a hundredth of that time. One minute here is only even seconds in there. I pocketed my phone and took breath before traversing the field like this was that one Souls game that just came out. Thank you Dark Souls.

Teddy followed me in and the clown was now waving normally. I heard the groans of shadows louder than ever from behind the swirls and clenched the sword in my hands. "You really going in there because clowns scare me."

"Yeah," I solemnly stated. "Head back Kuma. I got this."

"What? But how will you find the person inside?"

I rose my hand and a temperance care appeared before me. I felt the seer within whisper in my ear and pointed out towards the swirls. "I'll be fine. I'll be back and if anyone arrives tell them to leave. Can you do that Kuma?"

"Ah, yeah I think." I pat the bear and turned towards the swirls. I took a breath before running to circus hating life more so than usual.

"Welcome to the Circus of Values. Stage one of five heheheh," the clown announced and made my spine shiver. What made it worse is the fact this mechanical clown has the voice of Yosuke. "Please enter and enjoy your stay friend huhahuha!"

"Right," I walked into the portal into passageway of sheets and canvas. I took a step and right off the bat a shadow appeared before me and stood over me by two feet. It was a clown with keys and a hole in its fat stomach. I rose my hand and felt resolution fill me.

"Let's get started."

* * *

A/N: When I imagined a palace dungeon for Yosuke a place of fun kept coming up. A place to escape and a creepy circus seemed the best option. The Magician Arcana is supposed to be Yosuke but I twisted around since his first contract with Saki. Chariot will remain Chie. Most arcana will follow the trend of the Sun in Golden. Two different people for every arcana but alike stories.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**04/16 Shadow world**

* * *

"Shit," I growled and rubbed my stomach and dragged myself out of the Circus of Values. I was able to get half way before that one shadow jester nearly did me in. I limped with my sword by my side as a crutch to help me up and forward. Yosuke... that guy has more darkness in his soul than I thought possible. He suffers every single day because of the many men and women and students that whisper behind his back. His family didn't even want him, and the fact was an accident more than anything must be crushing. I've only gotten half way into his story. While mine is much worse his is a close second. How he's still alive and not suicidal is quite amazing.

I rose my hand and took a breath as I called upon Apsaras. I felt crisp and cool hands on my head as the card appeared floating above my palm. "Persona," I mumbled and closed my hand crushing the card into pieces which faded away into nothingness. I took a breath and sighed hard as the power within my soul flourished. The pain in my stab wound faded away and my lungs didn't burn anymore. I saved this last bit of energy to heal myself for when I exit this dungeon. I didn't feel like limping back to the studio again like I did the last two times.

I feel stronger than before after fighting my way in and back out. I'm just about done with today. I've so many questions and I need some answers before diving into that place again with or without back up.

With that thought in mind I left the Circus behind me and made my way back to the studio but not before picking up my timer. I looked at my watch and then my phone and smiled. "Seven hours have passed in the circus and only 23 minutes have passed in this world meaning that even less has passed in the normal one plus studio. Many for all I know maybe only a minute or two has past. Still this is good to know. Within the field of this places time I can basically still compare it to the rest of the world. Fascinating but that doesn't change the fact that the wounds and my own fatigue are very much real.

"Sensei you're back!" The friendly neighborhood teddy bear cheered as I came up smoothly to the stage.

"Kuma," I waved the furry guy down and pat his head on my back past him.

"How'd it go?" He asked and I sighed. I shook my head at the question unsure of how to answer that. "Well how far did you get?"

"About half way I think. I got enough in me that I could've pushed a little further but..." I thought back to the memories and the screams of Yosuke's past and paused. I pity the guy and sort of guilty of how I treated and thought of him before. He didn't deserve that. I don't think he deserves the alienation he faces every day. "I guess I made a bit of a misstep and had to come back to rest a bit. I might turn in for the day."

"Really. You've only been gone for a couple minutes at most?" The bear pondered and I shrugged.

"I lot can happen in a few minutes especially in a fight," I jested a bit and spoken from a lot of experience.

"Oh, alrighty then. I'll see you later."

"Sure Kuma," The bear ran in front of me and put his hand or paw thing up in something reminiscent to a fist. I smiled a bit at the gesture and bumped my fist to his.

"Awesome can't wait to see you again," he said and meant it.

"Thanks Kuma," I pat him on the head again and walked to my loadout table. I looked around for the sheet to nothing but didn't question it. I placed my knapsack of goods and stuff down on top of the wooden table. I removed my sword then held the tip over a small hole with 24 others like it but of different size and the like. I just noticed that the club and the sword I found before are in these stopping at the hilt. I put the katana into one and it stopped at the guard. Kuma must have made this for me while I was gone in case I might find a weapon to store. That was nice of him.

I pulled the buttons to my vest out from my chest that I found inside that circus. It held my potions well same protected me better than that of the riot gear. I reached down the pulled off the straps to my armor on my legs and slipped out of it. I placed the set in a small square labeled armor on the table and looked myself over. I pulled my yasogami uniform on once more in pristine condition.

I grabbed a rag to the side and wiped off my face. "Whooo," I let out in a calm breath once I felt a bit cleaner. So much black ash and soot covered my face. I've never been hit with so much fire at once in my entire life.

I turned from the bear and made my way to the televisions. I walked through them into the swirls and into the store.

* * *

 **04/16 After school: Cloudy**

* * *

As my cell phone reset itself I noticed that only like 23 minutes past since I left. I'm positive most of that was used walking from the Circus and back if anything. I might need some help as well getting through it fully because I've had so many close calls in the place. I'm not sure what will happen if I die in there and don't plan to personally find out.

With this thought in mind I walked away as if nothing happened. I noticed the camera up top was connected once more. I got to say for such a modern day store their security system Stone Age like this town. That's something I'll have to look into though and to get the tape or data they might have on that camera. I'm sure it caught Yosuke and Saki walking straight into the television together like idiots. With the investigation going on this might compromise me. Can't have that.

I walked through Junes until I happened upon a door labeled "Staff only" and looked around a bit before walking to it. I didn't see any cameras, so I used my shirt to turn the knob and opened it to a hallway. They've a sign to the side labeled to show what's down it.

"Warehouse, Security room, breakroom," I listed off before facing back towards the hallway. I looked around and walked through towards the warehouse first. I've played enough Hitman to know that walking around in my uniform for too long will get me discovered. I need to lower the amount of risk of capture.

I rolled my eyes a bit as this brought back some memories of when my old friends and I used to sneak through the back stages of concerts past security and other places we really shouldn't have been without proper authorization. We did it still and it was a welcoming experience. I made my way into the warehouse and scanned the area to see a couple people inside working. One was on a forklift moving boxes and pallets and the others in a break room playing cards. I crouched down and groaned at how uncomfortable this was. If only this was a video game. I'd be capable of holding this for days.

I made my way inside and took a left under the sight of the break room and happened upon a rack of overalls. Junes warehouse uniforms of all things and a hat. That'll do.

I grabbed one my size and slipped it on before walking out and looking myself over. I pulled the hat down and tucked in my hair before buttoning up the cuffs at my wrists. I looked around and found a large glasses holder and snagged the darkest pair I could find. This made me feel like one of those idiots that wear sun glasses at night and inside without reason, but I'll deal with it just to keep my identity secured.

I walked out past the hanging coveralls or overalls. I grabbed a pair of gloves next and slid them over my hands. I noticed a few cameras up top but since security isn't breathing down my throat right now I'm in the clear.

I past the break room and tipped my hat to the guys in and one of them rolled his eyes at me. I walked back down the hallway to a bit more activity and past a few security guards and workers that didn't bother with me as I walked down towards the security room. The room was locked by key card sadly and I didn't have one on me. I stepped back and walked to another room a few doors down on the opposite side of the hall and waited. All those guys from before might mean they're changing shift so I waited in the broom closet for one to come by. Five minutes later a man showed up at the door and opened it. Two minutes later another man emerged and walked away.

I climbed out quickly and shot to the door and caught it right before it closed and squeezed in. They have a lot of screens and cameras with four different screens for each side of the room. At the Computers in the table sat people working on them.

I cursed and shot to the side just as one of them looked towards and door and hid in the corner of the opening into the room. I glanced over the side and saw the man getting up to check. I sighed and waited he got close and prepped myself for what's about to happen. There's no backing out now.

Just as he passed by me I wrapped my arm around his neck and my pressed my hand over his mouth. I dragged him back out of sight and tightened my hold to keep him steady. The man struggled a bit consequently causing my arms to gain a better grip on his neck right under his ears where the jugular is. The man reach up to my face so I leaned back and squat down a bit out of his reach. In about seven or eight counts he went still out cold.

I let out my held breath and dropped him down with his key card in hand. I laid him to the side before climbing back up to my feet.

"Taka?" I heard to the side of another one of the guards. I grabbed the night stick from the guard below me and waited. The other two drew their eyes to the door and looked to be on alert. The guard approaching had his night stick in hand but stopped shy of the corner. He turned away and waved at the other two. "Call this…"

He didn't make it to the third because I shot behind him with the night stick out and slammed it down into the back of his neck forcing the man down from the near perfect vertical stick with weapon I've done like a thousand times before.

I pushed past him towards the last two and shoulder charged one man forcing him back into his fellow just as he rose his radio to his lips. I was on them with the stick in hand and bat one man in the side at his ribs. The man winced giving me an opening. Before he could right himself I kicked downward into his leg forcing it to cave in his weight. I rose my foot up then round kicked the man square in the nose. I winced as he fell back to the ground.

The last guard climbed up to his feet with his radio up, but I threw my nightstick and smacked it square out of his hands to the ground, broken. The man looked taken back and faced me with his night stick up. "Who are you!" He yelled at me and I rose an eyebrow at him. Does he really expect me to answer that? When I remained silent the man rushed at me with his night stick up like an idiot. Do these men not know how to fight?

I stepped up with my hands up and grabbed his wrist and brought it back weakening his grip. I stepped back forcing the night stick between us then stepped forward bringing my right elbow across his chin. Dazed the man stepped back leaving his night stick with me. He threw a blind haymaker at me I saw a mile away. I stepped to the left and used my arm to lead him further forward. I kneed him in the chest once his flank was level with me making him gasp.

I tossed the night stick away and watched his knees give underneath him. The guard grabbed his stomach and leaned forward in front of me. I rose my foot up and round kicked him across the face allowing him to follow his friends into unconsciousness.

"Man," I shook my head before checking the guy over. I really messed up his nose. "Sorry." I really meant it. I didn't want to do this and assume it would be like one man and one monitor at most. I was wrong.

I shook my head and looked around for the screens I needed. I brought up the footage they saved from every day this month completely erased it from file along with a few others at random times before I arrived. One for the camera out the door, in the electronic department, the clothes department, and food court. All of these places on randomized days but stopped at yesterday when I entered and the dunce duo did as well about an hour later. I saw the recording of my shop lifting on top of this and made sure to take care of that as well.

I grabbed a flash drive in the desk I know all these places have for their computers and copied it the footage with myself in it same with those few I know. Chie especially because I've watched her for a couple seconds following Yosuke and Saki from yesterday and even myself. I'll have to look through this later though. Once I made the copies I wanted I deleted the originals. I went into the system files for the computers and delete the algorithms that contain the essence of the memory just make sure they can't back it up.

With that done I walked to the door out and quickly walked to the exit out. It had that key card thing as well so slid in the one I took guards to for door out into the side of Junes. With this done I kept my head down as I walked away until I was at least a quarter of a mile away from Junes. I looked around found nice corner to take the Junes overalls off along with the hat, glasses, and gloves. With it being cold out still I noticed a couple people with fires to burn leaves in their yard and made my way to one. I hopped the fence once the coast was clear and dropped everything into the barrel of fire they used to burn everything. I quickly hopped the fence once more and walked down the alleyway silent assassin style.

"Man," I sighed and shook my hands and rolled my shoulders. This has been one interesting day. I can't wait to see how the police react to this. I could hear the sirens in time and quickly made my way home at a relaxed pace. I'm just a school student after all. No one would ever suspect me, and it showed as I walked past policemen and waved at a few on my way home.

* * *

 **04/16: Evening: Rainy**

* * *

I reached the house just as it started to rain again and spotted Nanako on the television lost in her own little world at her show. She noticed me enter and said, "Welcome back."

"Thanks," I gave her a one word reply before looking up towards my room. It's been close to an hour since I left and Saki is still out of it. "Is Saki still upstairs?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded her head and turned back to show.

"Right," I walked up the stairs and opened to door to her still on my couch out cold. I walked past her and sat down on my bed then laid down for a moment. I grew bored in seconds and leaned back up with my music play in hand. I put my earphone on and touched through the different albums I have and stopped. "Distance by Kana Nishino?" I asked myself. When did I even download this? Then again my mom and I share a music library on cloud so maybe this is one of her songs. From a girl band is my assumption since that's all she ever listens to.

I went over to my chill Korean pop and hiphop instead and rested on my bed with my back against the wall.

I need to calm down. I think the last couple days of just moving all the time is getting to me. I'm tired on the inside but my body is still good from that last healing spell. I've a little power left so not completely drained but I wouldn't reach Yosuke at my current strength and the number of shadows that attack are double of what I faced in the television station. My persona as well aren't strong enough for the shadows within on top of this. I've gotten a bit attached to them and it shows since I have my original team from the start. Izanagi, Angel, Lilum, and the rest. I think it's because of pixie though. I've gotten familiar with these beings and I'd hate to lose them all of the sudden.

"Pixie," I sighed and rubbed my head.

I need help in the Living Nightmare but Teddy can't fight. I'm not sure about Saki. Chie is a fighter, but she doesn't have persona like they both do and to gain one seems to be the same trend. Face your inner darkness or be swallowed whole. Then again, I didn't have to do this. I just had to die.

"Lucky me," I scoffed.

I need to change my team of persona on top of this or find a way to upgrade their spells for something larger and more effective. I began to notice that I was out gunned once a shadow used a fire spell the encased me in a swirling inferno and their physical attacks doubled in either strikes or strength.

I thought back to my funds as well. I've suffered from the small changes in attack from the shadows I've defeated. My katana had gotten dull progressively during my trek. I can tell that the durability took a hit once it took four or more strikes instead of one or two like I got accustomed to. I need a stronger weapon and see if I can get better armor. It's like weapons become deadly and more real in that world.

"What if I got myself a gun," I chuckled to myself as I pressed play on my music player. Like I thought it was a girl singer but not a girl band.

Too bad I don't like guns or anything that used to shoot anyone. Those things make a situation messy. I'm gonna stick with a sword or blunt force weapon that much is for sure. I'm brought back to the arcana thing all of this brought up. I'm the Fool, Saki the Magician, and Chie is the Chariot. I'm curious of the other cards out there and what Yosuke is once I find him. "Maybe the Empress," I joked a bit and shook my head.

I watched over Saki as time went by and so did the hours. She must've been exhausted if she's going to be out this long. I grabbed a pair of boxers as well as one of my shirts for her to wear and made my way downstairs to take a shower. I noticed my uncle was back with the most tired look I've ever seen on his face while he sat silently at the table. I stopped just as I was about to enter the bathroom and felt for the man. It was enough to ask go to him. "Are you okay uncle," I called to him and approached just as he rose his head to look at me. His eyes appeared to be red and moments from falling down to the table and passing out.

"Yeah," he lied and put on a tired smile on his lips and I just looked at him. My uncle grit his teeth and groaned a bit before reaching for his cup of coffee to the side. I placed my hand on it and pulled it away from him. "Hey!" He glared up to me and I returned it with a vengeance. He met it for a moment before turning his head away and shaking his head. "Your mother, my sister, would look at me like that every time she knew I was either lying through my teeth and my making a crap situation worse."

I scoffed a bit before falling down to my seat in front of him and placed his cup to the side. "Uncle, what's going on?" I asked a bit worried for his health.

"Outside the fact I've got cases piling up on my desk like the murder of that announcer, the kidnapping of Saki Konishi and your part in it, the missing person's report I have on Yosuke Hanamura, and finally the assault of a couple guards in the Junes store; just amazing. And I shouldn't even be telling you about any of this so that just shows you how tired I am of all this." My uncle yawned and looked ready to drop his head down to the table.

"An assault at Junes," I questioned. That's what they called it.

"Yep. Someone came in, knocked out the guards, tampered with the camera recordings every which way, and finally disappeared without a trace. We have no witnesses outside of eye witness reports of a strange employee with glasses over his eyes that made his way through the building no one apparently recognized. What the hell is going on in my town," he asked maybe me, but I'm not sure.

"Well, I'm sure Yosuke will show up eventually," I tried to be optimistic.

"Not if it's the guys the kidnapped Saki Konishi before," he noted and I looked away. This really is getting out of hand now. I need to take care of this and shift this somewhere. "Are you sure you don't remember anything other than what you told us."

"Uncle I'm pretty sure it was just some stupid past business catching up with me. They weren't professionals per say. I think I might've been the target and Saki got caught in the crossfire. You know how my dad's business is and how his competitors are. It happens like once a year so this will clear up quickly."

"But this… this is insane Souji!" My uncle shot up to his feet with a heated stare. "All of this happening here at Inaba is just insane. All this trouble and for what!?"

"Uncle," I said calmly.

"What!"

"You'll wake up Nanako," I gestured to the room behind me. It's late and past her bed time so I'm sure she's out cold right now and a light sleeper. My uncle grit his teeth and sat back down but still had a narrowed look on me.

"Are you involved in what happened today?"

"If it's the men from before I'd say yeah. They probably followed me around and are covering their tracks. It's happened a few times already for the past couple years. That's why I said it'll all amount to nothing. I took care of them and they won't be back."

"You're not old enough to deal with or take care of his Souji," my uncle alleged harshly.

"I understand you haven't seen me in a while uncle." I dropped my chin and closed my eyes with a hard breath out. I looked back with a very tired but steel look in my eyes and made his widen. "But I'm not a kid. I haven't been for years." My uncle stared into my eyes for a couple minutes as if he wouldn't dare break contact. He blinked and suddenly fell down to his chair as if he lost all energy within it. He shook his head and took a deep breath as well.

"How long will this go on?" He asked me.

"A week at most Uncle. After that this will never happen again. Then once I leave in a year you won't have to deal with me or this again?"

"That's not fair Souji. I'm your guardian," he stated. "I'm supposed to protect you and I…" he looked away with a pain expression. "I failed to do that, again."

"Uncle," I called him but he didn't seem to hear me. I climbed up to my feet and walked up to him. Once I was in front of him he looked up to me. I leaned down and helped him up and gave him a hug. I'm not much of a hugger but I hugged him this time around. "It'll be fine Uncle. If I were you I'd focus on the murders and lost lives we have now. The rest will mean nothing by the end of this week. Okay?"

"I… yeah sure."

"I'll stay out of trouble for now on so get some rest. You're exhausted."

"I…" my uncle began but sighed. "Okay." I nodded and dragged him to his room and helped him inside. I sat him on his bed and turned to leave him to do the rest.

"Souji," he called me, and I stopped at the door. "You're a good kid."

"No uncle," I shook my head. "I'm not good or a kid." With that I closed the door behind me and walked to the bathroom. "Go back to sleep Nanako," I said once I saw her door was cracked open and caught her frightened expression in her single eyes peeking out the cracks. She closed her eye and the door a moment after. I made my way to the bathroom and quickly showered leaving me in a grey shirt and shorts. I wandered back up to my room feeling drained like never before.

"Narukami," I heard once I opened the door to my room and met with Saki's look. I silently entered and grabbed the clothes I reserved for her and placed him on the table in front of her.

"If you want to shower it's downstairs with the towels in the cabinet to the right once you walk in. You can wear these if you want to and stay here for the night, or I can escort you home but it's a bit late. You can sleep on the couch a bit more if you like."

"Oh, thanks." She reached for the clothes then adopted a sour look. "Wait as the guy shouldn't you offer your bed to the girl," she questioned and I rolled my eyes.

"Not my bed," I scoffed and walked to my bed and sat down. "Unless of course you want to share," I felt a small smile curse my lips.

Saki frowned at me and snort at me. "Maybe later," she joked back at me. She picked up the clothes and walked downstairs. I heard the sound of running water moments later. I laid down on my bed and rested my eyes as exhaustion began to set in. It's really been one of those days. Saki came back in like 30 minutes in my clothes and very sexy to be honest. She looked better in them than I do.

"So what's the plan," she asked as she sat down on the couch.

"I went to find Yosuke today," I confessed before getting to that.

"You did!" She asked excitedly. "Did you find him?"

"In a way. He has a dungeon standing between me and him, and I can't get through alone," I said with a strong emphasis on alone. Saki's eyes widened a bit and she turned away. "Konishi, tomorrow I'm going back in either with Yosuke in tow or not at all. The shadows overwhelmed me alone so I need you and your power. You're strong enough help me."

"I-I can't," she shook her head.

"Then you killed Yosuke even though you know you can make a difference. I hope that's a choice that doesn't haunt you."

"You know you're not as nice as I first thought. You're a bit of a dick," she spat at me and I turned my head and looked at her.

"No, I'm not a sugarcoating boy you're probably used to. I'm a realist and how I talk reflect it."

"You can still be a little tactful!"

"No, not really." I turned my head back up and looked at the ceiling. "I'm heading to school tomorrow Konishi and after that getting outfitted to get Yosuke back," I declared.

"Narukami, how can you keep your cool like this?" She asked me. "Aren't you afraid?"

I blinked and took a breath. "I'm only afraid of something I can't defeat and we both can or don't you remember that first day?"

"I do," she whispered and shook her head. "What do you want me to do?" she relented and I smile a bit.

"I want you to come with me when I get outfitted, get you a weapon to bring, enter the world and fight with me, and save Yosuke before he dies. I have a feeling that tomorrow is the last day for him. I not sure how but that's what I feel."

Saki went silent for a moment before she nodded her head. "What do you mean by outfitted?"

"Armor and weaponry. You'll see once we're in that world. For now, I'm going to sleep." I turned around and yawned into my pillow.

"Okay, night Narukami."

I didn't answer and laid my head down. I noticed Saki sitting there on the couch alone and sighed. I climbed up instead and wandered to my dresser. I pulled out a blanket and sheet for her and went back to my bed to grab a pillow. Saki watched me do this and present them to her. "Here," I offered them to her

Saki rose an eyebrow. "And here I thought you weren't at least a bit of a gentleman."

"Because I'm not giving you my bed?" I sneered.

"A bit but you can also come off as cross." I've heard someone say that to me once. I can come off as uncaring and rude from what I've been told. "But thanks." She took the pillow and the blanket from me. She laid them on the couch and I watched her bend over to do it. I'm actually a bit surprised she willingly is staying in a man's room at night. A man she barely even knows. She's not dense so I ruled that out meaning she trusts me a bit more than I first gave her credit for. She's an beautiful girl and I'd be lying if I said I didn't have thoughts or temptations. Sadly, I'm not the sort to touch without permission and so took my seat on my bed once more.

"Were you serious before?"

"Huh," I looked up.

"About me sleeping in the same bed as you."

"I don't mind if you don't," I put as simple as possible. I've had company in bed once or twice so it's nothing too new to me. I wouldn't mind sleeping with Saki next to me. Might keep the nightmares at bay.

"If I do, do you promise not to do anything?"

Now this was a development. I didn't expect this and I think she might be serious as well. She's actually sleep in the same bed as I guy she doesn't know? That speaks volumes of her character that's for sure. I thought on it for a moment and shrugged. "I don't plan on touching you in a sexual manner if that's what you're referring to. Though I've heard I tend to hold on to things in my sleep."

"Really," Saki giggled a bit. I felt a bit ashamed now. That can be taken in a bad way. Saki though didn't dwell on it and opt to pick up her pillow and walk towards the bed with me. This is very strange. Normally I have to work for it but here she is just coming to me. Saki sat on the bed next to me and sighed a bit. She's tired. Even though she's been asleep for the last couple hours she's mentally and physically exhausted. Unlike me I've taken advantage of the rules of the Shadow World to restore my physical self but Saki didn't have this luxury. I can see the mark on her neck from her own shadow and small cuts on her hands and her elbow from being thrown around during out push to the studio. She's hurt and probably didn't go to the hospital like I did.

"I noticed you had a sling for your arm before. Are you okay," she started the small talk to break up the silence between us.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't need it anymore."

"That good," she affirmed.

I rubbed my shoulder a bit and rested against the wall. Saki did the same as me with her legs going over the side of my bed but not all way. She sat with only the mid portion of her shins sticking out from the end of the bed. She let her arms lay limply to her side and her hands open on top my bed.

"You're not even nervous, are you? Does anything faze you?"

"The Reaper did," I confessed. Saki visible shivered at the mention of the Reaper. We did wake up a couple times and saw the Reaper once or twice. I know she heard the chains at least and it's moaning. "I'm afraid of it and know if we face it we'll die. I know that sounds grave but as we are now it's the truth."

"Hopefully we don't see it again," she murmured as the darkness of the room encased us both and took hold of us. "But I'm surprised you'd admit that to me. What else are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of not being good enough and no I'm not going to elaborate." Not right now.

"Oh, okay. I'm afraid of that as well I guess. I want to build something for myself. Stand out."

"More than you are now," I jested and Saki checked my shoulder with hers.

"I bet you like attention as well. I saw you with Yuuki. You were all over her like a dog." Saki clicked her tongue. She's not wrong and the same happened with that hot nurse from before. Normally I try to stay away from the trouble girls but for the life of me I can't help being drawn to them. Saki, Yukiko, Yuuki, Sayoko, and who knows how many more. Maybe I should stay away more than I have and aim for a more low key girl. Chie for some reason came to mine. She's cute and a bit tom boyish but a safer bet. "Do you do that to every girl you come across?"

"Yes I do."

"W-what?"

She didn't expect me to say that. "What I mean by this is depending on the person and how they come up to me that's how my response to them will be determined. She insulted me and you and I didn't like that so decided to mess with her. It wasn't hard for her kind of girl." I waved my hand with a flick. "I like to be left alone mostly so can be radical once someone bothers me."

"I see. Well you did fluster her. It was a bit comical," Saki giggled a bit. "But what about me? You came up to me first so how do you explain that?"

"You're beautiful in my eyes so I couldn't help myself."

"You're very forward." I wasn't sure but I think Saki was blushing. I could see a smile on her lips though from my compliment. "I guess that's a part of your charm. You don't hold back your thoughts or feelings when you talk so that means you're less likely to lie. Maybe that's why I know you won't do anything stupid like try to molest me in my sleep."

"Oh. And why is that? I could be a scumbag," I jeered.

"If you touched me I'd never forgive you and it'd ruin your chances," she smiled up at me.

"Heh," I chuckled a bit and shook my head.

"That's a laugh and a first," Saki's tone told me she prided herself in this accomplishment. I don't laugh much and mean it but this girl here is too stimulating.

"So I have a chance then? But don't you…" I stopped right there.

"Have a boy friend or lover," she finished for me instead.

"I've heard things, but I don't want to make assumptions. I don't want to step on another guy's toes as well."

"So you've stolen girls from other guys before," she deduced from my words. "Well it doesn't matter. If trouble comes your way don't you believe you can get through it Naru-chan."

"Maybe, maybe not. It all depends."

"On," she waved for me to continue.

"Whether or not the result justifies the risk." It's been a cycle for me of getting noticed by girl's with guys but seem something "different" within me. I get their attention and then I get involved with their daily lives. Then they develop feelings towards me. Then I have to deal with the back lash from their romantic other. It was worth it sometimes but not most of the time.

"That's fair. Risk and reward. Do you think I'm worth it?'

Now we're really diving into forbidden woods. I'm an honest man though. "Not right now."

"And that's why I trust you not to do anything," Saki noted on. I rose an eyebrow at her so she cleared her throat to clarify. "You don't seem like the kind of guy to jump into something without reason. You try to figure it out as well. Most guys would jump at a chance to see me like this and take advantage, but you look at the situation and take a step back. You think with the head on your shoulders more than the one between your legs." Saki leaned up and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I appreciate that."

"Not bad." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Do you normally analyze the guys that surround you?"

"Don't you?" She returned. She got me there.

I yawned faintly.

"Tired? So am I," she yawned a bit as well.

"We should get to bed then." I moved over to the head of my bed and laid down with my pillow down. Saki moved over and joined me. She laid her pillow down next to mine and laid down as well to my right with the wall next to her. I pulled my blanket over us and yawned again.

"Night Narukami." Saki closed her eyes and I did the same.

"Night Konishi." I felt myself fall as sleep took me.

* * *

 **04/17 - Sunny - After school**

* * *

"The Persona ability is the power to control one's own heart… And the heart is strengthened through bonds. As you form bonds by becoming involved with others your own social links will gradually develop. The power of these social links is what will determine your Persona's abilities."

I listened to Igor's insight over my new social links both of which were unplanned in the grand scheme. But so was the fact that Yosuke has gone dark.

"So the closer these people get with me the stronger I become in that arcana then?" I summed up but only for the small man to smile sinisterly.

"I'm afraid you must play a part in the fruition of your bonds as well, not that you don't wish to."

"I see." It's simple. What I put in is just as much as I can take out until the social link can reach a point high enough that it can practically ride itself out. I just need to "play a part" and not the entire part. Though I have to give my heart to another and let them in to grow by the sounds of it and that doesn't sit well with me.

Talking to this man is draining. I've found out that he seems to enjoy talking in riddles and give slightly short-sighted information.

"Ah," Igor interjected. "Before I forget the simplest of pleasantries," he waved his hand towards me in an inviting manner. **"Welcome… to the Velvet Room."**

I blinked at the sudden greeting, but I guess I did barge in here rudely throwing questions his way left and right. He hadn't the moment to even welcome me properly like the other times I've come here. I bowed my head respectfully towards the man and his Two assistants? He has two now and the other one I think I've seen before. I don't have the time for that though.

"What is the Velvet Room again?"

"This is a place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter," he repeated like he said before. "This room exists for only those bound by a "contract" may enter…" That means I'm the only one that made come here then. Not Saki or anyone else which also means I really am the only one that can see the door. "Because of a certain destiny that will befallen upon you is why this room exists for you." I guess I didn't get the message last time when I was on the train. I had this dream and played along without truly listening to the man while looking for an escape. I found it thanks to my alarm, but I feel now I should've listened. Even though it would've registered as something completely insane, I should've minded the words of this man.

I remember the tarot reading he gave me well though.

"I would like to express my admiration for your current accomplishments," Margaret giggled amused at my feats as she called them. "You have been quite busy as of late. You have progressed blindly in your personal search for the truth and yet found your way to persevere through the trials that befell you. Most of which you pushed on yourself."

Blunt and to the point. That's another entry for the codex. I can't fault her words though. Even though I've done some unreal things in the few days I've been here it's been without proper knowledge of my situation or insight in the Persona phenomenon that I've been subjected to. How I can acquire different Persona with the fall of every enemy and the cards the cross my vision after doing so? How I lost Pixie even is lost to me. Right now I'm shooting through the dark without a light source, and shocked I've hadn't hit a rough bump yet.

Margaret opened her book and I watch as seven cards appeared above her tome and revolved around each other in a hypnotic fashion. "What truly peaked my fascination is this." Margaret picked a card and held it up for me. It's of the Temperance Arcana that much I can see. Margaret turned it over and what manifested above me was Calliope. "You gained the persona of another individual. An accomplishment believed to be impossible and yet once you accepted her she then accepted you."

"Normally until your heart grows much further you'd be restricted to a limit to the amount of persona you can possess, but as you can see you have defied this as well with this powerful form of the Temperance Arcana you have obtained. One of which you may or may not regret to have accepting. We will see, but I'm sure it'll be quite an experience." Margret finished heavenly

We will indeed. I fear that meddling with this Persona might cause more concern to be warrant than I first thought. Those eyes of hers will never leave my thoughts and what I saw within them.

"Reflective I'm sure," Igor added in as well.

"So I've added difficulty to my journey then?" What else is new? I don't feel bad about this though. While I'm a bit spooked I did say I'd hold myself accountable for my actions. I signed the contract willingly after all.

"Worry not for as I said, we will help guide you along your journey to the Truth."

"And what is the truth exactly? Some monster that's trying to mess with the world or the people in it? I wager its generic like that. And this room is just so I get perks or buffs to help me push on this journey further."

Igor just grinned at me. "But now that you are here we can explain in more details the "Perks" of the Velvet Room," the man chuckled. Embarrassed a bit from my use of video game language I looked away a bit for a moment. "For as you see, the catastrophe that is headed your way has already taken human lives in its approach towards you. You have already proved that you do not fear the coming storm and that your power against it will depend solely on you…"

I understood that but there must be more. I let Igor continue. "You have instinctively dabbled in the potential of the wild card but there is so much more for you learn," Igor chuckled with another wave of his hand from under his chin."

"As my master has told you, your bonds, if strengthen properly, will help you overcome any ordeal," Margaret supplemented.

"And my bonds are based around the Arcana in which the man or woman falls underneath. Like Saki with the Magician or Chie with the Chariot?" I summarized. "What happened to Saki by the way?" I know something happened to her. She's different than before. I noticed it this morning when she was quivering in my bed.

"Her shift… is a cause of her falling into inversion. Her true arcana has been remodeled because of her ordeals and so yes, she is now the Magician and so her Persona has become inverted as well." Her arcana was inverted? "These few circumstances in which a beings Arcana shifts or becomes inverted isn't as uncommon as it sounds.

 _'Who you are today will not for sure be who you are tomorrow or even a year from now.'_

Those are the words of Calliope.

"Now," Margaret finalized. "Our role is to facilitate the shifts of paradigms."

"My… contribution is to give birth to new Personas," Igor carried on. "By mixing together multiple Persona cards I can transmute them into a new form. This is call "The Fusion of Persona" if you will. A "perk" that will come in handy I feel."

And I feel that this teasing isn't going away any time soon.

"You have the power to hold multiple Personas and use them accordingly. You have shown your fluidity well," Igor waved his hands and I saw a projection like something out of a marvel movie appear above the table. I watched a projection of myself switching persona in the station and fighting shadow after shadow single-handedly. Same with play backs of my time in the circus as well.

"When you defeated an enemy you noticed "the seeds of possibility' you may attain in the form of cards." I watched myself stop and swipe a card out of the air and ghoul to appear behind me.

"Even with your current advancement you have limitations." The ghoul stood above my Pixie. Pixie looked distraught and sad. She looked at me one last time before wrapping her small arms around the back of my neck and fading away. Ghoul was the one that took her place and she left. "Pixie willing left your soul to give way for one persona you needed more than it."

"Can I get her back?" I blurted out.

"I'm afraid not. I'll allow Margaret to explain."

"My role ties into the new cards you attain as well as the older and more experienced Persona you have now. These new and old cards are to be brought here to us." Margaret rose the tome in her hands up, still opened with a few cards revolving around the pages before she closed it fully. "This is the Persona Compendium. With this I can register the Personas you hold and allow you to recall them at any time. I have the first Pixie you've called upon but at her most basic form. She will not recall her time with you."

"That means if I would've come here before going to the station I could've stored Pixie here and recalled her later," I said ironically. If only I walked into the room like I felt I should've then I could've at least left her here safe and sound. Now she's gone with only a pale reflection of what she was. I took a breath and leaned back in my chair as I let this soak in.

"Yes," Margaret answered without effort. It was a rhetorical question and I feel she knows this but this woman isn't pulling her punches. I'm getting hit with the truth and the significances of my actions or lack of action that is. Everything is on me.

"Do not fear the unknown but master it and push through to new discoveries. Develop your Social Links and then your Persona will gain even more power. Power in which will be used however you wish. Remember that this will be one of your chief sources of strength… take this to heart," Margaret I think tried to support me. I think.

I recalled the strength I felt embolden within me once I developed a link with Saki. That means when I fuse persona of that Arcana they come out much stronger than before. That's good to know but I need something more. I looked towards Margaret once more and her tome. I pointed to it. "Can I have one of those for personal use?"

Margaret rose an eyebrow and looked towards Igor. The man nodded and she returned it. "If that is what you wish I can fashion one for you if that is what you want, but may I ask what you will use it for?"

"Depends, will the tome that you'll give me be able to record different Persona and shadows I face if I wish it?"

"I suppose it could, yes." Margaret answered.

"Then that's the answer to your question. If it can store my persona and a record of all persona I come across and shadows in that then I could really use a tool like that."

"You will only be capable of storing your current limit…"

"But as you said before the wild card gives me infinite potential," I reminded them and took those words to heart. "The person I am now will not be the same as in the future, and that in time I will grow with my social links. That means I'm capable of anything if with the right tools and the right mind set, correct?" I looked to the both of the talkative residents of the room and was met with smiles and a shine in Igor's eyes.

"I see… you truly are one of a kind… Very well. You will get the "tool" that you seek… but we will need time. For now," Igor looked towards Margaret who looked towards the unfriendly looking girl. The one that has been quiet for most of this. The girl sat in her spot silently as if she wasn't even part of this.

"Marie?" Margaret called the rude looking girl across from her.

Now I have a name for the pretty face.

This Marie girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah," she scoffed nonchalantly. "I can catch the hint." She turned her darkened eyes towards me. "Nice to meet you," she said rudely.

I felt myself smile a bit at her attitude. This sort of girl would be a challenge to charm and would take time to take a place in her heart like I thought. It would be worth it but the trials would be perilous I'm sure. This thought is just like my first when I met her last at the train station.

"I'm a bit surprised to see you here." The Velvet room is a place only those under contract can enter. That means my contract to Igor is what allows me to come here. I believe Margaret has a similar contract with the man as well. It leaves me to wonder just who or what holds Igor's contract to host over this room that's so important in my journey. Marie as well. What is her place in this and how can she leave? Can the residents leave at will if they so wished it? Igor probably doesn't for obvious reasons, but Margaret would blend in easily despite her eyes and strange choice of attire. The same goes for Marie.

"Huh? Oh, yeah we did meet some time ago didn't we? Hmmm," the rude girl mused to herself.

"Excuse her," Margaret sighed with her eyes closed. "This is Marie. Her soul is still very young and…"

"Shut up you! Don't tell him any more than he needs to about me," Marie snapped at the much more mature and now slightly tenser Margaret. I gulp and cleared my throat before Margaret could slam that book of hers on top of Marie's head like I know she wishes to.

"As you can see," she strained to say. "She may be… brusque at times."

"That's a way to put it," I said and earned a scowl from Marie but a smile from Margaret.

"Please understand that she's an apprentice and prone to sudden fits of impoliteness. Forgive her."

"Yes ma'am," I said respectfully.

"Very good," Margaret sounded appreciative. "Marie will be handling "Skill Cards'."

I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a small card from within. I rose it up and found the three stars on top to be a bit more luminescent.

"Media, as you now see," Margaret commented on once she saw it.

I remember getting the card from a chest but thought nothing of it. So, this is a skill card and for a skill called Media.

"You may use cards like that to provide your Personas with new powers." I noticed a shine in Margaret eyes for a moment with a sly smile on her lips. "I feel that while Marie may be inexperienced I'm sure she holds a purpose higher than a place within this room. Maybe she will help you form a bond between even yourself and the "outside world.'"

"In what way?" I asked a bit nervous of where this is going.

"I would appreciate it if you could allow this child to follow you during your day time hours if you will."

So take Marie out of the room and show her around. I can do that if it means she controls cards to make myself more versatile. "Sure."

"Hey-Hey! I haven't agreed to go anywhere with this weirdopervysleezebag!"

"Thank you. Please feel free to speak with her here when you wish to use her services," Margaret continued as if Marie said nothing like for the majority of my time her. I nodded with a smile.

"Stop smiling you!" I rose my hand up and shrugged. I'm not arguing with another girl this soon after what happened yesterday. I'm not for that right now.

Igor chuckled and drew that attention back towards him. "The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved your future may be lost. Defeat in battle is not the only way for your journey to end… Please do not forget this."

"Death is not the only way for the future to fade away," I simplified.

"Exactly. Now," Igor leaned forward and peered at me. "I look forward to watching you further along on your journey. Do you have any more questions?"

I thought on it and shrugged. "Can I fuse Persona now?"

Igor chuckled once more. "Of course honorable guest."

* * *

As I exited the velvet room I fused a couple of my Persona together and found myself standing in the middle of the Central Shopping Center. "Mr. Narukami," the policeman who escorted me here asked. "Are you okay?" I blinked a couple times before nodded my head. "Are you sure because you've been standing there for a couple minutes staring into space."

"I'm fine, its just… I'm a bit out of it I suppose."

"I can't blame you honestly after all you've been though. Almost getting killed by gangsters and running for your life," the officer shook his head. "I can't imagine what you might' ve been through kid but you did it. Then she showed up screaming all that prattle and then the other girl in green doing the same. Whatever that was about I'm relieved I didn't have to butt in."

"I had it under control."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about Hanamura." I nodded once more. "Do you need to go anywhere else today?"

"Yes sir." I have to get to the blacksmith today with my handy dandy sword on my back. I had to stop by Junes today to get it, but I still got it. Teddie was nice enough to put it in the bag for me and slip it to me through the television. My policeman was in the bathroom for the time and left me alone to browse the televisions. One of which I think I'm going to buy because I was looking around for a television to buy once I get the chance. I have a good amount of money now, but I still need more. Killing those shadows gave me small change I best but nothing substantial. The experience I acquired from my Shadow world journey helped a great deal to make up for it.

I found it amazing that my prescription drugs had double the effects tacked on with a couple more while I'm in the Shadow World. I felt untouchable until an hour later. That's when the drugs wore off. Then I kept taking them to help me out through the fights up to the point that I ran out. I really wish I had more, but I can't really demand the doctors for more. It would make it appear as if I'm a drug abuser. Don't want that.

As I walked up the to smith's shop and saw Saki in front waiting for me like I asked. The officer stopped the car at the front and looked confused on why I came here.

"We need a ride to Junes after officer," I said the climbed out and shut the door.

"Bout time," Saki frowned at me. "I've been waiting."

I checked my watched and its only five minutes past four. I'm early by like five minutes so she hasn't been waiting at all. I let it go and gestured to the Metal working shop. "Come on. Let's get armed and ready."

* * *

A/N: Gotta love Persona. Shifting this story is a challenge for me for some reason. Adding a bit more realism tacked on with the sudden changes is a bit difficult but I'll manage as I go.


	11. Chapter 11

**04/17 Sunny After school**

* * *

Master Daidara has been a very generous man when he offered me a katana. He let stop his shop ever now and again and showed me a couple things each time. I don't thing he minds the company when I drop by early morning or late at night.

You never see modern day blacksmiths like this anymore. His shop is old fashioned and the way he smelt and forges is like from the Edo period. It's interesting to watch him work. I've been hesitant about the subject of employment here, but I wouldn't mind making this a night job or some sort to help him out. Learn how to make weapons and fix my own when it's damaged.

Saki followed me as I opened the door to walk. I looked around and noticed he had a couple more varieties of bladed weaponry all of the sudden. Master Daidara has shifted a couple things around. I noticed a few of his tools sprawled out on the table to the side. Soot and blackened ash from use litter the tools and the table. When I first came here he had a pair of calipers and a single hammer but now I've counted four hammers and his forge is burning hotter than ever. His welding machine as well is humming. He's been working hard today for some reason or another.

"I've past this place a thousand times and never once have I come in here," Saki admitted as her eyes wandered the shop and the many metal based weapons and the like around us. She walked up to my side but seemed to stick close to me. Almost to the point that our shoulders might touch. "What could we get here to help us Narukami?" She questioned lightly with her eyes to the left. She was looking at something so I leaned a bit forward to see. She's looking at a dress of sorts and smiled a bit with a slow shake of her head.

"You like that," I stated more than questioned to suit my curiosity.

"No," she lied smoothly. Honestly it was extremely smooth and I wouldn't have known if not for Yaksini by my side.

The demon of Indian folklore I've just met today looked down upon me with blank violet eyes but they're anything but empty. Behind them housed a primal and fierce determination to preserver in the bleakest of battles and a desire to reap the rewards of the kill. To feast on the spoils left behind and look beautiful while doing it. That's the empress in a nut shell

Yaksini smiled down upon me but it wasn't one born of thoughts I'd call pleasant, I guess depending on perspective. She kneeled down before me right behind Saki and upon her back. Yaksini reached out to the girl but didn't touch her. "Summoner, this poor lost maiden forgot who is she and persists to deny both inside and out." Yaksini clenched her hand into a fist and let it drop to her side. "Help her realize this before it's too late."

With that Yaksini faded away leaving me full of questions like always and something new to interpret. Saki plays a predominate role in all this, my persona say so same with the occupants of the Velvet Room, but what could it be. Being the Magician Arcana what could that mean?

I sighed and leaned back up and gazed upon the special battle dress that hung to the side. "I think you'd be very beautiful in that Saki," I confessed and she drew her eyes towards me. I felt my cheeks warm up and almost averted my eyes. "You need armor in that world and it you want it I can get it for you," I declared and she rolled her eyes.

"This is real life not a dungeon crawling video game," she dismissed her desires and myself dryly and without hesitation.

I glanced back over towards the battle dress. I liked it. Yeah it's a bit RPG Anime-esque but I like the look of it and with that on Saki she'd appeared a fierce goddess of war or maybe battle driven queen. That would be interesting, but I suppose that has to be put on hold. If she doesn't want it I won't force it. I don't have the money for it right now anyway now that I look at it. I've got about 25,000 yen on me from all that shadows I've defeated and the BBM's I've overcome as well. The greater and lethal the monster and more battle experience and money I seem to procure. That Battle Ball Gown though is over 85,000 yen. I'm a bit short.

"But thanks, Narukami." She glanced at that tagged "Battle Ball Gown" a bit more before turning her head away. It's a full suit of armor and armored skirt with armored stockings and boots. That's putting it simply though. "What sort of weapon am I getting," she asked as she looked around for a bit once more. "I know you use like a Katana or something like that right?"

"Yes he does," Master Daidara grumbled as he stood before us. Hammer in hand, covered in soot, and steely eyes on us he stood tall as he gauged Saki first. "Miss. Konishi," he greeted not to my surprise though. In a town like this I'm pretty sure everyone knows everyone and she's made a name for herself already. Saw a dead body, got interviewed, was in the middle of a kidnapping case, and still involved in a homicide and kidnapping investigation. I've had to dodge reporters once or twice trying to talk to me about Yosuke already. It's been a pain in the ass dodging them all.

"Good afternoon Daidara-san," she greeted distantly and I rose an eyebrow at this. I looked between the both of them for a moment. Saki wrapped her arms under her chest to grip her sides and Daidara frowned. Something is going on here. I just hope it's not about the whole Junes thing.

I stepped between the both of them and brought Master Daidara's attention to me. "We need armament," I said and the man grumbled a bit to himself.

"Well kid, what do you need," he quizzed or maybe that was just his tone. Regardless I walked up the step to him. I thought on twin swords at first and fist weapons like claws next. Those doing see those as refine enough for a True Lady to wield.

I thought back to what Saki did before when she fought those shadows. She used her persona a lot to fight them but if not utilized her feet through kicks and spine chilling stomps into the dirt. How she summons her persona is refine almost to the point of arrogant but her physical attacks are somewhat outlandish. She's a fast runner in those boots and took advantage of downed monsters with ease. What manner of weapon would fit best in my opinion would be maybe a flail or maybe a whip like her persona. That would be sort of hot… or maybe I'm playing too many games.

I crushed that thought in seconds. "Some armor of sort and a weapon for Konishi. Can you help me Master Daidara?" I answered him and even used his title as well.

"Sure," he said brightly with a smirk before returning to his forge. "You've helped me out plenty of times already kid so why not?" Master Daidara drew his eyes back to Saki. "I noticed you eyed that **Battle Ball Gown** on the wall," he indicated what he was talking about by point to that Battle Ball Gown with his hammer. "Caught your interest have you?" The old blacksmith smiled.

He seems to delight in expressions of wonderment his art can excite. He carried the same look in his eye when I first walked in as well.

"Somewhat," Saki said indistinctly but I know she likes it.

"Then how about I fashion something like it maybe to go over what you're wearing currently," Master Daidara suggested and I nodded in approval at this proposition. A battle dress, if at least a bit extravagant like the one on that wall, would be nice to have. "Some armored leggings from thigh to toe maybe would do. You did play competition soccer before right?" Master Daidara revealed and I glanced back at Saki.

"Yeah I did but it was a long time ago," she shrugged. Again that's another lie. It's recent. I can tell from her legs. They're strong but not as strong as Chie's. Chie trains at a martial artist but Saki though is different. Where Chie has some fine sculpted and muscular legs perfect for crushing men's souls via limp kick but Saki seems to be more lean and focused on sprints. She way she kicked down and slide and ran is like a soccer player. I could see it now especially in how she punted one of those big head shadows into the side of a building. Saki was a true bad ass.

"I don't think I'll need all that stuff though," Saki trailed her eyes towards me for confirmation.

"You will with what we'll be doing Saki," I whispered in her ear. "The shadows in Yosuke's dungeon are dangerous. You need to be outfitted."

"Alright," she relented. "I'll take what you can give me."

"Excellent just give me ten minutes. How about you Narukami-kun?"

"Yes Master," I said quickly and walked up to him with my katana in hand. He was nice enough to provide me this Katana and the fact it's a legit Japanese Katana makes this thing worth hundreds of dollars. "Can I have this serviced and sharpened? Can I get that silver cross shaped tsuba you mentioned before as well as upgrade the tsuka for better grip against leather or cloth surfaces?" I reached into the baseball bag and showed him the katana. I had to drop by June's to pick it up first before coming here and with a police escorts why not take advantage.

"You have that Katana still and use a baseball bag?" Saki mused.

"Yep," I said as the master scanned the sword for a moment before grumbling.

"What have you been cutting with your sword boy," he growled as she placed his hammer down and stomped up to me. He took the sword from my hands when I presented it to him. Instead of buying a new sword I decided that to treat this like Diablo by upgrading the same sword and using it repeatedly. I'm a firm believer that utilizing a tool and holding a personal attachment with it can make that tool stronger and maybe sentient. I've seen moments of bags saving people's lives and guns firing saving the user when the weapon was on the ground. I believe if I used my sword enough it can grow stronger than ever before. I can upgrade it as I go as well once I get the money for the pricy ones.

So I've used it in every other instance and it shows with the fact the kissaki stained black from the inky black residue of the blood and fire I've blocked with that sword. The nagasa is in the same shape but also burnt from the fire as well from the circus. The blade's edge has a chip here or there as well from cutting or powering through tough surfaces and shadows. It's taken some damage.

"I've been fighting for my life," I said earnestly and the man grunted.

"Yes, I can see that. I'll change the blade for something more durable but it'll cost you boy."

"I understand," after all a stronger and more durable blade will only make my attacks stronger anyway.

"This will take me a bit more time. You can wait here or leave. I just need 30 minutes," he declared.

"Yes sir." I bowed my head and made my way to the door to leave the man to work. He's capable of making armor much faster than should be possible, but I don't question. It'd be way too much work to investigate this thoroughly. He also doesn't ask me what I use the stuff for or why I need armor so that works out perfectly.

Saku followed as I walked out the shop and waved at the police man that was my escort. He was leaning on his car smoking away. "Want to get something to eat," I asked the girl and she smiled at me.

"I thought you'd never ask," she smiled sweetly at me. My eye twitched at that smile and the implications behind it. "I hear a place up hill has a very nice steak," she leaned inward towards me with that smile growing. "And I'd appreciate it if you took me there to get some. Can you," she asked on the border of falling into the deepest recesses of despair if I say no or the highest reaches of triumphant a woman can feel at succeeding in her goal if I say yes.

Her goal is obvious and it's to get a free meal out of me.

"Heheh," I heard to the side and spotted the policeman snickering a bit at me. He gave a knowing smile like he knows what I'm going through right now. He rose his smoke at me as if wishing me luck. I was half tempted to tell him off until I felt something on my chest. I drew my eyes back down and saw Saki's hand on my chest and her eyes looking dead into my own.

"Can you treat me Narukami?" She said in that pleading voice as well. She's good and got guts to pull this sort of ploy on me.

"Heheh," I heard behind me from the devil on my shoulder. "How you going to get out of this?" The devil being Lilim giggled in my ear.

"I…" I bit my lip with a sigh. "I can?" I questioned and Saki grinned at me with her head cocked slightly to the side.

"Thank you Narukami," she tip toed up and placed a kiss on my cheek. The same from last night.

"No problem," I breathed out and did my best to bury the combination of the embarrassment at being rode by a girl like this shame at being forced tin such a way. I've dealt with the temptress side of girls many times over and even ones more relentless than Saki. I've denied them even when my life was on the line. This wasn't one of those times though, and Saki and I have this connection I'm sad to concede to myself to. The other girls I could care less for but Saki… there's something there. I just got to figure out what that something is.

I buried my flustered shame in myself the best I could and the chuckles of that damn officer didn't help. "Prick."

I walked past Saki to make my way up the hill. Saki followed right by my side. "Thanks Narukami," Saki said almost superciliously like she's gotten ahead of me.

If she wants to turn this into **The Game** I'm more than willing to turn this around. I've been through this like a year ago when one girl got the best of me and after that it was hell. I suffered more and more of her attempts to squeeze the juice out of me. I learned hard but slow to never give a woman an inch. Not to let them win or get ahead of me. I've lost this round because of my uncertainty but next time will be different.

"Never again," I heard within my mind and agreed with my persona stationed to my right. "Never be weak!" Another one of my new persona I've fused let out in a war cry.

While in the Velvet Room I got a bit excited over the Fusion of Persona and just kept going with the many I came across during my trek. It cost me a good sum of money because they decided to charge me to recall old persona to fuse. I had a lot more money before entering the velvet room. I've acquired many persona in Shadow Inaba, The Television Station, and the Circus of Values. I've fused many to obtain a few new additions I'm a little too eager to try out. This one atop her winged steed filled me with strength I never thought possible.

'Of course,' I declared to the Valkyrie. She heeled up her steed and faded away a moment later. Its official, I'm losing my mind.

Key on my word I walked us up hill to the Steak shop. For the most part the place was a bit bare. By bare I meant empty because no one is here outside the cooks. The food smelled good and the steak on the grill made my stomach lurch. I woke up this morning with Nanako ignoring me mostly and Uncle Dojima was still asleep. I got a call from his partner and told Adachi that my uncle is sick. Adachi was nice enough to say he'd cover for my uncle.

Such a nice guy.

Well it wasn't completely empty. There was a single girl sitting at one of the few tables to sit and eat alone and looking over something. Papers mostly. I noticed one of the papers was a map of sorts she's keen on studying. She's a student at Yasogami High if that uniform she wore meant anything but I'm curious to see any of them walking around at this time. It's afterschool but most students go home, to the park, to the city, to their job, to Junes, or anywhere other than the Central Shopping District. She's here though and I think I recognized her.

Well, whatever. Doesn't matter.

I sat down at the table across from hers as Saki went up to order for the both of us. I pulled my book bag up and placed it on top of the table. I looked around bit but didn't opened my bag until I was sure I wasn't being watched. I reached into my bag and pulled out my miniature DVD player and television. I love the modern day and the fact technology can be this inventive. I placed the stand down and poked the screen. My finger touched the screen and I felt resistance but eventually my finger when through and swirls shown on the screen. I can only fit my arm in this thing, but I don't have to this to walk into. I rose my head phones to my ears and set my phone down. I connected my head phones to the television then rose my phone to my ear.

"Teddy," I whispered through the screen and waited. He should be able to hear me. I left him one when I dropped by Junes earlier today. "Kuma," I whispered a bit louder.

"Tatsujin! Hey," the bear cheered from the other side.

"I need a second and third pair of glasses made. Can you do that for me?" I asked the bear.

"Of course I can. It would by my beary pleasure," the teddy bear said.

"Alright. Signing out." I reached up to the on button and switched it on to clear the screen and finally off the black it out. I replaced the small player to my bag and zipped it up.

Saki got back a moment later with a smile on her lips. "You can pay after we're finished so don't worry," Saki sat down with a plate in each hand. She reached across the table and placed my plate in front of me. I frowned at her little quip and sighed. "Come on Narukami don't be so down. We can eat then save Hana-chan." Saki said happily as she gathered her chop sticks to eat her meal. Beef steak and rice balls? How much is this going to cost me?

"Tell me again why you can't buy your own meal," I asked as I grabbed a fork and knife from a small basket of utensils to the side.

"Because the cute guy always treats the pretty girl," Saki summarized smoothly. "If it's a problem I have an idea." I rose an eyebrow at this and waited for her to continue. "Just think of this as our first date and it's all on you," she grinned sweetly.

My hand crawled up to my forehead and I took a breath. "Whatever," I sighed and Saki hummed with approval.

"I don't let most guys take me out," she admitted as she cut her beef steak into pieces. She looked down to the plate a bit and then up to me. "Most people talk about me behind my back as you know," she muttered with a tired look on her face. "And most guys that approach me are dicks, assholes, or idiots acting like kids," she scoffed at the mention of these guys and I remained silent as she spoke.

Saki silently ate carefully and slowly. She took her time to chew and to swallow. I found myself staring almost as I watched her eat. It wasn't anything too special but the manner in which she ate is interesting. I dare say it's very careful as if she doesn't want to waste even a single grain of rice but also to enjoy the meal given to her. I ate much more like an American and devoured my food without much care but she didn't.

"Are you gonna watch me eats this whole time Naru-kun," Saki giggled once she noticed this.

"I might," I confessed. "I like watching you."

"Ah," she looked away from me and cleared her throat. "That's sweet I guess and weird."

"Well, you did think I was weird when we first met," I reminded her evenly from the mouth of her shadow itself. Saki's cheeks darkened, and I smiled a bit at this.

"I still do. What normal guy can do what you do or even want to," she remarked on bringing up a very good point. Why would any sane or normal man willingly indulge in the life of supernatural fights against shadow versions of people and travel around the Shadow World without hesitation? Who knows? Though the Shadow World I see opportunities for money, travel, and overall gathering more information and influence as I go. I see tools to success, and if used correctly I can overcome the odds and promote my life here and for the future.

"Hmm," I hummed a bit. "Who knows," I shrugged. There's only one way to find out I guess and that's to wait and see how this goes. I do have plans and ideas on how to use this to my advantage. The time distortion as well has my interest and wonder if there's a way to find a space that goes in reverse instead. That'd be interesting.

I struggled but succeeded in keeping the sinister smile from creeping up my lips. I'm my father's and mother's son and we take everything we can and give nothing back unless the return is massive to fit the loss.

"Well I'm happy it's a guy like you Narukami. You're amazing to keep it all together as well as you have and even go back. Aren't you afraid?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not afraid of death or anything cliché like that." I've seen it a bit more than I'd like to nowadays. I've defeated dozens of shadows and overcome the odds every step of the way. Why be afraid of something you can kill and overpower as well? I kept this to myself especially with the girl sitting behind me still. Unlike Saki I've have this mystical thing called situational awareness and know to keep certain words to myself. Regardless of whether or not this girl is listening to us it doesn't change the fact there's a chance she's probably over hearing us.

"You must've had an interesting childhood," she mumbled.

"You could say that," I looked away.

"I feel it might have something to do with the thing around your wrist," Saki noticed it and I covered it.

"Don't worry about it," I said distantly. Saki looked up to me but let it go. That's something I'm thankful for.

I finished my meal and sighed as my stomach filled with delicious goodness. The country people out here know how to cook that can't be denied. While Saki finished I walked up to the cooks and paid for the meal with a frown. 1200 yen gone just like that. I returned to find that over thirty minutes have passed since we began our little date. Master should be finished.

"Are you ready," I asked her as she finished her steak. I'm beginning to see where her connections with Yosuke might have stemmed from. Yosuke mentioned it before as well. That's a curious branch between the two.

"Yeah," Saki glanced down to her finished plate. "Let's go."

I grabbed my bag and walked away from the table and walked away from… Souzai Daigaku. I had to look up at the sign right quick to get the name. I need to stop bat the store right quick to get some medicine now that I think of it. Using Dia is nice and all but using the medicines and prescriptions I was given not too long ago helped a hell of a lot more. Saved energy with the same if not added effects. I know this made my sound like a potential drug fiend in the making, and I feel so damn guilty for thinking this, but in the matters of life or death you gotta take those risks for survival.

Saki walked up and took to my side once more as we walked down the hill towards the store. I stopped at the store and said, "I'm going in to get some things."

"Get me some bread then," Saki necessitated earning a glare from me. "I need something to help soothe my stomach. Bread helps," she clarified without her temptress mode on. I guess she's quite serious about this so I guess I can indulge for now.

"Okay," I said and Saki smiled at me. I leaned against one of the windows to wait for me and I walked inside. My target was the drug section and shot to it. Looking around it I took up a couple of the medicines for pain and a couple of the healthy vitamins for the shadow world. I'm going to start researching this medicine stuff to see if I can experiment a bit with them. If I have make a drug that will restore my body and energy as well as prevent exhaustion when I leave then I'll be more effective once I leave the world. I took the medicines and wandered to the beard second next. I grabbed two custard breads, one raspberry and the other lemon, then wandered up to the old lady behind the counter.

"Afternoon ma'am," I greeted the old woman and she smiled gently at me.

"Ah, the handsome boy from before. How are you and your pretty girl friend doing," the old woman asked as she drew squinted eyes Saki's way.

"Well enough," I chuckled a bit as I fell into character as that nice handsome young man that older women are suckers for. It's easier that way to get in their good graces. "I'll be taking these please," I dropped the weaker medicine and bread down on the counter.

"Ah, for headaches from all that studying I bet," the woman laughed a bit.

"Yes ma'am I need something to help me focus," I said lightly.

"Well I hope it helps. I don't get the best stock in until later in the year. I'm cleared out around this time," the woman said. That made since and most of these medicine appear to be made here in Inaba and small time compared to the prescriptions I was provided at the hospital. The shelves are a bit bare as well compared to many others. Who in their right mind buys so much and what for?

"Thank you ma'am," I bowed with a 1000 yen bill in hand for everything and left with my change in hand moments later.

"What you get," Saki asked from her position against the window with her arms crossed under her bust.

"Some medicine." I reached into the bag and pulled out the lemon flavored custard bread. Saki smiled and took it from my hand once I presented it to her.

"You got my favorite flavor as well," she giggled a bit at me. "Bonus points for you."

"Hmm," I grunted without answering to her little quip. I did make a note that lemon is her favorite flavor. I'm not surprised either with her personality. I walked past her back down to the metalwork shop. I listened to the sound of Saki unwrapping the bread and eating it next to me. She looked almost happy to have something sweet to eat and pondered on this. She liked to eat the beef steak and loves sweet things. She likes sour flavors as well. She's demanding and controlling when she desires something. She's sweet when she wants to be. I thought on this but stopped this train of thought. I don't have enough on her yet.

I could hear the hammer blows from the store and they grew progressively louder the closer I drew to the shop. The police man was on his phone looking over something when I reached the shop. "Narukami enjoy your time with your girl," he grinned at me.

"She's not my girl," I denied. I don't have a girl friend or plan to have one. Though my denial didn't seem to stop him from grinning a bit harder at me.

"That glare she has on you begs to differ," he pointed out before turning back to his phone.

I turned my head to look at Saki and like the police officer said Saki had her narrowed eyes on me. "What," I shrugged at her before walking to the shop.

"Boy," Master called once I put a foot into the shop. I walked in the rest of the way and made my way up to the forge. "Your sword is restored and the blade replaced." Master Daidara pointed at the sword on a work bench within a different sheath. Instead of black it's now brown and the tsuka is brown as well. The tsuba as well is sliver instead of gold and in the shape of a four pointed star. I walked up to it and gripped the sheath with my left hand and held it up. The sword is slightly heavier than before. I reached for the tsuka. With a strong draw and smiled at the clean and pristine condition of the blade. The metal was a bit darker than before and the metal's composition different as well.

"You can swing away for a little longer with that but be careful and take care of my art boy," the old man warned with a smile on his lips.

"Yes sir." I sheath the sword and slipped it back into my baseball bag.

"As for you little lady," he got Saki's attention off of me and my sword. Daidara pointed his hammer to the other side of the room at the armor for her. Boots by the looks of it that might run up to her thighs as well as a reinforced Kevlar top, pads for her arms and gloves for her hands. Saki walked up to is and studied the armor silently before picking it up. The leggings appeared to gain the majority of her attention, and she studied them carefully. "They should fit you will and I'd hate to be kicked by you with those on," the master jested.

"Boy," he called for me next. "My fee is on the counter. Leave the money. I have to get back to work on my next piece," he announced and got back to hammering away at something on his anvil. I walked to the counter and groaned at the price of repairs and making the armor but shrugged. 21,500 yen gone just like that. Now I only have so little money left. I need to go grind some shadows but that takes too long as well. I spend hours and got only like 1000 yen once. I need to get a job maybe.

"A battle skirt," Saki noted as he held it up along with a jest for it as well. She's going to need some clothes to go under that as well. That means I have to take her… shopping. God help me. "Do these clothes go with it as well," Saki asked. I drew my eyes towards this manner of dress that seemed come with it.

"That battle dress was a special order I believe I mentioned but I went through a couple attempts to make it. That's one of my attempts and should fit you aptly." The master went back to hammering away at his next piece of art.

"Well there you go," I said gratefully that he made her a version of that dress for her. I'm beginning to think a lot of the armor and stuff he's shown me are left overs of earlier works of art.

Saki picked up her outfit and rolled it all together. "Alright, let's go Narukami."

"Agreed." I bowed to the metal worker but he paid me no mind and went on hammering away at whatever he's making. I walked out the store and the officer looked up from his phone at me once I did. "I'm finished. We'd like to go to Junes to shop around for a bit."

"Taking your girl shopping to huh?" The officer shrugged. "Whatever, I get paid either way." The policeman put his phone away and climbed into his car. I opened the door and did the same. Saki walked around and entered in the back seat with me.

"You could have opened the door for me you know," she grumbled.

"Look princess I'm not a gentleman like that unless I have to be. You got a working arm that's free so you can do it yourself." I would've thought this was obvious, but I guess not. I don't do that sort of stuff and never wanted to. Girls can do everything on their own without guys to help them. My mom is the prime example of this. "Now let's get to Junes and get this over with, okay?"

Saki opted to look at me in disappointment. She snort and looked away from me and out the window of the car. "Jerk," she muttered.

"Damn kid you should be a bit nicer to your girl ya know," the officer said with a bit of sympathy for Saki.

"Sir," I shot at him. "Don't you start." I have persona that do that to me enough I don't need actual people to make it worse.

The police officer rose his hands in surrender and just cut on the car. "Just promise me you'll at least let her shop to her leisure," the man solicited.

"Don't bother," Saki shot out. "He doesn't care about a girl's feelings."

I glared at Saki and she kept up that façade of being hurt but I could see the ghost of a smile on her lips. "I do care about a girl's feelings," I claimed with my arms crossed over my chest.

I looked out the window and saw a flash of her face for a moment. She was the one that made me take martial arts seriously. I've only get one girl in my life get close to me. I only let one single girl out of the millions in this world take hold of my heart. I would've given everything to her. I would stare into her red eyes and fall into that red ocean with ease. She was older than me by a few years, an orphan, and little to nothing going for her as far so the rich caste was concerned, but I didn't care. I have only one memento of her and I'd die to keep it with me. My mistake will follow me. One I won't make ever again.

I fiddled with the beads under my sleeve a bit and shook my head. "Anyway let's go. The sooner we finish the better."

"Sure," the police officer said and pulled out from the side of the street. "Take your time I'll be waiting at the car." I'm curious to notice he didn't mention what happened at Junes but left it at that. Not even Saki knows and best I keep it that away. The less people who know the better.

I pulled out my phone a bit and scrolled down to the number Chie gave me. I bit my lip for a moment before sending her a small text. I sent it I'm moments and went back to my window watching.

We reached the store in little to no time. With traffic I'm pretty sure if we walked we would've reached the store at the same time. "Alright you two I'll be waiting here. Take your time," the officer grinned at us.

"Thanks," I said blankly and climbed out of the car with my sword in hand and bag hanging off my shoulder.

Saki stood up out of the car as well and fiddled with the armor set in her hands. She needs a bag for that stuff. I'll have to get her something. I walked up to her as she fiddled with it and opened my book bag. I forgo my labtop and most of my books today so I've plenty of room to spare. I caught a couple of the pieces and placed them in my bag and grabbed the rest from her hands to keep them free. She blinked at me in shock at my gesture and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." I put my sword on my back and rolled her outfit under my arm to carry it smoothly. It's a bit heavy. "Let's do this."

"Right," she nodded and followed me in. We passed by a couple policemen and added security guards in the area. Saki stuck close to me. "Narukami if they find…"

"Shh," I shut her up swiftly and kept walking to the electronics department. I know that if they find the sword I have on my back this will get complicated and fast. I past a couple more police men without paying them any mind at the televisions came into view.

"Hey you!" I heard from the distance. It was for sure directed towards me.

"Narukami," Saki tensed against me. I remained silent and kept moving to the department. I turned to the televisions and threw my sword through the television just as a man came speeding over the corner glaring at us both.

"Shit," I groaned at the face I saw. "Mr. Bad cop?" I greeted the man that played bad cop during my interrogation. He stomped up to me and Saki stood quietly behind me. I met the man half way and look him in the eye since I'm actually a bit taller than him. I love the fact I've got a dad that's like 6 feet 4 inches. Gotta love genetics and towering over most of the native Japanese people I live around.

"What are you doing here kid," the man growled I guess a bit heated from being told off by me on multiple counts.

"I'm here minding my own business for one," I responded in the same blank tone I used during our interrogation. Good times.

"You little smart ass," the cop growled with his breath smelling of stale coffee and undoubtedly beer. Man probably hasn't brushed his disgusting teeth for days now. "I see you and your accomplice are here enjoying getting away huh?" The man sneered.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement sir. Now if you excuse me WE," I stressed hard this time. "Have shopping to do and merchandise to look at." I stepped away from the man and up to Saki. "Let's go," I presented her my hand and she took it easily. The man didn't stop us as we walked away to explore the department and made our way out of it to the clothing department instead.

"You know that guy," Saki asked.

"Not personally but I did have to deal with him during my interrogation. He thought I was the one that kidnapped you and tried to squeeze a confession out of me. He failed."

"But not before you mocked him I bet," she assumed and I just shrugged. I'm that transparent I will admit. "What are we going to do? He might be watching us."

I know he's watching us which means we need another way in under his sight. I thought of alternative ways in and remembered a large screen in the clothing section for advertisement. With the large assortment of clothes and racks of clothes we could slip into one with ease without being discovered.

"Let's go look at some clothes," I proclaimed to ensure a couple of the people around me could hear.

"What, we're going shop…" I winked at Saki and she smiled at me once she understood. "That sounds great. I need a new blouse or maybe a new pair of shoes you could get me."

"No problem," I said to keep the character of a boyfriend desiring to make his girlfriend happy. Saki squeezed my hand a bit tighter and leaned into me with a bright smile on her lips. I grinned as well and we kept walking on. She's good. Really good. She must've played this part a lot before I came. Well I'm happy my right hand girl is so capable.

I lead her through the motions as she "shopped" around the clothes sections and progressively led up to the screen. I looked around and we were in the clear. I placed a hand on the screen and waited. A minute later the screen began to swirl and I waved Saki down. She quickly moved to my side and wrapped her arms around mine. I waited for that one moments the cameras were off us then pulled us both into the world with ease.

* * *

 **04/17 The Shadow world**

* * *

"AH!" I grit my teeth as I hit the ground hard into the misty area. I landed on my back after falling down from the portal. It's a bit reminiscent to the first time I entered the television. I was falling then and hit the ground just like this the first time. Now that I think of it the later times I've walked into this world it was a simple step in and step out. Literally walking in and out. None of this fall crap. Maybe it's because this was a new screen I've entered through. I need new ways to get here still now that I think of it. One at school would be nice that way I don't have to journey to that damn store every time.

"Ahhh!"

"What the Fuuuuaahhh!" I gasped at my body arced upward with my chest and feet coming up before falling straight back down. Saki grit her teeth as she leaned up off of me and rubbed her shoulder. She literally landed on top of me so didn't suffer injury.

"Narukami," she looked down at me through the fog. "Are you okay?"

I looked down to the fact she was straddling me and with her face not too far from my own. This isn't how I pictured our first elopement but it'll do. "I'm just fine," I said nonchalantly as she leaned further back and placed a comfortable weight on my waist.

"That's good. Sorry about landing on you," she said genuinely concerned for me. She stood up to her feet and wiped down her knees and skirt. I climbed up to my feet and gathered the pieces of her battle dress to put under my arms again. I reached into my bag and picked out my glasses and slid them on. "Nice glasses," she said as she tilted her head a bit. "I didn't know you had a sense of fashion," she joked.

"I do when I have to." I looked around the area now clear of fog and free of shadows. I've wandered around this area before and this is part of the Junes store we happened to fall from but I think closer to what was the Television station. The Junes store is in pieces with the electronics department being the back stage of a studio close to the distorted shopping center.

I need to start drawing out a map to help me with his. We happened to be in a room with a photo of a man on it that looked familiar. I was a trucker uniform to the side and the home was a bit cluttered and a mess. Someone that's confused and uncertain of his life must live here. I've noticed that this world reflects the other with ease and the people in it.

"This way," I said and walked out the room.

"Okay," Saki muttered and quickly took to my side. She looked around a bit and her eyes frantically shot from one corner to the next.

"Calm down Konishi," I said with a soft tone.

"I-I'm calm," she said with a shaky voice.

"No you're not," I stated. "I can sense your fear and uncertainty. You need to calm down or you'll attract shadows Konishi."

"How do you even know that," she challenged and I sighed.

"Because I've been in here much longer than you. The shadows are drawn to emotions, both the positive and negative. The ones that attack us are drawn to emotions of anger, anxiety, guilt, embarrassment, and a few more I'm feeling from you right now." I can see the colors of each and coded them accordingly with the assistance of Calliope during the quieter moments between conflicts.

"H-How can you know any of this?" She questioned as she drew a bit closer to me. I passed her armor to her a moment later with a frown on my lips.

"We're in a house. Get suited up in a room," I said ignoring her questioned. I past by her as I handed her the remaining pieces of her Battle Dress and War Boots.

"Ah, sure." She took everything in hand. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. If you need help I can assist you," I suggested.

Saki gave me a sour look. "Yeah so you can get a free peek huh?"

I rose a brow at her and simply said "No." I sat down on the table in this house with my arms crossed and waited for her to get going. "While I wouldn't mind time if of the essence right now. So if you don't mind," I pointed to the room door.

Saki huffed and walked off into random room to get suited up. In little to no time she returned and I smiled inwardly at her.

It was more like a battle kimono than anything. The top portion of the kimono is white and I'm sure stopped at her waist at most. It would only cover her chest and upper portion of her shoulders and sleeveless. She wore red sleeves the started up from her black fingerless gloved hands to the shoulders and down her back past her waist like a skirt. Maybe those are separate pieces. I'm not sure.

A black leather corset of sorts was around her stomach with metal plated inserts in on the sides and back for support with it two falling past her waist down as far as her skirt does around mid-thigh. It broke into four parts with metal support for the front at the groin, the sides of her legs, and finally her rear. A blue obi was wrapped around her waist to keep it together. On her arms are those Kevlar braces and pads for her shoulders leading up to a black leather collar up top. Her legs though… those are metal leggings trailing down her thighs and down to her boots. Her black boots are reinforced with shin guards and plate like braces around them.

Around her neck in noticed something familiar from the past. A blue and yellow starred handkerchief. She still has that thing? Must mean something to her. It looks a bit loose on her neck though. Overall she looks ready to beat the hell out of something.

"So," she said impatiently. "How's it look?" She twirled around and I watched at the skirt barely moved. It's tight to the body and won't hinder her movements much.

"It's very anime-esque, but I like it," I responded then kicked off the table. Saki rolled her eyes at me but smiled a bit. I took her uniform in hand and tucked it into my pack. "Let's get going. Stay close to me," I advised. "And remember to control your emotions. Intense ones may draw shadows we don't want to fight." Fear and desperation drew in that damn Reaper that's for sure. I haven't felt it lately being why I've yet to cross its path again.

"I'll try," she said. I can accept that. Unlike me who doesn't even care enough for feelings and a bit experienced, Saki is still green.

"I'll protect you if you protect me. Agreed?" I held up my hand to her. Saki reached for it and with a strong smile.

"Agreed."

With that I pushed through the door out the house into the fog filled streets of Inaba. I say this because Saki complained about it. She stayed close to me as we wandered deeper into the world. I took her hand in my own and she didn't fight this. I could feel her negative emotions and any shadow looming in the fog could as well. The shadow people in the buildings around us stared down upon us but more accurately Saki. She was drawing them in whether intentional or not. When I took her hand though she calmed down a lot more.

It took some time to hear the clank of our feet on metal but the studio came into view in no time for me. I saw Teddie doing something near my table. Once I passed the first railing the bear quickly shot around. He recognized me with ease and waved at me. "Tatsujin," he called out and trot up to me.

"Hey Kuma," I pat the bear over the head.

Teddie grinned at me. He blinked at me then leaned over and spotted Saki. "Hello again beautiful," the bear announced and waved at her next.

Saki walked up to the bear and studied it a bit. She reached up and placed her hand on top his head right between the eyes. "Soft," she muttered and I looked away with my hand over my mouth. "Hey there, ah…"

"You can call me Teddie or Kuma if you'd like. For you though go ahead and call me Ted," the bear flirted quick openly with Saki.

"Oh, okay then Ted." Saki leaned back up and narrowed her eyes around the studio. "Did things changed here," she asked while struggling to peer through the fog.

"Yeah a bit," I admitted. "Kuma can you get those glasses for Saki please?"

"It'd be my pleasure," he said proudly and reached behind him. "Taadaa," and like magic a pair of glasses appeared in his paw. He presented them to Saki and she looked down at them. The top portion of the skinny frame was dark navy blue and the bottom was a golden yellow almost. Most of it was golden but not the bright kind. It was duller than that with a purple line running along the sides after the multicolored stripes.

"What are these," Saki asked.

"Those are special glasses I made just for you my beautiful battle maiden," Kuma pointed out. "Those will help you see through the fog."

"Really," Saki perked up then slid them on overhead eyes. She blinked and looked around. "Wow this is much better." Saki smiled down at the bear. "Thank you Ted."

"Heehee," the bear tittered from embearessment… Oh man I did not just do that.

"What's that," she pointed up at my weapons table and then a small wardrobe closet that's a bit new.

"That's a weapons bench for Tatsujin and finally a wardrobe that I made for the different clothes he'd bring back."

I smiled and pat the bear's head. "Thanks Teddie." With all the time he has on his hands I'm happy he's making himself useful in such practical ways. I walked up to my wardrobe and pulled it open too… "Is this an entire walk-in closet?

"Yep!" Teddie trot up to me. "This way you can store any number of clothes or sets of armor you bring here or come across." I looked into the near empty space then out the side. This thing is a simple wardrobe that's about seven feet up, three feet wide, and four feet out. How did he manage this and what else can this bear make?

"Teddie you're the freaking best!" I genuinely smiled down at the bear. His cheeks turned a deeper red and didn't even dwell on the science behind how that can work.

"Thanks, but I couldn't make it so you could change inside. I tried but couldn't find the materials to make it work.

"Wait, there's plenty of room to change though. I can walk in," I countered.

"Yeah but apparently the closet doesn't like it when people change in it. I tried and it kicked me out."

"I… What?"

"Yeah the shadows I've used to fashion it doesn't like it and kicks out anyone that tries."

"You made this from shadows?" I'm not sure how to feel about this at all. Like how does that even work?

"Yeah. How do you think I make things here?" Teddie asked and for the life of me I couldn't come up with an answer.

I thought on it and the more I thought on it the more this made sense. I mean the bear has nothing here in the way of materials and I've cut into one building only for it to burst into inky black mess. So the construction and buildings are shadows themselves. Man that puts a whole new spin on the saying "The walls have eyes" and probably ears too.

"So I have to change out here," I stated and shrugged. "Whatever," I've been doing that anyway. I walked into the closet the picked out one of three. I have my riot suit from the television station, some sort of Jedi robe thing as well with metal reinforcements from the circus I got after taking down that damn jester, and lastly from the second level of the circus. It was like American battle armor. Interceptor armor I believe but now a days it's obsolete. I took up the snow MARPAT from a hanger and the vest in hand with its armored leggings as well. I walked out while kicking out the boots placed them on my table.

"Camouflage," Saki asked as I pulled my blazer off. "Wait, are you undressing right now!?"

"Do you want the truth or an answer that'll help you sleep at night," I answered evenly. I pulled my belt up and undid my pants on top of this.

"What the hell!"

I leaned out of the way of a potential slap to my face when I was moments from dropping my pants. "Well I don't have anywhere else undress so either turn around, leave, or watch me drop-trou. I don't care which," I told her and went back to my undressing. Saki clicked her tongue and turned around but I did catch the way she flushed at the thought of watching.

With her silently permission I kept going. I removed everything except my boxers and finally grabbed my green shirt first. I pulled on my black socks and then my trousers. I buttoned it up and grabbed a back rigger's belt for the seven loops on my trousers.

I grabbed my blouse next with my name on my chest on the right side and the key of the Velvet Room on the left pockets. I didn't question how this happened. It'd hurt my head. I slipped on my black boots then grabbed blue bands from my ankles and bloused my boots so the excess fabric of the trousers wouldn't past the second set of crossed over laces. I grabbed my vest and slipped it one with ease. I pat the plates in the vest and clipped the neck guard. Lastly I pulled my black beanie over my hair and stood ready to go.

"Ready," I pat myself down then looked around a bit. "Kuma my sword?"

"Here you go," he rose it up suddenly appearing to my left and nearly scaring the hell out of me. He indeed was holding my sword by the sheath and without the bag. I reached down and took it from his paws.

"Thanks." I tied it down to my hip at my belt and nodded to him. "You ready Saki," I asked her and she didn't answer. Instead she just nodded her head silently.

"She watched you for… gah!" Ted shot to the side away from me and bounced along the floor. In his place was a foot that kicked him hard enough to send him flying.

"Shut up bear," Saki yelled.

I walked up to the bear and helped him up to his feet. "Sorry about that Kuma. She's a bit antsy at times." I poked my cheek. The same one she slapped yesterday.

"Yeah," he grunted. "Cat's got claws."

I snort and stood back up. "Alright we're about to head out. Do me a favor Teddie an stay vigilant. If anyone falls in tell them to stay put."

"C-can I come with you sensei," the bear asked with those pleading eyes of his.

"Tell you what. If we need to save another girl you can come with me from start to finish. For now Saki and I need to handle this ourselves." Kuma looked down in sorrow at being left behind by me. I frowned and pat his head. Kuma so far has been nothing but nice and extremely beneficial towards my explorations so far. This would all be harder if not for him, and I don't wish to disappoint him.

"Alright. Hopefully it's a princess with a dragon," he joked lightly.

"More princess, less dragon." I muttered and he nodded. "Alright. You ready Konishi?"

"Yeah, whatever," she said blankly.

I walked past her to leave and with ease she followed after me. "Good luck Tatsujin! Battle Maiden!"

"Thanks Kuma!" I waved at the bear as we walked out the studio. In my pockets I had my music player and phone and my bag with my medicine, a couple drinks, and the bread on me.

Saki remained silent as we walked through the town. I didn't mind and it made navigating much easier without the distraction. I rose my music player up and put the headphones over my ears. I turned it on and static met me like usual same with the whispers. I turned the first song on my J-pop play list and sighed. "True freaking Story." By the one teen pop star Risette or something like that. I'll admit that she's pretty hot but never openly. I sort of like Kanamin a bit more. She's one of the rising stars and has pretty good… assets.

"I wasn't watching you," Saki grumbled and I hummed with little care. "You don't even care do you?"

"No. It is what it is. It's not like I have something to hide like a nasty scar or birth mark. Look away if it please you."

Saki snickered a bit. "You're impossible."

"Not really," I said thinking back to the words of the group in the Velvet Room. I'm down to four persona now, not including Calliope.

'Lilim," I thought and the little devil appeared on my shoulders. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she purred in my ear. "Here," she whispered before fading away back into my soul.

'Valkyrie,' I thought noticed and heard the clang of hooves on the stone road. I glanced to my left and saw her atop her horse with her lances up and ready for battle. She nodded to me and I returned it before she faded away as well.

'Yaksini,' I thought and heard the sound of swords sliding across each other eagerly. I glanced to my right and saw her walking right next to Saki but focused on the battle to come. Her beautiful visage shined from her near naked form to the pride shown in her walk. She nodded towards me then faded once I acknowledged her.

'Archangel,' came last as his metal armor clad form flew above me and he shifted in front of me. His shine sword was in hand as in his eyes I could see the shine from the persona I fused to make him within. Senri is still with me it seems same with the others lost to the fusion. Archangel rose up his sword as the light of divinity surrounded him before fading away.

I've room for two more and I'm a bit curious of what I might find deeper in the Circus of Values.

We approached the Circus and Saki's expression grew exasperated.

"That's idiot created a circus?"

"The shadows within are anything but funny. Be ready because once we past that spiral portal," I pointed to where the time distortion begins. "They'll be on us. We need to be careful. Are you ready?"

"Uh, sure. If this is actually serious." She didn't seem to take this seriously, but she'll see.

We walked into the field and right off the back had a long path way like that of a tent with red curtains revealing the rooms to use. I gripped my sword and walked forward as Saki followed with cautious eyes.

"This isn't so bad," she muttered as well reached the first bit of stares up to the next floor of the labyrinth. We hadn't see any shadows the first level mainly because of me. I'm stronger than most of them on the first level but the second level has a few that I need to be wary off.

"ROWWWAAH!" I heard along with the sound of a dragging chain and something heavy being dragged.

"What's that!?" Saki looked around and I remained still at this crossroads he found ourselves in. I stepped back behind Saki and it appeared from above. The lion shadow with a ball and chain attached to its collar. "What the hell!"

"Get ready," I stood to her side but still behind her as the lion growled at us. It glared hatefully at Saki and growled. I'm not faster than this thing with my current persona equipped but Saki is different.

"Use your persona!" I suggested firmly but she stood back reeking of fear. The Enslaved Beast took advantage and pounced at her. Saki screamed as it landed on top of her slamming her to the ground.

I drew my sword and rose my hand just as it was about to bite into her. "Archangel!" I said as the card for the Justice Arcana came into being above my hand. I clenched my hand into a fist breaking the card. Archangel appeared with light shining and illumination us all in the area. The Enslaved Beast stopped mid strike and turned its attention towards me. I rose my sword towards it and Archangel mirrored.

"Agilao," I commanded and the angel of war lit up the beast in a blast of fire. The lion shadow roared in agony as it was knocked back and down'd next to Saki. I rose my hand once more and the same card appeared. "Hama," I said and the Archangel rose his shining sword. The golden white cards that I remember well from my run in with Saki's shadow surrounded the struggling beast until the light encased it fading it into nothing. Erased utterly and completely as if it never existed.

I sighed and left my hand fall and sheath my sword. Saki slowly rose to her shaky knees and hugged herself for comfort. She froze and showed fear like I expected. Sad part is that shadow may be one of the most intimidating in the way of ferocious appearance, but it's nothing compared to the strength or presence of the monsters further in.

"So," I said as I stood in front of her. "Are you sure you're ready?" I asked with my arms crossed.


	12. Chapter 12

**04/17 Shadow world**

* * *

I looked down upon a down'd Saki with my hand extended out to help her up. Lion shadows are one thing I suppose, bit nothing in contrast with the less threatening appearing ones further in. While I don't mind her having a bit of a crisis right now we really don't have time for this that's for sure.

"Come on Konishi," I said with my hand before her. "We need to keep going?"

"How can I," she shook her head.

"Because if you don't more than Yosuke's life will end today." I dropped down to a knee before the girl. She refused to look up to me despite getting a bit closer to her. "Your life will end," I pointed to her. "My life will end." I pointed to myself. "And the lives of this town will change forever. So grit your teeth, stand on your feet, and push through your crisis so we can get back home. Especially since there's a long walk between here and the way out," I reminded her. "The fight out is harder than the fight in. Trust me I know."

I stood back up to my feet once I saw the realization cross her eyes. "I'm trapped," she muttered.

"Yes," I responded. "You can push through with me or return without me," I have her the best ultimatum I could provide. "Either way it's your choice." I rested my hand on my sword. "So which is it? Will you wallow on the ground until something comes and kills you, return to the entrance through the maze and face the shadows alone, or push on with me to see if we can save Yosuke. What's your answer Konishi?" I looked down at her with my arms crossed over my chest. I can't afford to be anything other than blunt right now in the middle of shadow territory. Even now I can hear the whispers through my head phones from the shadows surrounding us. The formless ones gathering energy to gain a form so to devour us. I'm not sure if that's why they attack us and I don't plan on finding out.

"So you'd leave me," Saki looked up to me and I frowned at her. I looked around for a moment once I remembered the safe rooms on each floor where the mist is at its thinnest. It should be around her somewhere and I'm sure I'd find it here somewhere.

"I'd leave you in a safe room," I muttered as I tried to pinpoint the room on this floor. I rose my glasses up and see where the mist was thinner in this tent and found it to my right than anywhere else. The room is that way then. Navigating these floors aren't too difficult once you remove the glasses. You can see clearer once you place them on, but consequently you become blind to the signs of the world. It's like when I have my earphones on. With them off I hear silence and the moans of shadows. I know where they're coming from and when. With them on I can hear their voices. Depending on what they say can determine what they drop at their obliteration. By what they say I know whether or not I can speak to them as well to possibly gain a persona from them. Angel was gained from conversation, understanding, and empathy. It was that simple. I'm curious of what other shadows can become with just a few words used right.

Though that's a work in progress for now. I pulled my glassed back down and the small pressure from trying to see through the fog faded away once everything became clear. "There are rooms where the mist is thin to the point of being nonexistent on each floor," I started to explain. I believe they're spawned from need, but I'm not sure. I pushed this thought away though to say, "You'd be safe there from the shadows for a time. During thatI'll push forward and whether or not Yosuke is alive, well… You'd find out in time." I finished in a dull tone. This place would probably deteriorate with Yosuke's death overtime much like the Living Nightmare that belonged to that Announcer Mrs. Yamano.

"What would happened if Yosuke dies here?"

"This place would collapse in time," I told her. "The shadows would grow more feral as well." In a world that's about to end why not go crazy right. It's only human when your own death is at hands to lose all sanity and let go of morals. The shadows in Yamano's Living Nightmare screamed bloody murder at me then pleaded once their home began to fall. It would be sad if I felt bad for the things that tried to kill me. I don't.

Saki shook her head. "So I'm screwed if I do and screwed if I don't," she concluded.

"Sure," I shrugged. "But it's up to you to decide which path will result with the higher probability of survival for you."

With that Saki glared up to me. "You know what "decision' I have that will result in my surviving this Narukami," she said in anger not that I could blame her. "You've been giving me ultimatums this whole time knowing that if I don't go with you I'll more likely die than not!" She grit her teeth and looked down to the ground with her arms wrapped around her chest and gripping her sides. "You said it yourself that you needed help to make it through and without that you will more than likely die. Then Hana-chan will die. Then I'll die…" She snort and took a couple breaths. "I'll die full of regret because I know I could've made a difference," Saki whispered with her chin down.

"Very true," I said bluntly and let my arms fall down to my sides. Saki isn't an idiot and I've been reminding myself of this for a minute now. She's not like the girls I'm used to that need you to hold their hands through life. She knows where she stands and what she needs to do without much of a push from me. At most a reminder of her alternatives. "So your choice?" I asked her.

Saki glared up to me and clicked her tongue. I nodded at her with my hand out for her to take. Saki reached up and took my hand firmly. I pulled her up from the ground back to her feet. She glared hard up to me but it was met with impassivity from me. I reached up to my earphones and fixed them then picked up my music player. I played the first track on shuffle. The first song is one of the overhead songs from the old Sonic the Hedgehog game from like before I was born. It's a remix to make it sound more modernized and not so 16 bit but still it's an interesting way to kick this off. My music blocked out the whispers masterfully.

"You seem to always play music," Saki muttered. It's interesting that I can hear human voices just fine when I have my music player going but only when the music stops do I hear the shadows.

"It helps keep me calm and focused. It helps to fight to a beat the keeps up my spirits as well," I said with a glance her way. "If I was fighting with just silence I'd have lost my mind a long time ago in these places. The music keeps the mind off… well the fact I'm a high school kid fighting off monsters and beasts in a world behind a television where I could die with my body ending up strung up in on a television antenna." With that I placed my music player back into my pocket.

"I guess that makes sense," Saki muttered. "Drown out the noise and the groaning. Especially the whispers," she shivered from that confession. So she can hear them as well. In my headphones I can hear words coherent enough to understand, but Saki here just hears the groans, moans, and screams without a filter. That must be unsettling.

"I'll get you a Bluetooth or get Kuma to fashion you some earmuffs or earphones for this world. They help drown out the noise."

"That'd be nice."

I nodded and with that started to walk away. Saki hesitated a bit but followed after me. "Saki," I called her. "You need to use your persona," I told her. She irked a bit at the mention of her persona for some reason. I can think of a couple but the dominant one cycles back to her arcana that's been inverted and shifted. I'm sure before I was the fool I was something completely different and they insinuated that great calamity and stress can change who you are as a person. Who you are today won't be the same as tomorrow and all that. If her arcana shifted I can only imagine what's happened to Lady Kitsurobo. Maybes her persona has shifted on top of this as well.

"I'll try, okay," she answered harshly.

"Do is better," I responded swiftly. I don't have time for her to try or afford to give it to her. "I know that you feel… different and that you're true self might have shifted but…"

"What!?" She rose her voice, and I bit my teeth. I didn't mean to let that out but it seems it's much too later. "What do you… how do you…?"

"I can sense things now," I lied calmly. "It cycles back to how I can tell how you're feeling Saki. Exposure to this world has benefited for me in a number of ways. That fact that you've changed inside and out is one of them. It's okay but remain calm please." I heard a scream once the music stopped and turned my attention to a red aura to my left. I gripped my sword and took in the scent of the shadows. I calmed down once I realized that they're low of level. They're just small fry attracted to Saki's distress and will be a good gauge of her skill and persona.

"That sounds sort of amazing." She took in what I've told her. "Could I…"

"I doubt it," I shot that down into pieces. "How're you by the way," I asked her before she could speak out against my interruption. "You got pounced by that beast," I reminded her and turned my sight to her chest.

"Oh," she looked down to her Battle Kimono. "I'm fine?" She said a bit astonished from the fact that a potentially 180 kilo lion just pounced and landed on top of her with it's weight baring down on her. Normally a man, especially a woman, would've had their rips shattered, lungs collapsed, and innards crushed from what she suffered. But here she is walking it off as if nothing happened. "But how?" She questioned me.

"This world is different from ours. What's fake in our world can become real here. That armor as well is special. I can tell it protected you but don't let your guard down." I stopped and stepped back behind her. She looked at me a bit puzzled of what I was doing until she head the shadows approaching. She stepped back but I rose my sword up and butt the back against the small of her back. "Now get in there and try again Saki. These are weaker than the last and with your great power I know you won't have trouble." I gave her some positive reinforcement. I can't be all negative all the time, and I want her to become that wonderful True Lady she was before that destroyed shadows with grace so savage it made a few flee in terror. But I need a nail on the head. I smiled at her and said, "I believed on you, so you ready," I asked her I think for the third or fourth time today.

"Probably not," she admitted dully but smiled a bit. "But I think I got this."

"You'll be fine," I pat her across the shoulder. "Use your persona and if not you're physical skills. You're fast and able to work at 100 percent here without losing your breath. You kick hard as well. Just believe in yourself like I do you Saki. You can do this," I cheered her on with my fist up but my voice or tone has yet to shift.

"O-Okay," she nodded her head and faced the coming shadows. She took a couple calming breaths as I stepped back to spectate. Once she gets back in the mix we can really push forward and finish this Nightmare. The shadows arrived in moments in an inky black mess before gaining form. A cube and a table. These are good enemies for her to fight. These kinds are always near the beginning but the shadow's grow the more animalistic or creative the closer we get to the goal. Saki pulled her foot back as she faced the shadows and bent her knees as if moments from sprinting off towards them. She's not going to use her persona then. Well that's her choice.

The table shot a blast of fire towards Saki and she rose her arms. That's not good because last I checked she's not immune to fire or even resistant. That might hurt. Last I checked that table is weak against Ice attacks. To my shock the Agilao it used to hit her swirled around her for a moment before seemingly being syphoned by her. She can absorb fire? That's new. I distinctly remember her taking a fire attack once and being shot back into the ground by it. Maybe it's meshed along with her shift as well.

Saki looked back at me and smiled. Yellow began to cover her meaning she's growing confident within herself. She must've seen something she liked because her color shifted into pink next. She's excited now. I take what I can get I suppose. Saki leaned forward and shot out towards the table and jumped up. She landed savage kick to the wood forcing it back. She twisted around into a vertical spin kick. I could imagine a soccer ball coming her way above and her jumping and kicking it into a goal for the win. This could be a close second because after this kick and table shot back down to the floor. I guess if I just realized if their attacks can't harm is as well I'd be somewhat ecstatic as well.

Saki faced and cube with her back leaned forward at the ready to sprint once more. This cube or rather dice shadow if memory serves is weak to light and dark damage. The cube didn't hesitate to attack though despite its fellow being downed in such a way. Saki waited as it charged with an ethereal sword of sorts appearing above it. Saki dodged with a slight side leap left but the blast from this attack blasted her back. She landed gently and shot at the cube. She twirled around the back flipped. This time she had a literal floating ball above her and kicked it accordingly forcing it back away from her straight into the table. She shot her hands out and caught herself to the ground and rolled back to her feet with a soft pant.

"Not bad," I admitted softly.

Saki faced the shadows and took a breath. She stood there and looked troubled for some reason. I rose an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to use your persona," I called out to her more out of the loss of patience I had. I've waited to see this play out, but I wish to see this end knowing all her changes, persona included. Saki glanced back at me seemingly afraid of something but I waved her off. I noticed a familiar buildup of soul power building around her. "Finally," I muttered.

"P-Persona," she stammered for some reason. I soon saw why when her persona appeared before us both. I blinked as I took in the being before me. This wasn't Lady Kiritsubo. This was an entirely different being with her eyes open at that. It was… different.

The complexion is close to the same same with the kimono in a way but that's sort of where the similarities shifted. It word a mask over its face made of some metal that's reminiscent to that of a spider with eight holes in it. Behind its back coming out of a purplish webbing silk sheened kimono with a yellow obi came out six legs sort of like the sort you'd see on a spider. Her black lustrous hair was tied up into an Icho-gaeshi.

Behind her was an actual thorax of sorts with a red triangle on top reminiscent to the red circle you'd see on a black widow. Speaking of which this person was black in thorax, mask, and hair but her human top was the same pale sheen as Lady Kiritsubo. Her kimono barely hung off her human half. It fell past her shoulders with her breast keeping it from falling same completely down to her yellow obi separating her human half from her spider half. One set of arms went through the sleeves with long sharp nails that could almost be mistaken from claws. The second set came out from under her kimono and in her hand happened to be a flaming nagimata. Now that I'm seeing it this woman was like a fire spider. I was having flash backs of Quelana from this alone especially with the way the persona rubbed her spider half almost lovingly. Its like she's proud of the form she took.

Her human half is slouched down as if exhausted and her chin is touching her chest. Despite this I saw almost tribal-esque necklaces around her neck. The one that was like a choker was made from teeth maybe from this widow's victims, the middle was green with spiked rubies falling down it and a single blue crystal hanging from it. The last was black in cord with a rectangular obsidian black crystal or maybe diamond at the bottom bordered by reddened squared crystals on both flanks. Her arms as well are decorated by bracelets of the most precious of shiniest of metals a man could get.

I've read lore about this sort of being. I believe it's called…

"Jorōgumo," Saki said seemingly ashamed of this sudden change. One she probably knew about once she ran. A True Lady doesn't run and she did. Now that I think of it Lady Kiritsubo explained everything we needed to know about how a true lady should be and Saki turned away from that. I can't blame her, but it's happened regardless. Her persona suddenly looked back at me with a savage look upon me. While this was a very shocking change I still found a chaotic beauty within this being. I smiled a bit at her and the persona nodded at me. It seems to appreciate the support from me which hasn't changed one bit. It's a shock, but welcome this shift. Lady Kiritsubo was beautiful and striking in her own right but this being is on a whole new level. It's much weaker than Lady Kiritsubo though. Not a bad thing I suppose. I survived this place with fiercely underpowered persona so gaining experience in battle can counterbalance the flow of the battle. Some training in can easily remedy the power displacement.

"Alright, finish them," I called out to Saki. She looked back at me and I waved for her to do this. Her and her spider woman persona. I guess becoming a black widow like Jorōgumo was the only way for her to survive the stress. Makes a bit of sense as well. From a snake to a spider.

"Okay," she said with a trembling voice and faced the shadows that began to stand. The card appeared before Saki. Instead of taking it in hand to snap into pieces she let it fall within the palms of her hands. Jorōgumo rose her top arms mirroring Saki and used the bottom ones to lift up that flaming nagimata it has. In one fluid motion Saki closed her hands, intertwined her fingers, and brought them up in front of her face. He end state was like that of a woman praying for her man to return from war. Well it can be seen as anything but that's what I saw especially with Jorōgumo behind her. Jorōgumo mirrored this with the spear up. "Heat wave," Saki commanded and Jorōgumo swung her weapon. A blast of heat fired towards the shadows. It was so hot that it was burning the air to the point that I could see it. That Heat wave nearly disintegrated the two shadows in an instant ending the battle.

"Not bad," I said again. I've physical skills that are much more forceful than that. After that skill came to an end Jorōgumo faded away in her prayer gesture and left the both of us away. Jorōgumo is much more vicious and imposing in figure than Saki's last persona. Well, that's a good thing, Jorōgumo could scare many of these beings away.

Saki let out a breath as I walked up to her. "Nice work," I told her. "Now let's keep moving," I said and walked off.

"Narukami," Saki called me and I stopped. I refused to turn around though. I could practically taste the emotion coming off of her. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Do you wish me to," I returned her question. I'd rather not dwell on the changes growing girls go through. Her persona is different meaning that her inner self is in conflict to find its identity. Whatever is happening to her from within isn't any of my business and up to her to settle. When Saki didn't respond I continued. "Let's get going Saki. You're more than strong enough to fight with me same with your persona." I told her firmly. "So let's go." With that I continued walking and Saki quietly followed me.

Teaching Saki a bit on how the world here worked soaked up a fair bit of time. I have to show her the safe rooms I mentioned before and told her about the many shadows we met with. She didn't question my knowledge and instead just silently took it all in. I appreciated that she listened instead of generically asked questions throughout my lessons. I told of her the different weakness of different shadows to include those weak to different attacks. Some happened to be weak against her bludgeoning kicks and others the slacks of my sword or piercing attack from my trust.

I watched Saki use her persona and helped her develop the system that I created to help extend out our effectiveness for deeper into the Living Nightmare. I noticed her beginning to revert back to when she used all skills like Fire mostly and told her that it's bad to expend all of your energy on small fire. It's best to ration out your soul power for as long as we could. I've more than her that much is apparent so she needs to work harder on keeping her skills on lockdown than myself.

We didn't talk about her shifting persona and just kept moving, which I preferred over needless banter. Throughout and many fights I watched Saki carefully as she fought them. I told her to follow my lead and she did. Together she used a fire skill and I an electric skill to down four shadows at once until they were in a pile then destroyed them in a combined attack. She accepted to listening to my commands and orders during since I know more about this than her. She listened to everything I told her and seemed to be learning quickly what weaknesses and strengths many of these shadow hold.

Once Saki and I began to take some blows and damage she nearly panicked overusing her skill attacks until I rose my voice at her to calm down. She's not used to being close to the point of falling over like I am. I kept my composure and got through the fight to the third level of five for the Circus of Values. I took that time to show her how the food and drinks can work and help once she complained about it. Food, drink, medicine, and drugs gave additive effects here and it showed when I ate some custard bread and the scratches on my cheek steamed and closed as if nothing happened. She ate and drank from my stores and reveled in the effect it had on our bodies. I made sure not to give her too much and only enough to heal. I don't need her becoming addicted to food or drugs here.

"Son," I heard over head as we entered the fourth level of this place and frowned. Here we go again.

"Yes dad," I heard the voice of Yosuke overhead once more.

"Hana-chan?" Saki looked around for him. I placed my hand on her shoulder and shook my head once she glanced back at me. She closed her mouth and waited to hear more of what "Hana-chan" had to say same with this father's voice.

"What do you think you're doing," his father roared at him and I sighed. I don't want to hear this anymore. Yosuke's mentally abusive father, his unhelpful mother, the whispers of negative back chat from the many residents of Inaba, and so much more. I felt pity for Yosuke in the first three levels from what I heard overhead.

"W-what do you mean dad."

"Don't call me that!" He dad yelled at him. "A waste of potential and space like you! I asked for one thing and it's to get a top 50 on your regionals and you can't even do that! Worthless!"

"D-dad I tried," Yosuke begged his father. "Dad! Don't leave me in…." I heard the sound of a door slamming such and closed my eyes. "In the dark," Yosuke sobbed.

"Maybe some time alone will help you," his father's muffled voice resounded behind the door. The last we heard was the fading sounds of a boyish Yosuke, maybe 13 years old, crying alone in the dark.

"W-what was that," Saki shivered and I wrapped my arms around her to help her calm down. These thoughts and emotions she's emitting will bring even more powerful shadows.

"As I got closer to Yosuke his darkest memories that caused him to spawn this place of fun began to play around me," I confessed to her. "I heard so much from his past and present. Moments as a child and the further I got in the older he became and the more fucked up it got." I rested my chin on top of Saki's head. "Calm down Saki. We need to push through this."

"His dad left him in a dark room alone?" Saki whispered.

"I… for hours close to an entire day. Without food or water," I finished with my eyes closed.

"That's terrible."

'It gets worse,' I thought to myself as I released her. "Let's keep moving. The Shadows will be more relentless this floor and on." Speaking of which I heard screeching to my side and turned towards it. I drew my sword and cut down a fire spell with my sword. I shot towards a shadow in the form of a prison guard and stabbed him in the chest forcing it back. I kicked it in the chest dislodging my sword and held my hand up. "Yakshini…" I said and crushed my Empress card. My persona appeared and slashed downward twice upon the shadow forcing it further back but very much unaffected. It glared at me and I took a stance.

"Narukami!" Saki ran towards me and took her stance next to me. "Need some help?"

"Yes," I put simply. These shadows are much stronger, and we still have a floor to go. I took a breath but stepped behind Saki to her right. She glanced back and I gestured to the shadow. "I'll follow your lead," I said hoping she wouldn't argue. I'm starting to feel my fatigue right now. From showing her the ropes and taking a couple hits for her here and there I've used a fair amount of soul power to keep us going. I've gotten far and we just need to push bit further. Though I need her to take the lead now instead.

"Right," she nodded. I think she knew where I'm coming when I said this and faced the shadow ready to charge. The prison guard rose it's key and swirled it around with it's arm. I shot in front of Saki with my sword up and took the attack it through at me. An ice skill fired at me and I stopped it cold with ease. I felt Konishi manifest her persona and blast the shadow back with a fire skill. "Let's go," she said firmly. I rushed with her right behind me and we overwhelmed the shadow with ease after an All-Out attack.

I took a breath once the shadow was gone. "Konishi, for this floor I'm going to follow your lead."

"My lead? Why?"

"Just encase I fall in battle I need you to know how to push forward without me," I reasoned easily. But that wasn't everything. I'm having troubling thinking clearly. With ever step closer to Yosuke the cries get louder and bolder. Saki can't hear them like I can, and I'm not taking off my headphones. These have helped me navigate these floors despite the groans and moans I suffer to listen to. They have an effect on my psyche that's for sure. I need to be careful that I don't lose my mind and so far taking the lead in conflict, training Saki in battle, and showing her methods to navigate through the labyrinth is taking it's toll on my mental fortitude. I'm having trouble thinking clearly so she needs to take the head. I need a moment to just act instead of think.

Keen to my wishes Saki led me with me following close behind her. It took a couple moments for her to get her rhythm going but once she did I didn't have any worries after. I attacked when she directed me to and used my persona according to the element she desired. Electric, Ice, or a physical skill, it didn't matter to me and I followed through mindless. Saki listened to my lessons every step of the way and it showed. I would heal us with Dia where we needed it or items. I had a limited supply since that bad cop got in the way of making any form of a resupply run.

"Narukami, can you use electric on that one," Saki pointed at a hand shadow which I did with ease. Saki jumped up landing a spinning kick to that same shadow. "Attack the salt!" I moved in and stabbed a giant grain of salt in the mask. I noticed it stagger and moved into a smooth combo finishing in a hawk stroke. Just like the shadow I shocked it was down. The shadow Saki kicked faded away and, on her command, attacked the rest of the shadows before us.

She took the initiative in a fight well and got a bit creative during as well. I think she's gotten accustomed to the shift of authority rather well. "Come on Narukami you're falling behind!" Saki waved at me once we reached the door and I sighed. She's full of faux energy so that's all that matters. She likes bossing me around it seems. No surprise there though. I've been doing the same since we first met. She's not stupid enough to fall for all of my tricks. That makes it more fun though.

I smiled a bit and picked up the pace.

"You're worthless!" I heard a male voice and cringed as memories shook my head.

I'm not meaning to slow down on her but I'm literally suffering from much more than the fragments of Yosuke's nightmares. Saki can hear the voice like I can, but for some reason my power goes a step further. I can see through his eyes like some kind of cognition. The colors blind me at first but when they clear I see what he saw. I'm thankful I don't feel what he feels. The colors come from Calliope. She forces me to see Yosuke's story. The shadows on this floor aren't difficult to defeat. It's just that these visions became more numerous to the point that I couldn't function right. I was hit with a bad physical skill down to the ground and the shadow repeated cutting into yesterday. I couldn't go in alone because I was a hazard.

I looked up and I saw Yosuke's father's face. A father that's tanned with black hair instead of brown like him. His mother's hair is brown as well. The hatred and veal I see in his eyes was staggering. It's worse than the look I've suffered from angry boyfriends when I took their girls; on accident of course. I watched as I was called a waste of space and an embarrassment to the Hanamura name. No matter what I did it wasn't enough to make him happy.

"Dad I'm…" I tried to say but a hand brushed across my face forcing me to fall to the ground. The pain… you'd think I'd be used to it after years of this but… I want dad to love me. I want dad to appreciate me. I became a worker at his store just to help him but he doesn't care. I try my best but it's never good enough!

"Don't call me that," my dad spat at me. He turned away from me and stomped out my room. "You better fix this Yosuke!" With that he closed the door behind him forcing me into the dark again.

I shook my head and took a breath. The visions are getting worse now. Before I couldn't feel his hand on me. I couldn't experience the pain for the first three floors but this one is forcing me to. The closer I get the more real it seems to get for me. I violent father that wanted too much from you. I don't understand that because my family loves and cherishes me.

I saw the colors again and another vision followed.

"Mom!" I cried to my mother. A woman with black hair like my dad and most of my fiscal features at on her but not all of them. My father… I don't look at all like him. She sad woman looked at me in regret and shame. It never changed and I'd always but on the best smile I could make for her. I know my mom loves me but how far it goes I'm not sure.

"Yo-chan," she smiled at me and walked up to me. I smiled at she and hugged her with ease. "How was your day at school," she asked seeing that I'm starting my last year in middle school today and I've had so much fun talking to people and being ignored every step of the way. Why can't I make friends and if I do it's never that easy? Still though I put on the best smile I could to show her that I can.

"Have you spoken to your father yet?" She asked me, and then I frowned. I just buried my face into the apron my mom wore and took in her warmth.

"Dad wouldn't care," I said blankly.

"That's not…" I shook my head at my mom and she stopped. She squat down until her knees touched the floor then looked up to me. "I'm… I'm so sorry Yosuke-chan," she snort with her eyes glistening from sorrow. "I'm sorry." She cried and repeated this mantra again and again to me. Each sadder than the last.

"Momma," I felt my eyes water as well and held her as well. I felt a sick dark emotion in the pit of my stomach. My eyes started to sting as well. My vision got hazy and I felt something fall from them. Like my mother… I started to cry.

"Narukami!" I blinked and saw red of the floor before me and green tent cavass around me. "Yū," I heard a woman cry. I felt something on my shoulders and someone shake me violently. "Can you hear me!"

I blinked again with my vision beginning to swim. "Calm down," I heard and felt something on my chest. I saw a hand on top of my chest and looked around until I felt a hand on my cheek I felt pain on my cheek but that pain faded when my eyes met chocolate brown

"Calm down," I heard again. I focused on these eyes that seemed to be full of genuine worry. Eyes that didn't judge me like the rest did. Eyes softer than cotton. "Calm down," I heard a heavenly sweet voice in my ears. It overshadowed the drums in my ears. It beat down on me but slowly the drums began to cease. I realized that these drums happened to be my heartbeat. "Naru-kun," she said and gently.

"Saki," I panted and she nodded.

I blinked a couple more times. I focused on her eyes that are a different color than Yosuke's mother's or father's. I realized that I was on the floor and my knees. I'm hyperventilating as well. That dark feeling in my stomach shifted and faded like a wound being stitched closed. It's still there and will scar but it's no longer life threatening.

You must understand…

I glared past her Saki to the eyes of that woman behind her. Calliope. I grit my teeth at the Holder of Color before me. How is this understanding helping me? How is seeing and feeling any of this knocking me down like this. I took a breath with my eyes focused on her.

"I'm fine," I growled as I stood to my feet.

"Are you sure," Saki asked worriedly. In her eyes I could see the disbelief and suspicion on top of this.

"No," I responded earnestly. "But we need to hurry." These visions are getting worse the closer we get and I don't think it's because of me closing in though distance. I made it a good distance yesterday without it being this bad. I touched my cheek even and felt it sting. I felt something wet on it as well. I refuse to be controlled in this way by someone's life outside of my own. I don't care about understanding any of this.

 _You have no choice my Holder of the Wild card…_

Calliope bowed before fading away from me. I clenched the tsuka of my sword hard as I kept moving forward. I noticed a shadow appear in front of me a moment later. It was summoned by me. I rose my hand and Archangel set it aflame forcing it against the wall before it could take form. I used it two more times completely incinerating the shadow.

"Damn shadows," I growled as I continued to the tent flap towards the chair. "I'm pissed off now."

"Narukami," Saki called out to me.

"Yeah," I snarled and glanced back at her. She stepped back a bit then averted her eyes. I sighed before taking a deep breath. "Sorry Konishi. I'm a bit… stressed right now," I said weakly.

"I understand," she responded weakly. She doesn't understand but how I can tell her what I'm feeling? What I'm being forced to suffer.

I remembered the words of Margret and Igor. She said I may or may not regret accepting this powerful form of the Temperance Arcana. Even Igor said this might be "reflective" and this is very reflective. Almost too reflective if you ask me. I think that they knew this would happen to me as well. They knew and never told me just like they knew about Persona and never told me until I demanded answers. I didn't ask, and they didn't answer. They only told me the bare minimum which is exactly what I've done for year, now that I think of it.

"Saki," I groaned harshly. "I'll tell you a bit more later, but for right now just take lead. If I fall back I need you to defend me."

"You hear what I hear right?" Saki muttered.

"I… yes," I answered loosely.

"Do you do more than hear those voices Narukami?" I shivered as the memory took hold of me for a moment. One that took place in before his mother crying like that. "Your eyes have been going glossy when the voices come," Saki muttered. "And you started to mutter things as well," she continued.

I stopped once we got to the top of the stairs for the fifth and final floor. "And what do I say sometimes?"

"You say what Hana-chan does," she told me without hesitation. "Do you… see?"

I remained silent at that question. "Let's keep moving," I said facetiously with my stoic tone. "I don't wish to talk more than act right now. Okay?"

"Uh, yeah." Saki nodded her head. "Sure Naru-kun."

I looked back at her sad and slightly hurt appearance. I smiled at her. "I am starting see how Yosuke fell in love with you though."

"What do you mean?" She asked but I shook my head. I kept walking on to the next door. The BBM on the fourth floor was blasted into cinders by me before it could form meaning I've lost the money from it and body parts I can acquire from them. I've found these shadows dropping materials and body parts that I've started collecting since they're left over. I'm not sure what I could do with it but I know some metal I've found here could come in hand at the forge. This blade of mine is made from a metal I found here. A red iron of sorts. I wasn't in the mood for another lengthy battle to get to the next floor and it showed.

As I approached the tent flap I stopped once I reached for it. I looked down to my hand and saw it shivering. I rolled my eyes and clenched my fist hard. The shivering ceased in moments. I'm not letting my body control me like this. I was raised better than that. I touched the tent flap and it swung open with ease. I rose my music player to change the song to something different. I found the song Fukai Mori and selected it.

"Let's finish this," Saki sighed as she past me.

"Yeah," was all I needed to say. I followed behind her with my power bolstering with a soft glow. We came across more shadows. Many of them are stronger but less in number. I blasted a few when I could but like before most of the fighting was done by her. Reason being is because I heard more and saw just as much at odd intervals. The visions got worse the older Yosuke got. Dear old dad decided to start hurting Yosuke under his clothes instead of over. His mother grew a bit distance as well. The older Yosuke grew the more the obvious the truth became to not only the parents but to him. I clenched my fists as the anger grew. Yosuke started to grow angry. It grew further once he arrived her at Inaba. Just when people dad knew began to see the truth as well.

Then he saw a light in the form of a girl. A girl that seemed to become his world for some reason. It seems like a trend if you ask me. First it was Megumi in elementary, the English mix by the name of Cindy in middle school, and Saki now in Highschool. He's moved around with his family and in every school he's looked for affection that dad and mom faintly gave him. He's gotten it a couple times but it's never gone through like it has with Saki. She seemingly let him in. With the visions growing clearer and bolder I'm beginning to see the similarities between him and Saki. They are so different and yet so very alike and Yosuke began to see that. He felt she was a kindred spirit he could relate to.

"H-hey, Saki-senpai heheh," Yosuke chuckled loosely. I aimed my spell at a shadow just as the colors began to shadow my sight. I closed my eyes as the vision took hold of me. I looked into the chocolate colored eyes of Saki with a grin on my face.

"Huh? Who are you," Saki asked a bit dismissively. I felt my smile wane a bit. I remember telling her who I was days ago. Suddenly she smiled sweetly at me. "I'm just kidding Hana-chan."

"Oh," I chuckled. This wasn't easy for me to do that's for sure. "Well uh, I'm wondering if you thought on what I said. You know about a job. I can talk to my dad."

"Oh," she looked up in thought. "Well, I guess I do need the money."

"Awesome!" I waved at her. "I'll talk to him and see if we can help you out." With that I ran away from me down the hallway. I dropped my smile in time into a slow trot. "Saki-senpai," I looked down with a shake of my head. I reached into my pocket with a letter in hand. One I found that she dropped to read over. "Satoshi is a lucky guy," I snorted as I opened the letter to read over again.

I blinked and shot back away on instinct. I drew my sword in one hand and swiped down from left to right upon a shadow of twins. I rose my card after the spell with Arch Angel blasting it away. "Narukami!" Saki was up in the air by the hand of shadow and I switched. My ice skill fired at this one from Yaksini frozen. Saki noticed this and summoned her persona next. In a blast of fire a Heat Wave skill shattered the shadow holding her and battered down on the shadow I downed a second ago. "Satoshi," I said between pants. So she does have a guy. An admirer that she's accepting and working towards. She's a snake and a spider it seems. Her persona is the reflection of her true inner self and it shows.

"Narukami," Saki ran up to me. "Are you… why are you looking at me like that?" She asked a bit taken back.

"It's nothing," for now. I don't have all the facts so I need to see more before I start making hard assumptions.

"What did you see?" She demanded.

"We'll find out together." I looked at her blankly. "We'll find out."

"I don't think I can do this…"

I was in front this Konishi girl in the split of a second. Yaksini made me much faster than she could fathom, and it shown just from the surprise in her eyes. "Don't… you fucking dare," I almost snarled at her. "I'm handling this," I tilted my head slightly. "I'm ending this. And so are you," I warned her. "Unless you want deal with me, because unlike Yosuke I don't run away."

Saki bit her lip at me. I think this is the first time I've cursed at her or threatened her. "What do you want from me?" She nearly yelled at me.

"I…" I stopped for a moment to collect my thoughts. "I wanted to save Yosuke at first," I confessed to her. I rose my hand and summoned Valkyrie with ease. I used a physical skill that was equal to a punch to the gut but ignored it. A shadow that appeared before us was stamped to the wall of the tent. A bufula froze it down. I drew my sword and threw it with the Strength she gave me into the mask of the shadow. "But now I want know who you are… and Yosuke knew more than you gave him credit for."

"I…"

"Save it," I stopped her there. I walked up to the shadow my persona kept stamped to the wall. It was a book of all things. I pulled my sword out and it faded away into nothingness. "And lets keep moving," I finished. "I want to see more."

 _And you must understand and accept…_

"Narukami I'm not sure…" Saki shut her mouth when I looked back at her. She doesn't have any right to leave and abandon this mission now that I'm starting to understand where this might lead. Yosuke wasn't the idiot I first believed him to be and I'll save him if I can. I could see her coloration change from that of sympathy to fear.

"I won't question you Konishi, but don't try to back out on me. That's not fair to me or Yosuke. We deserve more."

"But what about what I deserve," she countered.

"What do you deserve?" I mused openly to silence greeting us after. "When you have an answer tell me. Until then we keep moving towards the truth." Hopefully before the end.

This time I took the lead. The shadows grew less frequent as I began to accept these visions of mine. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and watched through the eyes of Yosuke Hanamura. Yosuke's attention shifted from his father to that of Saki. He found some peace in the attention her got from Chie but it was more out of rivalry than it was friendship. They butt heads so much that it became a part of their lively hood. He won the tickets to take Saki out only afraid of what she might say. During this entire replay of his darkest and most emotional moments I finally began to see him for who he was.

I stopped at a door labeled "DO NOT ENTER" with spiked chains covering the entrance to his room. I placed my hand on it without any shadows around me. Saki was the one attracting any at all just from fear and anxiety. It was interesting when I grew further along as time went by. She remained quiet the closer I drew to this door. I've seen Yosuke and his parents fight. I've seen and heard the whispers of the people that didn't understand his plight. I've seen him try to get Saki to notice him and accept him like he did her. I watched him fail every step of the way though.

I started to see Saki in a different light as well. Her motivations for her family are true but not entirely complete. There's so much more to why she works like she did. Why she associated herself with a guy she didn't care about. Why she stung Yosuke along for so long to gain favor and two raises at her job. Why Yosuke willingly accepted taking the blunt of his father's pressure for her. That fool, he's nothing like me. I would've let Saki crash and burn like many others before me. I would've watched her drown like many others before me. I'm starting to see why my instincts told me to keep her at a distance like I have. I've given her compliments but like she desired I didn't touch her or push it. I'm beginning to see why.

Saki's persona matches her perfectly. She's a black widow. I've noticed her use her moves on me even, but I'm not stupid and charitable like Yosuke. I'm not one to fall for just looks like a love struck Satoshi. I'm a Narukami and we don't forgive or judge. We… recognize the fact and leave it alone. I touched this door to nothing. No colors or visions. I questioned why but thought back to my last vision. It was very recent. Like before I arrived. I was around those tickets of his.

"Narukami," Saki called me. The chains on the door broke into pieces and fell down to the ground before us at her word.

"Let's go Saki-senpai." I said as response. "Let's finish this."

"Wait before…" Ignoring her I pushed the door open.

"No need too. We're expected. Right Calliope," I asked as she spawned behind me.

 _Yes… we are._

* * *

The door opened before me fully without my intervention. Unlike the rest of the Circus of Values this didn't have any exits outside of the one Calliope, and I walked into. It was a giant stadium with a sand pit at the bottom. I saw a net above same with a balancing wire. The audience was full of shadows with spot lights above lighting up the center. Only thing this place is missing is a man with a whip and lions.

"Welcome!"

A spot light hit us both but didn't shield my eyes. I walked down the stairs as the screams and rants of the shadows around me filled my ears.

"Our final guests have arrived!" This voice came from above. I looked up to the balancing act above to a clown. Or maybe a guy dressed as a clown with green clothing and a red nose. He was on a unicycle gazing down upon us with golden eyes and a wide smile.

"Yosuke!" Saki screamed. She didn't direct this to the shadow above. She directed this the guy in a chains shackled to his wrists in the center of the sand pit. One that turned around and saw her.

"S-Saki-senpai!?" Yosuke in his uniform yelled obviously surprised to see her. His eyes fell to me next. "Narukami. Dude you're here too."

"Yes they are! Hahahah!"

I walked down to the pit and dropped down with ease. I kept my sword sheathed as I approached Yosuke. Finally. "Hey Yo-kun," I said to him and his eyes widened when I called him that. He prefers it when it comes from his mother there with the "chan" instead of "kun" like I used.

"Uh, hey. What are you doing here? Why did you bring Saki!" He demanded once he noticed her.

"So we can close the circle!" I looked up and on queue a clown above trapezed his way down to the ground floor. The shadow Yosuke grinned at me as I hopped up his entrapped self. "Is that right me?" He asked. "Even brought Saki," the clown shadow giggled profusely. "Good. That bitch should be here," the clown grinned savagely.

"What," Saki looked offended.

"Don't you call her that!" Yosuke roared at his shadow self.

"And why not," Shadow Yosuke laughed loudly. "This fucking cunt used us, and you know it!" I think this upbeat tone he used should be a snarl, but I felt this was more threatening than that. "You know it too don't you Narukami," he asked me next.

"What are you talking about," Yosuke asked as his eyes pulled towards me.

Saki remained silent as well.

"Yes," I said with my head turned away. I couldn't even look at either one of them. Not Yosuke or Saki. "But look," I rose my hand at him. "There's no need…"

"How can you listen to this guy bad mouth Saki?" Yosuke asked me.

"Yosuke… I saw everything."

"What are you…"

"The letter from Satoshi," I stated. Yosuke cringed at the mention of it. "The time you watched her go out. The moments you talked to your dad about her. I saw everything that shaped your desire to protect her Yosuke, but you can't," I kneed down in front of him. "Yosuke, don't lose yourself for her. She's…" I couldn't finish. Damn it, I'm not sure how to handle this. I've never gone as far for anyone like he has her. I've done everything for myself, and I can't begin to understand him. None of my persona can. Whatever he's aligned to I don't have a persona that can help me like the others.

"So you understand where I'm coming from Narukami. I knew you would. You always seem to be on top of your game. I knew it the moment I saw you." Shadow Yosuke complimented me, I think. He turned this attention back to Saki. "As for you, you bitch." This time the shadow did snarl. "You aren't controlling me anymore!" He stomped towards her. Saki stepped back with her teeth grit. "I'm not sacrificing my fun or my life to you anymore! Not you, my stupid mom, and especially my piece of shit dad!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Yosuke argued.

"Of course I do," Shadow Yosuke laughed. "I am you."

"That's b…"

I rose my hand and crushed my card. My persona came down and smashed down on the ground above me. "Ose," I said to this stronger form of the Fool Arcana above me. I walked around the shocked figures before me. "Yosuke, do us all a favor and accept what he says," I spat to that guy. I'm not in the mood to fight a shadow him. "Because he speaks the truth Yosuke. You don't need to do this in your like."

"Narukami," Shadow Yosuke frowned at me. I turned eyes to him. "Give us the room. The three of us," he asked and I rose an eyebrow at the shadow. "You can't help me dude. Trust me I know."

I hesitated when he said this but just about did leave.

"No Narukami we came her to save Hana-chan! Let's just beat this thing and…"

"Okay," I nodded my head and turned to leave. I do understand the situation enough to know I truly don't have a place in it.

"You can't be serious!" She yelled at me.

"How about you shut up!" Shadow Yosuke stepped in front of Saki. She stepped back in shock. "I'm tired of your condescending bullshit. I'm tired of sacrificing my time for you and getting nothing out of it." He stepped up closer to her. "I gave you everything I could to make your life easier. Gave up my life and forsook my values to shelter you."

"What are talking about?" Saki demanded. "What did you even sacrifice for me? You just want in my pants like the others anyway!"

Shadow Yosuke sniggered with a shake of his head. "Yeah," he laughed. "That's what I expected from a bitch like you," this time he snarled at her. That happy visage was gone and replaced by rage. "It's always about you. You, you, You. But what about me?" Shadow Yosuke walked up to his real self who was speechless. "What about us? What we want? What we deserve." Shadow Yosuke glared harshly at Saki. "What you deserve."

"Stop that!" Yosuke struggled against the links of his chain staring murder at Shadow Yosuke "Shut up!"

"Ah, yes you're starting to see it huh partner," Shadow Yosuke smiled at his real self. "Good. If I'm going to dive into hell I might as well doing it knowing full well how it happened." Shadow Yosuke got into his real selves face. "Saki isn't the only pain in the ass we have. We got mom," he snickered. "That dumb bitch fucked up the moment she cheated on dad!"

"Shut up!" Yosuke shook his head.

"You can't shut me out! I had to be in the dark for days." Shadow Yosuke walked around himself. "Mom did nothing and I'm so freaking pathetic that I can't do anything on my own. I'm not independent or worth a damn. I'm joke ask everyone. Even Narukami though I was a joke when he saw me."' I shrugged my shoulder a bit at that. I'm not gonna lie, I did think of Yosuke a joke as a person and total waste of my time.

"Listen you son of a bitch," Saki stomped at Shadow Yosuke. "I don't care who you think you are. What gives you the right…" I gripped Saki's shoulder bringing her to halt. "Narukami!" I just shook my head at her and turned my sight back to clown and normal school Yosuke.

"That's what I mean. That's the nice girl that I broke my neck over and for what!" Shadow Yosuke threw his gloved hands up. "You're an damned fool with nothing going for you. Not good at fixing cars, studying for tests, getting friend, making dad love me, or even getting the girl. I… We are useless," Shadow Yosuke broke into a fit of laughter suddenly. Maniacal laughter that resounded around us.

"Shut up! You're not me!" Yosuke screamed at his shadow, but that scream was weak. Yosuke ended up on his hands and knees and shook his head in disbelief. "Saki did do this to me?"

"You're right." Shadow Yosuke nodded. "I did it to myself knowing what it'd do to me."

"I'm fine and you're full of shit!"

"Yeah… you are full of shit," Shadow Yosuke growled at himself. "Remember partner you are me. I am you. What I say comes from within you and you can't shut me out anymore." His shadow smirked at him. "Only way you can is if you I die you idiot."

"Then go ahead and die then!" Yosuke barked up to Shadow Yosuke.

"No," the shadow shook his head as a dark cloud covered his body. "You and you… will die," Shadow Yosuke swore to both Saki and Yosuke.

Yosuke rejected himself and causing his shadow to react. Another fight I didn't wish to make. You can't accept yourself that easily I guess. Not everyone is strong enough to and Yosuke isn't sadly.

'It never is,' Ose growled from within me. The shadow I spoke to on this floor made me understand that. He told me things about this Living Nightmare. He made me understand a bit more once he joined me.

The shadow's energy burst as it shape shifted and changed before us. I rose pointed my hand at the chain and they were hit by Ose. He slashed it into pieces releasing Yosuke from the shackles once it fade away.

"Hana-chan, move!" Without thinking twice, he moved behind after Saki said that. She stood next to me before the shadow that grew into something like a large toad. It had a human shape sticking out of the top with a cape of sorts around its neck. I drew my sword at the ready and frowned. I don't feel right about doing this. I know while wild this thing will attempt to kill us. I don't wish to fight Shadow Yosuke.

"Let's take him down," Saki frowned at the shadow.

"Yeah," I said but without the energy I had coming it. I rose my hand and let Lilim come alive.

"I am a shadow… Of your true inner self," Shadow Yosuke declared proudly before glowing once more.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I rose my watch.

"Damn."

* * *

 **04/18: Midnight**

* * *

I rose my hands to the light and the sand being kicked off from it. "I'll free myself from my shackles!" The spot lights from above barreled down upon us all.

"What the fuck!" Yosuke gasped.

I let my hand drop and before me that toad from before seemed to be different from before. It was larger than before and standing up on it's hind legs. It had armor, black as night, covering its body almost like a knight and a red sash around its neck still. It was long and held a strange aura. I was taller than every before with wind blasting around us at a wave of a hand. It's gauntlet clad arms happened to be clawed along the webbing.

Is this a trend? Shadow growing stronger at midnight? How did this happen? Time… it's not supposed to do this to us… Unless it runs normally this close to the creator of the Living Nightmares. I looked up and like before with Saki's shadow time I saw cameras and televisions above me. This must be going to be shown on the midnight channel I just know it.

Flanking the Shadow Yosuke were two large dogs. One is white and one is red.

"I will end this Nightmare here and now!" Shadow Yosuke made a raspy roar to the ceiling. "

I reached up to my glasses and pulled them off. The mist was gone like before when I faced Shadow Saki. I folded them in and took a breath. "Yeah, let's end this." I drew my sword and took a stance. Saki leaned forward at the ready to rush Shadow Yosuke and the dogs. "Power Charge," I closed my fist and felt power grow. I felt strong enough to lift up a car if I wanted to right now.

The demonic wolf dogs glared at me. Shadow Yosuke turned towards Saki and Yosuke. "Go my dogs of War and Death. Keep Narumaki out of this."

The dogs charged at me and I forward towards them as well. The red one barked and pounced. I jumped and rolled over it. "Saki, I got the dogs," I yelled back. I ran away with my sword at the ready. The dogs chased after me to the other side of the pit. "AHH," I cried and turned my sight towards my hand. My sword hand of all things. The wolf dog by the name of War had my mouth in its fangs. The other tackled me in the chest forcing me back. I rose my hand but Death chomped down on my other hand. "Damn it!" I cried. This hurts a lot. These things are worse than the shadows from before.

War gnawed on my hand and shred my arm when it shook its head left and right. I couldn't focus like this and reached for something to help me. I planted my feet and glared at Death. I wanted to wait to use this power charge for an attack, but I can use it to smack down a little. I clenched my muscles and lifted the dog up. I saw the shock in its eyes as it came up. I faced War and slammed Death into it. The dog yelp and shot down to the ground. "Ah," I had leave past my lips. Fire burst in that dog's mouth with hate radiating off of it. War climbed up and leapt back nearly taking me with it. Death followed in seconds. I leapt back and rose my sword… One that I can't feel.

I looked down to my hand and found my sword gone from my bloody hand that was black from the fire. I sighed and faced the two wolf dogs. War twirled around and my sword when flying away from it towards Saki and Yosuke. I clenched my fist. I felt my soul power wane and my black crispy flesh fade leaving healthy tanned skin.

"Well this isn't the first time I've fought bare handed." I faced the dogs and rose my fists up. "Let's get this over with."


	13. Chapter 13

I'm not sure if I've ever realized this until now, but I really hate dogs. They bite, snarl, bark, and dirty little animals. Massive dogs that breathe fire and spit poison only served to make that hate fester. I waited in my boxer stance at the ready for the dogs of the Apocalypse to bring Armageddon upon my imprudent soul. The mist was pushed away with the reveal of Shadow Yosuke's true form and my power felt bolder with my glasses off. My clarity full to the point that I can see the features the glasses hide from the wearer. The dogs though remained from some reason. They didn't charge at me for some reason. I narrowed my eyes at the dogs. I took a couple steps towards them and the dogs started growling at me. I stepped back, and they simmered down. "So, you both want me to stay out of this?" I asked the dogs.

"Yes," Death growled at me. I could hear him clearly seeing that I have my earphones on. I broke my stance. I don't like this. I don't like to not do anything, but it seems I've no choice. I can fight these dogs, but Shadow Yosuke did make a good point. This isn't my place or my battle. Not truly. If anything, I'm curious about these dogs. I walked up to them and they growled at me. I rose my hands at the dogs to show that I'm not willing to fight them. Not without an edge. I thought this as I drew ever closer to them both.

"Listen. I'm not going to get involved with them. I'd rather talk to you both instead," I said to the shadow dogs.

"We don't want to talk, discuss, or converse with you," War barked at me.

"Why not," I questioned the dog as I drew closer to them.

"You must, you need, and you will stay out of this," War snarled back at me.

"Back," Death growled.

"You need to be care," I heard within my mind. "Be cautious but demanding," I heard within.

"What if I don't back off? Are you going to kill me?" I asked the two dogs.

"Tempted," Death responded.

"You'll fail. I'm a lot stronger than both of you," I promised. I rose my hand just to show them and they growled at me. A card appeared before me. I kept it up though without issue. My aim wasn't to summon my persona though. I want to experiment a bit to see if this would work; just releasing the pure soul energy I have left to bare down on my foe like in anime. Almost like what happened when I first summoned my persona the sand around me lifted up pushing away from me. I pushed them back a bit I think getting my point across.

"Strong," Death muttered.

"I'm not afraid, fearful, and intimidated of him," War barked at me.

I dropped my hand and approached a bit closer. I stopped almost directly in front of them but between them instead. They remained still and glared at me. I didn't mind and turned my attention to the fight before me. Saki seemed to be doing fine with this being her first BBM. Her Persona and her movements sloppy flow from one to the other. She left most of the elemental skills to me seeing that fire was her main one. Sadly, it seems to be ineffective against a frog knight like that one.

Yosuke looked unsure of what to do and seemed to cheer her on during her fight. He told her to be careful a lot and continued to bad mouth his shadow. I don't have much soul power left. Maybe enough for two power charges but that's it. I noticed Ose to my right with his arms crossed and twin swords tabbed into the dirt. They're not actually there, but still this cheetah twin sword fighter was still imposing.

I heard a loud scream as Saki was forced back. Wind is her weakness it seems. Most of the shadows didn't use wind skills so I wouldn't have known. Yosuke came to Saki's defense but was smacked away with ease by his shadow. That time though gave Saki her opening to recover back into her stance.

"Why do you persist to protect her?" Shadow Yosuke questioned as he glared at Saki with a smirk forming on its mouth. Its black helmet was something you'd see on a viking almost so we could see his jaw line easily. "She's not worth it." The Shadow spat Saki's way quite literally. A large stream of greenish liquid shot from it's mouth like a turret past its lips.

Saki rose her arms and took the hit.

"Saki-senpai!" Yosuke yelled and looked around. He looked until his eyes settled on something. That something happened to be my sword which was stabbed into the sand not to far from him. Yosuke shot up to his feet and picked up my sword. I can tell that he doesn't know how to use that. He's holding it too tightly and has it up like he's about to stab someone with a butter knife. Despite this, Yosuke charged at his Shadow. "Stop. Now!" Yosuke stabbed my sword between the armor of the frog knight's chest armor.

"Ahh damn it," Shadow Yosuke cried. He was in pain just from that. I wondered why until I spotted a smoking visual from where it was stabbed. I guess red iron doesn't agree with frog physiology. Shadow Yosuke glared down and smacked Yosuke away. I'm gonna give it to Yosuke though. That had to hurt and he's still holding firm to defend Saki.

The turret stopped revealing a steaming Saki and she looked to be very unhappy. Saki stomped her feet into the muck a couple times. She almost slipped into the muck on her fifth. The frog sprayed her with some disgusting smelling liquid. I covered my nose a bit when it hit me. I'm relieved that wasn't me. Suddenly she summoned her Persona and a blast of hot air filled the arena from a massive Heat Wave attack. The muck below her heated to the point it hardened almost to stone.

"Huh," I mused at what I just saw. I didn't see that coming.

Saki is clever and thinks on her feet, like always. The Shadow Sneered at Saki again. Saki rose her arms again just as the shadow show upward and slammed its foot down cracking the stone. A massive blast blew towards me, and I felt it push me back a step. Saki took the full blunt with her arms still shielding her face and head. She was pushed back to the end of the area a bit still very much alive. That armor she has is beyond my expectations. How it's still together, I'll never know. Even her bandana never moved from it's place over her nose.

Yosuke climbed back up to his feet but appeared to be a bit weak at the knees. He held my sword up and moved the best he could to Saki's side. I'm too far to hear what they have to say. I might need to help them though. Yosuke doesn't have Persona, and Saki is letting her anger get the best her. I know she doesn't care for Yosuke that much, and his Shadow is hitting her with that logic and truth every second he could. He'd slander her and call her a sickness. It's sort of like how her parents treated her. To hear this from Yosuke though is taking her to a new edge.

War and Death faced the battle and watched with me. We're all but forgotten and maybe that's the point. Callipso said I needed to understand, and I've learned so much about Yosuke and Saki as people. I believe if not for those visions, those emotional instances, and reliving Yosuke darkest memories I'd be fighting these dogs to the death then helping Saki against Shadow Yosuke. I'm not though. I'm not even worried about what might happen if they fail. I'm not even scared of the complications it'd put on me for Yosuke's and Saki's death. What's happening here needs to happen. I have no place in this war of souls. Yosuke needs to face himself and accept himself for who he is. He too needs to accept Saki for what she is. I won't judge either of them for the outcome. If anything, I want to help Yosuke get through his horrid family life and over Saki. I want him to find a nice girl and stop caring about his crap parents. I want us to have an easy life, but this is their lives. How they use it isn't my choice.

Shadow Yosuke chuckled at the two of them. "Come on partner," the shadow walked towards them. His armor clanged and clunk with ever step as a reminder of how heavy the burden on Yosuke truly is. He's encased in this armor with all the power to remove it but once he does what's underneath waiting for him? He's afraid and I can see why. He's placed so much into the stereotypical "getting the girl" mentality despite the damage it can do to him. He pities Saki's position even though his isn't much better. He manages the best he can but still its hard on him. I feel if he doesn't accept his shadow, or Saki pushes him to the edge, his end will be bloody. Though this is just pure speculation. I can't see the future after all.

I crossed my arms over my chest as Saki and Yosuke stood before the approaching shadow. "You can't help her partner. Fuck her partner. We got enough on us already. This bitch ain't worth it and you know it. All the lies, deceit..."

"Shut Up!" Saki rose her voice this time and charged at the shadow. Shadow Yosuke rose his feelers on take her down only for Saki to slide clean underneath it. She stopped in a sprinter's stance and shot towards Shadow Yosuke before he could turn around. Shadow Yosuke was large but slow. What he lost in speed he gained in power. Saki aimed a sharp kick to the back of Shadow Yosuke's leg forcing the leg to buckle. "Now Hana-chan!"

"R-right," he said and charged at the shadow. Shadow Yosuke grunted and placed his feelers on the dirt. In a blast of wind Yosuke's approach came to a stunning halt. Saki climbed up atop Shadow Yosuke and jumped up. She fell and stomped down on Shadow Yosuke's helm forcing it down to the dirt. Saki fell off to the ground into a roll back into a crouch. Suddenly, her persona spawned sending a shockwave through the arena. A heated fire skill burst from the staff of her persona forcing Shadow Yosuke back. Yosuke saw an opening and charged again with my sword up. Just as Shadow Yosuke looked up Yosuke shoved my sword into the eyehole of it's helm.

"AHH!" Shadow Yosuke cried as he shot back in shock and agony. Yosuke held up halfway before the sword dislodged from Shadow Yosuke's eye. Yosuke fell to the cracked ground and hit hard.

"Yosuke. Are you okay?" Saki ran up to him and helped him up. "Come on," she dragged him away.

"I can still fight senpai," Yosuke said between pants. I know he's injured more severely than he's willing to show. Yosuke trying to be the hero. This guy is unbelievable.

Shadow Yosuke's eyes glowed as he glared at the two. "Time to end this. Since you won't see the truth, you idiot, then I won't be you anymore!" Shadow Yosuke climbed up to his feet. He pulled his feeler from his face. "I'll be me and no one else!" Shadow Yosuke was suddenly encased by a red dragon ball z energy. Talk about going kaioken. I wonder if that's a power persona can have because that'd be sort of cool.

Damn it, I need to focus. I shook my head of these thoughts. This isn't an anime.

"AHHHH!" I heard a scream then blinked in response. I blinked and saw that Shadow Yosuke was on on his rear in pain. I could see blue electricity striking around his armor more than likely cooking him from the inside out.

"That's enough," I heard a strong and very much unhappy voice that followed.

Jorōgumo was behind her with her nagimata pointed at Shadow Yosuke. Instead of aflame it was crackling with the pure form of fire, lightning. Jorōgumo walked over Saki and stood between Saki and Shadow Yosuke. Before, Jorōgumo would hold her head down as if sad or in pain, but not this time. Her head was up and eyes glowing I think reflecting what could be described as cold fury. Shadow Yosuke must have hit a nerve on Saki to push her to this limit. Enough to even accept herself in such a way.

 **"My heart is set,"** Jorōgumo spoke much like the last persona Saki had. Her voice though was lithe, silky, and smooth vs the deep, honey like, and mature tones of Lady Kitsurobo. Lady Kitsurobo's voice was as sweet as poison is deadly. Jorōgumo's voice though was sad to the point I sort of wanted to give her a hug knowing full well it's a trap.

 **"I am awaiting your return… to my open arms."** Jorōgumo continued in the most sorrowful yet hopeful tone possible. She rose her hand to her heart and dropped her chin. A soft blue aura surrounded Jorōgumo heavenly. That was a mind charge.

 **"I am awaiting your return… so I may hold you tight to keep you warm."**

Her tone shifted from sorrowful to hopeful to hold this unspoken person in her arms.

"Whoa," Yosuke stood aghast at what she said.

 **"I am awaiting your return… so I may kiss you softly and smother you with LOVE."**

I gulped a bit from that I think everything that constitutes as a male did the same thing as me. Her tone suddenly grew menacing and yet sustained the same hopefullness as before. Jorōgumo drew her eyes up to Shadow Yosuke and even he shivered before this Persona. One that's has legs encased in fire and lighting crackling at the tip of her spear. Jorōgumo's thorax wasn't red with fire but instead black. The many hairs that made that triangle blue on top are blue now with that very same lightning from before glowing like never before. I could practically feel the sinister smile on her lips as her eyes seemed to flowed every which way. Saki's Persona is evolving almost because it grew in size a bit and her slouched over stature seems like a thing of the past.

 **"I am awaiting… your return to remain by my side."**

Jorōgumo rose her hand with it open and palm upward beckoning the Shadow Yosuke to come closer. I took a step back myself.

"Hmmm," I head behind me and glanced back. Death and War are behind me as well nearly cowering before Saki. She's had this kind of power and it took Shadow Yosuke dropping the truth, insulting her, covering her in sludge, and pissing her off for her to stop holding back. She could do this!? I just about rose my voice at her.

 **"And Once by my side… YOU will be able to leave me again."**

Jorōgumo grinned but this time in a ominous fashion.

"Yeah, no." I shook my head at that.

Before Lady Kitsurobo made me feel like I was before an empress and fair lady. This is more like a seductive predator unlike anything I've ever seen. In this matter though Saki's new form of her persona is much more vicious and sinister in intent. Before she wanted to show herself as a powerful woman aiming to crush her competition towards Nobility. Jorōgumo though has emitting the intent to capture and to drain you til you're empty on the inside as much as out. I turned my eyes towards Saki just to see her reaction to this and saw her hand out. Her hair was shadowing her face and her bandana was over her nose and mouth. When she lifted up her face, I saw a flash of gold once more. She blinked, and it faded like before. She's accepted herself as a spider now, a Black Widow, instead of a snake, a Boa Constrictor.

Saki's card appeared before her once more. She cupped her hands together. "I'll suck the life out of you and shut you up once and for all," she promised. She brought her hands together. Before I could fathom what I've just seen, a large blast rattled Shadow Yosuke bringing everything to a pause. Shadow Yosuke was frozen in place from that massive lightning skill that Saki just used. Jorōgumo rose her spear up and slammed it down upon the down'd shadow in a massive cleave but much stronger.

Where was that power before midnight? Was she in conflict this entire time? I already knew this the answer to this question, but I never figured it distressed her to such a point that it cut her strength in half. Saki is… unbelievable. I wonder if she can switch from one to the other. From a sword and whip wielding fallen noble or a claw and spear brandishing abandoned lover.

Suddenly, a black aura flowed out of the shadow like I've seen before. The shadow was defeated. Jorōgumo prayed in the same position as Saki before fading away. Praying that her man would never leave her once he returns now that she's killed him and taken his head.

"Holy… shit," Yosuke took the words right out of my mouth.

"Hmm," I pat the head of the dogs behind me. I guess that's it. Yosuke will accept his shadow since Saki seemed to accept herself now. War laid down next to me and faded away same with Death in moments. The defeat of the shadow seemed to work out without me. Maybe this was what Calypso meant by understanding. I just needed to know when and where to come in. I think that's it.

"You're right," Saki scoffed as she walked up to the shadow. "If I'm going to accept myself, I need to accept my wrong doings," she said through grit teeth. "And I did wrong you and everyone else. I sucked the life out of you." I started to walk up but couldn't even make it a step. I wondered why until I glanced back to war. He had my pants in his mouth and last I checked I'm not a mail man. I guess it's not over yet. "I use people to get what I want," she confessed. "I used Yosuke knowing everything I was doing same with… same with Satoshi." Saki clenched her fists.

Okay, I missed a lot of talk from the distance. They got a bit closer during the fight, so it worked out for the end state at least.

"Yosuke," Saki said to the Shadow who was standing calmly before her. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't understand everything that I've done to you or what you've done for me but… I…" Saki closed her eyes and took a breath. She smiled and looked back up to the shadow. "Thank you so much for what you've done for me. Even though you called me a stupid cunt that should die last," she snickered a bit at that.

"Oh, that makes sense," I mumbled.

"That's not me Saki," the real Yosuke limped up to his shadow. "Not really." I half expected the shadow to grow angry but instead remained silent. Yosuke noticed this and got closer to him. "You shouldn't have done any of this. Your problem is more with me and while… you've said so much."

"It was the truth you idiot." Shadow Yosuke spat to the side with his head shot to the side. "You and I both know it. There's much more as well you need to understand about me Saki." The shadow pointed to the girl. "You don't know what I did huh. Well I'll tell you everything I gave and hide to protect your worthless ass. I've... GAH!"

My jaw dropped.

"The truth doesn't matter." Yosuke said coldly. "It didn't before and won't now. Nothing will change."

"Hanamura!" Saki screamed, horror at what she'd just witnessed.

I was frozen in place for only a moment before the realization hit me. Before the hate, spite, fear, and disgust slammed into my being. I was pissed and I wanted to hurt something. This wasn't from me but from somewhere else. I had to do something. Say something. "You… Fucking idiot," I growled and stomped up to him. I shoved Yosuke back and before I could stop it my fist flew into his face forcing him off his feet into the sands below. "What are you doing!" I yelled and I hate yelling I'm so much in shock that I can't even think straight. I clenched my fists as the anger, rage, and disgust came in waves. The stab… It hurts. I looked back to the Shadow. He seemed to be in as much shock at me. My sword was sticking out of his chest.

I reached for the sword to pulled it out, but the shadow suddenly dropped down to his knees. He remained in place before us surrounded by one who betrayed him, one who used him, and one apathetic to his plight. I didn't expect this to happen or even planned for this outcome. I thought it was going to be a simple beat the shadow and it'll be like Saki did. I didn't plan for Yosuke to do this to himself, his shadow.

"Heh." A smile, crooked and insane, formed on the lips of the kneel downed Shadow.

"Wha?" Saki stepped back from the Shadow.

"Heh heheh." We heard form the twisted clown before us. The Shadow suddenly began to chuckle before us. Like some sort of maniacal Joker that finally got what he wanted. In moments that chuckle turned into full out laughter. "AHAHAHAHH!"

"Is this a joke to you?" I asked with my eyes so wide that it hurt. My question thought fell on deaf ears for the Shadow seemed to busy laughing at us. Up to the point that it finally died before us. It died so suddenly that the silence that reined there after left a vacuum sucking life out of us all. It died just as Shadow Yosuke seemed to die before us, a wide smile marred his flips. His bloodshot yellow eyes remained stuck up gazing upon us all. I was shaken from this. I've seen a whole manner of crazy in my life from crazy ex-boyfriends to hired thugs. I've had guns pointed at me and knives flashed before me. I've seen it all and felt it all, or so I thought until this moment. Again, I'm at a loss of what to say or do. I'm not sure how to respond to this.

 ** _Leave… nothing… be done…_**

I rose my hand to my head with a sigh. I don't know what happens when your shadow dies. The body hasn't faded so maybe there's something we could do to save him. I reached for my sword and pulled it out. In my horror Shadow Yosuke's body faded away in an inky black mess much like many other shadows that came before him. I sheathe my sword with my eyes stuck on the spot of the fallen Shadow.

"Dude." Yosuke groaned as he climbed up to his knees. "Why did you hit me?"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" I pointed at the fool.

"W-what?" Yosuke looked confused.

I glared at the fool. "Do you know what you've done?" I repeated but harsher than before.

Yosuke blinked on his knee before me until his expression turned dull and still. "I protected Saki." At that answer I shot to him with my fist back and he stared at me. I'm not sure what will happen to him at this act of self-destruction, but I guess what's done is done. I pulled my hand back and turned away from him towards the entrance. "It had to be destroyed anyway. That's what you came to do so help me right?"

"I…" I shook my head. "I'm leaving," I answered in a tired tone. I couldn't do this right now or even handle this right now.

"Narukami," Saki ran up to my side and took my shoulder. I glanced back to the worried expression she gave me. "What's going to happen?" She asked me this to no response. I couldn't respond for I don't fully understand this. I've acted on the guidance of powers I can't comprehend. I connected with the force that held this Living Nightmare together to nothing but a void within me now. We failed and the consequences, for once I fear them. I fear them to the point that I'm involuntary shocked into silence. "You're shaking." She informed me.

I looked down to my hands and I was indeed shaking. I'm shivering but unsure of where this stems from. What is going to happen next? I clenched my hands and shook my head once more. "Let's go." I walked out of her grasp for the stairs up to the door out. The stadium returned to it's original state. The single exit out of this world was before us in all it's hypnotic glory. I looked back to Yosuke who was still on his knees. "Let's go Hanamuru." I told him. Yosuke looked up to me and nodded. He stood up to his feet and followed after Saki and I to the portal out. I walked out without hesitation. I'm tired of this day and eager to get him and get some sleep.

Once I walked out the portal the entrance to the Circus of Values was before us. Teddy was standing outside the time rift awaiting our return I guess. Once I crossed the rift the bear ran up to me in excitement.

"Tatsujin! You're back. Did you do it."

"Kuma." Just like that the excitement in the bear died leaving a shocked visage. "What happens…" I took a breath. During that pause Saki and Yosuke emerged from the rift behind me. "What happens when the shadow self of another is destroyed instead of purified?" I thought back to Mayumi Yamato, the Announcer. Her shadow killed her but remained for a limited time. I think maybe two or so days after her real self's demise. I wondered now if the same could be said if the roles are reversed. I hoped for good news from the bear. He knows more than I first predicted so he may know.

"If a shadow self is destroyed?" Kuma questioned for me to nod. The bear leaned over to my side to the two behind me. His expression turned grim. "A shadow and real self are two sides of the same coin. One can't exist without the other."

My eyes widened and before I knew it my legs gave out. I was barely keeping it all together before until now. I prayed to a god I know doesn't exist for something but it's as I feared. A shadow can't exist without its real self and the real self can't live without it's shadow self, the true inner self. That means that Yosuke…

"Naru-chan!" Saki came to my side to help me to my feet. I climbed up with her help because I'm not sure if I could alone. I didn't know how to feel about this or what to do? I've never had to suffer something like this before. "Teddy. Are you sure!?" Saki was in the same hysterics as myself but showed it openly.

"I-I'm afraid so." The bear looked down solemnly.

"Th-then that means I…" Yosuke seemed to realize the weight of his decision. The coming consequences of his reckless action to keep Saki safe. He threw himself into the fire for her and for what? To keep his feelings shielded from her? "You can't know!" Yosuke stomped his foot in anger. "You can't know this! How do you know!?" Yosuke charged up to the bear. I rose my sword up in his way stopping him cold.

"Enough," I whispered. My tone was empty, and my spirit was drained. I'm too tired to keep this going for tonight. What's done is done.

"But he…"

"You're on borrowed time," I declared hollowly. "Don't spend it like that." I pulled myself from Saki once more and past the bear.

"Naru-chan!" Saki called out to me. She was close to freaking out. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. There's nothing I can do." With that I pulled my glasses back over my face to clear the path. "Let's go Teddy. You both as well. Let's get back to Inaba."

"I'll be fine!" Yosuke yelled at us, himself, and everything around him. "I won't just die or fade away like him."

"Yeah," I nodded but my response was insincere. I waved and Kuma was behind me in moments. He said sorry to the both of them before running up behind me to my side.

"What happened?"

"Yosuke struck down his shadow…" I looked down to my sword in it's sheath. My shadow slaying blade has been caked in the blood and insides of many shadows in every excursion into this world except one.

"He what!" Teddy panicked. "Wh-what are you gonna do Tatsujin?"

"Go home," I shrugged. "There's nothing more I can do."

"Dude." I stepped to the left and Yosuke shot past me. I noticed him convulsing and shivering before me. I've seen this reaction before. It's the actions of a man that knows he's not long for this world. In this regard though it's more like a boy before a monster. Yosuke fell to his hands and knees before us. Teddy reached out but I placed a hand on his head. I simply walked past the man on the ground without bothering to help him up. I felt for him the entire time up but once he committed that sin everything turned blank as if it never happened. I thought back to the first time I saw him on such a position in defeat. It was when he broke that movie Chie let him borrow. He deserved that kick, but does he deserve to cease to exist?

I didn't have the answer. I walked past him because I can't help him now. I walked past him because this was his choice. One that he may or may not live with. I guess all I can do now is wait and see.

Once we reached the studio, I shed my gear until I was left in my underwear. I put on my uniform with ease and hung up my gear for the next excursion into this side of Inaba. I kept my sword with me though just incase. I placed it in it's baseball case and on my back. Silently Saki began to do the same with me to wait for her to change. Yosuke looked away as she did as well showing some respect, though I shouldn't be surprised. Teddy brought us our exit once she was done.

"Later Kuma," I waved at the bear.

"Thank you, Teddie," Saki said behind me.

"Yes," he said at dully as the rest of us. "I-I'm sorry." He said to Yosuke.

"Shut up bear," Yosuke scoffed.

With that we left the shadow world for the real world.

* * *

04/18 Night

* * *

Junes had a patrol of guards walking around but sneaking out wasn't difficult for us. I guided us through the store and out one of the many exits to the side. We walked together down the road to our homes. Yosuke though had to go different directions as Saki and I.

"Hey Yu. Man do you think I'm gonna…?" Yosuke couldn't even finish it.

"We'll see Yosuke." I turned towards Saki. "I'll escort you home."

"I'll come with you," Yosuke offered. I shrugged as a response. He can do whatever he wants. It's the least he deserves.

"You don't have to Hana-chan. Naru-kun can…"

"When do you both get so close," Yosuke interrupted Saki suddenly.

"Can we not do this right now," I sighed groggily.

"Why not since I'm on borrowed time!" Yosuke shot up to me with his fists clenched. "This entire time Saki-senpai has been on your heel, always looking towards you, and even supporting you in ways I've never seen before! Why?" He started to raise his voice in the middle of the night.

"Hana-chan it's not like that?"

"But it is just like it is with your college lover Satoshi!" He spat at her forcing her back a bit. Anger is taking him, not that I can blame him. I'd be quite furious as well to protect myself from despair. "You wanna get close because he can do things I can't!" Yosuke glared up at me. That bruise from when I hit him evident on his cheek in the lamp light. The street light above shadowed his eyes from view same with shown the fear in Saki's eyes at where this could go. I know where this was heading because I've dealt with jealous boyfriends before. Same with obsessive admirers.

"You've a grudge against me," I stated. I could tell when he approached me the morning Saki and I walked together. He wasn't happy with me. You could even call it envious.

"No," he denied strongly. "But why you? What make you special for Yukiko to talk about and defend? Chie even worried for you when you went missing. Saki-senpai is practically at your heels just like…"

"I know." I tilted my head a bit at his rage and rant. "I know Yukiko Amagi somewhat and familiar with her family, Chie is a good friend and worries for those she's close to, and I've saved Saki from death as you know."

"But why you!"

"Maybe because it was meant to be," I shrugged. "Maybe because of luck." I clenched my left hand to the shack of the bracelet around my wrist. "Maybe it's because of who I am." I yawned a bit but made sure to cover my mouth. "I just did what I felt I had to, like always."

"That's it?" Yosuke questioned.

"Should there be more?" I questioned dully. "I'm tired and want to go to bed. It's… past 1 in the morning and you're wasting your time." Suddenly, my collar was seized by Yosuke and my face in his. He's lucky I'm drained else I'd punch him again.

"There it is!" He growled.

"Yosuke!" Saki rose her voice next to us. Even her voice didn't deter him.

"You look so uncaring and talk like you don't give a shit! I can't stand you!"

I narrowed my eyes. In an instant the pommel of my sword stabbed straight into Yosuke's sternum forcing him back. I rose my sword up and smacked him in the ribs with it sheath right in the sweet spot earning me a yelp and cry. Yosuke dropped to his knee and gripped his stomach. "Don't do that just because you're upset," I fixed my collar that was messed up after Yosuke's little tantrum. "I didn't want most of this to happen, but it did. Assaulting me, the guy who risked his life to save your stupid one, is foolish. What's the point behind acting like this?"

"Because!" Yosuke roared. He dropped to his hands in a trembling mess. "Because, you act like I'm already dead. Both of you do!" Yosuke's bloodshot eyes shot up to the both of us. Moisture had gathered around the corners of his eyes and fell down his cheeks. He was crying for his burdens all fell before him in an instant. To be honest, it brought forth a question I've been meaning to ask.

"Yosuke, why did you enter that world despite my warning?" I kneeled down to his level for once putting us at equal height. I need to know why he'd risk his life and the life of Saki in such a way. "Why did you both of you go into that world in such a way?" I looked between the two of them for an answer. Who in their right mind goes to an alternate reality without proper motive or dedication?

"I-I wanted to…" Yosuke sighed and fell down to his rear. "I wanted to show Saki-senpai I could do it too." Yosuke confessed.

"You told me you wanted to look around for clues," Saki interjected. "To see if you can help jog my memory." The girl's eyes widened at the guilt that riddled Yosuke's. "What were you thinking Yosuke? Do you have any…"

I rose my hand up to stop Saki before she woke up the neighborhood with her yelling. I figured out that he was obsessed with Saki but to this end was almost insane. Was she really worth that much to him? Of course, I know the answer to that despite how much I don't understand it. In my mind I thought back to **Her** and what I'd do when someone bad mouthed her with me near. I died inside the day she did and never truly got past it. I can own up on it. I even risked my life for her memento much like Yosuke just for recognition.

"I suppose, I get it." I climbed back up to my feet. I showed Yosuke my wrist and pulled my sleeve up to show him her memento. "Read this." I showed him the inscription on the beads once I turned them over to the white side. One side out of four each with a different color and phrase as I switched them. Gotta love the Japanese language some days.

"Life, end. Death, choice." He read off.

"Live life to it's eventual end but leave your death up to you and no one else. How you go out should be your choice. Anything less perverts that blessing of choice." I let my sleeve go to shield my bracelet from view. "She told me that before I got this, and it's been with me ever since."

"She?" Saki questioned. I refused to face her lingering gaze on the back of my head.

"I'm not getting into that further," I waved off her curiosity. "I understand you Yosuke and why you did what you did." I let out a hard breath before placing a hand on his shoulder. I could feel nothing for him other than pity for what's to come. "I'm sorry." I meant it this time around. If anyone deserves a fate worse than death, it's not Yosuke. I'd choice King Moron or anyone else over Yosuke. I sort of wish I could just revive his shadow. Right now, he seems okay. Even as he sobbed before me, he seems alive enough meaning we have time before he fades away. I'll have to talk to Igor about this matter for some guidance. I can't give up just yet.

"I'll see what I can do for you Yosuke," I pat his shoulders with a nodded. I'm determined to find something, anything to save his soul and life from the abyss. I'm not sure where the shadows I've defeated go or even where people go when they die, but I'll do my best to save Yosuke from this fate. I'm a zero, meaning I have infinite potential to do anything. They told me I've already surpassed my limits before to gain the shadow of another. Maybe there's more I can do if I just unlock it. I'm on a time table. "I promise."

Yosuke bowed his head before me. He shoulders slumped and I felt the other thing keeping him up was my hold on them. I can't let everything amount to nothing. Not just yet no matter how much I want to. Also, if Yosuke dies, I can only imagine the backlash we will face especially since we were probably on the midnight channel. Someone might've tuned in to watch us without us knowing. If Yosuke joins his shadow that person may step up against me. I don't look good in cuffs or behind bars in white pinstripes clothes.

"Thanks man."

"Thank me once we find a way to save you. Until then I want you to… handle your family like you should have. I'll try and find something." I instructed him. His relationship with his mom and dad is still tense so best he'd try and smooth it out before the end. Thinking about it Yosuke could die any moment nor or maybe three or four days for now. The shadow lasted that long so maybe it's the same for Yosuke. I still time is of the essence. I pat the guy's shoulders again before pulling myself up. "Get home Yosuke. Get some sleep."

"He's right Hana-chan. You should get home and rest. You've… you've been through a lot," Sake supplemented in hope to drive Yosuke to leave. Yosuke silently stood to his feet and nodded to the both of us. We both watched him turn away and leave with a weak wave of goodbye. Once out of sight Saki leaned towards me and said, "I'm scared of what's going to happen Naru-kun." She's not alone in this. I'm stumped at what I can do to cheat the natural order or rather supernatural order of things. If my other self died or was killed by me, I'm not sure what I'd become. I'm not sure who I'd be. I don't even know who I am even with a persona. I can't imagine what Yosuke is feeling…

Maybe that's the issue. Before Yosuke killed himself, I could feel and experience what he did. Afterwards I felt empty on the inside as if I lost who or what I was. I felt like a void that will never be full again. If this is what Yosuke is feeling, then I know what road he's going down. We don't have much time to save him.

"We'll go back to the Shadow World," I declared firmly. I thought back to the sections with anomalies and overly strong shadow within. I remember passing by a couple zones but couldn't translate the words or noise within before. Maybe I can this time around now that I've had a taste of an empty person. Maybe I just need to fill what's not empty before it's too late. "Anyway, I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved at Konishi and began to walk to the direction of my home.

"Narukami," Saki ran up behind me and snagged my sleeve. "Can you walk me home?" She asked. I was about to tell her no but took note of her tone. It was frail and terrified. She's on the ledge right now while I'm stepping back away. I can't on good conscious let a beautiful and mind screwed woman walk around past midnight by herself.

"Oh course." I said with ease. Saki gave me a small smile before taking my hand in hers tightly. She grasped my hand and nodded when she was ready to go. I closed my fingers around her hand like she did me. Saki closed her eyes and walked with me silently down the street. While I like the quiet and all I did have on question about what I've seen in the visions. "Satoshi," I said and Saki's grip slackened a bit. "I saw much of what Yosuke did and I read the letter you wrote to your College boyfriend."

"Still blunt and invasive I see," Konishi scoffed.

"Why did you do it? Use Yosuke in such a way as well as get money out of Satoshi in such a way." I waited for an answer during our walk to nothing, so I continued. "Your Persona changed from a constrictor to a spider Saki. That's a massive shift and…"

"Naru-kun," Saki said my name dully. "I know."

I let the topic drop and shrugged. I know there's more story I'm sure but not sure of the specifics. Maybe I should find that Satoshi guy and throw him in the television and use Calypso to read his connection with Saki. Then again, the invasion of another people's business isn't something I'm keen on. My mom would commend me, but dad would hit me. "Alright sorry Saki." I clenched her hand and she returned it instantly.

"Can we really help him?" She questioned.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"What if he dies?" She asked the serious question.

"We deal with it and try to keep yourselves out of the blast," I said evenly. It can be seen as insensitive or apathetic, but I'm not getting in the middle of a literal death.

"Okay."

We walked the rest of the way in silence under the faint moon light. Once we reached her house Saki gave me a hug. I returned it before she made her way inside. With a that I left back to my uncle's home and arrived in ten or so minutes. I jogged the rest of the way back without even realizing it and shot up through the door.

"Nanako, again." I found the little girl passed out at the table with the television in. Uncle Doujima was missing so she was home alone. I might have to start bringing her with me whenever Uncle Doujima is out working. I picked her up and took her back to her room. Afterwards, I ran up the stairs and dropped my sword on my table. I shed my clothes and laid down on my bed with a grunt. I wanted to get to sleep but know I can't. I need a bath, so I stood back up and went back downstairs to shower. After that I ran back upstairs and dropped into my bed. I got the sweat, blood, inky black mess, and dirt off my body before hitting my bed.

I closed my eyes and in moments to nothing.

* * *

"Hey Narukami!" I heard someone calling my name and opened my eyes up. I rested my head on my hands a little too comfortable to move anything other than my eyes. I peered up to the sun above through my sunglasses. The sun was a beautiful sight to behold and it's warmth was amazing. Next to the cold of the Shadow World this heat was truly a blessing. But, someone called for me and it sounded like a girl. Maybe a cute one at that. I can hear her walking up to me even now and stopped at the foot of my sun seat. I uncrossed my legs and peered down with a drop of my chin. My eyes widened at that I saw.

"Come on lazy get up," the girl before me put her hands on her hips. Clad in her signature green track suit and bowl cut hair style happened to be the one and only Chie Satonaka before me. While this wouldn't' be strange I'm a bit shocked that she's standing before me in nothing but that track top. "Um, are you okay Narukami?" She asked with a confused face. I looked around to see if I was to realize that I'm on a beach right now. I'm in grey basketball shorts. I don't ever wear swimming trunks to the beach. That lining within is annoying and a bother on my package. Basketball shorts are much roomier.

"Hello," Chie waved a hand over my eyes drawing my attention back to her.

"Yeah," I coughed and leaned back up from my chair. "Uh, what's up?" I'm confused on how I got here or when, not that I'm complaining or anything. This was very strange thought.

"Well then lets go," Chie reached down with a wide smile on her lips. She grabbed my hand and hoisted me off my chair to my feet. My naked feet touched the warm sand and sunk in with ease.

"W-wait, Chie where…"

"Let's get to the water! It's nice and cold," she smiled to the point her eyes closed a bit.

"But I…" Chie suddenly pushed me in front of her.

"Hehe," she chuckled. She winked at me as she reached up to the top zipper of her track top and pulled it down.

"Oh wow." I stared.

Chie flushed a bit and covered her chest from view. "Stop staring, idiot." She said cutely. I knew that Chie has an athletic build but to have a four pack and such angular curves as well, this was shocking. More surprising though was what she hid under her top. She wore a navy blue bikini swimsuit with a frilly tie in the center of her cleavage. She narrowed her eyes at me and stuck out her tongue playfully. "I guess you like Naru-kun?"

"Ah, yeah." I nodded my head.

"Well, you can have a closer look if you want." I nearly boldly accept if not for the fact she threw her top at me forcing me to swat it away. "Beat me to the water and you can haha!"

"What the…" I shot my eyes to the running girl as she laughed at my expense. I smirked a bit before launching out after her. I past by her with ease. I'm a pretty good runner. I have to be to run away from the many thugs that have chased me before.

"If I tag you before it doesn't count!" She changed the rule suddenly and started to chase me instead. I looked back to her and she was very… pretty in a cute way. I started to smile and run to the water with her right behind me. "GOT YA!" I felt a pressure on my shoulders dragging me down. My feet left the sandy slope and my back hit the water hard making me gasp. I think she might've suplex me or something. Still, just how could she catch up to me with my massive lead in the beginning. I pushed my head out of the water before it entered my ears to get up.

"Uhh," I grunted as something slammed right on top of me and hands pressed down on my chest.

"Heh good attempt but you can't get away from me for long." Chie smirked down at me while she straddled my waist. Her hands were warm same with her butt right on my groin. She moved a bit earning a groan from me. "Looks like you got that closer look after all," she teased. I shook my head at this situation I'm in.

"I guess so," I conceded defeat. She caught me and threw me down. I know when I'm beat.

"So, I guess that means I get a close look instead." Her tone shifted a bit to something as bright as it was hot. Her hands gripped my shoulders and she leaned it a bit. "Can I?" I have no idea what's happening or how this happened, but this was nice. I boldly accepted her request without hesitation. This would be a very good distraction from what came before. "Good. Now… hold still." She leaned inward and I closed my eyes for this closer look of hers.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I eyes shot open. Instead of a face of a cut girl in a blue swimsuit I saw a while and slightly chipped ceiling. I blinked to find the sensations from warmth of the sun's rays, cool relief from water around me, and the comfortable of a cute girl all missing. I felt warmth on my lips though and touched them with my fingers to test them out. My ears burned same with my cheeks. I looked down and groaned at what I saw. "I'm too old for this." My heart was actually racing right now and it's all because of a dream. It was all a dream, about Chie no doubt.

'Why?' I asked myself audibly. Out of all the cute girls in that school and met in my life what made me have a dream about Chie like that? We're not even that close, but I do feel like this dream might have helped. I'm very curious to see if my dream can come into fruition. That'd be very… interesting. "Just a couple seconds more," I groaned. If only.

For now, though I climbed up out of my bed and rubbed my eyes. It's been only a couple hours since I passed about according to my clock. I got at least five hours which is go. Better than previous long nights. I still feel drained though. I forgot to use the last of my soul power to restore my vitality. Damn, I can feel it now. The soreness of my muscles and aching joints. I heard a second series of knocks so I grit my teeth to help me on the way up to my butt. I grabbed the sheet on my bed and covered myself. I was so tired that I forgo underwear.

"Come in," I said the little alarm clock I have.

"Are you up," my little cousin asked as she opened the door. She examined me a bit and then the state of my room. I had clothes in the floor and my sword on the table. Normally I'm neater than this and hide that sword but it didn't cross my mind before I passed out. "Are you okay?" Nanako asked, reeking with innocence and purity. I took a moment to think of a good response to give you. I have no wish to lie to her so bit the bullet in this one.

"Not really," I admitted with a sigh. Everything that could've went wrong with the rescue did and we might pay the price for it.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" My little cousin asked. She wished to consul me it seems even though she probably doesn't understand what that means. I thought in it a bit and nodded. I don't see why not. I remember telling my tale to Yukiko and she accepted it well. If I tell Nanako who would really believe her in the first place. "I will over breakfast. Give me a moment to get dressed, please."

"Okay," Nanako smiled. I think she's happy I'm willing to trust her enough to out my feelings in display. This might be childish to some, but I need to talk to someone about this. Nanako won't comprehend it and that's fine. It's more for me than her. Nanako closed my door and left me alone to get my clothes in and grab my book bag. I snagged my phone and laptop before heading down stairs to see Nanako boiling water and rice.

"Huh?" I didn't even know she knew how to cook rice. Before when we cooked together she couldn't fry the meat patties or beat dough. I guess boiling rice isn't that difficult. I placed my bag down in the counter and helped her with the toast and cooked the eggs scrambled this time with peppers and cheese. An American style I learned years ago I let stick. Nanako watched me quietly as I cooked, tryingto figure me out. It's only been a few days since I've arrived but it feels much longer than that. We set the table and to ready to eat as quietly as we cooked. Nanako still glared softly at me, waiting for me to begin my story. I sighed lightly to start.

"Have you heard of the midnight channel, Nanako?" I asked first.

"Mhmm," she nodded her head up and down. "I heard friends at my school talk about it."

I scoffed a bit. Even little elementary school kids are talking about it? Wow.

"Have you seen it?" I asked playfully. I doubt she stayed up that long to watch the channel. I waited for an answer inky for Nanako to avert her eyes from mine. I narrowed mine a little bit at this. "Nanako," I said firmly. The little girl ducked down a bit at my tone. I cleared my throat to soften it a bit. "Nanako, have you been staying up late to watch the channel?" I thought back to the two times I've found her at the table asleep with the television on. Both times was when I was in the Shadow World. If she was watching the Midnight Channel during my voyages in then maybe she saw something she shouldn't have. Now that I think of it I recognized Saki clearly in it. It's not a stretch to assume it's the same when I'm on. Maybe I should where a mask or something fir now in after midnight.

"I… I saw… something." She answered vaguely.

"You're not in trouble for watching television that late," I put on my best smile to ease her nerves. "I just wanna know what you saw, okay?"

Nanako gave me a fearful look, but little by little she calmed down. "Uh, I saw." She paused and moisten her lips a bit and gather her thoughts. "You. I saw you." Of course she did. I'm the star of the show. I chuckled a bit at my little joke which eased Nanako further. "I saw that lady from before too."

"Saki or the Announcer?"

"B-Both." That confirmed my suspicions and fears. If anyone else saw the midnight channel then more than likely the know my face. "I saw figures and faces in the fuzz. It wasn't very clear." I let out a breath of relief. So my battles are covered up for the most part. That's good.

"Well, I'm a TV star," I jested with my arms out. "What can I say?"

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled.

"In a way. The Midnight Channel is connected to what's troubling me. Wanna know the story?"

"Ahuh ahuh, I want to know."

I smiled at her radiant excitement. "Okay, the story began with a television. One I could walk into…" So I told the delusional Nanako about the Midnight Channel, what I did in set, and the supernatural monsters I faced with the power of Persona. Nanako ate it all up and seemed to love the story. It told her the story up to Yosuke and his issue as well. That he wasn't long for this world unless j can figure something out. By this point Nanako went quite with her chin down. I let her childish mind bring it all together to see where it might go.

"You're a hero." I was taken back by her declaration. I appear as a hero in her mind. That's cute, but I'm not a hero and never will be one. That's a cliché I can't stand. I did save Saki but more out of duty that was beat into me for years. Yosuke needed saving because that idiot is connected with us in that false kidnapping. If he goes missing or dies, I'm the first they'll question. Unless I can plan out his death so it can't be linked to me, I need to find a way to save the life he forsook. "You'll save him in your show. I'll watch you." Now I felt a bit guilty for my thoughts. Nanako believes I can save him but I'm not sure I can.

"Well, just make sure you keep this story between us. Okay, Nanako?" I leaned inward. "Can this show stay between us?"

"If you take me to Junes." She responded with a smile. I just looked at her. "You promised to take me yesterday. I wanna go today. I won't say a thing." She worded childishly. The innocence was so powerful that the degeneracy was almost untraceable. Her aim is clear though. Is this little brat extorting me right now? The thought seems ludicrous, but she said it. She'll stay quite if I follow through with my word. I do remember telling her I'd take her, but assumed she'd forget an hour later. I guess I underestimated her love for that store.

"Sure," I conceded to her will once more. "I'll take you today."

"Pinky promise." The girl rose said finger to me.

"Lock and key huh?" I snickered a bit. "Fine." I rose my pinky and shook with her. She gave me a happy sound plastering a smile on my lips. I think some time away from the Shadow World will do me some good. But for now, it's about time we left. I'm gonna be late to school most likely but she can make it still. "Let's clean up and get going to school."

"Okay," she giggled happily.

* * *

A/N: Gonna get away from the Shadow World for a bit.


End file.
